la belle des lanternes rouges
by laptite-guimauve
Summary: Lorsque Severus Rogue rencontra Kyoko Suméragi, notre maître des potions était loin de se douter où ça le mènerait! Dire que tout à commancé par une histoire de shampoing! Quand une jolie japonaise débarque à Poudlard, voilà ce que ça donne!
1. Chapter 1

La belle des lanternes rouges

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

**Chapitre 1 :**

-Je voudrais voir Kyoko Suméragi.

-Pas de problème, Chéri. Attends ton tour.

La gourgandine maquillée à outrance lui fit signe de s'asseoir au bar. Il lui lança un regard empli de dédain et s'y résigna. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre.

L'homme se issa sur un tabouret, tournant le dos à la salle, mais il se rendit vite compte que les miroirs installés derrière le bar lui renvoyaient un spectacle qui l'écoeurait.

Un hôtel de passe, voilà où Dumbledore l'avait envoyé. Jamais il n'aurait cru que, en lui disant qu'il devait ramener une de ses amies à Poudlard, que le vieux sorcier l'aurait catapulté dans un tel lieu. Catapulté, c'était le mot. Il se sentait totalement étranger et insensible (bien qu'il fut un homme normalement constitué) à ce genre d'endroit. Toute ses femmes peinturlurées et vêtues de robes plus que provocantes, voir même carrément indécentes, qui se pavanaient fièrement, elles lui donnaient toutes envie de vomir.

-Un whisky.

-Voilà, monsieur.

Il saisit son verre et le vida d'un trait. Cet endroit l'agaçait profondément. Un bouge parfait pour l'autre crétin de maraudeur, mais pas pour lui. Il avait bien d'autres choses à faire que de perdre son temps à regarder des pétasses satisfaire des vieux dégelasses.

-Un autre.

Le barman fit glisser le verre jusqu'à lui. Il semblait intrigué par son sombre client.

-C'est la première fois que vous venez, non ?

-Occupez vous de vos affaires !

-Holà ! Faut pas s'énerver.

Le malheureux parti ranger ses bouteilles sous son comptoir.

L'homme grogna. C'en était foutu pour son troisième whisky. Il en aurait pourtant eu encore bien besoin. Déjà, il s'imaginait amener à Dumbledore une vieille courtisane en robe rouge et maquillée à la truelle.

-Hé chéri !

Oh non. La gourgandine de tout à l'heure.

-Chéri Kyoko est là !

Il se tourna, soulagé d'écourter son séjour au bar. Ce qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle, mieux qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre.

Kyoko, ce n'était pas du tout une vieille habillée de manière provocante, non.

Elle, elle était jeune. Une toute jeune femme, dont la fraîcheur contrastait violement avec l'univers de sexe et d'alcool qui l'entourait. Sa peau était aussi blanche que ses cheveux étaient noirs, de longs cheveux noirs soyeux. Une frange retombait doucement sur ses yeux, lui donnant un air innoçant. Contrairement à la pétasse à côté d'elle, elle n'était pas maquillée, excepté ses lèvres rouges. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono blanc ceinturé de rouge, découvrant ces épaules et le haut de sa poitrine.

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

-Hé oui, chéri. C'est pas pour rien que l'on appelle Kyoko, la belle des lanternes rouges.

La jeune femme le regardait intensément, elle le jugeait, comme si elle lisait en lui ses intentions. Puis, elle lui sourit et lui attrapa doucement le bras.

-Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie.

La situation lui échappait. Voilà qu'une femme ravissante l'entraînait je ne sais où alors qu'il était envoyé en mission par Dumbledore, mais était-ce vraiment la personne qu'il devait ramener à Poudlard ?

Soudain elle s'arrêta et lui ouvrit une porte l'invitant à enter dans la pièce.

Il découvrit une immense salle d'eau digne de la salle de bain des préfets avec un immense bassin dans lequel au moins une dizaine de personne auraient pu tenir à l'aise. L'ambiance n'était pas sans rappeler les bains japonais.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà Kyoko enchaînait.

-Déshabillez-vous, Professeur Rogue.

-Je vous demande pardon.

-Déshabillez-vous, s'il vous plait.

-Il ne me plait pas, Mademoiselle. Et maintenant vous allez m'écoutez, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…

-Cela aura l'air louche…

-Quoi ?

-Si l'on part tout de suite, ça aura l'air louche… Je ne suis pas libre comme l'air vous savez. Il est vrai que je peux partir, maintenant. Mais juste après avoir reçu un client inconnu de la maison, un départ soudain pourrait éveiller des soupçons et pas seulement ceux de mes camarades. Est-ce un exposé suffisant, Professeur ?

Vraiment, il détestait perdre de la sorte le contrôle de la situation, mais elle avait raison et puis de toute façon il avait quelque question à poser à cette jeune femme beaucoup trop perspicace.

-Vous êtes une miko, n'est ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

Elle venait de dire cette phrase en lui souriant, presque moqueuse. Il tenta de garder son sang froid, de ne rien laisser transparaître, comme à son habitude.

-Je ne suis pas certain que le Professeur Dumbledore puisse s'intéresser à une vulgaire prostituée. Si vous n'étiez pas une prêtresse, je me demande bien comment vous auriez pu savoir qui j'étais et ce que je voulais ?

-Exacte. Puisse que vous êtes occulmen et que, comme je le suppose vous fermez toujours vôtre esprit dans ce genre de bouge, je n'aurai certes pas pu lire vos pensées…

C'était une véritable joute verbale et la règle était de ne pas dire un mot plus haut que l'autre, à mi chemin entre l'ironie polie pour l'un et l'exaspération profonde pour l'autre.

On frappa à la porte.

-Kyoko, chérie. Je t'apporte des serviettes.

Le sang de Rogue ne fit qu'un tour. Encore cette foutue gourgandine. Il grimaça.

La dite gourgandine le regardait d'un air très soupçonneux.

-Kyoko chéri, dis le moi si ton client est bizarre.

-Ne t'en fait pas.

La jeune femme lui prit les serviettes des mains et referma la porte. Elle en tendit une au Professeur Rogue et d'un geste gracieux de la main, elle lui montra un paravent.

-Déshabillez vous, Professeur. Vous allez attirer les soupçons et je suis sûre que c'est la dernière chose que vous voulez, surtout ici.

Kyoko se dirigea vers un petit placard. Elle s'afféra à sélectionner différentes bouteilles de lotions et de crèmes. Mais le professeur ne bougea pas. Il la regardait, sa serviette dans les mains, immobile.

-Je suis une miko, professeur, alors n'ayez crainte. Je ne vous ferez rien que la morale ne réprouve. Le pouvoir des mikos repose sur leur pureté. Alors, prêtez vous au jeu… Sauf, si vous préférez que mon patron débarque pour faire un scandale. Mais ça, c'est à vous de voir…

Il la fusilla du regard, mais il savait qu'elle avait raison. S'il ne jouait son rôle du client pervers, la mission risquait d'être compromise. Fulminant, il se dirigea vers le paravent et s'exécuta.

-Vous pouvez garder la serviette dans l'eau si vous voulez…

-Trop aimable, dit-il d'un ton cassant.

Il se précipita vers le bassin et s'y glissa. Dans un petit rire amusé, Kyoko s'assit sur le bord juste derrière lui. Son regard se porta sur l'avant bras de l'homme. Le tatouage, représentant un serpent entremêlé dans une tête de mort, était plus noir que jamais.

-Alors, voici donc la fameuse marque des ténèbres… Intéressant…

-Je vous déconseille de plaisanter à se sujet, répliqua-t-il d'un ton hargneux…Arg mais que…

Un torrent d'eau chaude se déversa sur sa tête. Kyoko envoya valdinguer son seau au loin. Le bruit sourd du métal sur le carrelage résonna dans toute la pièce.

Rogue se retourna violement.

-Mais vous êtes folle !

-Et vous, vous avez un foutu caractère ! Arrêtez de râler ! Vous n'avez pas de temps à perdre ? Bien ! Moi non plus ! Mais je vais enfin être libre ce soir, alors je ne vais pas laisser un professeur aigri réduire à néant ma liberté ! Retournez-vous !

Tout penaud, il obéit. Il avait maté des tas d'élève mais là, il devait bien admettre qu'il était tombé sur plus fort que lui. Il enrageait !

Il sentit un liquide froid lui couler le long de la nuque et des doigts agiles s'afférer sur son cuir chevelu.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites, dit-il avec la froideur d'un iceberg ?

-Un shampoing ! Quelle question !

-Je n'ai pas besoin de shampoing, merci.

-Ben voyons…

Rogue tentait de garder le contrôle de lui-même, mais Kyoko l'agaçait. Elle l'agaçait autant qu'il la trouvait jolie.

-Je n'aime pas vôtre ton, mademoiselle.

-Moi non plus, Professeur. Et comme je ne suis pas une de vos élèves, vous ne pouvez pas me donner une retenue. Quel dommage !

Cette fois si il n'y teint plus. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner pour répliquer mais le massage qu'effectuait la jeune femme sur ses tempes l'en dissuada. Ses doigts traçaient de petits cercles apaisants et d'une efficacité rare pour réussir à le calmer. Il oublia tous ses soucis. Rancunes, missions pour Dumbledore, son travail de prof, tout. Il ferma les yeux et pendant quelques minutes, et depuis bien longtemps, il ne pensa à rien, strictement à rien. L'eau chaude glissant sur sa tête le ramena peu à peu à la réalité.

-Voilà, c'est finit. Ce n'était pas bien méchant, vous voyez.

Pour toute réponse, il grommela. Il se sentait honteux de s'être laissé aller de la sorte et d'avoir ainsi baissé sa garde. Mais il dû admettre que cette fille avait quelque chose de particulier, ou qu'elle avait un effet particulier sur lui, c'est selon.

-Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Et je pense qu'une petite discussion s'imposera sur un pourquoi, plus approfondi, de votre présence ici.

Rapide comme l'éclair il se sécha, se rhabilla et réapparu de derrière le paravent.

Kyoko l'invita à la rejoindre près d'une petite table où elle servait le thé d'une manière typiquement japonaise. D'un nouveau geste gracieux de la main, elle lui désigna une place où s'asseoir, tout près d'elle. C'est en affichant son habituelle expression impassible qu'il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Qui êtes vous donc ?

-Kyoko Suméragi. Je suis japonaise. Dans mon pays, les gens comme moi sont appelées miko, c'est-à-dire des prêtresses qui lisent l'avenir, chassent des démons, protègent des objets et moult fonctions que je ne connais pas moi-même.

-Seules les femmes sont des mikos.

-Oui.

Il y eut un bref silence. Kyoko en profita pour boire une gorgée de thé. Rogue l'observait d'un regard mauvais et pénétrant.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas, Professeur, l'oculmencie ne fonctionne pas sur les mikos. Mais, venons en aux faits… Je sais qui vous êtes et que c'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui vous envoie. Cependant j'avoue ignorer pourquoi…

-Dumbledore m'envoie vous chercher.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, voyez vous. Le Professeur ne vous aurez pas envoyez ici si non. Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de mes services ?

-Il faudra le lui demander vous-même, miss Suméragi.

Sa voix était glacée et remplie d'un profond mépris. Elle décida d'ignorer cette remarque. Changeant complètement de sujet, la jeune femme passa la main dans les cheveux noirs, encore humides. Surpris par son geste, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

-C'est quand même autre chose… Avec des cheveux bien propres, vous semblez déjà un peu plus…moins aigris, disons… Vous devriez arrêter d'utiliser de la gomina, ça ne vous réussit pas du tout d'avoir les cheveux aussi brillant...

Elle venait de dire cette phrase sur un ton tellement innocent, malicieux que n'importe qui aurait vu son cœur fondre. N'importe qui sauf le Professeur Severus Rogue. Il repoussa violement la main de Kyoko et la toisa de toute sa hauteur. Il jetant un regard plein d'aversion, presque du dégoût. Comment si le naturel aimable et joyeux de la jeune femme lui donnait envie de vomir. Elle se redressa et le regarda dans ces yeux noirs.

-Vous êtes un client bien difficile, dit-elle avec calme.

-Taisez-vous, siffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi tant d'aversion et d'aigreur ? Pour un malheureux shampoing ? Allons bon ! C'était pour vous détendre et vous décoincer un peu, vous êtes une vraie boule de nerfs ! C'est peut être pour ça que Dumbledore vous a envoyez ici plutôt qu'un autre, pour que vous appreniez à vous détendre un peu !

Rogue ne silla pas. Kyoko soupira.

-Hé dire qu'en quatre ans je n'ai jamais déçu un seul client. Il faut que ce soit mon dernier client qui ne soit pas satisfait.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à être satisfait par une geisha prostituée.

Kyoko parut offensée.

-Pour répondre à cela, Professeur, je dirait que, oui, je me considère comme telle. Mais jamais au grand jamais, les geishas n'ont été des prostituées ! Les geishas ne couchent pas, vous entendez ! Je ne suis pas une poule de luxe !

Elle saisit Rogue par l'épaule et le mit à la porte.

-Il est dix-neuf heures, je suis libre. Je fais ma valise et mes adieux. Allez m'attendre dehors.

Sur ce, elle claqua la porte à son nez crochu.

Dix minutes plus tard, Rogue la vit sortir de l'hôtel des lanternes rouges. Elle traversa la rue d'un pas rapide et le rejoignit.

Kyoko s'était changée, elle portait un kimono très élégant, bleu nuit orné de papillons blancs. De la main gauche, elle tenait une vielle valise de cuir. Elle avait l'air de n'avoir servit pendant des années.

A la lueur du lampadaire, Rogue remarqua le sourire mélancolique de la jeune femme.

-Cela fait quatre ans. Quatre ans que j'étais enfermée, je suis soulagée de pourvoir enfin partir de cet endroit. Mais ça fait bizarre, c'était devenu un peu comme ma maison.

Rogue nota qu'elle avait parlé plus pour elle que pour lui. Il lui saisit le bras brusquement.

-Nous allons nous rendre à Poudlard par transplanage.

-Bien.

Il y eut un pop sonore et un instant plus tard, ils apparurent devant les grilles de l'école.

Malgré la nuit, Kyoko fut émerveillée de voir la silhouette du château se dessiner majestueuse derrière les montagnes. Les fenêtres illuminées étaient la seule source de lumière dans cette nuit sans lune, ce qui accentuait la vision impressionnante du château, comme un nouvel espace de savoir à conquérir.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le château en silence, mais d'un pas rapide, sans échanger un seul mot. C'est alors que Rogue remarqua la couleur des yeux de la jeune femme. Il se demanda comment cela avait-il pu lui échapper. Elle avait des yeux d'un bel éclat doré. Une couleur étrange et pénétrante, hypnotisante même. Comme si elle pouvait voir des choses invisibles pour les autres. Il songea que ces yeux dorés avaient quelque chose à voir avec son pouvoir, mais il ne pausa pas la question.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur, étrangement rapidement au goût du Professeur de potions, comme si le temps c'était arrêté pour lui, trop hypnotisé par les yeux de la miko.

-Sorbet citron, dit-il.

Le mot de passe ouvrit le passage derrière la gargouille.

-C'est un mot de passe bien étrange… Le Professeur Dumbledore est un original, non ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. Son mutisme agaça Kyoko, qui s'engouffra dans le passage les sourcils froncés.

Elle frappa à la porte du bureau. Des voix lui parvenaient de derrière le panneau de bois.

La jeune femme entra après y avoir était invitée. Elle découvrit une grande pièce remplie de livres et d'instruments magiques tous plus incroyables les uns que les autres, certains produisant une légère fumée aux couleurs changeantes. L'ensemble de la galerie des portraits des anciens directeurs de l'école lui réserva un accueil emprunt d'une surprise polie de voir débarquer une telle beauté dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier était derrière son bureau, occupé à nourrir un magnifique phénix. Il tourna la tête à l'entrée de la jeune femme.

-Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à l'école Poudlard, Miss Suméragi.

-J'en suis très honorée, Professeur, dit-elle.

Elle s'inclina pour lui rendre son salut. Dumbledore parut amusé et enchanté par la réaction de la jeune femme, appliquant à la lettre les coutume de son lointain pays.

-Avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-Très bon, Professeur. Je vous remercie.

Elle s'inclina à nouveau. Rogue fut agacé par son comportement rempli de courbettes. Son amertume grandit d'avantage car il se demandait pourquoi la japonaise n'avait pas eut le même comportement de soumission polie à son égard.

Kyoko s'assit sur invitation d'un geste de Dumbledore, elle posa sa valise à ses pieds, attendant que le vieil homme lui explique la raison de sa venue à l'école.

-Je suis heureux que vous ayez enfin pu sortir de cette maison de passe, déclarat-il après un silence. Ce n'était pas une situation confortable pour une jeune femme telle que vous…

-Détrompez-vous. Je me suis très bien accommodée à cette « situation » même si ma condition de miko était délicate dans ce genre d'établissement.

Dumbledore leva un sourcil amusé, ces années avaient forgé le caractère de la jeune femme. Il croisa le regard de Rogue. Comprenant que la suite de la conversation aller s'orienter sur des révélations qui ne le regardaient peut-être pas, il prit les devant.

-Désirez vous que je vous laisse, Monsieur ?

-Non, Severus. La décision ne m'appartient pas.

-Personnellement, cela ne me dérange pas… Si comme je le présume, ma venue ici est susceptible d'influencer la communauté magique, le Professeur Rogue devra être mis au parfum tôt ou tard…

Les yeux dorés se plantèrent dans le regard noir, comme pour lui signifier que les révélations qu'elle consentait à lui faire entendre était sa manière de s'excuser pour l'insolence de sa conduite antérieure.

-Bien, entama Dumbledore en croisant ses mains sous son menton. Avant de commencer, je tiens à vous dire que votre maître était un de mes amis, bien que je n'aie jamais compris sa passion pour les jeux d'argent et de hasard. Passion qui vous a malheureusement envoyée dans cet établissement pour expier sa dette de jeux.

Kyoko hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Rogue ne laissa rien transparaître de son indignation. Alors comme ça s'était à cause d'un maître vénal qu'elle s'était retrouvez à jouer les prostituées dans ce bouge ?

-Il m'avait demandé de prendre soin de vous, ici à Poudlard, si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait lorsque que vous sortiriez de l'établissement où il avait malheureusement dû vous envoyez.

Le cœur de Kyoko manqua un battement dans sa poitrine, elle avait l'impression que l'on venait de la frapper de plein fouet avec un poignard.

-Vous voulez dire qu'il est…

-Oui, Miss Suméragi. Votre maître a été retrouvé mort il y a quelques mois déjà. La marque des ténèbres flottant au dessus de sa maison. Je suis désolé.

Kyoko baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne relâcha la pression que lorsqu'elle sentit le goût métallique du sang envahir sa bouche. Elle réprima un sanglot étouffé qui n'échappa aux deux hommes. Rogue se demanda comment Kyoko pouvait éprouver de la peine pour un homme qui l'avait utilisée pour payer une dette de jeu.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-elle. Je n'ai pas ressenti sa mort. J'aurai dû le sentir dans ma chaire, dans mon cœur. Impossible…

-Je suis navré mais je me suis moi-même rendu auprès de lui pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Je peux malheureusement vous affirmer que cette bien triste nouvelle n'est que la vérité, dit le vieil homme d'une voix douce.

-J'aurai dû être la pour le protéger. Si j'avais été auprès de mon maître…

-Vous n'auriez rien pu faire.

La voix de Rogue éclata dans la pièce, froide et dure.

-Les mangemorts sont impitoyables. La mort de votre maître était inévitable…

Kyoko leva un regard haineux vers le maître des potions. Il prit une inspiration pour dire ce qu'il pensait du comportement de cet homme lorsqu'elle l'interrompit.

-Je vous interdis d'insulter mon maître !

-Mais je n'ai…

-Vous vous apprêtiez à le faire !

-Je vous rappelle, Miss Suméragi, que c'est vous-même qui m'avait autorisé à assister à cet entretient…

-Oui hé bien, si j'avais su…

-Mais vous auriez dû le savoir ! Qu'en est-il de votre pouvoir de miko…

Dumbledore se racla bruyamment la gorge pour ramener le calme.

-Severus. Les mikos ne peuvent voir de l'avenir que ce que l'avenir daigne leur montrer. Dans le cas contraire un tel pouvoir serait terriblement effrayant.

Rogue se renfrogna de par son ignorance et le ton accusateur de Dumbledore.

-Miss Suméragi…

Kyoko leva la tête vers le vieil homme.

-Avec le temps l'on peut arriver à comprendre bon nombre de choses. Et si le temps ne m'a pas fait défaut, je pense avoir comprit - et mon intuition s'avère généralement juste, je vous prie de le croire - que votre maître vous a envoyé en Angleterre pour votre sécurité, sous le couvert de sa dette. Ayant était un grand ennemi de Lord Voldemort, il savait que les manifestations qu'il percevait d'Europe étaient le préambule de son retour proche. Il n'a donc souhaité que votre bien.

-C'est absurde, coupa Kyoko. Mon devoir était de protéger mon maître. C'est moi qui aurais dû mourir pour lui, et non l'inverse.

-Ah… Les japonais et leur sens du devoir, soupira le directeur.

Il regarda la jeune femme par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, plantant son regard bleu et perçant dans les yeux dorés.

-Est-il vrai que vous avez reformé l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Dumbledore eut un léger sourire en constatant l'éclat déterminé et volontaire qui s'était allumé dans les pupilles de Kyoko.

-Oui, c'est exact. Votre maître a également faire partie de l'Ordre, aussi bien dans sa première que dans sa seconde création. Même si je dois avouer que sa participation à notre combat n'a été que de courte durée, écourtée par la cruauté des mages noirs.

-Mon maître s'appelait Suzaku, avoua la jeune femme dans un souffla.

Elle ferma les yeux, le vieil homme observant le voile triste qui passait sur son beau visage.

-Suzaku, le phénix… Mais contrairement à votre oiseau, il ne se relèvera pas de ses cendres, n'est ce pas ?

Dumbledore approuva silencieusement. La miko se redressa sur sa chaise.

-Je veux en être. Je veux me battre à vos côtés. C'est bien la raison pour laquelle je suis ici ?

Cette question était une affirmation dissimulée. Dumbledore prit alors un air grave, fixant toujours la jeune femme dans les yeux.

-Une telle décision ne se prend pas à la légère… Etes vous réellement prête à intégrer l'Ordre, tout en assumant les conséquences que cela implique ?

Kyoko eut un grand mouvement affirmatif de la tête.

-Ai !

-Je voudrais cependant être sûr que vous n'intégrez pas l'Ordre pour des motifs tel que la vengeance… Comprenez qu'une miko aussi puissante que vous nous serait d'une grande utilité dans notre lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Votre maître aurait souhaité, j'en suis certain, que vous repreniez le flambeau de son combat…

-Je mentirais, Monsieur, si j'affirmais que je n'intégrais pas l'Ordre par vengeance. Mais par delà la mort, je reste liée à mon maître, que mes idées soient en accord ou non avec les siennes, cela importe peu… Je continuerais le combat de mon maître !

« Son maître, son maître… » Rogue la trouvait terriblement agaçante avec son maître par-ci, son maître par-là. L'impression de soumission que lui donnait Kyoko face à cet homme disparu le dérangeait, sans qu'il sache pourquoi. Elle lui avait semblé tellement plus libre lorsqu'elle était enfermée aux « lanternes rouges », c'en était troublant. Il eut l'impression que des chaînes invisibles la reliaient à un individu bouffant les pissenlits par la racine à des milliers de kilomètres de là.

-Monsieur Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle, êtes-vous vous-même bien conscient de la conséquence de votre engagement auprès de maître Suzaku ?

Rogue nota ce changement nominatif avec une méfiance toute dissimulée. Où voulait-elle en venir ?

Le vieil homme sourit à Kyoko.

-J'en ai bien conscience, Miss Suméragi, dit-il sur le même ton de confidence que cette dernière. En vous confiant à moi, votre maître a établi un contrat magique entre nous. Au moment même où Suzaku est décédé, il s'est activé, ce qui explique le fait que vous n'ayez pas ressenti la disparition de votre maître…

Rogue fronça un sourcil, il venait de comprendre.

-… puisque votre maître se tient devant vous. J'accepte donc de relever mes engagements auprès de vous, même si, je dois l'avouer, je compte le faire de façon très personnelle. Au risque de vous choquer, j'en conviens.

La jeune femme se leva et s'avança au centre de la pièce, suivie par un Dumbledore au visage fermé et impénétrable. Le professeur de potion se décala contre un mur pour ne pas géner dans l'opération à suivre.

-Il est temps d'officialiser notre lien, dit-elle.

Elle s'agenouilla et dégagea son bras gauche de son kimono, dans un geste élégant, dévoilant son épaule et le haut de sa poitrine. Rogue déglutit devant la sensualité de la jeune femme, se demandant bien à quel jeu elle se prêtait. Un signe apparut sur son épaule nue, un tatouage étrange, trois six s'enroulaient en un cercle, formant un sorte de fleur stylisée, du moins fut se qu'en conclut Rogue. « 666 » pensa-t-il alors. Soudain la marque rougeoya, Kyoko réprima une grimace en ressentant une brûlure lancinante. Dumbledore tendit la main vers le signe pourpre et brillant, un pentacle se traça alors sur le sol. Les deux protagonistes se tenaient au centre de l'étoile. Le vieil homme, la main toujours tendue vers son épaule, entama sur un ton neutre :

-Kyoko Suméragi, Gardienne de la Flamme de l'Est. Moi, Albus Dumbledore, m'engage par le contrat qui nous lie, à devenir ton nouveau maître. T'engages-tu à m'obéir et à me servir en ta qualité de miko?

-Oui, maître.

Le signe rougeoyant s'imprima sur la paume de Dumbledore, comme pour seller le lien qui venait de s'établir entre lui et la jeune femme. Puis, les marques s'estompèrent tout comme le pentacle apparut au sol. Rogue fronça les sourcils devant la rapidité d'exécution de cette « cérémonie ». Kyoko se rhabilla rapidement et se releva pour faire face au directeur.

-Je suis très heureux de devenir le « maître » d'une jeune femme aussi charmante. Cependant, je vous prierais de bien vouloir ne jamais m'appeler ainsi. Même si j'ai consentit à _le_ devenir, je dois avouer que l'utilisation d'un tel terme me dérange. Aussi je me contenterais d'un « Monsieur » ou « Dumbledore » ou encore « Professeur », bref vous l'avez compris, tous sauf « maître ».

Le ton était donné, pensa Kyoko.

-Je tiens également à vous dire que je me considère plus, à votre égard, comme un tuteur que comme « autre chose ».

Kyoko et Rogue notèrent qu'il évitait d'utiliser le terme de maître, cette idée de soumission d'un individu devait le déranger. Ou alors était-ce le fait d'être nommé de la même manière que le Seigneur des Ténèbres par ces serviteurs ?

-Étant donné votre âge, il serait étrange de vous accueillir comme élève. Aussi j'ai décidé que, pour justifier votre présence parmi nous, vous assisterez Mme Pince notre bibliothécaire. Bien sur, je vous confierais des missions à remplir pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

Dumbledore marqua une pause et fixa la jeune femme de son regard bleu et pénétrant.

-Ce programme vous convient-il, demanda-t-il d'un ton joyeux ?

Kyoko était intriguée par ce vieil homme à la fois original, enjoué et incroyablement prespicace. Elle en était sûre, elle avait largement gagné au change, sa vie allait prendre une tournure intéressante.

-Parfaitement, déclara-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

La belle des lanternes rouges

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroïne de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir.

Note de l'auteur : Donc, l'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Blablabla…Merci pour à ceux qui m'ont donné leur avis son ma fic, ça fait toujours très plaisir.

**Chapitre 2 :**

Kyoko s'étira paresseusement dans son lit. Elle venait de se réveiller dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée. Tirant les rideaux de son baldaquin, elle observa la pièce spacieuse aux meubles massifs et décorée de tentures rouges. Dans un coin un feu de cheminée ronflait, ajoutant au confort de la chambre. Un sourire de pure satisfaction s'étira sur son visage en se remémorant les événements de la veille.

_Début du flash back_

-Ce soir j'ai la joie d'accueillir parmi nous Miss Suméragi, qui assistera Madame Pince à la bibliothèque, déclara Dumbledore d'un ton enjoué.

Les réactions des élèves ne se firent pas attendre. Des sifflements et des murmures enthousiastes s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle à une vitesse incroyable. Les applaudissements ne tardèrent pas à suivre. Tous étaient ravis d'apprendre que la bibliothèque n'était plus le domaine privé de Madame Pince. Les garçons étaient particulièrement heureux d'avoir trouvé quelque chose d'attrayant à aller voir à la bibliothèque.

Kyoko se leva et, souriante, elle s'inclina pour remercier les élèves de leur accueil.

-Sûr que bien plus d'élèves vont aller à la bibliothèque, maintenant, s'exclama Seamus !

-Parfaitement d'accord avec toi, ajouta Ron !

Hermione se contenta d'un soupir de dédain en pensa que, les garçons seraient toujours égaux à eux même en ce qui concernait les femmes. Cependant elle remarqua la mine pensive de Harry.

-Harry ?

Il sortit de sa torpeur.

-Tu as remarqué le regard que lui jette Rogue ?

Hermione regarda le Professeur en fronçant les sourcils. Il fusillait littéralement Kyoko du regard, mais cela ne surprit pas la jeune Gryffondor. Rogue n'avait jamais manifesté la moindre once de sympathie à ses collègues, sauf une fois pour McGonagall, peut être.

-Toute cette agitation doit lui déplaire, dit Hermione sur un ton qu'elle voulait détaché. Harry, Rogue est de notre côté, il faut arrêter de voir le mal partout.

Harry se contenta de répondre par un grognement et Hermione savait très bien qu'il ne partagerait pas le même point de vue qu'elle.

-Par Merlin ! Tu as vu ça ?

-Quoi ? Arrête avec Rogue, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas… Regarde le bien.

Intriguée par le sourire mi amusé et mi surpris de Harry, elle regarda plus attentivement.

-Alors, tu as vu, dit Harry lorsqu'il vit les lèvres de Hermione former un « o ».

-Il s'est lavé les cheveux ! Merlin, alors ! Sept ans (ou plus d'ailleurs) que ces cheveux lui donnaient l'air d'une chauve sourie graisseuse ! Ça surprend !

Harry éclata de rire. A la place d'une chauve sourie graisseuse, maintenant ils auraient une chauve sourie tout droit sortie de chez le toiletteur. Du moins, le temps que la masse noire qui servait de cheveux à Rogue ne re-graisse, pensa-t-il.

A la table des professeurs, Kyoko discutait avec animation en compagnie du Professeur Chourave. Les deux femmes partageaient leurs passions pour les plantes et Kyoko ne manqua pas de faire découvrir à son interlocutrice l'art floral japonais, à savoir l'ikebana. Elle ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur les compositions magnifiques que cet art, à l'apparence si simple mais terriblement codifié, permettait de créer. Le Professeur McGonagall ne tarda pas à se joindre à la conversation joyeuse.

Pour sa part, Dumbledore semblait ravit de voir la jeune japonaise si bien s'intégrer à l'équipe enseignante. Il n'en apprécia que plus l'appétissante part de tarte à la rhubarbe que comptait son assiette.

A la fin du repas et après que Dumbledore ait invité les élèves à regagner leur dortoir, le directeur demanda à Rogue de montrer ces appartements à Kyoko. Ce dernier y consentit et stoppa sans ménagement la conversation que la jeune femme tenait avec McGonagall et Flitwick.

-…je vous assure, très chère, cette année, la saison de Quidditch promet d'être particulièrement intéressante…

-Miss Suméragi.

A cette interpellation froide et cassante, le sourire qui ornait le visage de Kyoko depuis le début de la soirée s'effaça en un instant.

« Shimata » pensa-t-elle.

-Ah. Severus. Joignez vous à nous, proposa le Professeur McGonagall. Nous étions justement entrain de parler de…

-Désolé, Minerva, mais je pense que Miss Suméragi doit être très fatiguée après cette éprouvante journée. Le Directeur m'envoie pour vous amener jusqu'à vos appartements, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Kyoko.

La mort dans l'âme de devoir écourter les conversations joyeuses avec ses collègues, Kyoko obtempéra.

-Bien. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dit-elle aux deux professeurs en s'inclinant.

Elle suivit Rogue sans rien dire. Il marchait si vite qu'elle avait du mal à le suivre dans son kimono. Ils empruntèrent tellement rapidement les couloirs, les escaliers et les passages secrets que Kyoko savait qu'elle aurait sans doutes besoin d'une bonne boussole pour retrouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe que composait l'école de sorcellerie.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte et Rogue brisa le silence pesant qu'il avait lui-même instauré.

-Je peux savoir ce que signifiait cette mascarade, Miss Suméragi ?

-Une mascarade, répéta-t-elle sans comprendre ?

-Est-il de coutume dans votre pays d'afficher constamment une politesse exaspérante en public ?

Kyoko l'interrompit. Il était vrai que de passer du tout au tout de l'insolence malicieuse à la politesse japonaise, cela pouvait paraître étrange. Surtout, pensa-t-elle, que Rogue était le genre d'homme à aimer voir les gens lui manifester le respect que lui réclamait sa qualité de professeur.

-Je vois ! Vous êtes… mécontent parce que je vous ai un peu taquiné aux lanternes rouges, c'est ça. Gomenasai. Mais vous m'avez amusé, je crois.

-Amusé, dit-il incrédule ?

C'était bien la première fois que Rogue entendait cela. Il lui parlait de respect et elle lui répondait « amusement ». Lui amuser quelqu'un ? Et puis quoi encore.

-Vous n'aviez tellement pas votre place dans ce lieu. Personnellement j'ai trouvé cela très drôle.

Une fois de plus Kyoko lui adressa son plus beau sourire, mais rien n'y fit, Rogue gardait toujours un visage impassible. Kyoko songea pour elle-même qu'elle allait désormais le surnommer « mister iceberg ».

-Cela n'explique pas votre insolence à mon égard, répliqua-t-il.

Kyoko marqua un petit silence, elle se remémora leur rencontre en prenant un air pensif. Après réflexion elle reprit :

-Je ne considère pas vraiment cela comme de l'insolence, le mot est un peu fort. Ce n'était qu'une petite boutade. J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à utiliser l'étique que m'impose mon éducation en votre présence, dit-elle d'un ton léger. Vous avez l'air si… En fait, je crois que j'ai terriblement envie de vous voir sourire, c'est pour cela que je vous bouscule un peu. Et j'y arriverait croyez moi !

Sous le regard meurtrier de Rogue, elle s'empressa de rajouter :

-Ou pas…

Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa, uniquement ponctué par les ronflements des portraits accrochés dans le couloir.

-J'aurais d'autres questions, Miss Suméragi.

-Allez-y, je vous répondrais dans la mesure de mes moyens.

-Le tatouage sur votre épaule, qu'est ce ?

-Ce symbole est celui de Tomoé, la première femme samouraï, il a été repris comme signe de reconnaissance par et pour les mikos. Pendant longtemps nos pouvoirs de prédiction ont été crains. C'est pour cela que ce symbole est rapproché au nombre 666, le chiffre du diable, d'après les croyances populaire, bien sûr. Mais c'est avant tout une fierté pour nous les mikos que de porter ce symbole du pouvoir et de la puissance au féminin. C'est aussi lui qui lie les mikos à leurs maîtres, comme vous l'avez vu. Une autre question ?

-La flamme de l'ouest ?

-C'est un de mes pouvoir. Mais nous nous connaissons à peine, tout vous révéler maintenant serait un peu prématuré…

Une fois encore, le silence s'installa et Kyoko comprit qu'il avait terminé dans ces interrogations, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

-Bonne nuit, Professeur.

Rogue la salua d'un signe de tête assez raide puis dans un mouvement de capes, il disparut, prenant le chemin de ses cachots. Kyoko resta quelque instant seule dans le couloir, la main sur la poignée de la porte. Cet homme l'intriguait sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi. Malgré son apparence et son comportement détestable et peu engageant, il avait au fond de lui quelque chose de spécial, de particulier qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. Comme l'avait dit Dumbledore un peu plus tôt, il n'y avait que le temps qui lui permettrait de comprendre cet homme si sombre.

_Fin du flash back_

Kyoko tendit la main vers son réveil. Il indiquait 7h du matin. Elle s'extirpa des draps avec lenteur. Une fois debout, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se préparer. Elle se devait d'être présentable pour son premier jour de travail. Elle choisit soigneusement sa tenue tout en sachant qu'elle allait évoluer dans le même environnement qu'une vieille fille acariâtre et qu'elle lui donnerait sûrement d'énormes piles de grimoires poussiéreux à ranger. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle opta pour un yukata mauve au dessus duquel elle enfila un hakama violet. Satisfaite de son camaïeu de couleur, elle noua ses cheveux à l'aide d'un ruban. Devant son reflet, Kyoko ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle avait l'impression d'être habillée comme les femmes de l'ère Taisho, époque à laquelle, les vêtements commençaient à devenir plus confortable, offrant aux femmes une plus grande liberté de mouvements.

Son apparition dans la Grande Salle ne passa pas inaperçue, même si elle était entrée par la porte derrière la table des professeurs. Dans un même mouvement, les élèves tournèrent leurs visages vers elle et les murmures des conversations se firent plus animés. Kyoko afficha un sourire radieux aux élèves et alla s'assoire. Intérieurement, elle espérait que les réactions des élèves s'atténueraient vite. Elle commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise devant cette curiosité que l'exotisme créait chez eux.

Légèrement agacée, elle se servit généreusement, se confectionnant un déjeuner plus que complet. En regardant son assiette (œufs brouillés, saucisse, bacon, haricots, toast), elle se dit qu'elle avait peu être un peu exagéré sur les quantités. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de croquer un toast, elle avait besoin de force, que diable !

-Bonjour, Miss Suméragi.

Sous le coup de la surprise, elle avala de travers. C'est à grand renfort de thé qu'elle réussit à faire passer le bout de toast coincé dans sa george.

-On a avalé de travers ?

Rogue affichait un imperceptible sourire moqueur. Kyoko y répondit par un regard noir.

-Bonjour Professeur Rogue, dit-elle en se reprenant. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

Elle mordit rageusement dans son bacon. Bon sang, si dès le matin il commençait comme ça, elle ne savait pas comment allait finir la journée.

-Vous préparer une sortie commando, dit-il en lorgnant dans son assiette ?

-Cela ne vous regarde pas.

« Hé toc ! » pensa-t-elle. S'il pensait qu'elle n'allait pas se défendre.

Rogue s'assit à côté d'elle. Kyoko faillit de nouveau s'étouffer. Elle tenta de garder son sang froid et continua à manger.

Un silence aussi épais qu'une crème caramel trop cuite s'installa entre eux. Kyoko mangeait lentement et avec élégance, comme pour narguer le Professeur de Potions. Elle l'ignora superbement. Les autres professeurs ressentirent la tension plus qu'électrique qui régnait entre eux, si bien que le Professeur Flitwick assit de l'autre côté de Kyoko n'osa pas lui parler. Rogue, lui, restait assit droit comme un « i » sur sa chaise, il mangeait avec une tranquillité malsaine. Au bout de quelques minutes, une ambiance de plomb c'était installée à la table des professeurs. Seule le Professeur Trelawnay ne semblait pas affectée par le manège de ses deux collègues.

Kyoko avala sa dernière bouchée et après une gorgée de thé :

-Merci pour ce repas.

Elle se leva et sortit de la Grande Salle. Elle marchait avec grâce dans les couloirs, saluant les élèves qui croisaient son chemin. Puis elle entra dans une salle de classe isolée où elle laissa libre cour à son fou rire nerveux. Kyoko explosa de rire, frappant une table du poing pour se calmer. Après quelques minutes, elle reprit difficilement son souffle et, le sourire aux lèvres, elle prit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

Elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler les portes de la bibliothèque. Très hautes, en bois massif et ouvragé, elles étaient à la fois imposantes et terrifiantes. Mais après tout, ne marquaient-elles pas l'entrée du temps du savoir ? Kyoko inspira et poussa la lourde porte tout en ayant l'impression qu'elle allait s'enterrer vivante dans un tombeau poussiéreux. Elle ne s'y trompa pas, dés son premier pas à l'intérieure, l'odeur de vieux livres lui prit à la gorge.

-Vous êtes en retard !

Elle se tourna et vit une vieille femme au dos courbé. Ses épaisses lunettes agrandissaient ses yeux de manière impressionnante.

-Gomenasai. Je me suis perdue, mais je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira plus.

-Je l'espère bien. Suivez moi.

Kyoko obéit et la suivit entre les rayonnages. Madame Pince passa la matinée à lui expliquer le fonctionnement de la bibliothèque. Lui montrant tour à tour les particularités de chaque rayon, comment donner accès à la réserve aux élèves… Plusieurs fois, Kyoko réprima les bâillements qui l'assaillaient.

-Rangement thématique et par ordre alphabétique d'auteurs, répéta la vieille femme pour la énième fois. N'oubliez pas qu'un livre mal classé et un livre perdu, suis-je bien claire ?

-Oui, Madame, répondit Kyoko d'un ton lasse.

-Très bien, dit-elle en lui mettant une pile dans les mains. Au travail !

En titubant sous le poids des volumes, Kyoko entreprit de les rangers un à un en respectant les instructions, en sachant très bien que si elle ne le faisait pas, elle se ferait étriper.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont se félicitait Kyoko dans cette journée que l'on peut qualifier de pourrie (se faire agresser dés le matin par un dépressif sadique et une vieille folle, ce n'était pas franchement folichon) c'était sa tenue. Le hakama étant un large pantalon, elle pouvait ranger des livres en hauteur avec plus de facilité que dans un kimono. Son yukata de coton était parfait pour bouger sans avoir trop chaud et les bottines qu'elle avait troquées à la place de ses guettas lui permettaient de faire des acrobaties sur une échelle sans risque de se casser la figure. Cela lui rendit le sourire aux lèvres. Si on était à l'aise dans ses vêtements, on pouvait affronter la pire des journées.

A la première pause de la matinée, elle vit arriver les élèves à la bibliothèque, lui demandant avec un air ravi tels ou tels ouvrages. Tous réclamaient son avis sur les livres qu'ils devaient utiliser pour leurs devoirs. Voyant les élèves se presser autour de la jeune femme, plus par curiosité à son égard que pour leur besoin en livres, Madame Pince leurs fit gentiment comprendre qu'ils n'avaient rien à faire ici.

-Fichez le camp bandes de vauriens !

Et elle remit une nouvelle pile de livres dans les bras de Kyoko. Mécontente, elle rangea ses livres sans grands soins. Elle ne prêta même pas attention au bruit sourd que produisit le grimoire qu'elle venait de classer en tombant derrière une étagère consacrée aux potions.

Un peu plus tard, elle vit un garçon au visage rond et lunaire entrer paniqué dans la bibliothèque.

-Miss Sumériga !

-Heu, c'est Suméragi en fait …Qui es-tu ?

Le garçon reprit difficilement son souffle.

-Je suis Neville Longdubat. Le Professeur Rogue m'envoie. Il a ABSOLUMENT besoin d'un livre sur les potions.

A ce nom, Kyoko compatit, comprenant la panique de Neville.

-Tu es en septième année, non ? De quel livre s'agit-il ?

-« Livre de potions avancées, de Ebbe Bulition, quatrième édition » Il a beaucoup insisté sur la quatrième édition.

Kyoko regarda dans ses fiches.

-On l'a en rayon. Viens, je vais te le donner.

Kyoko parcouru le rayonnage des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Elle refit le tour du rayon en redoublant d'attention mais sans succès. Au bout de dix minutes de recherche infructueuse, Neville paniqua.

-Il va me donner des retenues jusqu'à la fin de l'année si je ne ramène pas ce livre. S'il vous plait, il faut que vous le trouviez !

-Ne t'en fait pas… Je vais venir avec toi et expliquer au Professeur Rogue que le livre est introuvable.

Elle attrapa la troisième édition du livre, faute de mieux et sortit de la bibliothèque suivie de Neville. Ils arrivèrent devant la salle de potion bien trop tôt à leur goût. Kyoko frappa à la porte et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer. Elle réprima un frisson en entrant dans cette salle de classe, qui, il faut l'avouer avait plus l'air d'une salle de torture.

-Longdubat ! Combien de temps vous faut-il pour ramener un livre, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor.

Rogue se raidit en voyant Kyoko dans sa salle de cours. Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers elle. Harry, Ron et Hermione regardèrent curieusement la jeune femme, se demandant pourquoi elle était là.

Neville tenta de regagner discrètement sa place.

-Longdubat, je ne vous ai pas demandé de vous assoire. Si ma mémoire et bonne, je vous ai envoyé me chercher un livre, pas la bibliothécaire.

-Je vous prie de me pardonner, dit Kyoko en venant au secours de Neville. Mais je n'ai pas réussit à trouver le livre que vous cherchiez.

Elle s'inclina profondément.

-Je vous ai cependant apporté la troisième édition…

-Malheureusement, Miss, c'est de la quatrième édition dont j'ai besoin.

-Excusez moi. Je vous rapporterais le bon exemplaire dés que je l'aurai trouvé.

Kyoko espérait que son comportement plus que respectueux envers Rogue atténuerait sa colère envers son élève, mais il n'en fit rien :

-Retenue tous les soirs pendant un mois, Longdubat.

-Mais c'est injuste, intervint Kyoko ! C'est moi qui n'ai pas trouvé le livre, pas Neville !

Rogue sembla soudain ravis de la voir s'énerver et la jeune femme ne comprit que trop tard qu'elle avait fait son jeu.

-Vous cessez enfin votre petite comédie de la demoiselle respectueuse ?

-Dites donc ! Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez, dit-elle en faisant référence à leur discussion de la veille.

-Vous êtes dans MON cours, Miss Suméragi. Vous n'avez pas à intervenir. N'oubliez pas votre place ! Vous n'êtes QUE bibliothécaire alors que JE suis professeur !

-Je n'interviens pas dans VOTRE cours ! Je vous signale qu'il est injuste de punir un élève pour une faute qu'il n'a pas commise ! C'est moi qui n'ai pas trouvé votre bouquin !

-Alors c'est que vous avez mal fait votre travail !

-Parce que terroriser ses élèves c'est bien faire son travail, peut être !

« Oh putain ! Heu…Merlin ! » pensa Harry, jamais il n'avait entendu quelqu'un parler comme ça à Rogue, même lui, il n'aurait osé aller aussi loin.

La tension était palpable dans la pièce. Les élèves se faisaient tous plus petits les uns que les autres derrière leur bureau. Ils avaient l'impression d'être dans la même pièce que deux fauves et que le moindre geste brusque signerait leur arrêt de mort.

-Très bien ! Si vous me trouvez le livre que je vous demande, j'annule la punition de Longdubat.

-Mais puisse que je vous dis que je ne sais pas où il…

Kyoko se figea d'horreur. Le livre qui était tombé derrière le rayonnage de potion ! Ce ne pouvait être que celui là ! Bon sang ! Si seulement elle l'avait ramassé.

-Kuso !

-Pardon ?

Rogue la foudroyait de son regard noir. Elle se reprit.

-Que c'est…Que c'est amusant ! Je viens de me rappeler où il est ! Ah ah !

Elle se dirigea à reculons vers la porte, le plus calmement possible.

-Vous avez dix minutes.

Une fois dans le couloir, Kyoko se mit à courir à toutes jambes. Décidément, elle bénissait son hakama et ses bottines. Mais :

-Kuso !Kuso ! Kuso !

Elle criait sa colère envers elle-même. Si seulement elle avait écouté cette vieille chouette de Pince et rangé correctement ces foutus bouquins !

Courant le plus vite possible, Kyoko n'attendit pas que l'escalier qu'elle devait emprunter arrive jusqu'à elle. Elle prit un maximum de vitesse et sauta d'une rampe à une autre, pour atterrir avec grâce sur le palier et courir de plus belle vers la bibliothèque. Elle y arriva comme un ouragan et s'arrêta dans un grand dérapage devant le maudit rayonnage. Kyoko se baissa et passa la main derrière le meuble. Elle sentit la couverture sous ses doigts et fit glisser le livre jusqu'à elle. Une fois vérifié que le titre était le bon elle reprit sa course contre la montre.

Devant la porte de la salle de potion, elle reprit son souffle et entra, en prenant bien soin d'avoir l'air aussi fraîche que possible.

Sans un mot elle entra et montra le livre à Rogue, visiblement déçu.

-Faire l'aller retour entre les cachots et la bibliothèque en moins de dix minutes… Je dois reconnaître que je suis impressionné, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Longdubat, remerciez donc Miss Suméragi pour sa rapidité.

Il lui dit un timide, mais néanmoins reconnaissant, merci.

-Merci pour le livre, Miss Suméragi, mais je suis au regret de vous annoncer que je n'en ai plus besoin. En vous attendant, j'ai en effet trouvé la réponse dans un autre ouvrage.

Kyoko ouvrit la bouche de surprise et d'indignation. Il se moquait d'elle ! Elle venait de faire un sprint (où elle aurait sans doute eu la médaille d'or aux JO) pour lui ramener un livre et lui, il lui annonçait tranquillement qu'elle avait fait cela pour rien.

Kyoko se posta en face lui, un simple bureau les séparant. Harry pensa que s'il n'y avait pas eut le meuble, elle lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Cela il pouvait le lire dans le regard foudroyant qu'elle adressait au professeur. Puis dans un sourire charmeur, elle lâcha le grimoire qui alla s'écraser à grand bruit sur le bureau.

-Je suis très contente que vous aillez trouvé la réponse que vous cherchiez. Cependant, je vous prierais de vérifier tout de même dans le livre que je vous ai ramené, pas simple considération pour mon travail de pauvre petite bibliothécaire. Merci.

Le ton de sa voix était tellement rempli de colère froide, que Rogue jugea plus prudent de ne rien dire. Il reporta son attention sur son cours ou sur le peu de temps qui en restait.

Kyoko sortit de la pièce avec une démarche gracieuse, mais une fois la porte refermée, elle frappa le mur de son poing. Non, finalement, Rogue était juste un sale sadique !


	3. Chapter 3

La belle des lanternes rouges

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroïne de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : un petit M pour ce chapitre, enfin, j » vous laisse découvrir.

Note de l'auteur : Le blabla habituel : Donc, l'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des petits messages, ça fait toujours très plaisir. J'espère que vous allez continuer à aimer mon histoire !

**Chapitre 3 :**

-Miss Suméragi !

Kyoko se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à ceux qui osaient la déranger, elle estimait sa journée assez difficile comme ça, pas besoin de gêneurs supplémentaires. Elle avait entrepris un chantier gigantesque dans la bibliothèque. Après son altercation avec Rogue, elle avait décidé de ranger tous les livres par ordre alphabétique de titres en plus de l'ordre alphabétique d'auteurs (chose très pratique compte tenu de l'extraordinaire productivité de certains auteurs). Bien sûr, elle s'était d'abord attaquée à la section des potions et des plantes en prévision d'une nouvelle demande du Professeur. Cependant elle s'adoucit un peu en voyant le trio qui se présentaient devant elle : un rouquin, une fille brune et un binoclard aux cheveux de jais. De part leur taille, elle en déduisit qu'ils devaient être en septième année. Tous trois lui adressaient un large sourire.

-Vous avez été superbe tout à l'heure ! Vraiment, s'enthousiasma Harry.

Elle eut un petit sursaut lorsqu'elle les reconnut. Mais bien sûr ! Ils avaient assisté au cours de potion plus tôt dans la journée et donc à sa prestation.

-Excusez-nous. Je suis Harry et voici Ron et Hermione.

-Ravie de vous connaître.

-Je vous admire, Mademoiselle, s'exclama Ron. Dés votre premier jour vous aidez Neville et vous remettez Rogue à sa place ! Vous êtes fantastique !

-Merci, répondit-elle un peu gênée. Si vous voulez, on peut aller discuter dehors. On sera plus tranquille, sans Madame Pince et sa sale manie d'épier les gens.

Kyoko les précipita hors de la bibliothèque avant que Ron n'explose de rire entre les rayonnages plus que silencieux. Ils s'installèrent dans un couloir peu fréquenté. C'est en regardant plus attentivement Harry que Kyoko remarqua sa cicatrice.

-C'est Potter ton nom de famille, non ?

-Oui, répondit-il avec froideur.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait horreur, c'était que l'on le reconnaisse à sa cicatrice. Il fut cependant un peu surprit de la question, lui qui pensait que tout le monde connaissait le visage de « l'Elu ». Kyoko nota son changement de ton et s'empressa d'ajouter :

-Excuse moi. Ce doit être gênant, que tout le monde regarde ta cicatrice comme une curiosité. Désolé, c'est grâce à elle que je t'ai reconnu. Pas très original, non ?

-Oui, mais je n'y attache plus d'importance. Depuis le temps j'y suis habitué.

Kyoko changea vite le fil de la conversation :

-Alors, comme ça vous m'avez vue ce matin ?

-Oui ! For-mi-da-ble, déclara Ron.

-C'était tout de même un peu osé, commença Hermione. Dire cela à un professeur…

-Hermione, dit Ron sur un ton indigné.

-Oui mais quand on a un abruti en face de soi, mieux vaut le lui dire clairement !

Ron éclata d'un rire sonore qui dégénéra très vite en fou rire contagieux. Harry le suivit presque aussitôt, ainsi que Hermione, même si elle paressait plus sur sa réserve.

-Si je comprends bien, personne n'a jamais dit à Rogue ces quatre vérités ?

-Oh non ! Personne n'ose s'y frotter.

-Mais cela ne lui ferai pas de mal, continua Harry.

-Je vois. Quelle terreur, ajouta Kyoko, visiblement amusée. Et Dumbledore ?

-Dumbledore, dit Ron sans comprendre ?

-Rogue est le protégé de Dumbledore, dit Hermione. Il l'a aidé à de nombreuses reprises pour le faire innocenter lors de la chute de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Il l'a défendu, dit Kyoko intéressée ?

-Oui. Dumbledore lui fait une confiance aveugle.

-Il est bien le seul, dirent Harry et Ron en cœur.

Un silence s'installa dans le petit groupe, visiblement partagé sur la question : faut-il faire oui ou non confiance à l'ex-mangemort Severus Rogue ?

-En tout cas, il s'emble que vous l'intéressiez.

Kyoko leva un sourcil intrigué devant l'affirmation de Hermione. Cette dernière continua sur sa lancée :

-D'habitude, il ignore ses collègues. Mais le comportement qu'il a eut au petit déjeuner envers vous prouve…

-Oh, je suis ravie de cet intérêt que le Professeur Rogue éprouve pour moi, ironisa Kyoko. Qu'y a-t-il de mieux que de se faire enquiquiner par un type pareil au saut du lit ?

-C'est vrai ça, dit Ron, pensif. Je veux dire, qu'il vous parle, ce genre de choses… Normalement il évite tout contact humain, sauf lorsqu'il s'agit d'humilier ses élèves ! Peut être qu'il est amoureux de vous ?

Ron avait dit cela sur un ton des plus sérieux. Tous se figèrent de stupeur devant cette perspective aussi effrayante que surprenante. Une fois ce premier choc passé, Kyoko s'indigna :

-Yada ! Yada yo ! Muri desu ! Watashi to…

-Heu… Pardon mais…

-Enfin Harry! C'est pourtant clair, intervint Hermione ! Elle vient de dire que c'était aussi stupide qu'impossible ! Rogue, amoureux ! C'est aussi probable que de la neige en juillet !

-Tout dépend sur quelle partie du globe on se trouve, ajouta malicieusement Ron.

Kyoko souria tristement. Elle, être amoureuse ? Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle était miko et une miko était dévouée à son maître et à personne d'autre. Tous sentiments contraires risqueraient d'influer ses pouvoirs, voir de l'en priver. Elle devait rester pure dans son corps comme dans son esprit et ainsi rejeter tous sentiment amoureux. Finalement, se dit-elle, sur ce point là, elle n'était pas si différente de Rogue. Il n'y avait rien de positif à cacher ses sentiments et à porter un masque pour le devoir. Car, elle en était sûre, cet homme portait un masque. Kyoko n'arrivait pas à envisager que l'on puisse être si désagréable de façon naturelle. De toute façon, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance et c'était suffisant.

Le petit groupe discuta joyeusement jusqu'au dîner. Kyoko leurs faussa alors compagnie, prétextant qu'elle n'avait pas faim. Mais, la vérité n'échappa ni à Harry ni à Hermione. Ils savaient que Kyoko n'avait aucune envie de se confronter à nouveau à Rogue et de voir la journée finir en meurtre. La japonaise resta donc à la bibliothèque pour continuer la classification des livres, s'attaquant au monstrueux rayon consacré à la métamorphose. Elle passa deux bonnes heures à maudire les élèves qui avaient rangé des ouvrages de sortilèges, de divination et bien d'autres encore, avec les livres traitant de métamorphose. Ce qui lui a permis de retrouver des titres disparus depuis des années tels que « Sortilège pour les grands débutants » de Kat Astrophe ou « Comment voir l'Au-delà sans boule de cristal » d'Irma Yamila.

-Mais on ne leur a jamais appris à ranger correctement, à ses mômes …Ah ! Kuso ! Si je continue comme ça je vais devenir aussi acariâtre que la vieille Pince !

Elle prit sa pile de livres mal classés et les rangea dans leurs rayonnages respectifs. Elle retourna ensuite à la métamorphose, jurant pour elle-même qu'elle n'irai pas se coucher avant d'avoir finit.

_Dans une forêt Kyoko marchait. Les branches lui griffaient le visage et s'accrochaient à ses vêtements. Elle avançait lentement dans l'obscurité des feuillages épais. Après de longues minutes, elle aperçut un étang. Il s'emblait paisible à première vue mais la miko ressentit une force malsaine provenir de ses profondeurs. En regardant l'étendue lisse, Kyoko comprit. Elle s'immergea dans l'eau, sa caresse froide et sombre l'enveloppant. Doucement elle coula et toucha le fonds. La parmi les algues et les rochers, il y avait un tunnel. La force provenait de la galerie, elle s'y engouffra pour finalement découvrir un collier. Il était gravé d'un motif qui semblait être ou un serpent ou un « s ». Kyoko n'aurait su le dire mais l'aura maléfique qui en émanait lui retourna le cœur. Elle approcha la main et…_

-Ah !

Kyoko se réveilla en sursaut, tombant de sa chaise. Dans ce mouvement brusque, elle déclancha la chute d'une pile de livres qui s'étalèrent au sol, en évitant sa tête d'extrême justesse.

Elle se ressaisit. Son pouvoir de miko venait de se manifester sous la forme d'un rêve prémonitoire. Elle essaya de faire le lien. La forêt était sans aucun doute la forêt interdite, elle devait compter un étang semblable en son cœur et dans cet étang, un objet. Et cet objet, elle en était sûre, elle devait le trouver et l'apporter à Dumbledore.

Kyoko se leva et sortie rapidement de la bibliothèque, courant d'un pas léger et souple dans les couloirs. Elle ne croisa pas âme qui vive. Une fois arrivée dans le hall, elle franchit discrètement les portes et gagna la forêt. D'instinct, elle emprunta les chemins qu'elle jugeait être les bons, croissant au passage des branches ou des troncs qu'elle avait vu en rêve. Elle progressait avec beaucoup de difficultés. Les éclats de lune ne filtraient pas au travers des feuilles et des branches, si bien qu'il faisait extrêmement sombre. Au détour d'un sentier, elle le trouva, l'étang. Il était au centre d'une clairière bordée de grands arbres où la lumière de la nuit éclairait la surface lisse de l'eau. De larges pierres plates entouraient l'étang.

-Bonsoir.

La jeune femme sursauta. Un centaure l'attendait près de la rive. Ces yeux avaient quelque chose de perçant, ils étaient d'un bleu presque insoutenable.

-Je me nomme Fierenz. Je savais que vous viendriez, les étoiles me l'ont dit, Gardienne de la Flamme de l'Est.

-Noble centaure, vôtre lecture des astres ne vous a pas trompée, ni vôtre instinct.

Kyoko s'inclina par respect pour le centaure. Contrairement à la plus part des sorciers, elle ne les considérait pas comme des êtres inférieurs mais comme les gardiens des esprits de la forêt. De plus, ils étaient capables de ressentir bien d'avantage de choses que les sorciers.

-Savez vous ce que j'ai vu au fond de cet étang, demanda-t-elle après un long silence ?

-Non. Mais cette chose est mauvaise. Elle dérange depuis trop longtemps les habitants de cette forêt. Seul quelqu'un de pur est en mesure d'aller la récupérer.

-Dans ce cas, je vais allée la chercher. Ainsi, les esprits tourmentés de cette forêt retrouveront la paix.

Kyoko s'approcha de la rive pour poser sa main à la surface de l'eau. Elle ressentit alors une force étrange qui repoussait sa paume, l'empêchant d'entrer en contact avec le liquide clair et froid. Fermant les yeux, elle essaya de contrer la force pour pouvoir toucher la surface de l'étang, mais en vain. Contrariée par son échec, elle s'agenouilla et prit le temps de réfléchir. La japonaise regarda le centaure du coin de l'œil. La phrase dite un peu plus tôt par Fierenz lui revint alors à l'esprit : « Seul quelqu'un de pur est en mesure d'aller la récupérer. »

-Pour entrer, il faut que je sois pure. Pure…

Un petit sourire se dessina sur son beau visage, c'était si simple.

Par des gestes lents, elle retira ses vêtements. Les abandonnant sur la rive, Kyoko entra doucement dans l'eau. La force n'avait pas opposée de résistance cette fois.

Kyoko frémit au contact de l'eau glacée sur sa peau nue, mais elle continua d'avancer. Lorsqu'elle fut immergée jusqu'aux épaules, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la source de la force, cherchant, sondant le fond de l'étang de son esprit.

-Trouvé !

Elle se tourna alors vers le centaure :

-Puis je vous demander un service, noble protecteur de la forêt ?

-Oui. Pour te remercier du respect que tu montres aux centaures, jeune miko.

-Pourriez vous avertir le Professeur Dumbledor de ma présence ici ?

Fierenz se leva et secoua sa crinière couleur crème.

-Il sera prévenu.

Il partit au galop.

Kyoko prit une grande inspira et plongea vers au fond de l'eau. Elle nageait sans troubler le calme des profondeurs de l'étang. Les lumières de la lune se reflétaient sur son corps blanc. A sa grande surprise, elle ne croisa aucun animal, ni poissons, ni grenouilles. Ils avaient tous fui ou péris au contact de la force maléfique répandue par le médaillon. Arrivant au fond, la jeune femme remarqua alors un creux entre les algues. N'écoutant que son instinct, elle s'engouffra dans la cavité, sachant uniquement que le boyau la mènerait vers le mystérieux collier.

Kyoko pensa d'abord qu'elle allait devoir évoluer à tâtons dans l'obscurité, mais elle se trompait. Les parois polies par le passage de l'eau étaient couvertes de plantes qui produisaient une étrange source lumineuse, ce qui permit à la japonaise de progresser dans une sécurité relative.

Cela faisait déjà deux minutes que Kyoko avait plongé et l'angoisse commençait à la saisir. Bientôt elle allait manquer d'air. Mais il était impossible pour elle de revenir sur ses pas, elle n'en avait pas le temps et ses poumons n'en auraient pas la force. L'esprit préoccupé par ce problème pressant, elle ne vit pas le rocher qui dépassait dans le tunnel. Elle se toqua, ouvrant la bouche sous la douleur. Horrifiée, Kyoko vit ces dernières réserves d'air s'évanouir dans l'eau. Paniquée, elle fit de grands mouvements pour avancer le plus vite possible, recherchant une chance de salut. Elle le savait, il y en avait une, toute proche.

Soudain elle vit une ouverture se découper sur la surface de l'eau. Dans un dernier effort, elle s'y engouffra.

-Ah !

Kyoko inspira goulûment l'air de la cavité. Même si cet espace était très étroit, elle repéra un rebord où elle pourrait se reposer quelque instant. La jeune femme se hissa sur la pierre humide. Frissonnant, elle replia ses jambes sur elle-même. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle l'avait échappé belle cette fois. Kyoko resta un certain temps dans cette cavité, hésitant à reprendre sa progression dans le tunnel. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se glissa dans l'eau glacée et continua.

A sa grande surprise, le boyau déboucha rapidement dans une grotte plus grande, elle était éclairée par la lune. La jeune femme leva la tête et repéra le trou qui permettait à la lumière d'entrer. C'est sûrement par là que l'objet est arrivé dans la grotte, songea-t-elle, quelqu'un l'aura lancé pour s'en débarrasser.

Kyoko nagea au centre de la grotte pour repérer la raison de sa venue. Elle vit alors un objet brillant posé sur une pierre plate. Le collier. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'eau, Kyoko ressentit la force dans toute sa puissance. L'objet irradiait comme pour se défendre de la présence de la jeune femme.

Kyoko marqua un seconde d'hésitation puis tendit la main vers le médaillon gravé d'un serpent. Elle l'effleura à peine de son doigt mais tout changea :

En l'espace d'une seconde, tout se troubla. L'eau disparut. La grotte se dissipa tel un mirage laissant la place à un espace d'un blanc éblouissant. Cette étendue d'une blancheur immaculée semblait s'étendre à l'infini. C'était comme l'antichambre du néant.

Instinctivement Kyoko se mit en position de garde. Elle sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer face à l'attente et à l'angoisse. Quelque chose approchait. Une encore plus malsaine que la force du collier.

Un rire glacé et dénué de toute joie retentit.

-Ah ah ah !

Kyoko retint son souffle. Un sorcier venait d'apparaître comme sorti du néant éblouissant. Grand, mince, vêtu d'une robe noire, un visage semblable à une face de serpent, des yeux rouges aux pupilles étroites. Lord Voldemort se tenait devant elle.

Tous deux s'observèrent, les yeux rouges fixés sur les yeux dorés. Son regard malsain détaillait le corps nu de la jeune femme qui ne silla pas.

-Si je m'était attendu à cela, dit-il de sa voix glacée. C'est pour le moins surprenant...

Kyoko frémit. Elle sentait le maléfice du médaillon l'enserrer comme dans un étau, la panique s'insinuait dans ses veines tel le pire des venins. Elle tenta de se ressaisir car elle savait que le collier avait créé une illusion pour la déstabiliser.

-Incline toi devant Lord Voldemort !

-Quand bien même vous seriez le véritable Lors Voldemort, je ne le ferais pas. Illusion !

Elle se dressa de toute sa hauteur et annonça fièrement :

-Je suis Kyoko Suméragi, gardienne de la Flamme de l'Est. Et je ne vous crains pas !

-Petite insolente ! Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de parler ainsi au plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de la baguette du sorcier. En une fraction de seconde, Kyoko réagit. De ses mains, elle composa des mudras et invoqua son pouvoir.

-Chikara no ho !

Un mur de flamme arrêta le sortilège sous le regard stupéfait du Lord. Kyoko eut une grimace de douleur, le signe sur son épaule venait d'apparaître, rougeoyant et mordant sa chaire. Furieux, le mage reparti à l'assaut, lançant des sortilèges à une vitesse impressionnante. La jeune femme les esquiva à chaque fois, protégée par sa barrière de feu. Kyoko profita d'un instant d'inattention de son ennemi et attaqua. Les flammes entourèrent ses poings et elle bondit pour frapper le sorcier en pleine poitrine. Sous le choc, le mage noir fut projeté au loin, tombant lourdement au sol. Il hurla de rage et lança un second sort de mort que Kyoko évita une nouvelle fois. Malgré son avantage apparent, Kyoko commençait à fatiguer. Le maléfice du collier faisait son œuvre, l'affaiblissant de minute en minute. Elle devait se dépêcher de dissiper l'illusion. Un sortilège de stupéfixion la frôla, la blessant au bras. Les effets de la blessure ne se firent pas attendre. Amplifié par ce monde d'illusion, la douleur lui fit poser un genou à terre. Lord Voldemort ricana, ravi de voir la jeune femme commencer à céder face à sa puissance. Le sorcier parla alors dans une langue inconnue de la miko, une langue sifflante comme les susurrements d'un vil serpent. Pour lui assener le coup de grâce, il venait d'invoquer un énorme serpent, prêt à frapper à tout moment. Kyoko se redressa et bondit en arrière, évitant de justesse les crocs du reptile.

-Suzaku, hurla la jeune femme !

Un majestueux phénix de feu apparut et fondit sur le serpent. L'oiseau de feu défendit rageusement son invocatrice, griffant et brûlant le serpent. Au bout de quelques minutes, le reptile s'effondra, mort. Le phénix était l'ennemi naturel des serpents.

-Non, hurla le mage de sa voix glacée !

Kyoko respirait avec difficulté. Son invocation l'avait épuisée, elle n'arriverait plus à tenir bien longtemps. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, elle lança son dernier sort. La jeune femme composa ses mudras aussi rapidement que possible, elle devait prendre de vitesse son adversaire. Un pentacle rouge se dessina sur le sol blanc, illuminant d'une lueur de sang le visage de Kyoko. Elle récita son mantra :

-Sha ! Le symbole du lion intérieur ! Nai-jishi ! On haya bai shira man ta ya so wa ka !

Le sol trembla et un vent violent se leva. Les flammes jaillirent et envahirent tout. Dans un dernier effort, Kyoko canalisa son pouvoir dans ses mains et le renvoya avec force sur l'illusion de Lord Voldemort.

Il y eut un éclair éblouissant, Kyoko ferma les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. Elle comprit qu'elle avait brisé l'illusion car l'eau l'entoura de nouveau. Les yeux toujours clos, la jeune femme sentit le liquide glisser sur sa peau. La pression de son sort l'entraînait vers la surface de l'étang. L'air frais mordit alors son visage, sa peau. Kyoko ouvrit les yeux et contempla la lune au-dessus d'elle. Elle remarqua qu'elle avait quelque chose dans la main. Dépliant ses doigts, elle vit le médaillon scintiller dans sa paume. Le sourire aux lèvres, Kyoko se laissa aller dans l'eau. Elle fit la planche pour tenter de retrouver son souffle et calmer son cœur battant. Fatiguée, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et elle laissa les rayons de lune se refléter sur son corps. Son combat avec l'illusion du collier l'avait épuisée. C'était normal après tout, elle venait de se battre contre un substitut de Lord Voldemort. Elle songea alors que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu à se battre de la sorte, mais elle fut ravie de constater qu'elle n'avait pas perdu la main.

-On profite d'un bain de minuit, Miss Suméragi…

L'horreur la saisit. Kyoko se redressa brusquement, oubliant toute fatigue. Elle ne chercha même pas à masquer son corps, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait tout vu compte tenu de sa position initiale.

-Professeur Rogue !

-Décidemment, vous avez la sale habitude de vous trouver dans les endroits les plus inattendus.

Kyoko préféra ne rien répondre, complètement sidérée. Severus Rogue fixait son corps nu sans siller, sans trahir la moindre émotion, la moindre gêne. Son regard la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise, pourtant, elle était habituée aux regards des hommes.

-Que venez-vous faire ici, demanda-t-elle froidement ?

-N'est ce pas vous qui avez envoyé le centaure prévenir Dumbledore que vous vous trouviez dans la forêt interdite ?

-Si.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore, pour des affaires personnelles, se trouve dans l'impossibilité de vous rejoindre. Il m'a demandé de le remplacer.

-J'ai juste demandé à Fierenz de prévenir Dumbledore. Jamais je ne lui ai dit de me retrouver ici.

-Il se trouve également, Miss Suméragi, que le Professeur Dumbledore m'envoie vous chercher et cela, pour une raison que j'ignore. Je suis bien au regret de l'avouer. Maintenant si vous voulez bien arrêter de barboter, le Professeur Dumbledore vous attend.

Kyoko ne releva même pas cette pique, déstabilisée par le manque totale de réactions humaines de son interlocuteur. Maître de lui-même, Rogue avait gardé un ton froid tout au long de leur entretient. Il la fixait toujours de son regard noir. Kyoko avait la désagréable impression qu'il la regardait comme un morceau de viande froide. Troublée par le comportement de l'homme, elle esquissa un mouvement pour sortir de l'étang.

-Qu'avez-vous dans les mains, dit-il vivement ?

Surprise, Kyoko regarda le médaillon pendre au bout de sa chaîne. Elle fit un pas en arrière mais Rogue avait déjà attrapé l'extrémité du bijou. Il tira sur le cordon mais la japonaise ne lâcha pas sa prise.

-Donnez moi ça !

-Non !

-Où avez-vous trouvez cela ?

-Au fonds de l'étang. Pourquoi pensiez vous que j'étais ici ? Pour faire un poker avec les grenouilles, ironisa-t-elle ?

-Pas d'insolence, Miss, gronda-t-il. Donnez moi ça !

-Yada !

Kyoko tira fortement sur la chaîne. Le Professeur de Potion glissa sur une pierre et perdant l'équilibre, il finit sa chute dans l'étang. Le médaillon toujours dans la main Kyoko s'éloigna du Professeur, craignant le pire.

-Ano, sumimasen…

-Miss Suméragi, gronda un Severus Rogue ruisselant d'eau.

-Gomenasai…

Rogue, furieux, se précipita sur elle pour lui saisir le bras et la traîner sur la berge mais Kyoko s'éloigna en criant et en l'éclaboussant. La jeune femme perdait totalement ses moyens face au Professeur. Elle se demanda comment cela se faisait, alors qu'elle réussissait à affronter Lord Voldemort en restant relativement maîtresse d'elle-même.

-Ne vous approchez pas ou je crie au viol !

-Il suffit ! Venez ici, tout de suite !

Soudain, Kyoko ressentit une douleur lancinante au bras. Elle regarda et vit la blessure infligée un peu plus tôt par le sortilège, alors qu'elle était dans l'illusion maléfique. La tête lui tourna et elle s'évanouit. Rogue la rattrapa d'extrême justesse.

-Miss Suméragi, appela-t-il inquiet par la pâleur de la jeune femme.

Kyoko ouvrit péniblement un œil vitreux, duquel elle fixa le Professeur.

-Professeur Rogue…

-Que vous arrive-t-il, Miss, demanda-t-il rassuré de la voir aller mieux et exaspéré à la fois, histoire de rester égal à lui-même ?

-Professeur. Vous avez vos mains sur ma poitrine.

Il avait en effet ses mains plaquées sur les seins de la jeune femme. Dans sa précipitation pour la rattraper, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à ce détail. Rogue retira lentement ces mains, tout en ne laissant rien transparaître, même s'il se surprit à penser que le contact de cette chaire douce dans ses paumes était bien agréable. Il regagna la berge et utilisa un sort de séchage sur lui et ses vêtements. Kyoko suivit le mouvement et s'assit sur une pierre plate, la tête lui tournait encore un peu. La blessure causée par le sortilège commençait à la préoccuper. Une serviette tomba sur la tête de la jeune femme, elle s'en saisit et sécha son corps frissonnant. Une fois terminé, elle tendit la serviette à Rogue, qui la fit disparaître. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers ses affaires et entreprit de s'habiller. Le Professeur lui jeta un coup d'œil furtif, il devait bien admettre qu'elle avait un très joli corps, très joli… Mais à quoi pensait-il, bon sang !

-En tout cas une chose est sûre, dit Kyoko interrompant les pensées de l'homme, c'est que maintenant nous sommes à égalité.

-Que voulez vous dire, dit-il froidement ?

-On s'est tout les deux vus en tenue plus que légère, répondit-elle avec malice.

Rogue ne répondit rien. Kyoko finissait d'attacher son hakama et une fois qu'elle eut terminé, elle dit d'une voix douce :

-On va retrouver le Professeur Dumbledore ?


	4. Chapter 4

La belle des lanternes rouges

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Merci encore pour vos messages, ils me font très plaisir et m'encouragent à écrire plus souvent. J'espère faire une fic très originale mais je dois avouer que je ne sais absolument pas où elle va me mener. Ah si il y aura un triangle amoureux ça c'est sûr ! En tout cas, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est un peu court, mais je n'aime pas le remplissage…

Pour les mots de japonais, si vous ne comprenez pas, laissez moi des messages et je ferais une petite rubrique traduction. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 :**

-Ah ! Severus, Kyoko, vous voici enfin !

La jeune femme entra dans la pièce et la première chose qu'elle remarqua était que le Directeur de Poudlard n'était pas seul. Quatre autres personnes étaient présentes. Harry en faisait parti. Il était assis sur un tabouret, une tasse fumante dans les mains. Le jeune garçon portait encore son pyjama et tout indiquait qu'il venait de se lever précipitamment. Mais ce qui frappa le plus la japonaise était la pâleur de son teint. Le Professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une robe de chambre écossaise, se tenait derrière Harry. Elle semblait très inquiète pour son élève. Dans un coin du bureau, il y avait deux hommes que Kyoko n'avait jamais vus. L'un d'eux était grand. Il portait une robe noire et ses cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ces épaules. Malgré son visage un peu émacier et son menton mal rasé, il était très beau. L'autre homme par contre, paraissait très fatigué, il avait de larges cernes sous les yeux et ses cheveux châtains étaient parsemés de mèches grises. Les vêtements miteux qu'il portait renforçaient son aspect un peu misérable mais il émanait de lui beaucoup de douceur et de gentillesse. Kyoko reporta son attention sur le Professeur Dumbledore.

-Monsieur ?

Le vieil homme fondit sur elle et lui saisit les épaules, plantant son regard bleu dans ses yeux.

-Kyoko, que s'est-il passé ? Que faisiez vous dans la forêt ?

La jeune femme ne comprit pas le ton alarmé du Professeur. Elle se contenta de lui remettre le médaillon en mains propres. Ce dernier regarda l'objet, visiblement surpris mais impressionné. Harry réprima un frisson, il était de plus en plus pâle. Kyoko s'approcha de lui et s'accroupie à sa hauteur.

-Harry ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

-Je…

Il trembla violement. La jeune femme s'assit à côté de lui et le prit doucement dans ces bras. Comme une mère le ferait pour son enfant, elle lui caressa les cheveux pour le calmer.

-Raconte moi, murmura-t-elle.

-Voldemort, articula-t-il, il était là. Je l'ai vu dans un rêve.

-Tu l'as vu donc, continues…

-Et vous aussi, vous étiez là. Quand vous avez plongé dans l'étang, je vous ai vue et vous étiez… enfin vous étiez…

Il rougit violement, troublé par le souvenir de la jeune femme et de sa nudité. Kyoko le rassura et estompa la gêne du garçon.

-Détail sans importance, Harry. Ne t'arrête pas à ça.

-Vous avez touché l'horcruxe…

C'était donc ça, le nom de l'objet ramené de l'étang, songea-t-elle.

-… puis vous avez combattu Voldemort…

-Pas Voldemort, Harry. C'était une illusion créée par l'horcruxe.

-Mais vous l'avez battu avec vos pouvoirs de feu, et cette formule… Qu'est ce que s'était ?

-Pour t'expliquer rapidement, comment dire… En faite Harry, je suis une miko. Une miko est une sorcière qui utilise une magie orientale très ancienne et très mystérieuse… Les charmes de l'orient, si on veut… Bref, les formules que j'ai utilisées sont apparentées à l'un de mes pouvoirs, en plus de mon pouvoir sur le feu. Ce sont des Kuji-kiri, aussi appelé Ninpo Kuji goshin ho. Ce pouvoir associe les mantras, des formules rituelles et des mudras, des gestes dans le but d'invoquer des sorts ou des créatures, le phénix que tu as vu, par exemple. Il y a neuf niveaux de puissance dans les Kuji-kiri : Rin, Pyo, To, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai et Zen le plus puissant. Ici, j'ai utilisé la quatrième formule, Sha, le symbole du lion intérieur, nai-jishi. Et là, je me rend compte qu'une explication que je souhaitais rapide, s'est en vérité révélée très longue…

Il y eut un petit silence. Harry semblait s'être calmé, Kyoko relâcha son étreinte.

-Tu es lié à Voldemort, Harry. Je le sens. Mon combat, tu l'as vu au travers des yeux du mage noir, n'est ce pas ?

Il fit oui de la tête.

-Il était furieux que vous ayez récupéré son horcruxe. Je ne l'ai jamais ressentit autant en colère que ce soir…

-C'est pour ça que tu ne te sens pas bien. Son esprit te fait du mal à cause de votre lien.

Il affirma par un nouveau signe de tête.

-C'est un véritable tour de force que vous avez accomplit là, Kyoko, dit Dumbledore. Je suis d'ailleurs étonné que vous puissiez encore tenir debout après un tel affrontement…

-Disons q'une rencontre avec une certaine personne m'a remise sur pied…

Dans l'ombre, Rogue grogna. Kyoko n'y prêta pas attention et regarda les deux hommes, qui n'avaient toujours rien dit.

-Ah ! Gomenasai ! Je ne me suis pas présentée, avec toute cette agitation… Kyoko Suméragi, enchantée.

-Nous ne nous sommes pas présenté, c'est vrai. Je suis Remus Lupin.

-Sirius Black, dit ce dernier dans un clin d'oeil charmeur. Je suis le parrain de Harry. J'ai l'impression qu'il se sent un peu mieux grâce à vous, merci.

-Petsuni desu, demo arigato.

Harry rougit un peu, c'était vrai que la jeune femme avait réussit à l'apaiser. Kyoko répondit au clin d'œil de Sirius par un sourire radieux, même si son bras blessé commençait à l'élancer douloureusement.

-Désolé d'interrompre cette charmante entrevue, dit la voix froide de Rogue, mais il me semble que nous aimerions tous savoir comment vous avez fait pour découvrir où se trouvait cet horcruxe.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard glacé.

-Il y a moi aussi beaucoup de chose que je voudrais savoir, mais passons… Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai réussi à trouver cet objet ? Hé bien, je suis une miko et mes pouvoir me permettent de voir des choses passés, présentes et futures. Cela répond-t-il à votre question, Professeur Rogue ?

-Votre prétendu pouvoir ne vous a cependant pas permis de connaître le nom de ces hommes, dit-il d'un ton sec en désignant Remus et Sirius d'un signe de tête.

Ce geste déplacé n'échappa à personne dans la salle.

-Je ne suis pas Madame Soleil ! Si vous voulez connaître la météo, demandez aux grenouilles !

-Mais arrêtez avec vos grenouilles, s'énerva-t-il !

-Plus sérieusement, entama Kyoko.

Elle pivota et se tourna vers Dumbledore, laissant Rogue au dépourvu.

-Que sont les horcruxes ? Et avant de me répondre, je voudrais savoir, vous ici, vous faites tous partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

Avec un grand sourire, le Professeur Dumbledore fit « oui » de la tête. Il était ravi par cette jeune femme surprenante et incroyablement perspicace.

-Je le savais, dit Kyoko.

Ce fut Remus Lupin qui entama l'explication :

-Les horcruxes sont des objets dans lesquels une personne à placer une partie de son âme. Ainsi, si le corps est détruit, la personne ne meurt pas parce qu'un fragement de son âme caché dans l'horcruxe.

-Mais même si on ne meurt pas, continua Sirius, l'existence qu'offre un horcruxe est très réduite. C'est grâce aux horcruxes que Voldemort a survécu dans l'ombre toutes ces années, avant de retrouver son corps il y a trois ans.

-Comment ça « aux horcruxes » ?

Cette fois, ce fut le Professeur McGonagall qui enchaîna. Kyoko sursauta en entendant sa voix, elle avait oubliée sa présence car la directrice de Gryffondor n'avait pas encore dit un mot.

-Nous avons découvert l'année dernière que… le mage noir… a créé sept horcruxes. L'Ordre du Phénix a pour mission de les retrouver et de les détruire. Si nous réussissons à détruire tous les horcruxes, nous aurons vaincu Vous Savez Qui.

-Donc, détruire un horcruxe revient à détruire un fragment d'âme. Si l'on détruit tous les horcruxes, on provoque la mort de leur propriétaire, c'est bien cela.

-C'est cela même, approuva McGonagall.

-Mais, il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas…Comment fait-on pour créer un fragment de son âme ?

-Tuer déchire l'âme, dit Dumbledore. En commettant un meurtre et à l'aide d'une formule, Tom a réussi relier sept morceaux de son âme à divers objets que nous essayons de retrouver.

-Tuer est déjà un acte impardonnable, mais mettre à profit cette destruction l'est encore plus, dit le Professeur McGonagall, la voix tremblante.

-Tuer est beaucoup plus facile qu'on ne le pense.

Kyoko avait prononcé cette phrase sur un ton si léger et détaché, que tout le monde se figea d'horreur. Dumbledore leva un sourcil intrigué.

-Voulez-vous dire, Miss, que vous avez déjà tué ?

Kyoko tourna son beau visage vers Rogue. Bien sûr, ce ne pouvait être que lui pour poser une telle question. Elle éluda.

-Et vous, Professeur Rogue… Avez-vous déjà tué ?

Une douleur fulgurante se répandit dans le bras de la jeune femme. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui appliquait un fer chauffé à blanc au niveau de sa blessure. Un geste rapide, elle dégagea son bras de son kimono pour voir l'étendu des dégâts. Sa plaie était ouverte et laissait couler un important filet de sang. La douleur irradiait, paralysant presque son bras. Elle due se plier en deux pour ne pas crier. Un éclair de compréhension naquit dans son esprit brouillé. L'horcruxe. Kyoko s'était contentée de l'apporter à Dumbledore, elle ne l'avait pas détruit. C'était l'âme en colère de Voldemort qui se manifestait au travers de l'objet dans lequel elle était enfermée. La miko s'empara d'un kunai caché dans sa ceinture et fondit vers l'horcruxe sur le bureau. D'une main, elle exécuta de rapides mudras. Des flammes jaillirent de sa lame qu'elle planta d'un geste sec dans le médaillon. Puis d'une voix claire et forte, elle récita son mandra.

-Kai ! Gaibaku !

Dans un éclair blanc, l'horcruxe se scinda en deux. Kyoko tomba en arrière, évanouie.

-Miss, réveillez vous !

La voix était encore lointaine mais Kyoko sentait une main lui tapoter la joue. Elle ouvrit doucement un œil et attendit que sa vue trouble se dissipe. Sirius Black la tenait dans ses bras, l'air inquiet. Elle vit que tout les gens présents dans le bureau l'entouraient. La jeune femme se redressa lentement, tentant de reprendre ses esprits. Soudain tout fut clair.

-Professeur Dumbledore !

Elle se précipita vers le vieux sorcier. Il était assis, la respiration haletante. Il se tenait le bras à l'endroit exact de la blessure de Kyoko. Sous le poids d'une vive émotion, elle lui prit la main.

-Je suis désolée, Professeur. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ?

-Oui, Kyoko, ne t'en fait pas.

Il soupira.

-Il semble que mon grand age finissent par me rattraper, dit-il en lui adressant un regard malicieux.

-Professeur, entama Kyoko le plus sérieusement du monde. Je suis votre miko. Vous êtes lié à moi, comme je suis liée à vous. Mais cela ne marche que dans un sens. Si je suis blessée, vous l'êtes aussi et si je meurs vous mourrez avec moi.

Elle serra un peu plus la main ridée.

-Je vous jure de faire plus attention. Je vous servirais sans mettre votre vie en jeu inutilement.

-Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, Kyoko.

La jeune femme chancela. Une fois de plus ce fut Sirius qui la rattrapa. Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Remus fit alors apparaître une trousse de secours et entreprit de soigner son bras ensanglanté.

-Vous vous sentez bien, Miss Suméragi, demanda McGonagall ?

L'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage, elle appréciait beaucoup la japonaise.

-J'ai connu mieux. Mais je dois avouer que mon combat contre l'illusion générée par l'horcruxe et le dernier sort que j'ai lancé m'ont épuisée.

-Vous avez détruit l'horcruxe, Miss, dit Harry impressionné.

-Suzaku aurait été fier, Kyoko, dit un Dumbledore revigoré par un verre d'hydromel.

Kyoko eut un petit sourire triste. C'était seulement depuis hier soir qu'elle était à Poudlard et qu'elle avait appris la mort de son précédant maître. Elle fut brutalement extraite de ses souvenirs par le rire dédaigneux de Rogue.

-Il vous a quand même envoyé pendant quatre ans dans une maison de passe pour payer sa dette de jeu.

Cette déclaration jetta un froid sur le petit groupe. Kyoko se rappela alors pourquoi elle n'était pas descendu au dîner ce soir, pour ne pas rencontrer Rogue. Elle ne doutait pas que cette vérité lancée comme une bombe était une forme de vengeance pour l'avoir remis à sa place dans la forêt et pour l'avoir ignoré précédemment. L'incartade de la violence verbale commença alors à monter d'un cran.

-Est-ce vrai, demanda McGonagall ?

-Oui, c'est la vérité. Mais je pense que nous avons tous un passé peu reluisant que nous préférerions oublier.

« Paf ! Dans les dents ! Alors Rogue, la suite ? »

-Peu reluisant en effet … Et que faisiez vous exactement à vos clients ?

-Je me contentais de soulager les maux de dos, pas l'entre jambe… Mais n'avez-vous pas été mon dernier client ?

McGonagall fit une moue indignée. Harry s'empourpra violement. Remus ne savais plus où se mettre mais Dumbledore et Sirius avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, ce dernier était même secoué d'un fou rire silencieux. Rogue quant à lui eut un rictus étrange et :

-Professeur Rogue ? Verrais-je un peu de couleur sur votre teint cireux ? Oui, on dirait bien… Mais j'hésite entre le rouge colère ou le vert de rage ?

-Très amusant, Miss, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Que voulez vous les roses ont des épines. Mais vous, je trouve que vous faites très porc-épic, dans votre genre. Maintenant, excusez moi, mais j'ai eu une journée très riche en émotions. Il est prés de minuit et je pense qu'avec toutes ses émotions, nous avons tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte ou vers la cheminée dans le cas de Sirius et Remus. Kyoko et Harry leur dirent au revoir chaleureusement en souhaitant les revoir bientôt. Rogue salua de manière très raide le Professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall, puis il se dirigea vers la porte. Kyoko l'interpella :

-Au fait, Professeur Rogue… Demain, il va pleuvoir.


	5. Chapter 5

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Petit blabla : ah ! un nouveau chapitre ! j'ai terriblement envie de connaître vos réactions, alors il est plus court que prévus. L'histoire évolue vite dans ma petite tête, je sais déjà que vous allez me lyncher pour certaine de mes décisions mais bon…c'est ce qui fait l'intérêt de mon histoire. C'est ma première fic mais je me lance pleins de défis, comme le rasting M. A propos, je ne l'ai pas mis pour les scènes de cul (ne partez pas ! il y an aura promis) mais par rapport à ce qu'il va arriver à Kyoko (en y repensant c'est vraiment pas sympa pour elle). Oula ! j'en ai déjà trop dit ! vous en avez l'eau à la bouche, pas vrai ! en tout cas que les fans de Sev ne se fassent pas de soucis, il restera un des pilier de mon histoire !

Dico de japonais : (je ne parle pas le japonais, mais je suis passionnée par le Japon. Tout ce que j'ai appris comme vocabulaire, c'est grâce au visionnage intensif d'anime)

Gomenasi, gome : pardon, pardonnez moi.

Ai : oui

Hiei : non

Yada, yada yo : je ne veux pas (refus catégorique)

Arigatou : merci (ça tout le monde connais)

Watashi : je, moi

Petsuni desu : ce n'est rien

Demo : mais

Kuso : merde

Shimata : hé merde

Gama : grenouille

Kami : dieu, esprit

Kero kero : cris de la grenouille en japonais (vous allez voir pourquoi j'écris ça)

Té : dynamisation de fin de phrase, impulsion

To : et

Itadakimas : bon appétit

Suzaku : phénix (très important, le nom du maître de Kyoko)

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 5 :**

C'est sous une pluie battante que l'ensemble du château s'éveilla ce matin. Les élèves descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, ils purent alors observer le plafond magique. De gros nuages d'un gris anthracite et chargés de pluie annonçaient une tempête à venir. Une de ces tempêtes qu'ils avaient l'habitude de voir arriver en novembre lorsque débutait la saison des matchs de Quidditch.

Une fois de plus, Kyoko se servit un copieux petit déjeuner. Elle avait rassemblé dans son assiette un mélange improbable de divers plats qui – bien que s'avérant délicieux lorsqu'on les mangeait séparément- donnerait à réfléchir à plus d'un adolescent affamé.

-Itadakimas !

Elle plongea sa fourchette dans le tas qui composait son repas et mangea de bon cœur.

-Tient… Vous faites des réserves pour l'hiver ?

La japonaise tourna la tête, même si elle savait d'avance qui était l'auteur de cette remarque. Rogue. Entre deux mastications, elle articula quelque chose d'indistinct.

-…ai…ès…faim.

-Pardon ?

Elle fit glisser sa fourchetée de haricot, œuf brouillé, bacon, saucisse, à l'aide d'un grand verre de jus de citrouille.

-Je disais « J'ai très faim ».

-Oui, je suppose, répondit-il en jetant un regard en biais à l'assiette, regard qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme.

-Je suis ravie que vous vous souciiez de mes habitudes alimentaires, mais voyez vous, ça creuse d'affronter Vol…

Il lui plaqua violemment sa main sur sa bouche.

-Pas ici, sombre idiote !

Kyoko sursauta, surprise par son geste. Elle se dégagea de la main de l'homme, il l'étouffait. Elle aurait voulu répliquer quelque chose, mais le regard de Rogue l'en dissuada. C'était un regard qui exprimait de la colère, de l'aversion aussi.

-Vous manquez cruellement de prudence, siffla-t-il.

-Gome, watashi…

Elle ne continua pas d'avantage son explication car elle savait qu'il avait raison. Dans son entrain à lui répondre, elle avait failli dévoiler le secret de l'Ordre. Honteuse de sa propre bêtise, elle reprit son repas. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, mais il n'avait pas la même tension que la veille. L'homme profita de sa gêne pour l'observer. Si Kyoko lui avait reproché son manque de couleur, que dire d'elle aujourd'hui. Elle était habillée d'un kimono noir, presque la même couleur que le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

-Vous n'êtes pas très « haute en couleur » ce matin…Vous comptez aller à un enterrement ?

-J'aurais bien voulu, répondit-elle sombrement.

Il comprit qu'elle parlait de son ancien maître, comment s'appelait-il déjà… ah, oui, Suzaku. Même s'il voyait bien que sa remarque lui avait fait de la peine, il ne s'excusa pas.

-Ma vie a pris une telle tournure en si peu de temps, que j'en ai oublié de marquer mon deuil. Quelle imbécile je fais ! J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau a été déconnecté pendant quatre ans et que le changement brutal de mon existence l'a fait disjoncter.

Elle avait parlé avec un ton détaché mais son visage trahissait sa tristesse. Rogue l'écouta sans rien dire.

-Du plus loin que je me souvienne, c'est toujours maître Suzaku qui s'est occupé de moi. Il m'a élevé, apprit tous ce que je sais… Et moi, j'oublie de lui rendre hommage… Mais comment peut-on oublier ce genre de chose ! Quelle honte ! Quelle conne !

Sa voix s'étrangla, malgré cela, elle enfourna une nouvelle bouchée pour tenter de sauver les apparences. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux dorés. Le Professeur de Potion éprouva un étrange sentiment, il était mal à l'aise.

« Ah ben bravo, pensa Rogue. Tu vas la faire pleurer, tu n'aurais pas pu tenir ta langue. Hé ! Attend une seconde ! C'est que je me sentirais presque fautif à cause d'elle ! »

Il ne réussit pas à s'empêcher de penser à un souvenir lointain. C'était celui où il avait généreusement sauté les pieds dans le plat, le jour où la jeune fille rousse qu'il aimait tant lui avait annoncé la mort de son père.

-Au fait, commença-t-il pour faire diversion, comment avait vous su qu'il pleuvrait aujourd'hui ? Vous m'avez dit vous-même que si je voulais connaître le temps qu'il ferait, il fallait que… comment déjà… que je « m'adresse aux grenouilles » ?

Kyoko s'essuya les yeux du coin de sa manche.

-C'est simple, il y avait de gros nuages à la fenêtre.

-Alors, pourquoi m'avoir parlé de batraciens ?

Il continua sa diversion, il ne voulait surtout pas que cette petite idiote pleure à cause de lui. Sinon, de quoi aurait-il l'air ? Tout de même, cela le surprenait qu'elle puisse montrer de telles émotions en public. Il s'était habitué à son image de petite peste indépendante.

-Ce n'est pas une croyance populaire de chez vous, qui parle de grenouille annonçant la météo ? Quand j'étais au Japon, il y avait des esprits grenouilles près de la maison, des gama kami. Elles me lançaient toujours des défis farfelus, un jour elles m'avaient demandée de faire trois fois le tour du domaine sur les mains ! Je perdais souvent et à chaque fois elles criaient « Kero kero ! Kero kero té !». C'était drôle !

Elle souria. Rogue en fut soulagé, elle retrouvait son état normal.

-Et vous, Professeur Rogue, vous aimez les grenouilles ?

-Seulement quant-elles baignent dans le formol.

Kyoko éclata de rire, un joli rire cristallin. Rogue éprouva alors une étrange satisfaction. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il faisait rire une femme.

-Vous êtes amusant ! Merci Professeur, vous m'avez remonté le moral.

-Ne me remerciez pas trop tôt, j'ai encore beaucoup de remarques acerbes en réserves.

-Oh mais je n'en doute pas !

Une porte claqua. Kyoko se retourna et vit le bas d'une robe disparaître dans l'entrebâillement, c'était le Professeur McGonagall, elle en était sûre.

-Excusez moi, Professeur.

La jeune femme se leva et se précipita à la suite de la sorcière. Rogue la regarda partir d'un air intrigué.

-Professeur ! Professeur McGonagall, appela Kyoko !

Elle lui attrapa le bras.

-Professeur…

-S'il vous plaît, Kyoko…

Elles croisèrent leurs regards et Kyoko y lit toute la gêne de la vieille femme, son incompréhension, sa déception, peut être même du dégoût…

-Professeur, écoutez, pour ce que Rogue a dit hier soir…

-Miss Suméragi…

-Non, non, écoutez ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai passé ces quatre dernières années dans une maison close, « les lanternes rouges » si vous voulez tout savoir. Mais je n'y étais pas de mon plein gré, c'était ce que mon précédent maître m'ordonnait de faire et je l'ai fait ! Mais je n'ai jamais rien fait que la morale ne réprouve ! Je suis vierge, Professeur !

A cet instant, Kyoko se dit que sa dernière phrase manquait cruellement de subtilité. Elle regretta de l'avoir dit ainsi et se félicita qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre à part elles deux dans le couloir. Le Professeur McGonagall parut à la fois choquée mais soulagée. La japonaise continua :

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à soulager des hommes éreintés par les soucis et les doutes, et à leur redonner un peu goût en la vie.

-Vous disiez aussi que Severus a été votre dernier client…

-Je lui ai fait un shampooing…

Un éclair passa sur le visage de la sorcière.

-Alors c'est pour cela que ses cheveux…

-Oui !

La Directrice de Gryffondor parut gênée, bien que soulagée par ces révélations, cela lui enlevait un poids du cœur.

-Je suis confuse, Miss. Je pensais que vous étiez…

-Une pute.

-Heu oui, enfin… Non, non. Bien sûr que non ! Je veux dire…

-Vous savez, je comprends que vous ayez pu penser cela. Je tenais simplement à vous dire ce que je vous ai dit, pour que vous ne vous mépreniez pas sur moi. Et si vous avez encore des doutes sur ma personne, référez vous en à Dumbledore. Bonne journée, Professeur.

Kyoko la laissa méditer sur ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. L'heure des cours allaient bientôt débuter et Madame Pince l'attendait pour une nouvelle journée plus que palpitante à la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

-Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui, je croyais vous avoir dit d'arriver à l'heure.

La jeune femme se força à sourire pour ne pas répliquer à cette vieille bique qu'elle n'était jamais contente.

-Le Professeur Rogue m'a parlé du scandale que vous avez fait hier dans sa classe…

-Scandale, scandale, il ne faut rien exagérer…

-Silence ! Le Professeur Rogue m'a demandé de mettre le rayonnage des potions à jour. Donc vous allez prendre cette liste et enlever tous les livres qu'elle contient, ensuite, vous re-remplirez le rayon avec les nouveaux livres qui vont arriver cet après midi. Bien sûr, avant de les mettre en rayon, il faudra créer la fiche de chaque livre…

-Et combien y a-t-il de livres ?

-Une petite centaine.

Kyoko faillit s'étrangler. Le voilà, le dernier cadeau empoisonné de Rogue. Elle aurait préférée une vilaine remarque, plutôt que de devoir s'occuper une nouvelle fois de ce maudit rayon. Elle releva les manches de son kimono et prit son courage à deux mains, elle en aurait besoin. Grâce à son travail de la veille, elle ne mit que deux heures à mettre en carton les livres de la liste. Et c'est avec un sourire triomphant, qu'elle ne chercha même pas à dissimuler, qu'elle alla voir Madame Pince. Sur les instructions de la vieille bibliothécaire, la japonaise apporta ses cartons de livres dans la réserve.

-Le Professeur Dumbledore est d'accord avec moi, on ne jettera pas ces livres. Nous les redistribuerons plus tard aux élèves avides de connaissance !

Kyoko fronça un sourcil, la bibliothécaire avait dit cette phrase avec un enthousiasme qui contrastait tellement avec son air sévère, que c'en était étrange.

En attendant l'arrivée des nouveaux livres, la jeune femme continua le travail qu'elle avait entrepris la veille. Elle s'attaqua cette fois au rayon des créatures magiques. Dragons, hippogriffes, licornes, elle faillit faire une overdose de créatures toutes plus classiques les unes que les autres. En tout cas, pensa-t-elle, en matière de dragons, il y avait de quoi faire. Les dragons dans l'histoire, les propriétés magiques des dragons, les dragons vus dans la société, élever des dragons… Du dragon et encore du dragon. Rien d'original dans ce rayon, pas d'hydre, pas de chimère, bref elle s'ennuyait. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un livre lui tombe sur le coin du nez.

-Yokai, lut-elle sur la couverture.

Au Japon, les yokais regroupaient toutes sortes de phénomènes étranges, et par extension, les créatures magiques. Prise de nostalgie, c'est tout naturellement vers la page consacrée aux gama que Kyoko se rendit. Elle était ravis de trouver dans cette bibliothèque quelque chose qui lui rappelait son pays. Mais son cœur se serra, elle eut alors un mauvais pressentiment. Elle referma le livre et le rouvrit brutalement. L'ouvrage c'était ouvert à la page des karasu tengu.

« Karasu tengu. Créature à corps d'homme et à tête de corbeau, le karasu tengu est également muni d'une paire d'ailes. Ce yokai n'est ni bénéfique, ni mauvais, il agis soit par vengeance, soit comme mercenaire en se vendant aux plus offrants. Le karasu tengu est un guerrier remarquable, qui a très souvent était utilisé par les sorciers japonais à l'ère Edo pour les chasses à l'homme. Une fois que le tengu a trouvé sa proie, il ne la lâche plus et la ramène vivante ou morte à celui qui l'a employé ou qu'il considère comme son maître. Mieux vaut ne jamais avoir affaire à un tengu sous peine de s'exposer à de graves ennuis ou à une morte certaine. »

Une fois sa lecture de l'article terminé, le pressentiment de Kyoko augmenta d'un cran. Elle devait en parler à Dumbledore, elle devait savoir si elle était dans le vrai. Se faisant aussi discrète que possible, elle sortie de la bibliothèque avec le livre sous le bras. Elle dégagea ses jambes de la jupe de son kimono et se mit alors à courir. Son instinct lui disait de se dépêcher. Une chance pour elle, elle ne croisa personne, mais certains portraits la regardèrent bizarrement. Elle se dit alors que la révélation de Rogue avait due choquer plus d'un des anciens directeurs présents dans les tableaux. Les bruits de couloirs n'étaient pas très importants et elle soupçonnait le Directeur d'y être pour beaucoup. Il avait certainement étouffée dans l'œuf cette information assez gênante, ou très utile pour quiconque souhaiterait avoir un prétexte pour faire partir Dumbledore de son poste.

-Sorbet citron, articula-t-elle en arrivant devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrer du bureau directorial.

Dans son empressement, elle entra sans même frapper à la porte, chose qu'elle regretta aussitôt puisqu'un homme se trouvait avec Dumbledore. En une fraction de seconde, elle remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue, couvant ses jambes dénudées. Une vague sourde et froide s'empara d'elle, c'était cet homme. Elle le dévisagea mais n'en oublia pas moins la politesse.

-Excusez moi, j'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer…

L'homme jeta sur elle son regard aux yeux gris et froids. Son teint était pâle et des cheveux longs et blonds. Il s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche nonchalante et élégante. Kyoko se dit qu'elle l'aurait trouvé beau s'il n'avait pas émané de lui autant de malveillance.

-Ce n'est rien, nous en avions terminé. N'est ce pas Monsieur le Directeur ? Vous devez être Kyoko Suméragi, la nouvelle bibliothécaire ?

-Oui.

-Je suis Lucius Malefoy. Ravis de rencontrer une demoiselle aussi… charmante.

Il lui fit un baise main. Kyoko frissonna. Elle ne douta pas un instant qu'il ait pris cela pour une réaction de pudeur ou d'émois. En réalité, elle frissonnait de dégoût. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme, le ton de sa voix, sa façon d'être… Il transpirait la sournoiserie par tous les pores de la peau. En cet instant, elle en était sûre, Lucius Malefoy lui ferait de mal.

-Nous nous reverrons plus tard, Dumbledore.

Il esquissa un geste qui ne présageait rien de bon. Kyoko bondit et les bras en croix elle fit barrage de son corps entre les deux hommes. Surpris, Malefoy lâcha la baguette qu'il avait saisit. Elle l'avait pris de court.

-Partez, dit-elle sur un ton sans réplique.

Kyoko n'aimait vraiment pas cet homme, il fallait qu'il parte et vite. Il sortit sans demander son reste, tout en se disant qu'il devrait sérieusement se méfier de la jeune femme. D'un simple regard, elle l'avait démasqué, elle avait deviné qu'il était mangemort alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vus.

-Kyoko, appela le vieux sorcier, une fois Malefoy parti.

-Je n'aime pas cet homme. Il est profondément mauvais, jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Non. Je ne l'aime pas. Je le hais !

Dumbledore ne dit rien, il regarda le livre qui était tombé sur son bureau. Il feuilleta les pages de parchemin jaunies.

-Que vous voulait-il ?

-Je crois que tu l'as deviné, senti serait même le terme le plus exact. C'est un mangemort, qui plus est, très au placé au Ministère de la Magie. L'Ordre n'a jamais réussit à la prendre en flagrant délits… Il venait me saluer et me demander de démissionner, comme à son habitude.

-Poudlard est un des derniers bastions de la résistance contre Voldemort ?

-Très jolie phrase et elle résume parfaitement la situation… Alors, que veux tu ? Tu es venu me raconter des anecdotes intéressantes sur les yokais, demanda-t-il en feuilletant toujours le livre ?

-Tient donc… C'est le Professeur Rogue qui vous a raconté ce que je lui ai dit sur les gama ?

Pas un seul instant elle ne douta sur le fait que Dumbledore savait que les gamas étaient des yokais.

-Oui. Vois-tu, en passant le saluer ce matin, je ai trouvé le Professeur Rogue en contemplation devant un bocal contenant des grenouilles. Sa fascination était telle que je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie de le questionner sur cette soudaine passion. Alors, ainsi les gamas font « kero kero » et demandent aux gens de marcher sur les mains ?

-J'aime les gamas kamis, mais je crois que je devrais arrêter d'en parler, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses trop longtemps. Sinon, on se lasse.

Dumbledore regarda Kyoko dans les yeux.

-Tu n'en veux pas au Professeur Rogue ?

-A propos ?

-De la manière dont il a dévoilé ton secret.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Un peu, mais ça aurait fini par se savoir tôt ou tard. C'était sa petite vengeance parce que je l'ai légèrement titillé. Mais dans le fonds, je ne le déteste pas…

-Il se montre relativement sociable avec toi. Vous vous entendez bien, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Oui ! On n'arrête pas de s'envoyer des méchancetés ! C'est rigolo !

-Severus…rigolo ?

Il la regarde avec des yeux ronds. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait quelqu'un que Rogue était…rigolo… Il avait un humour noir corrosif mais de la à dire qu'il était rigolo…

-Il est marrant dans son genre ! Enfin, blague à part…

Kyoko retrouva tout son sérieux.

-J'aimerais que vous m'éclaireriez sur les raisons qui ont fait que maître Suzaku m'ait envoyé en Angleterre. J'ai besoin de savoir si certaines de mes déductions sont exactes…

Le vieil homme l'invita à s'asseoir et à débuter ses explications. Elle s'installa confortablement dans le fauteuil faisant face à Dumbledore, puis, elle prit le livre et l'ouvrir à la page des hommes corbeaux.

-Mon maître a toujours été un partisan de la lutte contre Voldemort. Il y a quatre ans, lors de son retour, Voldemort a pourchassé tous ceux qui osaient lui tenir tête. Enfin il les pourchasse toujours… Il savait que mon maître avait fait partie du précédent Ordre du Phénix, alors il devait certainement être sur la liste des personnes à éliminer. Comme ma vie et la sienne étaient liées, maître Suzaku a dû pressentir le danger alors il m'a mise en sécurité ici, en Angleterre. Je ne suis pas sûre que Voldemort ait su que j'étais sa miko, ni même s'il ait su ce que sont vraiment les mikos, d'ailleurs…

Elle tapota la page du doigt.

-J'en viens aux tengus. Ces yokais sont sans scrupules, on les utilisait il y a des siècles au Japon pour traquer les gens. Quelle aubaine ! Il aura contacté les mangemorts vivant au Japon, leurs demandant de recruter des tengus pour effectuer la sale besogne et pour les avoirs dans leur camp, comme pour les géants ou les loups-garous. Déjà à l'époque, j'étais –et ce n'est pas de la vantardise- une miko reconnue, alors les tengus ont certainement étaient mis sur ma trace, en plus de celle de mon maître.

Elle reprit son souffle, elle avait fini son exposé. Dumbledore la regardait intensément.

-Quand as-tu compris cela ?

-En tomba sur ce livre et sur sa page sur les tengus. Enfin, c'est plutôt le livre qui m'est tombé dessus, mais bon…

-Elève Kyoko, tu ne t'es pas trompée. Je suis impressionné par ton esprit de déduction.

-Peut-être, mais je ne vous apprend rien, Professeur. Vous le saviez déjà. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit tout de suite lors de mon arrivée ?

-Qui sait ? L'esprit d'un vieil homme est insondable, et puis, est-ce qu'un trop plein d'information supplémentaires n'aurait pas fait d'autant plus « disjoncter ton cerveau » ?

Le cœur de Kyoko manqua un battement.

-C'est Rogue qui vous a dit ça aussi !

-Le Professeur Rogue, corrigea-t-il.

-Pour quelqu'un de taciturne, je le trouve bien bavard, celui là…

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire bienveillant. Kyoko enchaîna :

-Professeur, quand est ce que je pourrais rencontrer les autres membres de l'Ordre ?

-Tu sembles bien pressée, Kyoko. Toutes choses arrivent à point à qui sait attendre…

-Oui, je sais, mais… J'ai l'impression de m'être endormie pendant quatre ans, alors je veux rattraper le temps perdu !

-Tient, c'est amusant ce que tu viens de dire… Cela me fait penser à un conte moldu. Celui de la belle aux bois dormant, sauf qu'ici, il s'agit de la belle des lanternes rouges…

Kyoko ne comprit pas. Elle ne connaissait pas les conte occidentaux moldus.


	6. Chapter 6

La belle des lanternes rouges

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Blabla : ah ! un chapitre comme je les aime ! vous allez vous régaler (enfin, j'espère !)

Dico de japonais :

Hayaku : vite

Daijoubu : ça va

Dame : non

Mamotte ageru : je te protègerai

Kurenai : écarlate

Aka : rouge

Katana : sabre

Yamete : arrête

Makenai : je ne perdrai pas

Otomé : demoiselle

Tasukete : à l'aide, au secours

Tatakai : bats-toi

Yurusanai : je ne te pardonnerai pas

Owari da : c'est fini

Onegai : s'il vous plait

**Chapitre 6 :**

La vie à Poudlard s'écoulait lentement mais sûrement, tout comme les trombes d'eau de pluie s'écoulaient par les gouttières des toits. On était en novembre, le temps maussade s'accompagnait de pluies froides qui glaçaient tout l'ensemble du château mais, qui n'entamait en rien le moral des élèves surtout lorsqu'il fallait sortir pour aller voir un match. Le Quidditch demeurait une des seules choses amusantes dans toute l'école. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne se passait rien, silence radio sur les mangemort comme sur les activités de l'Ordre. Bref Kyoko s'ennuyait comme un rat mort !

Elle allait voir Dumbledore très régulièrement, quelques fois, simplement pour discuter et d'autres pour tenter d'en apprendre plus sur l'Ordre et ses activités. C'était vain. Le Directeur lui répondait toujours qu'elle saurait tous ce qu'elle voudrait en temps et en heures. Kyoko ne manquait pas non plus de lui confier son inquiétude à propos des tengus. S'ils étaient à sa recherche, ils ne tarderaient pas à la trouver, surtout depuis qu'elle avait détruit un horcruxe.

-Pour nous les mikos, les tengus sont les équivalant de vos détraqueurs, avait-elle confié un jour. Lorsqu'ils trouvent leur cible, ils lui font subir un sort pire que la mort.

-Et qu'est ce qui est pire que la mort pour une miko ?

Kyoko ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête. Elle était effrayée par la perspective même de devoir révéler cette vérité à son maître.

En dehors de ses discutions avec Dumbledore, sa vie à Poudlard était d'un monotone ! Son travail à la bibliothèque l'enterrait dans une lente agonie entre les reliures de cuire. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Madame Pince était ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui : une vieille chouette. Le silence qui régnait à la bibliothèque avait un côté assourdissant et angoissant, c'était comme plonger dans un océan immobile, sans savoir quand l'on va en sortir. Les quelques élèves qui faisaient un peu de bruit étaient immédiatement rabroués par la vieille Pince pour avoir violé le silence de ce temple du savoir. Lorsque le Professeur Trelawnay envoya quelqu'un pour que l'on lui apporte un exemplaire de « Lire dans les feuilles de thé », Kyoko sauta sur l'occasion pour fuir cet endroit, même si c'était pour voir la voyante numéro un de Poudlard. Bien sûr, elle prit tout son temps pour aller jusqu' à la tour du Professeur.

-Entrez, très chère. Entrez, dit le professeur de son ton mystique.

Kyoko s'avança dans la pièce aux couleurs écarlates. L'air y était étouffant tant il était saturé d'encens et de parfums divers. Les lumières tamisées venaient renforcer cette impression d'étouffement et d'étranglement. La jeune femme pensa aussitôt qu'avec son kimono bleu nuit, elle n'était pas du tout en accord avec le décor, voir qu'elle jurait violemment dans cette recherche savante de couleurs et d'ambiances.

-Bonjour Professeur. Je viens vous apporter le livre que vous avez…

-Oui, je sais, les astres me l'avaient prédit.

Kyoko haussa un sourcil. Qu'est ce que les astres avaient à voir la dedans ? C'était elle-même qui avait demandé à ce qu'on lui apporte ce bouquin. Décidemment, elle poussait la mise en scène de la voyante jusque au bout. C'en était même un peu ridicule.

-Bien, le voilà, dit-elle en tendant l'ouvrage.

Le Professeur lui attrapa la main, elle la regardait bizarrement au travers de ses lunettes, ou était-ce simplement l'effet des verres qui déformait ses yeux.

-Très chère… Que diriez vous si je vous lisais l'avenir dans les lignes de la main ?

Kyoko accepta par pure politesse. Cela l'amusait un peu quand même de la voire examiner sa paume avec une étrange application. En tout cas, elle savait déjà ce qu'on allait lui prédire. Après tout, le Professeur Trelawnay n'est-elle pas réputée pour ses pseudo prédictions néfastes ? Comme Kyoko s'y était attendue, la voyante poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Oh ! Très chère !

-Oui, dit-elle attendant qu'elle lui prédise de quelle manière elle allait mourir.

-Votre ligne d'amour est très chaotique…

-Pardon ? D'amour ?

-Oui, vous voyez, là… Elle se sépare… Oh ! Il va bientôt y avoir deux hommes dans votre vie…

-Que… Deux hommes ?

-Oui. Oh ! Très chère, vous allez vivre une passion à double tranchant ! Comme c'est excitant !

Kyoko éclata de rire. C'était nerveux. Le seul homme dans sa vie était Dumbledore, son maître. Une miko n'avait pas droit à l'amour, encore moins avec deux hommes différents. Le regard perçant de Trelawnay la ramena à la réalité. Elle tenta de se rattraper, visiblement elle avait vexé le Professeur.

-J'ai fait vœux de célibat, réussit-elle à articuler en évitant le fou rire.

-Une jolie fille comme vous, demanda-t-elle surprise ?

-Oui, les hommes, ça n'attire que des ennuies !

Kyoko retira sa main, elle en avait assez entendu comme ça.

-Je suis désolée de vous quitter, Professeur, mais le travail m'attend. Vous continuerez une prochaine fois, peut être.

Sur ce, elle s'inclina et fit volte-face. Sa gorge lui piquait tant l'atmosphère était surchargé de parfums, ces poumons réclamaient de l'air frais en urgence.

-Attendez, très chère ! Vous courrez un grand danger !

Kyoko se retourna et lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

-Merci. Je vous jure de faire très attention.

Deux minutes plus tard, elle inspira l'air jusqu'à en avoir mal aux poumons. Que c'était bon, un air frais sans parfums. Kyoko se demanda comment la voyante faisait pour réussir à supporter ses odeurs entêtantes. Peut être était-ce à cause de tous ces parfums que cette femme était si bizarre.

Kyoko descendit un escalier.

Tout de même, ce qu'elle lui avait annoncé la faisait réfléchir. Deux hommes ? N'importe quoi ! Voyons voir, quelles personnes du sexe masculin connaissait-elle assez bien pour les voir, peut être prochainement, devenir ses prétendants ?

Machinalement, elle emprunta un autre escalier.

Les hommes qui venaient la voir aux « Lanternes rouges »… Non, eux c'était un massage, elle les écoutait se lamenter et au revoir. Cela faisait beaucoup d'hommes à exclure, ensuite qui restait-il ?

Elle descendit encore une volée de marches.

Le personnel masculin de l'école. Hum, alors… Il y avait Flitwick… Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Dumbledore ? Encore moins, c'était son maître. Qui restait-il ? Rogue…

Kyoko s'arrêta brusquement, stupéfaite d'avoir pensé à une chose pareille. Elle éclata de rire.

Rogue, c'était exclu. Il était complètement asocial et ils ne faisaient que s'envoyer des piques, l'un comme l'autre. Non. Alors qui ? La jeune femme devait bien se l'avouer, la prédiction de Trelwanay l'avait chamboulée. Dans son fort intérieur, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que la prédiction d'une voyante à la fiabilité douteuse pouvait la perturber à se point. Etait-ce la perspective de deux hommes dans sa vie qui l'effrayait ? Ou était-ce la possibilité d'avoir, elle aussi, droit à l'amour ?

-Shimata, pensa-t-elle en voyant où elle avait atterri.

Ces réflexions l'avaient menée très loin dans le château, jusqu'aux cachots. Elle frissonna. Cette partie de l'école lui glaçait les sangs. Les murs de pierre grisâtre, les torches qui éclairaient les lieux de leurs lumières vacillantes, bienvenu dans l'entre du Diable. Elle s'empressa de remonter vers la lumière du hall.

Au carrefour d'un couloir, elle heurta de plein fouet une grande silhouette sombre. Sous le choc, ils furent tout deux projetés à terre. Kyoko retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle vit qui elle avait percuté. Une grande silhouette noire provenant des cachots, cela ne pouvait être que Rogue. Et visiblement, il était très mécontent de la trouver ici.

-Vous ne pouviez pas faire attention ! Petite idiote !

-Je suis désolé, mais je vous signale que vous m'avez fait mal aussi.

Elle garda pour elle la remarque acerbe qui lui venait à l'esprit. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le regard de l'homme était plus noir que d'habitude. Il essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître mais ces yeux trahissaient une impatience mêlée d'inquiétude. Une panique sourde menaçait de s'insinuer dans ses veines comme un poison. Pour qu'il soit aussi pressé et que son inquiétude transparaisse de la sorte, il fallait que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé.

-Professeur, que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien qui vous concerne, Miss Suméragi.

Il se releva rapidement. Avant qu'il ne reparte, Kyoko réussit à lui attraper le bras pour le retenir encore un peu.

-Dites moi ce qu'il se passe, insista-t-elle ?

Il céda, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec cette curieuse.

-Potter s'est attiré des ennuies. Des gros cette fois.

Rogue s'approcha pour lui chuchoter le reste de la phrase. Le cœur de Kyoko bondit lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de l'homme dans sa nuque.

-Il est parti seul sur la piste d'un horcruxe, mais c'était un piège. Potter a réussi à contacter des membres de l'Ordre pour venir à son secours.

-Vous en êtes ?

Rogue ne répondit pas. D'un pas pressé, il reprit son chemin. Il devait atteindre la grille et transplaner pour secourir cet imbécile qu'il s'était promis de protéger. Il jeta un regard surpris à la japonaise, elle le suivait.

-Que faites-vous, Miss ?

-Je viens avec vous !

-Pas question.

-J'ai déjà prouvé de quoi j'étais capable, non ? Et puis j'en suis moi aussi !

Elle évitait soigneusement de parler explicitement de l'Ordre, comme le lui avait reproché Rogue deux mois plus tôt. Il s'en rendit compte. Kyoko enchaîna :

-Je suis inquiète pour Harry, laissez moi venir avec vous. Plus on sera nombreux et plus on pourra l'aider.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, dit-il excédé. Vous me ralentissez !

-Si ce n'est que ça, ça peut se régler très vite !

Kyoko dégagea ses jambes de son kimono pour pouvoir courir. Elle devança Rogue. Ce dernier était surprit par la répartie et la volonté de la jeune femme à l'accompagner. Il suivit son allure, mais avec du mal. Elle était très rapide et il soupçonnait son pouvoir de miko d'y être pour quelque chose. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, ils arrivèrent à la grille. Le Professeur de Potion était légèrement essoufflé. Il se dit alors qu'il était trop vieux pour ça et qu'il devrait peut être songer à faire un peu d'exercice pour maintenir sa forme. A côté de lui, Kyoko ne disait rien, elle attendait qu'il reprenne son souffle. Il tenta de la résonner une dernière fois.

-C'est dangereux, Miss Suméragi.

Pour toute réponse elle lui agrippa le bras.

-Hayaku té!

Ils transplanèrent.

La première chose qu'ils virent fut une vaste prairie. Ils entendaient le bruit de la mer en contre bas, ce qui leur indiquait qu'ils étaient sur une falaise. Un vent frais battait l'herbe verte. Mais le calme apparent fut de courte durée. Severus exerça une forte pression sur le crâne de Kyoko, l'obligeant à se baisser. Ce geste brusque permit à la jeune femme d'éviter le sortilège lancé vers elle. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la bataille. En une seconde la prairie paisible se transforma en un théâtre d'affrontements acharnés. Harry était en prise avec deux mangemorts, il se défendait farouchement, mais l'aide qu'il recevait des membres de l'Ordre déjà présent sur les lieux lui était précieuse. L'homme en noir et aux longs cheveux, que Kyoko reconnu comme étant Sirius Black, défendait son filleul avec une rage non dissimulée. Une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux roses se battait de toutes ses forces, mais les quatre mages noirs qui l'attaquaient, auraient bientôt raison d'elle si on ne lui venait pas en aide. N'écoutant que son courage, Kyoko bondit auprès de la jeune femme pour lui porter secours.

-Chikara no ho !

Un mur de feu s'éleva entre les mangemorts et les deux femmes. Ces derniers reculèrent, surpris par la violence des flammes. Bien que le danger fût momentanément écarté, la sorcière s'effondra, prise d'un malaise foudroyant. Kyoko la rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras.

-Daijoubu, demanda la japonaise ?

La barrière des langues s'effaça devant l'urgence de la situation.

-Oui, je vais bien.

Laissant Rogue secourir Harry, Sirius Black accourut auprès des deux femmes. Il semblait à la fois furieux et inquiet.

-Tonks ! Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas venir ! C'est trop dangereux !

-Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir seul, pour affronter tous ces mangemorts !

-Idiote, dit-il affectueusement. Si Lupin apprend que tu es venue dans ton état, il va m'étriper !

-Je suis enceinte, déclara une Tonks rayonnante, en réponse au regard interrogateur de Kyoko.

Le mur de flammes protectrices disparut, ramenant les trois protagonistes à la réalité. Kyoko aida la future mère à se relever. Il fallait qu'elle la protège.

-Je reste avec elle, allez aider Harry et le Professeur Rogue, dit-elle à l'adresse de Black.

Sirius s'éclipsa sans demander son reste, trop content de retourner se battre avec Harry. Déjà les mangemorts approchaient. Kyoko leur lança un regard menaçant. Tonks s'avança pour retourner dans la bataille mais Kyoko l'arrêta:

-Dame ! Mamotte ageru.

Et de toute sa vitesse, Kyoko fonça pour un combat au corps à corps avec les mages noirs. En se battant de si près, elle savait qu'ils seraient désavantagés car ils ne pourraient utiliser des sorts puissants. Elle les frôlait de très près, leur faisant des clés aux bras, les désarmant de leurs baguettes. Les mangemorts étaient surpris par la technique de combat de la japonaise, ils n'avaient jamais rien vu de tel. Malgré le kimono dans lequel elle était engoncée, ces mouvements étaient fluides et précis. La jeune femme compensait largement son manque de force physique par sa vitesse. Elle invoquait ses flammes de temps à autres pour obliger ses adversaires à reculer. Elle devait à tout pris les éloigner de Tonks. Un rapide coup d'œil à ses camarades lui permit de voir qu'ils étaient en difficulté. Des renforts avaient été envoyés et ils s'étaient dirigés d'office vers l'élu. Un mangemort profita de son inattention pour foncer vers Tonks. Cette dernière, prise d'un nouveau vertige, ne pouvait se défendre. Le sang de Kyoko ne fit qu'un tour. Elle plaqua sa main au sol, un pentacle s'y dessina.

-Kurenai ! Akai no katana !

Elle releva la main et un sabre sortit de terre. Un sabre à la garde rouge couleur de sang. Amrée de sa lame, elle bondit et :

Le hurlement perçant de Tonks résonna dans toute la prairie. Les combats s'arrêtèrent comme suspendus dans le temps. Mangemorts et membres de l'Ordre se tournèrent d'un seul homme dans la direction du cri. Tonks, agenouillée au sol, regardait Kyoko et le mangemort qui lui faisait face. Une lame brillante traversait la gorge de l'homme. D'un geste vif, la jeune femme retira son arme du corps de l'homme, qui tomba aussitôt à terre, mort. Du sang se répandait sur l'herbe verte. Harry et Sirius étaient estomaqués. Rogue, de la où il était, pouvait voir les yeux de Kyoko. Des yeux froids et vides, qui avaient perdu leur éclat habituel, des yeux de meurtrier. Il en était certain, ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme tuait.

En l'espace d'un instant, la jeune femme avait réussit à étendre un climat de terreur dans les rangs des mangemorts. Ces derniers, pris de paniques transplanaient en tous sens. S'il y avait bien une chose dont ils étaient sûrs, c'était que s'ils restaient ici, cette femme les tuerait. Son regard doré et vide les terrifiait. En deux minutes, les mages noirs avaient disparu. Ne restait plus que le malheureux qui avait voulu s'attaquer à Tonks. Rogue, nullement impressionné, s'approcha de Kyoko et lui saisit violement le bras.

-A quoi jouez-vous, bon sang !

-Jouer ? Mais je ne joue pas, Professeur. Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Un rire glacé retentit sur la falaise. Kyoko se raidit, elle aurait reconnu ce rire entre mille. Une peur sourde s'insinua dans ses veines, balayant comme un rien la froideur et le calme qui lui avaient permis de prendre une vie un peu plutôt. Ce ne pouvait être vrai, ils l'avaient déjà retrouvée ? Une forme noire descendit des nuages. Lorsque Kyoko reconnu l'individu, elle se mit à trembler, secouée par la peur. Aucun de ses camarades autour d'elle ne comprenaient se revirement soudain dans son comportement.

-Karasu tengu, murmura-t-elle.

Le tengu atterrit au sol avec souplesse. Jamais Harry, Sirius, Rogue et Tonks n'avaient vu une telle créature. Un corps d'homme avec une tête munie d'un bec, des ailes noires dans le dos, ses mains et ses pieds ressemblant à des sers. Pour eux, c'était une sorte de harpie au masculin, mais en bien plus effrayant, en bien plus cruel. Le tengu s'approcha de Kyoko. D'un geste de la main, il balaya Rogue de son passage. La force de leur nouvel ennemi était si puissante, que le maître des potions fut projeté au sol à quelques mètres de là. Kyoko, prise de panique en voyant cela, dressa son sabre entre elle et l'homme corbeau.

-Yamete !

Le tengu lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Makenai, s'exclama Kyoko pour se donner du courage !

-C'est ce que nous allons voir, otomé.

Brusquement, il bondit sur elle, la plaquant au sol. Le choc fit lâcher son sabre à la jeune femme. Kyoko le regardait horrifiée. Elle était paralysée et par la peur et par la force brute du tengu. Elle voyait dans les yeux du yokai ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire, et ça la terrorisait, mais elle devait à tout prix réagir, sinon, il serait trop tard.

-Je vais te prendre, jeune miko, pour prendre ton pouvoir. Amusant, tu ne trouves pas…

Il l'écrasa de tout son poids. Kyoko se raidit, elle venait de sentir les sers du tengu sur sa jambe. Le regard plongé dans les yeux dorés, le tengu continuait son œuvre avec une lenteur diabolique, écartant les pants du kimono de la jeune femme. La peur s'insinua dans les veines de Kyoko comme le plus mortel des poisons, la paralysant, faisant disparaître toute volonté. La main glissa encore, trop haut, bien trop haut. Elle devait réagir. Il allait… Elle allait… perdre son pouvoir. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Tasukete, hurla-t-elle !

Un grand phénix de feu apparut entre elle et le tengu, le forçant à reculer. L'oiseau immense défendit la jeune femme, attaquant le yokai, le griffant, lui brûlant sa chaire et ses ailes. Kyoko se releva en chancelant, elle saisit son sabre au passage. Le corps encore tremblant de peur et de rage, elle regarda l'oiseau de feu qui l'avait sauvée, disparaître. Ses compagnons accoururent vers elle.

-Kyoko, appela Harry !

-N'approchez pas, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique. Il est à moi !

Les joues brûlantes de honte, toujours aussi tremblante, Kyoko s'avança vers son ennemi. La rage et la peur encore en elle la faisaient défaillir. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, mais ce qu'elle voulait, c'était faire payer au tengu son affront.

-Tatakai otomé, dit le tengu pour la provoquer.

Kyoko fit son jeu. Elle fonça vers lui en hurlant, sous les regards des sorciers. Elle le savait, elle venait d'engager un combat à mort. Le tengu dégaina le sabre à sa ceinture. Ils croisèrent le fer. Hypnotisé l'un l'autre par leurs lames, le monde sembla disparaître autour d'eux. Seul comptait le bruit des sabres qui s'entrechoquaient. Attaque de front, parade, esquive, contre attaque, la danse de mort qu'ils se livraient était d'une beauté crue et cruelle car l'un des deux allaient périr, ils le savaient. Kyoko encore sous le choc de son agression, voyant sa concentration disparaître peu à peu. La rage et la peur l'aveuglaient, elle voulait en finir et vite. Elle vit une ouverture et s'y engouffra, mais pas assez rapidement. Ce fut le tengu qui profita de sa faiblesse.

Tonks hurla de terreur.

La lame du tengu traversa Kyoko de part en part. Le temps sembla se figer une nouvelle fois. Kyoko regarda tour à tour la lame ensanglantée du sabre, sous sa poitrine, et son adversaire. Son cerveau tournait au ralentit. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre que le sang qui se répandait sur son kimono, ce sang, c'était le sien. Le tengu retira son arme, le sang gicla sur l'herbe. Kyoko recula en titubant, elle tenait toujours son sabre. Elle le tenait fermement, tout comme elle se raccrochait à la vie en cet instant. Ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pourtant elle sentait bien que sa vie commençait à lui échapper. Le sourire narquois du tengu lui rendit un sursaut de lucidité. Oh non. Elle n'allait pas partir comme ça. Elle allait l'emporter avec elle dans la mort.

-Yurusanai, hurla-t-elle !

Dans un dernier effort, elle bondit sur le yokai, prit de court. D'un geste maître, elle lui trancha la gorge. Puis dans une ultime vengeance, elle planta sa lame dans le coeur du tengu, le métal le traversa complètement. Elle tourna son arme avec force, faisant craquer le cœur de son ennemi pour être certaine que tout souffle de vie allait le quitter avant elle. Elle retira le sabre, répandant encore un peu plus de sang. Le tengu s'effondra, une expression de surprise et d'effroi à jamais gravée sur son visage.

-Owari da, articula-t-elle d'une voix faible.

Elle tomba en arrière. Des bras la rattrapèrent. Kyoko leva les yeux, elle rencontra ceux de Sirius Black. Il avait été le premier à accourir vers elle. La mort s'approchait mais elle avait encore une dernière requête. Elle s'agrippa à l'homme de toutes ses forces.

-S'il vous plait ! Allez voir Dumbledore avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Il faut qu'il brise notre contrat, sinon il va mourir ! Il va mourir avec moi, à cause de moi ! Onegai !

Il lui attrapa la main, la tenant avec force pour la rassurer. Elle vit ces lèvres bouger, mais déjà, elle n'entendait plus. Elle sombra dans le néant.

Etait-ce vraiment la fin ?


	7. Chapter 7

La belle des lanternes rouges

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Blabla de l'auteur : voilà ce que ça donne quand on laisse Sirius et Severus s'occuper d'une convalescente. Quand Kyoko se fait des films qui tombent à l'eau… bref j'espère que vous allez vous amuser. (je viens de repenser ma fic, ce qui me permettra d'écrire une suite alternative quand j'aurais fini celle-ci, chouette ! enfin, y a le temps quand même !)

**Chapitre 7 :**

Kyoko émergea difficilement du doux néant où elle était plongée. Elle avait l'impression de flotter entre deux mondes. Elle était comme dans du coton, c'était chaud, confortable. Etait-elle morte ? Etait-elle vivante ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se reposer. Une voix l'appela doucement.

-Kyoko ? Kyoko ?

Cette voix… On aurait dit, celle de maître Suzaku. Coulait-elle lentement vers la mort ? Allait-elle le retrouver ?

-Kyoko, ouvre les yeux. Ton heure n'est pas venue. Tu as encore des choses à vivre.

Elle entrouvrit un œil. La lumière claire et blanche lui brûla la rétine. Poussant un petit grognement plaintif, elle referma ses paupières. Cette chaleur sur sa peau, les rayons du soleil la réchauffaient. C'était agréable. C'était ça la vie. Revenir à la vie après avoir frôlé la mort. Peu à peu, les sensations lui revenaient, les douleurs aussi. Elle avait mal, si mal à la poitrine, lorsqu'elle respirait. Mais elle était vivante, c'était l'essentiel.

Après quelques minutes, elle réessaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils s'habituèrent assez vite à la luminosité éclatante. Kyoko vit alors qu'elle était dans un lit aux draps blancs, entouré de rideaux également blancs. La lumière du soleil filtrait au travers de la toile ce qui permit à la jeune femme de deviner qu'il y avait une fenêtre en face d'elle. Elle tenta de se relever dans son lit mais elle y renonça vite, la douleur était lancinante.

Un chien jappa joyeusement à côté d'elle, un gros chien noir. Il frotta son museau contre sa main toute proche. Kyoko lui gratta l'oreille. Elle se sentait si faible, le moindre mouvement était un supplice.

-Bonjour toi, murmura-t-elle au chien.

Pour toute réponse, le chien se mit sur ses pattes avant. Il se métamorphosa en homme. Kyoko retint une exclamation étouffée. L'air trop vite inspiré sous l'effet de la surprise, lui déclancha une vilaine quinte de toux qui lui déchira les poumons.

-Je suis désolé, s'inquiéta Sirius. Je ne pensais pas vous faire peur.

-Je vous ai fait des gratouilles à l'oreille, articula difficilement Kyoko.

Surprit par la réplique de la japonaise, il éclata de rire. Ce rire ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à un aboiement mais il réchauffa le cœur de Kyoko.

-Vous m'avez drôlement impressionné, l'autre jour ! Vraiment ! Vous êtes surprenante.

Kyoko baissa la tête. Le souvenir de son attitude lui éclata au visage. Elle s'était comportée comme une bête, ni plus ni moins. C'est fou ce que l'instinct de survie permet de faire quand on y pense.

-Je suis une pute et une tueuse, ce n'est pas très glorieux !

-Moi, je suis bien un ex-tolar qui se transforme en chien. Je suis bien mal placé pour vous juger.

Il lui lança un regard pénétrant, une question lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Cette créature, ce tengu… Que vous voulait-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il vous a…

Kyoko lui coupa la parole, elle ne voulait surtout pas parler de ça. Pas déjà.

-Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Et d'abord, où suis-je ?

Il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien d'elle aujourd'hui. Il répondit malgré tout à ses questions.

-Vous dormez depuis plus d'une semaine. Vous êtes à Poudlard. Dumbledore a décidé de vous soigner ici en toute discrétion. Vous envoyer à Ste Mangouste aurait bien trop attiré l'attention. C'est par ailleurs miraculeux que vous ayez survécu à vos blessures. Vous devez avoir une sacrée volonté.

-Dumbledore a décidé ça ? Il va bien ? Il n'est pas blessé ?

-Non, il se porte comme un charme. Mais dites moi, vous semblez drôlement attachée à lui ?

-C'est normal, je suis sa miko.

Kyoko n'eut pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage. La porte de l'infirmerie claqua et des pas résonnèrent dans leur direction. Rogue écarta les rideaux, il se figea dés qu'il vit Black. Son attention était tellement concentrée sur cet homme qu'il ne remarqua même pas que Kyoko était réveillée.

-Tient, tient, Black. On a finit de jouer les gardes malades ?

-Servilus. On a finit de faire joujou avec ses potions ?

-Je t'interdis de me parler de la sorte !

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire !

Ils se toisèrent tous les deux d'un regard mauvais. Kyoko se demandait lequel des deux allait sauter à la gorge de l'autre en premier. Pour éviter de voir du sang sur les murs, elle décida d'intervenir.

-Bonjour, Professeur. Comment allez-vous ?

Rogue sursauta, surpris d'entendre la voix de Kyoko. Une expression étrange apparut sur son visage, peut être était-ce du soulagement.

-Miss Suméragi, s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant vers elle ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Disons que j'ai connu mieux…

Kyoko souria, c'était bien la première fois que Severus Rogue se montrait amical envers elle. Finalement, se dit-elle, c'était très simple, pour attirer la sympathie de cet homme il fallait jusque qu'elle frôle la mort de très près.

-Je vous ai préparé une potion régénératrice, dit-il en montrant le gobelet dans sa main. Vous devriez vous sentir mieux après ça.

Kyoko allait de surprise en surprise ! Quel réveil ! Un homme qui se transforme en chien et maintenant, un Rogue…gentil. Elle rêvait ? Etait-elle morte pour de bon ? Où était le piège ? Elle n'était pas habituée à un tel traitement.

-Je vous déconseille de toucher à cette potion, Miss. On ne sait jamais, prudence oblige.

-Puis-je savoir ce que tu insinues, Black ?

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que j'insinue, Servilus.

Voilà, maintenant, elle savait où était le piège. On lui avait balancé deux fous furieux comme gardes malades. Quelle poisse ! Elle qui avait justement besoin de repos. Elle soupira tout doucement pour ne pas se faire mal aux poumons. Après réflexion, elle se dit que ce duo des plus improbable était extrêmement comique. En tout cas, tous deux étaient extrêmement doués pour trouver des remarques exécrables. Ils rivalisaient en subtilité et en finesse pour créer la perle en matière d'ironie. Une douleur ramena Kyoko à la réalité.

-Je vais prendre votre potion, dit-elle en tendant faiblement la main.

Sirius la regarda bouche bée.

-Vous êtes suicidaire ?

-Non. J'aime vivre dangereusement, répondit-elle avec humour en espérant ne pas avoir vexé le maître des potions.

Un Rogue gentil, on en prend soin, c'est très rare ! Elle attrapa le verre maladroitement, manquant de renverser son contenu sur les draps. Ses doigts étaient engourdis. La voyant empêtrée avec son gobelet, le Professeur lui proposa son aide.

-Je vais vous aider. C'est une potion très longue et difficile à réaliser. Je ne tiens vraiment pas à ce que ce soit les draps qui en profitent !

Kyoko sourit, c'était tellement « Rogue » comme réaction. Elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Il porta le verre aux lèvres de la jeune femme, mais il pencha le liquide trop vite. Kyoko recracha, manquant de s'étouffer.

-Tu viens de rater ton diplôme d'infirmière, Servilus, dit un Sirius Black moqueur. Mais tu vas peut être retenter ta chance en lui donnant la becquée ?

-La ferme, Black !

Pour couronner le tout, l'estomac de Kyoko réclama pitance de façon on ne peut plus bruyante. Rogue se tourna vers elle, furieux.

-Vous étiez obligée de gargouiller maintenant, vous ?

-C'est pas de ma faute ! J'ai faim ! Et en plus j'ai même pas réussit à boire ma potion !

-Vous n'aviez qu'à pas la recracher !

-Mais vous m'avez fait boire trop vite ! J'ai faillit m'étrangler !

Soudain, le cœur de Kyoko fit un bon dans sa poitrine. La prédiction de Trelawnay ! Les deux hommes, si c'était eux ? La voilà l'histoire à double tranchant ! Deux ennemis jurés et une femme au milieu. C'était mieux que tous les feuilletons à l'eau de rose moldus. Oh bon sang ! Elle se faisait déjà des films à dire à l'un ou l'autre la phrase fatidique « Restons bons amis. ». Peut être même qu'ils se battraient pour gagner son amour… Elle allait enfin avoir droit à une histoire d'amour comme en rêve toutes les filles, avec deux beaux ténébreux, que demande le peuple ! Mais à quoi pensait-elle ! Comme si c'était le moment !

-Shimata ! Et merde !

-Pardon, demandèrent-ils d'une même voix ?

Kyoko se reprit, elle ne devait pas être perturbée par cette stupide prédiction !

-J'ai… Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai…J'ai laissé du riz sur le feu, c'est bête, hein ?

Elle eut un petit rire gêné qui intensifia sa douleur au poumon et à la poitrine.

-Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette nouvelle fantaisie, demanda Rogue, méfiant ?

-Rien ! Rien du tout ! C'est… c'est la faim qui me fait délirer ! Ah ah ! Oui, c'est ça ! Et puis, je viens de frôler la mort ! Il faut que je me remette !

Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle racontait n'importe quoi, s'enfonçant dans des explications fumeuses. Alors c'était ça l'amour, sortir des réflexions bêtes à tout va ?

-Je vais demandé à ce qu'on vous prépare à manger, dit un Rogue septique en passant le rideau.

Kyoko soupira, soulagée. Elle devait se calmer. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Son comportement étrange avait l'air de bien amuser Sirius.

-Vous me faites penser à Tonks, ma cousine, dit-il après un silence.

-Ah ?

Kyoko était heureuse de trouver un autre sujet de conversation, elle s'y engouffra.

-Et elle va bien ?

-Elle était secouée, mais ça va mieux.

-Hum, et pourquoi est-ce que je vous fais penser à elle ?

Il prit un léger temps de réflexion.

-Hé bien, vous êtes jeune et rigolote, ça doit être ça…

Sirius marqua une pause puis reprit :

-Elle et vous, vous me faites un peu penser aux sœurs que j'aurais voulu avoir, à la place de mon imbécile de frère !

-Sœurs ?

Kyoko éclata d'un rire nerveux. C'était le principe de l'ascenseur émotionnel, en deux seconde on éprouvait une très grande joie puis une immense déception. Ouf, Sirius la concéderait un peu comme un membre de sa famille, quel soulagement ! Pas de double relation amoureuse houleuse entre deux hommes ennemis ! Mais son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Elle enrageait contre Trelawnay ! Cette maudite sorcière l'avait perturbée et fait croire des choses impossible. Comme si une miko avait droit à l'amour ! N'importe quoi ! Elle aurait voulu étriper la sorcière pour tous les soucis que sa fantaisie lui avait causée ! Voyante minable ! Sa prédiction était fausse. Comment avait-elle été assez naïve pour la croire ?

-Kuso ! Je me suis faite avoir ! Où est le service après vente ?

-Le quoi ?

-Rien ! Je me parlais à moi-même, dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle avait parlé à haute voix.

-Je croire que vous avez besoin de repos.

-Exactement ! De beaucoup, beaucoup de repos !

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux.

-Alors, vous me considérez un peu comme une sœur, demanda Kyoko ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais ai-je bien raison de considérer comme telle une fille un peu… cinglée ?

-Je ne suis pas cinglée, juste fatiguée et affamée, ajouta-t-elle après une nouvelle manifestation de son ventre.

Sirius éclata de rire. Kyoko aimait bien ce rire.

-Dites, est-ce que je peux vous appeler Nii-san ?

-Nii-san, ça veut dire frère ?

-Pas vraiment, le vrai un mot c'est « onii-san ». Je préfère cette contraction, ça fait moins conventionnel. Vous considérer comme un frère, c'est un peu étrange, surtout que je n'ai jamais connu ma famille…

Sirius ne s'engagea pas dans la voie qu'elle lui ouvrait. Elle était encore bien trop secouée par son combat pour parler d'un passé douloureux.

-C'est d'accord, mais à la condition que l'on se tutoies.

-Yatta ! Nii-san !

C'est à se moment là que Severus Rogue revint avec un plateau fumant dans les mains. L'estomac de Kyoko cria famine. Il déposa le plateau sur ses genoux, sans oublier de jeter un regard méprisant à Sirius au passage, évidement.

-Gohan, s'exclama Kyoko lorsqu'elle reconnu le plat. C'est une bouillie de riz, dit-elle en réponse au regard interrogateur des deux hommes. En général, on donne ce plat aux malades. C'est très nourrissant et en plus on peut le manger à la cuillère.

Elle essaya de saisir le couvert, en vain. Kyoko avait l'impression d'avoir de la pâte à modeler à la place des doigts. Après une semaine sans bouger, ses sensations n'allaient pas revenir comme si de rien n'était.

-Si seulement, je pouvais attraper cette… bon sang… de cuillère !

Elle s'acharnait à vouloir utiliser cet ustensile, sans y parvenir. Son estomac lançait des plaintes à déchirer le cœur. Elle crevait littéralement la dalle ! Rogue eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant. La jeune femme qui se servait des petits déjeuners monstrueusement improbables lui semblait tellement loin. En plus il ne pouvait même pas lui sortir sa dernière réplique. Il la garderait pour plus tard. Ce fut Sirius qui vint en aide à Kyoko, il attrapa la cuillère et la remplit de riz.

-Allez, on ouvre la bouche ! Wiouh, fit-il en imitant un bruit de balais.

Severus était atterré. Dommage que le ridicule ne tuait pas, il aurait été débarrassé de Black.

-Nii-san ! J'ai faim ! Et je n'ai pas quatre ans ! Et puis tu as vu la cuillère que tu m'as faite ! Tu ne remplis pas un trente-cinq tonnes, que je sache !

Il lui enfourna brusquement la cuillère dans la bouche. Kyoko avala sous la surprise. La mixture chaude lui brûla la gorge, manquant de l'étrangler. Elle toussa tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression de s'être déchiré un poumon. Sirius la regarda d'un air désolé.

-Que disais-tu déjà, Black ? Tu n'as pas fait mieux.

-Ecrase ta boîte à camembert, Servilus !

-Vous êtes nullissimes comme infirmières ! Vous voulez m'achever ou quoi, articula Kyoko les larmes aux yeux !

Pour rajouter au « dramatico-comique » de la scène, un nouveau gargouillement s'éleva. Kyoko laissa échapper une plainte déchirante, elle était à bout de force et de faim.

-Non mais, que se passe-t-il ?

La gardienne des lieux approchait, j'ai nommé, Mme Pomfresh. Sirius se métamorphosa en chien et disparut sous le lit, juste à temps. L'infirmière furieuse écarta les rideaux. La lumière du soleil entra à flot, éblouissant la jeune femme.

-Professeur Rogue ! Je vous interdis de maltraiter mes patients !

-Mais, je…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne ! Vous deviez lui donner sa potion !

-Oui, mais elle…

Kyoko n'avait jamais vu une telle furie. Pauvre Rogue pensa-t-elle.

-Et vous, dit l'infirmière en se tournant vers Kyoko, vous avez besoin de repos. Ne parlez pas ne bouger pas. Dans votre état, le moindre geste vous ferait hurler de douleur !

-Mais je ne peux pas hurler de douleur, sinon je hurle de douleur.

Sa tentative d'humour noir était vaine, Pomfresh la fusilla du regard.

-Les visites sont terminées, Professeur. Si vous voulez parler à cette demoiselle, il faudra repasser plus tard !

-Oh non ! Je vais m'ennuyer, dit Kyoko déçue du départ de Rogue.

Elle ne réussit pas en dire plus. La cuillère salvatrice se présentait enfin à ses lèvres. C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle vit Severus Rogue la saluer et disparaître de son champ de vision. Au moins, se dit-elle pour se rassurer, Nii-san avait réussit à se cacher de justesse.


	8. Chapter 8

La belle des lanternes rouges

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Petit cadeau de l'auteur : ceci et un extrait d'un interview de jkr apport du tome 7, donc attention aux spoilers. Je vous ai fait une sélection spéciale Sev. Alors, merci qui ?

Laura Trego : Dans la dernière scène, est-ce que l'absence du portrait de Rogue dans le bureau du directeur était volontaire ?

J.K. Rowling : C'était volontaire de ma part. Rogue avait abandonné son poste avant de mourir, il ne méritait donc pas d'être inclus dans ce cercle auguste. Néanmoins, j'aime à penser que Harry s'assurerait que le portrait de Rogue soit inclus à terme.

Lechicaneuronline : Selon vous, Rogue est-il un héros ?

J.K. Rowling : Oui, mais un héros plein de défauts. Un anti-héros, peut-être. Il n'est guère sympathique. Jusqu'à la fin, il demeure cruel, tyrannique, rongé par l'amertume et le manque d'assurance – et pourtant il a aimé, et il a été loyal envers cet amour. Au final, il a donné sa vie pour cet amour. Ça, c'est plutôt héroïque !

Jaclyn : Est-ce que Lily a jamais eu des sentiments envers Rogue ?

J.K. Rowling : Oui. Elle l'aimait comme ami ; elle serait peut-être même tombée amoureuse de lui s'il n'avait pas tant aimé la magie noire, s'il n'avait pas été attiré par des gens et des actions aussi détestables.

Annie : Est-ce que tous les sorciers savent maintenant que Rogue était l'homme de Dumbledore, ou est-ce qu'ils pensent encore que c'était une enflure ?

J.K. Rowling : Harry se serait assuré que l'héroïsme de Rogue soit rendu public. Ce qui n'aurait pas empêché Rita Skeeter d'écrire "Rogue : Ange ou Crapule ?"

Nithya : Lily détestait Mulciber et Avery. Si Rogue l'aimait vraiment, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas sacrifié leur compagnie pour elle ?

J.K. Rowling : C'est la tragédie de l'histoire de Rogue. S'il avait à le refaire, il ne deviendrait pas un Mangemort, mais comme beaucoup de gens vulnérables et qui manquent d'assurance (comme Queudver), il voulait être membre de quelque de grand et puissant, quelque chose d'impressionnant.

Rachel Nell : JKR, merci pour vos livres extraordinaires ! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi personne n'était au courant de l'amitié entre Lily et Rogue à l'école. Ils devaient bien se retrouver pour parler, etc. James ne connaissait pas leur passé ?

J.K. Rowling : Merci merci merci ! Tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient été amis mais que ce n'était plus le cas. Personne n'en savait pas beaucoup plus. James s'est toujours douté que Rogue éprouvait des sentiments plus forts envers Lily, ce qui est une des raisons du comportement de James envers Rogue.

Hannah : Pourquoi Rogue ne faisait-il pas plus attention à son apparence ?

J.K. Rowling : Hmm. Bonne question. Une mauvaise vue ? Peut-être qu'il se regardait dans le miroir et se trouvait splendide ? Il me paraît plus probable qu'il accordait plus d'importance à d'autres qualités !

**Chapitre 8 :**

-…Je te jure ! Quand je suis allé la voir, elle était complètement dans les choux !

-Dans les choux ?

-Ouais, dans les roses si tu préfères…

-Attend, dans les choux où dans les roses ?

-Ron ! C'est pareil enfin ! Harry, il faudrait qu'on aille lui rendre visite tous les trois. Peut être que ça la stimulerait un peu ?

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si intéressant pour que vous ne soyez pas attentifs ?

La voix de Rogue résonna dans leur dos. Les trois amis étaient en double cours de potion avec les Serpentard. Comme à chaque cours, Harry et Ron essayaient de faire passer le temps du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Depuis le début de l'année, ils avaient décidé de ne plus rien faire en potion. « Mieux vaut s'occuper à des choses plus intéressantes, que de perdre notre temps à faire une potion qui ne sera même pas bien notée, avait dit Ron. » C'est au grand désespoir de Hermione, qui travaillait d'arrache pied pour ses ASPIC, que les deux compères se la coulaient douce.

-J'attends, s'impatienta Rogue.

Toute la classe s'était tournée vers eux.

-Hé bien, on parlait de… d'ingrédients pour la potion…heu, commença Hermione.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Miss Granger !

-On parlait de Kyoko, intervint Harry.

Rogue le foudroya du regard. Alors ainsi, même depuis son lit à l'infirmerie, cette petite idiote sabordait son autorité. Que cette femme pouvait l'agacer !

-Je ne vois pas ce que la santé de la bibliothécaire a à voir avec mon cours. Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, pour votre manque d'attention !

Mais, il était vrai que Rogue se faisait aussi un peu de souci pour la jeune femme. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, sans compter celle où elle dormait. Il n'était pas retourné la voir depuis sa rencontre avec Black. En tout cas, de ce qu'il savait, cet imbécile de maraudeur avait été découvert et viré aussi sec de l'infirmerie. Après cet incident, il avait entendu dire que Mme Pomfresh mettait la japonaise sous drogues pour la calmer.

C'est ainsi que, sans trop savoir pourquoi, Rogue se retrouva devant la porte de l'infirmerie. Sans alibis pour justifier sa présence, il entra. Après tout que risquait-il ? Il passait juste par là pour lui dire « Bonjour, ça va ? Au fait, vous pourriez arrêtez de distraire l'attention des mes élèves ? ». Voilà, c'était ça ! Il passait lui dire quelque chose dans le genre. De tout manière, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir saluer ses collèges convalescents.

Mme Pomfresh n'était pas son bureau. Elle devait être sortie pour chercher des plantes, pensa-t-il. Qu'importe. Il se dirigea vers le lit entouré de rideaux et passa le voile. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place. Kyoko était assise sur son lit, sa chemise ouverte sur une plaie sanglante, juste au dessous de sa poitrine. Elle était entrain de refaire son pansement elle-même. Un bandage ensanglanté reposait sur les draps, Rogue se sentit tourner de l'oeil. Kyoko sursauta en le voyant.

-Donnez-moi quelques instants, Professeur. Le temps que je finisse mon pansement.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête et se retourna. Depuis tout ce temps, sa blessure n'avait pas mieux cicatrisé que ça ? Il eut un haut le cœur. Le plus discrètement possible, il inspira à fonds pour reprendre contenance. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il voyait une sale blessure. Pourquoi est-ce que cela le touchait autant ? Il devait penser à autre chose qu'à cette plaie à la base de ses seins. Ses seins… Oh mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il pense à la poitrine de Kyoko ? Il ne pouvait pas penser au temps qu'il faisait ? Enfin, il devait avouer que les formes de la jeune femme étaient bien plus intéressantes que la pluie qui s'écrasait contre les carreaux.

-Voilà, j'ai terminé. Désolé que vous ayez eu à voir ça, mais comme je bouge beaucoup en dormant, mon pansement n'a pas tenu…

Il fit face à la jeune femme, elle reboutonnait sa chemise. Dommage, se dit-il. Après quelques instants d'un silence pesant, pendant lesquels Rogue demeurait immobile, Kyoko se lança :

-Professeur ! Sortez moi de là ! Si je passe encore un jour de plus ici, je sens que je vais devenir cinglée !

L'homme la regarda surpris.

-Potter a laissé entendre que vous étiez sous calmants. Mais apparemment, vous avez l'air maîtresse de toutes vos facultés.

-Chut, dit-elle en agitant frénétiquement la main. Il ne faut pas qu'_elle_ entende ça!

-Qui ça ?

La réponse lui fut donnée dans l'instant, l'infirmière entra. Kyoko commença alors un incroyable jeu d'actrice.

-Mon copain Rogue, dit-elle se jetant à son cou. Mme Pomfresh ! Regardez ! Y a mon copain qui est venu me voir !

L'infirmière s'approcha d'eux. Rogue essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte de Kyoko, mais elle le tenait fermement.

-Ne faites pas attention, Professeur Rogue. Elle est sous anti-douleurs, alors elle ne sait plus vraiment ce qu'elle fait, ni se qu'elle dit d'ailleurs. Vous êtes venu lui rendre visite ?

-Non, je suis venu faire un poker avec les grenouilles.

-Grenouilles, cria Kyoko dans l'oreille du Professeur !

-Bien, vous pouvez rester mais ne la fatigué pas trop, répondit l'infirmière agacée par la remarque du Professeur de Potion.

Une fois qu'elle eut disparut, Kyoko lâcha sa prise. Elle soupira, visiblement très soulagée.

-Vous m'avez volée ma réplique, dit-elle indignée.

Rogue éluda.

-Je peux savoir à quoi rime cette nouvelle mascarade ?

Elle nota qu'il aimait bien utiliser ce mot, «mascarade ». C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'employait pour parler de ses réactions ou de son comportement. Elle mit cela sur le compte des chocs des cultures.

-Je suis obligée de faire ça ! Dés qu'elle voit que je reprends conscience, elle me remet sous calmants ! C'est horrible ! J'avais l'impression d'être constamment dans un état second. Brr…

-Jolie performance en tout cas, mais vous ne devez pas avoir besoin de beaucoup vous forcer !

-Exact, dit-elle sans relever cette désagréable réflexion. Je préfère souffrir plutôt que d'être transformée en zombi !

-A chacun son point de vue…

Kyoko entendit des pas derrière les rideaux. Par réflexe, elle sauta de nouveau à son cou.

-Copain !

Les pas s'éloignèrent. Elle tendait l'oreille, concentrée pour guetter le moindre bruit suspect.

-Vous sautez souvent à la gorge des gens, demanda-t-il d'un ton sec ?

-Non, répondit-elle sans se laisser démonter. C'est un traitement de faveur pour vous et pour vous seul.

Elle colla doucement sur front contre le sien. Rogue était stupéfait. Comme un rien, elle avait réussi à franchir ses barrières. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude que les femmes se comporte comme ça avec lui, c'est pour cela que Kyoko l'intriguait et qu'elle l'agaçait. Il déglutit, elle le regardait sans siller.

-Je voulais voir votre visage de près.

-Il n'y a rien à voir, répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Hum, je ne suis pas d'accord. J'aime vos yeux. Ils sont d'un beau noir. Un noir profond, comme une nuit froide et sans lune.

-Ne dites pas n'importe quoi.

Il se sentait bizarre, comme porté par une force invisible. Etait-ce l'étreinte de Kyoko qui lui faisait cet effet là ? Si tel était le cas, jamais il ne se le serait avoué. S'il avait eut un peu plus d'assurance et de courage, il l'aurait sûrement embrassé. En fait, il enviait Kyoko. Il enviait son courage, sa fougue, son humour, sa bonne humeur constante, sa beauté aussi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'intéressait à lui ? Pourquoi se sentait-il attiré par elle, au point de venir demander de ses nouvelles ? Enfin, c'était peut être un peu normal, n'avait-il pas assisté à son combat ? Elle relâcha son étreinte et il s'en sentit un peu frustré.

-Professeur, sortez moi de là. S'il vous plait !

Il écarquilla les yeux. Il ne laissa rien transparaître de sa surprise. Comme après un tel moment « d'intimité » pouvait-elle sortir une phrase pareille ?

-Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose, Miss ?

Kyoko s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Elle réfléchissait à un argument percutant.

-Si vous m'aidez à sortir d'ici, je vous jure de répondre à toutes les questions que vous désirez me poser.

-Toutes, dit-il impressionné par son cran.

-Toutes, jusqu'à mon tour de poitrine, si vous voulez !

Un sourire imperceptible naquit sur ses lèvres. Voilà qui devenait intéressant.

-Très bien, Miss.

Il s'éclipsa immédiatement et sans plus de manières, pour aller voir Dumbledore. Il ne voulait pas que cette affaire traîne. Il allait enfin savoir tout ce qu'il voulait chez cette femme et il en jubilait d'avance. Il luttait pour ne pas courir. C'était son jour de chance, à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'il croisa le directeur à l'angle d'un couloir.

-Oh. Bonjour Severus.

-Monsieur le Directeur.

Rogue remarqua que le vieux sorcier tenait un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Il était presque inutile de demander à qui elles étaient destinées.

-C'est pour Miss Suméragi, demanda Rogue en désignant les fleurs d'un bref mouvement de tête ?

-En effet. Ayant était très occupé par mes fonction ces dernières semaines, je n'ai malheureusement pas réussit à trouver le temps d'aller saluer notre convalescente. J'espère que ces modestes fleurs effaceront ce manque de courtoisie. Vous venez de lui rendre visite, n'est ce pas, Severus ?

-Comment…

-Oh hé bien… En tant que Directeur, je pense pouvoir dire que je connais bien ce château, même s'il regorge encore de beaucoup de mystères… Le couloir où nous nous trouvons mène à l'infirmerie, c'est pour cela que je l'emprunte…

Rogue resta silencieux. Dumbledore le fixait de son regard bleu et pénétrant. Il salua le Professeur et reprit son chemin.

-Attendez, Monsieur le Directeur. Je vous accompagne.

-Mais, ne venez-vous pas de saluer cette charmante demoiselle ? Sa compagnie vous manquerez-t-elle déjà ?

-En fait, j'aurai quelque chose à vous demander à son sujet.

-Ah ?

Il choisit, pesa, sélectionna soigneusement ses mots pour ne pas attirer les soupçons du Directeur. Après mûre réflexion, il se lança.

-Je pense que, pour une personne aussi débordante d'énergie que Miss Suméragi, la laisser trop longtemps à l'infirmerie serait une erreur…

-C'est également mon avis…Mais elle a besoin de soins et de repos…

-Peut être que la remettre rapidement à son travail serait préférable pour elle, et pour la santé mentale de Mme Pomfresh… Bien évidement, elle reviendrait à l'infirmerie à chaque fois que son traitement ou autre l'imposerait…

Dumbledore souria, ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

-Vous feriez vous du souci pour elle, Severus ?

Severus n'eut pas le temps de répondre, des éclats de voix provenaient de la porte de l'infirmerie toute proche.

-…complètement folle ! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?

-Je voulais juste…

-Vous n'aviez pas à faire ça ! C'est moi qui suis censée vous apportez vos soins ! Pourquoi pensez vous que l'on vous a envoyé ici ?

-Gomenasai.

Les deux hommes entrèrent. Mme Pomfresh était rouge colère. Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

-Bonjour Pompom, bonjour Kyoko.

L'infirmière se précipita vers eux, pointant un doigt accusateur sur Kyoko.

-Ah ! Monsieur le Directeur ! Cette jeune femme est complètement folle ! Elle a refait son pansement elle-même ! Pour une blessure aussi grave, c'est de l'inconscience pure et simple ! Et ce n'est pas tout, elle joue constamment la comédie pour ne pas prendre ses médicaments ! Elle a également introduit un chien dans l'infirmerie !

Kyoko adressa un petit sourire gêné au directeur. Severus profita de la situation.

-Vous voyez, Professeur. C'est de cela même dont je vous parlais à l'instant.

-Oui. Je vois maintenant ce que vous vouliez dire, Severus. Pompom, pourrais-je m'entretenir un instant avec vous ?

Le Directeur amena l'infirmière un peu à l'écart de la pièce, là où ils ne pouvaient être entendus. Leur conversation était très animée. Rogue s'approcha de Kyoko et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice qui surprit la jeune femme. Elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

-Vous alors… Vous êtes un rapide !

Après quelques minutes, le sorcier revint auprès d'eux.

-Hé bien, Kyoko… J'étais venu t'apporter des fleurs pour te souhaiter un bon rétablissement, mais je pense qu'elles sont plus promptes à célébrer ta sortie de l'infirmerie.

Kyoko laissa échapper un cri de joie. Elle le regretta aussitôt, cela avait rouvert sa blessure. Elle réussit à ne rien laisser transparaître. Mais Mme Pomfresh, vexée par la réaction de la jeune femme, lui lança un regard noir. Rogue était ravi, il préparait déjà les questions qu'il allait poser à Kyoko. Cette dernière attrapa ses affaires et sans prendre le temps de se changer, elle se dirigea vers la sortie en compagnie des deux hommes. Elle ne dissimulait pas sa joie de quitter cet endroit.

-Revenez demain à huit heures pour que je puisse refaire votre bandage, lui lança l'infirmière.

Kyoko s'inclina pour la saluer puis, elle se précipita à la porte. Elle inspira à fonds, même si elle sentait ses poumons la brûler. Un air débarrassé d'odeurs de médicaments et de désinfectants, quel bonheur !

-Vous n'avez pas peur que des élèves vous voient en pyjama dans les couloirs, demanda Rogue après quelques minutes alors qu'ils marchaient vers les appartements de la japonaise ?

-Non, et puis je m'en fiche un peu. Je suis tellement contente d'être sortie de prison…euh…je veux dire de l'infirmerie, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Le Professeur Dumbledore émit un petit rire discret.

-Merci pour les fleurs, Professeur, dit-elle. Elles sont superbes.

-Je t'en prie. C'est pour m'excuser de n'être venu te voir plus tôt. Mais, soit sûre que je demandais très régulièrement de tes nouvelles à Pompom, même si elle a omis de me parler de tes exploits...

-Arigato.

Ils arrivèrent devant sa porte.

-Bien. Ne nous reverrons au dîner, mes obligations de directeur m'appellent, malheureusement.

-A ce soir, Professeur.

Rogue salua le sorcier et le regarda partir. Il était fébrile. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir ses réponses. Avant qu'il entreprenne quoi que ce soit, Kyoko prit les devants.

-Merci. Grâce à vous je suis enfin libre ! Je vous propose une chose, que diriez vous de nous retrouver dans une heure à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai toujours voulu voir ce village. Nous pourrions aller dans un café et discuter tranquillement. Ce serait bien mieux que le pas de la porte et nous serions en terrain « neutre », ni chez l'un ou chez l'autre… Qu'en pensez vous ?

Malgré les douleurs qui l'assaillaient et qu'elle cachait tant bien que mal, elle était rayonnante. Elle semblait se réjouir d'avance de quitter le château, pour quelques heures du moins. Rogue ressentit alors combien l'enferment était une souffrance pour elle et combien elle aimait se sentir libre. C'était paradoxal, aimer autant la liberté et accepter de lier sa vie à un maître. Accepter, c'était vite dit, elle n'avait vraisemblablement pas eut le choix.

-Très bien, Miss. Disons, au bar des trois balais. Cela vous convient ?

-Evidement !

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'il ne réagisse.


	9. Chapter 9

La belle des lanternes rouges

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Blabla de l'auteur : quand nos deux amis se retrouvent dans un bar avec whisky à volonté, voilà ce que ça donne. Intéressant n'est ce pas…

**Chapitre 9 :**

Severus Rogue était assis à une table avec un double whisky tassé. Il avait une désagréable impression de déjà vu. Une fois de plus, il attendait Kyoko en compagnie d'un whisky. Il n'aimait pas l'alcool d'ordinaire, il mettait un point d'honneur à toujours garder un esprit clair et lucide. Mais il devait avouer qu'un petit verre, de temps en temps, cela n'avait rien de mal. Une image lui revint alors en mémoire, Kyoko l'avait embrassé. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'un sourire niais s'étirait sur son visage. Il se ressaisit. Bon sang, à quoi pensait-il ! Cette petite idiote lui avait bavé sur la joue, pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Il rechercha dans ses souvenirs à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait bu un verre en compagnie d'une femme. Impossible de s'en souvenir. Il espérait que ce néant dans sa mémoire ne signifiait pas que cette invitation était une première dans ses anales personnelles. Kyoko entra dans le bar. Elle le rechercha des yeux et se dirigea vers lui une fois qu'elle l'eut aperçu. Elle posa sa cape sur le dossier de sa chaise. La jeune femme ne portait pas de kimono traditionnel, elle avait opté pour une robe de sorcière noire, sobre mais élégante.

-Cela change de d'habitude, non, dit-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de Rogue sur sa robe. Avec ma blessure, je ne peux pas porter de kimono, le obi me compresse la poitrine et c'est assez douloureux. Surtout que j'ai toujours un peu mal en respirant...

-Le obi ?

-C'est la grosse ceinture autour du kimono… Une bière au beurre, dit-elle à la serveuse.

Severus attendit qu'elle ai entamé sa consommation avant de parler, il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression de lui sauter dessus avec ses questions.

-Alors, Professeur, que voulez-vous savoir ?

-Vous répondrez vraiment à toutes mes questions ?

-Une promesse est une promesse !

Il but une gorgée de whisky. Maintenant qu'il était là, il avait tellement de questions en tête qu'il ne savait par quoi commencer.

-Pourquoi étiez-vous si effrayez lorsque vous avez aperçu le tengu ? Vous veniez de tuer un homme tout de même !

Kyoko fronça les sourcils. Rogue jubilait, la réaction de la jeune femme promettait une réponse très savoureuse.

-Les tengus sont des chasseurs, ils traquent leur proie sans relâche et lorsqu'ils la trouve... C'est un sort pire que la mort qui l'attend…

-Pourquoi vous traquaient-ils ? Qu'est ce qui est pire que la mort ?

Kyoko souria, elle n'avait pas répondu à cette question lorsque Dumbledore la lui avait posée, mais là, impossible de se défiler.

-Il me traquent parce qu'ils traquaient déjà mon ancien maître, je suppose… Mais, vu mes récents exploits, une certaine personne (Voldemort), les a sûrement remis sur ma piste… Ce ne sont que des suppositions, mais je pense ne pas me tromper. Pour votre deuxième question…

Elle marqua une pause, triturant sa bouteille entre ses doigts. Sa pudeur l'empêchait de répondre. Cette soudaine montée de puritanisme la surpris. Elle éluda.

-Pour les mikos, ce qui est pire que la mort, c'est de perdre son pouvoir…

-Comment une miko peut-elle perdre son pouvoir ?

-En se faisant... A cause de… Ah ! Mais vous avez bien vu ce que le tengu s'apprêtait à faire non !

Elle n'y arrivait pas, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche. Rogue avait compris sa gêne mais il en joua, trop content d'avoir trouvé un point faible à Kyoko.

-Non, je ne vois pas. Désolé.

Kyoko s'énerva, contre elle, contre Rogue.

-Une miko perd son pouvoir parce que les hommes ne sont que des gros porcs ! Voilà !

-Ce n'est pas très aimable pour la gente masculine. Et je n'ai toujours pas comprit où vous vouliez en venir…

En fait, il voyait la réponse se profiler, mais il avait besoin d'être sûr.

-Le « passage à l'acte sexuel » prive les mikos de leurs pouvoirs.

Là ! Elle l'avait dit. Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Vous voulez dire que le tengu a voulu vous vio…

-Ouais, c'est ça ! Bon vous avez bien une autre question, non ?

Apparemment il venait de sauter les pieds dans le plat. C'était un sujet très sensible et délicat à aborder, et lui n'avait été ni l'un ni l'autre. Kyoko vida sa bouteille d'un trait.

-Un whisky !

-Miss Suméragi, vous buvez de l'alcool ?

-Je vais me gêner, tient !

Il la regarda vider son verre de moitié et le reposer bruyamment sur la table. Apparemment, devoir lui révéler ce secret avait secoué la jeune femme. Mais il s'en fichait, elle lui avait fait une promesse, à elle de la tenir. Il enchaîna.

-Qu'est ce que la Flamme de l'Est ?

Il le lui avait déjà demandé mais elle avait refusé de répondre.

-Vous avez vu par vous-même ce que c'était.

-Expliquez-vous…

-Je suis la seule miko capable d'utiliser les pouvoirs du feu. Je suis aussi la gardienne du phénix de feu, ça veut dire que je suis la seule à pouvoir l'invoquer. Il me protège en cas de besoin et moi, je protège les secrets de ses pouvoirs… C'est un don très rare que de manier le feu, même chez les mikos…

L'image du phénix de feu la défendant lui revint en mémoire. Il la soupçonna de ne pas tout lui dire, mais il estima que c'était suffisant pour un début. Il vida son verre et en commanda un autre.

-Où avez-vous appris à vous battre et à tuer ?

-Pour protéger leurs maîtres, les mikos sont entraînée dés leur plus jeune âge. Moi, c'est mon maître qui m'a lui-même entraînée. Il m'a initiée à la magie orientale et occidentale, aux arts martiaux, aux utilisations des armes… Il m'a donnée l'éducation que toute miko doit recevoir. Tuer fait partie du devoir de la miko, si son maître le lui demande, elle le fait. En ça, on peut dire que nous sommes assez proche des kunoichis, les femmes ninjas.

-On vous a déjà demandé de tuer ?

Il connaissait la réponse avant même d'avoir posé la question. Il le voyait dans les yeux de Kyoko.

-Oui. Je ne suis pas disposée à vous dire qui et pourquoi. Cela restera un secret entre maître Suzaku et moi.

Un silence tendu s'installa entre eux, ils vidèrent leur verre et en commandèrent de nouveaux. Rogue commençait à sentir des fourmillement dans ses jambes. Il fallait qu'il ralentisse sa consommation s'il ne voulait pas faire d'imper à sa réputation…

-Vous vous souvenez peut être que, je vous avez déjà demandé si seules les femmes pouvaient être des mikos, entama Rogue…

Kyoko affirma de la tête.

-Votre mère était-elle une miko ? Etait-elle connue pour un pouvoir particulier ou autre chose ?

Elle lui lança un regard pénétrant.

-Vous voulez vraiment entendre ça ?

-Oui, dit-il en sentant que la révélation allait l'intéresser au plus haut point.

Kyoko but une gorgée d'alcool. Elle laissa le liquide lui brûler doucement la gorge avant de commencer son récit.

-Ma mère était une miko, en effet. Une miko extrêmement puissante. Elle s'appelait Uruki Suméragi. Elle avait vécue de nombreuses années en ayant pour seul but de servir son maître. Seulement un jour, elle rencontra un homme. Elle tomba amoureuse et décida de se marier, abandonnant ainsi sa fonction. Mais son maître n'était pas d'accord car il était secrètement amoureux de ma mère…

Elle marqua une pause. Ses mains tremblaient.

-Il ne voulait pas que ma mère connaisse le bonheur avec un autre homme que lui. Alors il l'enleva et il la… Bref, lorsque le futur mari découvrit ma mère, elle avait déjà tué son maître, mais elle n'était plus miko…

Sa voix s'étrangla. Rogue serra les poings sous la table, il essayait de rester impassible.

-Lorsque je suis née neuf mois plus tard… Ma mère et son mari se sont suicidés pour laver leur honneur. Même si Uruki Suméragi avait commis le crime impardonnable de tuer son maître, Suzaku m'a adoptée et fait de moi sa miko. Personne n'a jamais su qui était mon père…

Severus Rogue sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Alors ainsi, c'était ça le destin des mikos. Servir, perdre son honneur de la plus atroce des façons et mourir. Cet instant, il avait terriblement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Peut être était-ce l'effet de tous les verres qu'il avait ingurgité. Sans s'interroger d'avantage, il se rapprocha et prit Kyoko dans ses bras. La chaleur de l'étreinte apaisa la jeune femme.

-Merci, articula-t-elle.

Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, respirant son odeur. Un parfum vrai et léger, dont il se serait bien volontiers enivré. C'était très agréable de tenir une femme dans ses bras, songea-t-il. Il avait le sentiment que rien n'était plus gratifiant que de protéger un être d'apparence si fragile, et pourtant, tellement fort parfois.

-J'ai entendu dire que les prénoms japonais avaient tous une signification particulière. Est-ce le cas pour le votre ?

Il espérait qu'enchaîner sur un sujet plus léger aiderait la jeune femme.

-C'est mon maître qui m'a donné ce nom. Kyoko. Cela s'écrit avec l'idéogramme « Kyo » qui signifie « du jour » et « ko » celui de « l'enfant ». On peut traduire mon nom par « enfant d'aujourd'hui ». Peut être qu'en me donnant ce nom, Suzaku espérait que je bénéficierais d'un destin plus clément que celui de ma mère et de beaucoup d'autres mikos.

-Je l'espère pour vous.

Kyoko souria. Cette petite phrase la toucha au plus profonds de son cœur. Ainsi, Rogue n'était pas indifférent de son sort. Venant d'un homme si froid et si mystérieux, cette phrase était un trésor de gentillesse inestimable.

Rogue décida d'arrêter de lui poser des questions trop personnelles. Elle avait tenu sa promesse en lui révélant des secrets qui lui était douloureux et qui montraient combien son sort était difficile. Il en avait assez entendu comme ça pour ce soir.

-Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous autant à moi, Miss ?

Elle se blotti un peu plus contre lui. Il sentit que son coeur battait très vite. Lui-même se sentait un peu bizarre, il mit ça sur le compte de l'alcool. Oui, c'était sûrement l'alcool…

-Vous êtes un mystère pour moi, et j'aime les mystères…

Kyoko n'avait plus envie de parler, elle était si bien contre lui. L'alcool l'engourdissait, elle se sentait somnolente et réveillée à la fois. Elle leva les yeux. Rogue souriait. Pas d'un sourire de joie, c'était plutôt un de ces sourires que l'on fait s'en vraiment y penser, juste parce qu'on était bien. Le cœur de Kyoko manqua un battement. Il était tellement plus beau, physiquement mais aussi intérieurement, comme s'il avait gagné quelque chose. Elle voyait enfin cet homme si froid, si solitaire, faire un sourire. Elle en éprouva une joie et une satisfaction immense. Maintenant, elle se demandait à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son rire.

De la musique s'éleva dans l'air. Severus regarda l'horloge, elle indiquait 21h. Il songea que cela faisait déjà un moment qu'ils étaient là, à en juger par les verres qui s'étaient accumulés devant eux. Des couples se levaient de tables et se formaient sur une piste de danse improvisée. Un rictus se dessina au coin de ses lèvres, il avait horreur de ce climat d'amour doucereux et mielleux, de tous ces couples stupides… Cela l'écoeurait au plus haut point. Il relâcha son étreinte sur Kyoko et but une gorgée pour se redonner contenance. La jeune femme avait les yeux fixés sur les danseurs qui virevoltaient au son de la musique. Elle semblait fascinée. Il espérait qu'elle ne lui demanderait pas…

-Vous dansez, Professeur ?

Et merde, pensa-t-il.

Kyoko se leva et lui tira doucement la main pour l'inciter à la suivre. Il n'avait ni le cœur ni la force de refuser. Une fois de plus, il mit cela sur le compte de l'alcool. Il regarda vers leur table, combien s'étaient-ils sifflés de verres ?

-Votre blessure, articula-t-il. Vous allez la rouvrir…

-Je m'en fiche ! J'ai envie de danser ! S'il vous plait…

Elle ondulait lentement au rythme de la musique, lui tenant toujours la main. Il la regardait, les yeux un peu dans le vague. Mais pourquoi avait-il autant bu ? Rogue creusa sa mémoire une nouvelle fois. Voyons voir… A quant remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait dansé avec une femme ? Nouveau trou noir dans sa mémoire. Il avait quand même bien déjà dansé avec un femme, non ? Impossible de s'en souvenir. Il décida d'y remédier, après tout, les couples étaient occupés à d'autre affaire… Et puis, l'occasion ne se représenterait peu être plus…

Il plaça sa main libre sur la taille de Kyoko. Il la sentit frémir à ce contact. Elle noua ses mains autour de son cou et se rapprocha de lui. Severus dégluti. Ils étaient collés l'un l'autre. Kyoko l'entraîna sur la musique, guidant ses pas. C'était un air simple, en trois temps. Il réussit à accorder ses mouvements à ceux de Kyoko assez rapidement. Elle se mouvait sur la musique avec grâce et élégance, lui demeurait assez rigide et droit. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il dansait avec une femme. C'était grâce à l'alcool, pensa-t-il, jamais il n'aurait osé sinon.

Kyoko se sentait bien, vraiment bien. C'était comme si une bouffée de liberté soudaine lui donnait des ailes. Elle avait souvent dansé avec des hommes, pour le travail, mais là, elle dansait avec qui elle en avait envie. Libre de danser avec l'homme de son choix. Elle sentit son cœur s'emballer, Severus venait de poser son autre main sur sa hanche. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Elle s'empourpra violement. Son cœur lui faisait mal tant il battait dans sa poitrine. Elle eut soudain très chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Heureusement, Rogue faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était… qu'elle était… Comment pourrait-elle qualifier se qu'elle ressentait à l'instant ? Aucune idée. Elle gardait les yeux rivés sur son torse. Guidée par la musique, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Une épaule large où il était bon de se blottir. Bon sang, comme elle se sentait bien. Etait-ce cela que l'on appelait… Non, pas elle, pas eux, avec lui ? Pourquoi pas…

Severus Rogue, l'homme le plus antipathique de Poudlard, le professeur qui terrorisait ses élèves depuis près de seize ans… Voilà ce qu'il entendait dans son dos. Alors pourquoi cette jeune femme s'intéressait-elle à lui ? Pour son mystère… La belle affaire… Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. Autre chose pour qu'ils parlent ainsi, pour qu'ils passent la soirée ensemble, pour qu'elle l'invite à danser et pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur son épaule. Il était un loup solitaire, froid, cruel, cynique. Avait-elle réussit à voir au delà de cette image qu'il se donnait ? Arrivait-elle à voir ce qu'il avait au fond de lui ? Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Vue plongeante sur son décolleté. Il ne pouvait en détourner les yeux. Il se sentait à la fois comme un adolescent stupide et obsédé par les poitrines et comme un homme qui… qui quoi au juste… Au final, il réussit à s'admettre une chose, il était bien avec elle, là comme ça. Il retira une main des hanches de la jeune femme pour l'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Ses doigts caressaient les longs fils noirs. Alors c'était ça, être bien avec quelqu'un ?

La musique se termina. Ils ne dansèrent pas sur le morceau suivant, estiment tous deux qu'il était bien plus raisonnable d'aller se coucher après tous leurs verres. Dans un élan de galanterie, Severus paya les consommations. Aïe le porte monnaie ! Ils avaientautant bu que ça ? Assommés par le whisky, ils rentrèrent en silence à Poudlard.


	10. Chapter 10

La belle des lanternes rouges

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Blabla de l'auteur : Mais enfin où était passé l'auteur de cette merveilleuse histoire (c'est moi !) nous laisser sans un chapitre pendant aussi longtemps, c'est terriblement cruel ! Oui, je sais, mais j'avais un gros boulot à faire pour mon école, sans parler d'une terrible pane d'inspiration ! Bref, l'inspiration est revenue ! amusez vous bien (tant que vous le pouvez, niark niark)

Dico de japonais : ohayo gozaimasu : bonjour ; kondan wa : bonsoir ; gama : grenouille ; baka : idiot ; kami : dieu.

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le lendemain matin, Severus Rogue se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, ou plutôt pour essayer d'avaler quelque chose. Il regrettait amèrement d'avoir autant bu la veille. Un mal de tête sournois s'abattait sur ses tempes et il se sentait nauséeux. Mais fidèle à lui-même, c'est la tête haute et l'air plus hautain que jamais qu'il entra dans la salle. A peine était-il arrivé à la table des professeurs qu'il fut prit d'un haut le cœur. Kyoko remplissait son assiette des compositions disparates et écoeurantes qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire. Elle essayait, entre autre, le mélange beurre de cacahouète et bacon.

-Comment pouvez-vous avaler cette chose ?

-Ohayo gozaimasu ! C'est simple, j'ouvre la bouche, je mâche et j'avale.

Elle fit les gestes au fur et à mesure qu'elle les énumérait. Rogue s'assit précipitamment, il ne se sentait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment pas bien du tout. Pourquoi avait-il autant bu !

-C'est bon, demanda-t-il avec curiosité ?

-C'est… spécial…

- Le mot exact ne serait-il pas « infâme » ?

-Si je rajoutais des haricots, là ce serait vraiment infâme… Professeur, vous vous sentez bien ?

Rogue mit ses mains devant sa bouche. Il avait le teint légèrement verdâtre. Rien qu'à l'évocation de ce mélange de nourriture, il aurait renvoyé les couleurs. Mais vomir de l'alcool avec l'estomac vide était ce qu'il désirait le moins au monde, surtout avec des centaines d'élèves et ses collègues autour de lui.

-Après tout ce qu'on a bu… Comment pouvez-vous ne pas souffrir des conséquences de l'alcool?

-Ah, ça… Nous autres japonais, nous tenons très mal l'alcool, même si nous avons une bonne descente… Des études moldus auraient prouvées que nous aurions un « gène », comme ils disent, qui nous dispenserait de gueule de bois. C'est ma fois vrai, conclu-t-elle en prenant une autre bouchée du mélange.

Il laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif. Ne surtout pas vomir, penser à sa réputation…

-Tenez.

Kyoko lui tendait une petite enveloppe de couleur. Visiblement c'était une enveloppe utilisée pour les plantes médicinales. Rogue leva un sourcil intrigué.

-Mettez cette poudre dans un peu d'eau, vous devriez vous sentir mieux après l'avoir bu…

Rogue attrapa le sachet en grommelant. Si ça pouvait lui éviter de vomir sur les élèves de premières années qu'il avait dans une demi heure… Du coin de l'œil, il observa Kyoko finir son assiette, Kyoko discuter avec McGonagall, Kyoko sourire, rire. Il détourna vivement son regard. Voilà, maintenant c'était lui qui s'intéressait à elle et plus seulement par simple curiosité, pour autre chose, mais quoi… Peut être était-il juste content d'avoir une jolie collègue à regarder avant d'affronter cette bande de cornichons stupides qui représentait ses élèves. Il devait bien reconnaître que McGonagall, Chourave ou Trelawnay n'étaient pas des canons de beauté. Hum, pas très sympa de sa part de penser ça. Bof après tout, lui non plus n'était pas…pas… Oui, mais lui c'était un homme, alors il s'en foutait !

Il regarda Kyoko quitter la table et lui faire un petit salut de la main, il y répondit par un grognement, en bon asocial qu'il était. Quelques secondes plus tard, il vit avec horreur que McGonagall s'était assise à côté de lui.

-Vous me surprenez, mon cher…

Il lui lança un regard glacé.

-Cette jeune personne réussit à vous arracher quelques mots le matin… Personne n'avait jamais réussi cet exploit !

Il grommela une réponse indistincte. Mais qu'elle le laisse tranquille, surtout ce matin !

-Ne seriez vous pas un petit peu amoureux d'elle ?

Rogue ne laissa rien transparaître de sa surprise, même s'il sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine et son estomac faire une double pirouette acrobatique. Qu'est ce qui lui faisait penser une telle chose ? Lui amoureux ! Et de Kyoko qui plus est ! McGonagall le fixait intensément. Il songea qu'il ne savait pas si la sorcière était occulman (occulwoman ?) ou non.

-Je crois que vous devriez changer de lunettes, Professeur McGonagall. Et par la même occasion arrêter de lire des romans à l'eau de rose.

Son ton était froid, cassant, bref « roguien ». La vielle femme ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

-Oui, bien sûr… Mais admettez qu'elle ne vous laisse pas indifférent.

-Pourquoi admettrais-je une telle chose ?

-Parce que vous avez souri, mon cher. Vous avez souri…

Kyoko partie à la bibliothèque le cœur léger, non sans avoir fait un détour à l'infirmerie. Rogue était tellement malade et avait dû passer une nuit si désagréable, qu'il n'avait rien dit à propos de leur sortie aux trois balais. Le pauvre, quand même, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien frais… Ses élèves avaient grand intérêt à se tenir à carreau s'ils ne voulaient pas le regretter amèrement. En retournant à son morne travail, Kyoko se remémora la soirée passée avec Rogue. Elle lui avait dit tant de choses qui tenaient de l'intime qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien de lui. Il serait bientôt temps d'y remédier ! Et puis, ils avaient dansé. Kyoko gloussa bêtement. Une réalité brûlante la frappa au visage. Est-ce qu'elle n'était pas entrain de…de… Non, miko elle était miko elle resterait ! Avec le passé qu'elle se traînait, elle avait fait vœux de célibat, point final ! Mais elle n'en souhaitait pas moins connaître cet homme. Elle ne savait pas du tout comment allait évoluer sa relation avec le professeur de potion. Kyoko eut tout le loisir d'y penser. La matinée fila aussi vite qu'une tortue de course ou qu'un escargot atomique, c'est au choix.

L'après midi se révéla plus mouvementé. Kyoko passait entre les rayonnages avec une pile de livres dans les mains. Elle rangeait les grimoires tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les élèves absorbés par leur devoir. Les examens approchaient à grand pas, sans parler des devoirs tous plus longs et difficiles les uns que les autres et que les professeurs faisaient pleuvoir sur les classes. La bibliothèque fermait plus tard le soir pour permettre aux élèves de réviser. Bien évidement Hermione était l'une des élèves qu'elle croisait le plus. Un bruit de papier déchiré l'interpella, il provenait de la réserve. Délaissant sa pile, elle s'y précipita et surprit trois élèves entrain de déchirer les pages d'un livre. Un blondinet encadré par deux gorilles.

-Non, mais qu'est ce que vous faites, s'exclama-t-elle à la vue du massacre !

-Eh bien… Heu…

Elle lui arracha l'ouvrage des mains et contempla les dégâts. Un grand nombre de pages avaient été arrachées sans le moindre soin, si bien que le malheureux livre ressemblait à un gruyère suisse.

-Que faites-vous dans la réserve ? On vous à donner une autorisation ?

-Nous l'avons donnée à Mme Pince, commença le blondinet, c'est elle qui…

-Quel est le professeur qui a bien pû être assez stupide pour vous délivrer son autorisation ?

-Le Professeur Rogue.

-Ah.

Kyoko remarqua alors que les élèves étaient de Serpentard, des septièmes années. Ils avaient dû profiter de l'état déplorable du professeur de potion pour obtenir le laisser passer. Elle songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle en touche deux mots à Rogue.

-Vos noms, dit-elle d'un ton glacé.

-Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

Elle leur jeta un regard acide et méprisant. Même si ce travail en bibliothèque l'ennuyait, elle n'en pensait pas moins que les livres étaient des outils de connaissance qui devaient être respectés. Aucun livre, même le plus ennuyeux, ne méritait un tel traitement.

-Bon, écoutez… Je me moque de savoir pourquoi vous faisiez ça, mais vous n'aviez pas à abîmer ce livre de la sorte ! Vous avez tous les trois droit à une retenue !

-Quoi ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, s'exclama Malefoy !

-Ah oui. Tu crois être en position pour pouvoir discuter, peut être ? A moins que tu ne préfères que je t'envoie chez le Professeur Rogue, ou Mme Pince ?

Le visage de la vielle bibliothécaire apparut alors entre deux rayonnages, alertée par les éclats de voix. Elle toisa le petit groupe d'un œil mauvais. Elle ne supportait pas que l'on trouble le calme de son temple du savoir.

-Que faites-vous…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le livre dans les mains de Kyoko. Le temps sembla se figer. Mme Pince regardait alternativement Kyoko, le livre et les élèves. Alors que ses yeux cerclés de fer ne cessaient de passer de l'un à l'autre, son visage restait inexpressif. Peu à peu la couleur monta à ses joues. Kyoko retint sa respiration, craignant le pire. Mme Pince fondit sur les trois élèves et, rouge de colère, se mit à hurler.

-Bande de monstres ! Sauvages ! Où vous croyez vous pour agir de la sorte ! Déchirer un livre ! Je vais vous envoyez chez le directeur, moi ! C'est intolérable ! Absolument intolérable !

En cet instant, Kyoko ne doutait pas que tout le château devait être au courant de la scène qui se déroulait ici. Sans plus de cérémonie, Mme Pince les attrapa et les sortis de force de la bibliothèque pour les emmener chez le Directeur. Kyoko attendit qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés pour exploser de rire. Sûr qu'ils allaient passer un sal quart d'heure, ces trois là. Son rire s'étrangla lorsqu'elle lut le titre du livre. « Aux confins du Royaume du Mal ». Ben, Merlin alors !

-Mais pourquoi regardaient-ils un livre pareil ?

Elle regarda les pages déchirées. Elles parlaient toutes des horcruxes. Le sang de Kyoko se glaça. Comment des morveux pouvaient-ils connaître ces choses là ? Son cerveau se mit alors à bouillonner et à tourner à plein régime. Le père Malefoy était un mangemort, Dumbledore le lui avait dit, alors le fiston aussi, ou du moins était-il un minimum au courant de la situation et des actions des mages noirs. Les mangemorts savaient que les membres de l'Ordre recherchaient les horcruxes, ils ont d'ailleurs tendu un piège à Harry. Voyons voir, l'Ordre en avait détruit trois, le journal, la bague et le collier. Elle avait elle-même affronté une illusion de Voldemort et détruit le collier. Mais pourquoi cette bande de gamins s'en étaient-ils pris à ce livre ? Pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Harry, de l'Ordre ? C'était puéril ! Et inutile, qui plus est, une organisation comme l'Ordre du Phénix ne basait pas ses connaissances des horcruxes sur un bouquin. Mais une chose était sûre, ces trois là, par leur geste, venaient d'avouer leur lien à Voldemort.

-Miss Suméragi ?

Kyoko fourra précipitamment le livre sous sa robe. Elle regarda l'élève devant elle, une jeune fille blonde de Serdaigle, au visage lunaire. Elle avait une boucle d'oreille en forme de radis.

-Oui, c'est moi… Heu, tu t'appelles Luna, Luna Lovegood, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui. J'ai une lettre pour vous.

Luna tendit une enveloppe à Kyoko, puis elle partie en sautillant vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

-Merci, dit Kyoko prise de court par le départ de Luna. Etrange fille…

Son regard se porta sur l'enveloppe, elle l'ouvrit et reconnue aussitôt l'écriture penchée et appliquée de Dumbledore.

_Chère Kyoko_

_Je t'attends ce soir à 20 heures pour une réunion de la plus haute importance. Je t'invite à te rendre dans le couloir du septième étage pour pouvoir y participer._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS : N'oublie pas de passer trois fois devant le mur en pensant très fort à la raison de ta venue._

Voilà qui est bien mystérieux, songea Kyoko, en plus, elle n'avait strictement rien compris au message de Dumbledore. Elle se dit qu'elle comprendrait au moment venu. En attendant, elle retourna à son travail, en prenant bien soin d'éviter Mme Pince, qui, était d'une humeur exécrable.

Enfin ! L'heure de se rendre dans le couloir du septième étage était arrivée ! Kyoko se retrouva alors devant un mur de pierre, sans en savoir plus. Un souvenir lui revint alors en mémoire, celui où, lors d'une de ses visites à l'infirmerie, Harry lui avait évoqué l'existence d'une salle qui apparaissait sur demande, dans le couloir du septième étage. Ce devait sûrement être ça. Elle relut le message et suivant les maigres instructions, elle pensa à la réunion avec Dumbledore. Elle se concentra sur cette pensée et fit trois allé retour devant le mur, sans aucun résultat. Durant un quart d'heure, elle passa devant le mur en pensant, reformulant ce pourquoi elle était là, mais rien. Kyoko avait mal aux pieds à force de tourner en rond et le cerveau atomisé par les phrases qu'elle s'était répétée en continu. Elle était sur le point de désespérer lorsqu'elle pensa très fort qu'elle allait rater sa première réunion avec l'Ordre du Phénix. Le mur bougea et fit apparaître une porte massive en chêne. Sans plus réfléchir, Kyoko s'y engouffra.

Elle se retrouva alors dans une vaste salle aux murs de pierres brutes. Une grande table jonchée de parchemins était installée au milieu de la pièce et une bonne dizaine de personnes étaient présentes. L'arrivée de Kyoko déclancha un grand brouhaha. Des gens se précipitaient sur elle, certains ne masquaient pas leur joie de la voir, d'autres affichaient une surprise polie. Elle vit même quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration sur quelques visages. La foule l'entraîna. Les poignées de mains et les noms volaient en tout sens. Ainsi, Kyoko rencontra Molly et Arthur Weasley, Maugrey Fol Œil, Kingsley Shacklebolt et bien d'autres dont elle avait aussitôt oublié l'identité. Dans cette agitation, la jeune femme réussit à distinguer des visages connus. Elle se fraya un chemin vers eux, non sans un renfort de coups de coudes.

-Nii-san, dit-elle en sautant au cou de Sirius ! Contente de te voir !

-J'avais remarqué…

Elle le lâcha et se tourna vers les autres.

-Harry, Mr Remus, Tonks. Comment allez-vous ?

-Mr Remus, pouffa Tonks.

-Bien… Appelez moi Remus, tout simplement.

-Heu. Oui, gomenasai.

-Pompom t'as laissée sortir de l'infirmerie, demanda Sirius ?

-Oui, grâce à l'intervention de Dumbledore et de Rogue. D'ailleurs je ne l'ai pas encore vu, avec tout ce monde qui s'est jeté sur moi…

-Il est là bas, dit Harry en désignant la chaise en bout de table.

Le Professeur Dumbledore semblait en grande conversation avec le Professeur McGonagall et Maugrey. La réunion promettait d'être instructive. Mais, visiblement, aucun d'eux n'avaient compris qu'elle parlait du professeur potion. Elle reformula sa question.

-Je ne vois pas Rogue, il participe bien à la réunion, demanda Kyoko ?

-Malheureusement, dirent Harry et Sirius en cœur.

Kyoko fut surprise par le rancoeur et la haine presque palpable qu'ils éprouvaient contre cet homme. Elle qui avait cru que l'épisode de l'infirmerie était de la « camaraderie », elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'y était pas du tout.

-Rogue est là, dit Remus qui avait remarqué son trouble.

Severus Rogue se tenait dans un coin sombre, seul. Il regardait d'un air mauvais dans leur direction. Kyoko lui fit de grand signe de la main pour l'inviter à les rejoindre, à la surprise générale. Rogue tourna la tête, bien décidé à les ignorer. Il n'avait rien loupé de la scène entre le petit groupe. Il enrageait d'avoir vu Kyoko se jeter dans les bras de Sirius. Quelle petite menteuse. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne faisait ce genre de geste que pour lui. Et lui, il y avait crû. Son poing se serra jusqu'à en avoir les jointures blanchies. Lui, Severus Rogue n'était tout de même pas jaloux ?

-Ah lala… Il est quand même bizarre, conclu Kyoko déçue de le voir tourner la tête…

-C'est toi qui est bizarre, Kyoko. C'est Rogue ! Qu'est ce que tu espérais, demanda Sirius ?

Sentant l'incompréhension dans sa voix, elle décida de ne pas s'aventurer sur cette pente savonneuse. Elle éluda :

-Pourquoi tout ces gens se sont jetés sur moi, quand je suis rentrée ?

-Quelle question, s'exclama Tonks ! Ils t'admirent. Ils attendaient tous de pourvoir enfin te rencontrer.

Kyoko était ravie de voir Tonks la tutoyer, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était considérée comme admirable.

-Pourquoi donc?

-Pourquoi, demanda Lupin, stupéfait ? Mais enfin, nous sommes tous au courant de vos exploits, dans l'Ordre. Votre combat contre le tengu, contre l'illusion de Voldemort, le fait que vous ayez détruit un horcruxe… Il me semble que c'est amplement suffisant pour susciter l'admiration de nous tous.

-Arigato, remercia Kyoko.

Elle fit ce que lui dictait sa réserve toute japonaise et s'inclina. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude que l'on la félicité pour ses actions accomplies. Pour elle, c'était son devoir de miko, ni plus ni moins.

-C'est tout de même étrange que la réunion se tiennent ici, dit Harry. Pourquoi pas au quartier général ?

-Le quartier général n'est plus sûr, répondit Sirius. Cela fait trois jours que j'observe des mangemort en faction devant la porte. Même en transplanant sur la marche du perron, c'est trop dangereux.

-Il y aurait un traître, demanda Tonks ? Des informations auraient filtré ?

-Mondingus Fletcher. Il s'est fait prendre par des mangemorts lors d'un de ses mauvais coups de trafique de chaudrons, murmura Lupin. Mondingus a craché le morceau, tout ce qu'il savait sur l'Ordre. Même s'il ne savait pas grand-chose, ça a mit l'organisation en péril. Il parait qu'il se cache au fin fond du Pérou. Je ne sais pas qui de l'Ordre ou des mangemorts il craint le plus…

La phrase de Remus resta en suspend. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains pour ramener le calme, invitant les gens à prendre place autour de la table. Le Directeur fit signe à Kyoko de prendre place à sa droite, à côté de McGonagall. La jeune femme en fut ravie et surprise à la fois. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Ainsi Dumbledore prouvait qu'il tenait beaucoup à sa miko et qu'il respectait la place qui lui était due en tant que telle. Rogue était assis en face de Kyoko, l'air toujours boudeur et renfrogné. Elle lui sourit mais il fit mine de l'ignorer. En tout cas, se dit Kyoko, sa gueule de bois semblait être passée. La réunion commença.

Kyoko apprit beaucoup de choses sur l'Ordre. L'organisation rassemblait entre autre des partisans et luttait contre le ministère, corrompu jusqu'à la moelle et infesté de mangemorts. Elle apprit ainsi que de nombreux membres de l'Ordre travaillaient au ministère pour espionner les agissements étranges des bureaucrates, susceptibles d'être soumis à l'imperium. Evidement avec la terreur sourde que répandaient les mangemorts, rassembler des gens de leur côté était très difficile. Sans parler des mangemorts hauts placés au ministère qui, faisaient quasiment ce qui leurs chantaient. Bref, Kyoko se rendit compte de son ignorance sur la situation du monde sorcier. D'une part à cause de son enferment pendant quatre ans, années durant lesquelles elle avait été coupée du monde et par la propagande que diffusait constamment la « gazette de sorcier ». La japonaise trouva étrange que cette feuille de choux, heu, ce journal soit la source d'information majoritaire du monde sorcier et qu'il n'y ait pas de journal présentant une opinion contradictoire. Il y avait le « chicaneur » mais niveau fiabilité des informations, ce n'est pas ça. Kyoko apprit également que les personnes ici présentent étaient toutes dignes de confiances, d'après Dumbledore, et que d'autre part, elles étaient toutes au courant de la recherche des horcruxes. La jeune femme leva un sourcil, une dizaine de personne connaissant cette quête, c'était un nombre beaucoup trop important selon elle. Mais cela leurs donnaient une longueur d'avance car très peu de mages noirs connaissaient ce secret de Lord Voldemort. Elle en profita pour relater l'épisode de la bibliothèque, elle omit volontairement de dire que c'était Rogue qui avait donné son autorisation. Personne ne fut surpris d'apprendre que le fils Malefoy connaissait les horcruxes. Dumbledore lui apprit qu'ils avaient découverts l'année dernière qu'il était un mangemort. Le directeur préférait garder un œil sur lui à Poudlard plutôt que de le renvoyer, selon lui, le môme n'était pas encore perdu. Ce n'était qu'un grain de sable dans la machine, rien de bien important. Kyoko ne releva pas cette remarque, elle savait qu'il fallait toujours se méfier des grains de sable, ils avaient tendance à se faufiler partout et à devenir gênant.

Le reste de la réunion s'orienta sur les actions ressentes de l'Ordre. Kyoko raconta alors à l'assemblée toute ouïe et qui n'attendait que cela, comment elle avait trouvé et détruit l'horcruxe et son combat contre le tengu. Relater ses frasques ne l'amusait pas, les acclamations des membres de l'Ordre à chaque point un peu critique de son récit l'énervait. Son éducation japonaise lui imposait de ne jamais se mettre en avant et de rester humble. Le choc des cultures était flagrant entre l'Asie et l'Occident. Elle continua cependant et conserva son calme. Elle avait l'impression d'être un objet de curiosité, une touche d'exotisme dans ce pays insulaire, c'en était difficilement supportable. Enfin, elle termina son rapport avec soulagement. Ce fut Maugrey qui prit sa suite, il expliqua comment il avait découvert, chez Barjow et Beurk, une quantité importante d'objets maléfiques et destinés à être envoyés aux familles qui résistaient à la pression des mangemorts. Mais Kyoko n'écoutait plus. Elle observait Rogue. Il était resté froid et impassible depuis le début de la réunion. Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait du célèbre flegme britannique.

-Kyoko ?

La voix de Dumbledore la tira de sa réflexion.

-Oui ?

-Maugrey nous faisait par de la résistance des objets qu'il a apportés à toutes formes de destruction. S'agissant d'objets extrêmement maléfiques, ils doivent impérativement être détruit pour ne pas tomber entre des mains innocentes.

Kyoko affirma d'un mouvement de tête et regarda la petite dizaine de pièces qui se trouvaient sur la table. Elle comprit avant même qu'on ne le lui demande.

-Pourrais-tu t'en encharger, demanda Dumbledore ?

Elle jeta un regard en biais au reste des personnes présentent. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience sa réaction et de savoir si elle allait utiliser son pouvoir devant eux. La jeune femme eut un sourire crispé, elle avait vraiment horreur d'être le centre d'attention.

-Malheureusement, Professeur, je crains qu'avec ma blessure utiliser mon pourvoir ne soit pas très prudent.

Elle entendit des soupirs déçus.

-Je ne peux donc pas utiliser les Kuji-kiri. Mais comme il y a peu de pièces, en invoquant mon sabre, je devrais pouvoir les détruire sans trop de difficultés…

-Dans ce cas, je te prie de bien vouloir le faire, dit Dumbledore.

Kyoko se leva, elle se sentait un peu faible à cause de sa blessure mais elle s'estimait capable de réussir son sort. Elle plaqua sa main sur le sol, un pentacle écarlate s'y dessina.

-Kurenai, s'exclama-t-elle. Akai no katana.

Mais Kyoko ne sentit pas la garde du sabre dans sa paume. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Konban wa.

Kyoko se figea de stupeur. Il y avait une grenouille verte à la place de son sabre. Interloquée, elle observa le batracien pendant de longues secondes.

-Kyo-chan ! Ça fait un bail, croassa la grenouille.

-Gamakitchi. Oh seigneur !

-Quoi ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Je ne te cache pas que je suis très déçu, Kyo-chan. On ne s'est pas vu depuis combien de temps ? Quatre ans, peut être cinq… Enfin c'est pas grave, je comprends ta surprise. Qui aurait crû que le grand Gamakitchi daignerait quitter son havre de paix pour venir vous voir vous autres les humains ! Ah ! Tu peux t'estimer heureux que je sois ici, sinon tu n'aurais rien invoqué du tout. Plutôt que de t'infliger cette honte, j'ai préféré apparaître à la place de ton sabre. Que t'arrives-t-il Kyo-chan, d'habitude tu réussis toujours tes invocations ?

-J'aurais préféré ne rien invoquer plutôt que de t'invoquer toi, articula Kyoko mais la grenouille ne l'écoutait pas.

-Oh ben y a du monde ici ! Des gaijins, on est pas au Japon, alors ! C'est la fête ? Je vois, tu invoquais Kurenai pour sabrer le champagne ! Allez tu peux me le dire, je le répéterais à personne !

-Tu vas te taire ! Baka gama !

-Oh ! Des cadeaux, croassa la grenouille devant les objets maléfiques ! C'est un anniversaire ! Ben dit donc ! C'est chouette et ça brille tous ça !

La grenouille sauta sur la table et s'approcha de Maugrey et des objets.

-Ne touche pas à ça ! Ce sont des objets maléfiques, s'exclama Kyoko.

-Quoi ! Mais, il faut les détruire, c'est super dangereux !

-C'est pour ça que j'avais invoqué Kurenai !

-Tu m'as dit que c'était pour une fête, se scandalisa la grenouille.

-J'ai jamais dit ça !

-Bon, c'est pas grave. Alors qui veux faire un poker ?

Rogue retint un rire nerveux. Alors, voilà d'où provenait l'histoire de la fameuse partie de poker avec les grenouilles. Sa froideur envers Kyoko fut balayé en un instant. Savoir qu'elle avait réussi à supporter cette grenouille hystérique et bavarde en diable, ne rendait la jeune femme que plus sympathique encore à ses yeux. Il se sentit un peu idiot d'avoir boudé comme un gamin jaloux, même si elle s'était jeté dans les bras de Sirius. Kyoko de son côté commençait à avoir très mal à la tête.

-Oh seigneur ! Cinq ans que je n'avais pas eut de migraine comme celle-là, gémit-elle.

La grenouille fit volte face, après une pirouette, elle s'inclina devant les membres de l'Ordre.

-Je me présente, Gamakitchi. Je suis un gama kami. Je vous prierais tous de m'appeler Gamakitchi-sama, lorsque vous vous adresserez à moi.

-Silence, baka gama ! Tu n'as de kami que le nom ! Tu n'es rien qu'un simple yokai gardien d'une flaque boueuse, gronda Kyoko !

-D'un étang, corrigea la grenouille.

Le reste de l'assemblée demeurait immobile et surpris. Dumbledore semblait bien s'amuser.

-Veuillez m'excuser, Gamakitchi, croyez bien que votre présence parmi nous nous enchante, mais j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous avons du travail. Voyez vous, nous sommes en pleine réunion, si vous ne pouvez nous aider à détruire les objets ci-présent, j'ai bien peur que votre présence ne nous soit d'aucune utilité.

Gamakitchi regarda Dumbledore de ses yeux globuleux.

-Si je détruis ces trucs, on fait la fête après ?

-Croyez bien que nous en serions tous ravis.

Dans le dos de la grenouille, Kyoko faisait des gestes frénétiques pour signifier à Dumbledore que faire confiance à un yokai, et en particulier à Gamakitchi, était bien la dernière des choses à faire.

-Ok, croassa Gamakitchi.

Il sautilla vers les objets. D'un coup de langue, il les engloutit. Il rota et se frotta le ventre sous les regard ébahis de l'assemblée. Kyoko suspecta Dumbledore de connaître le pouvoir des Gama kami, c'est-à-dire de réussir à manger tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Malgré ce pouvoir un peu effrayant, ils n'étaient pas dangereux, tout ce qu'ils voulaient, c'était s'amuser.

-Miam ! Bon on fait la fête ?

Sur les coups de deux heures de matin, alors qu'il ne restait plus que Dumbledore, Kyoko, Rogue, Harry et Sirius dans la salle, le Directeur s'avoua que faire la fête avec un yokai n'était pas très recommandée, surtout lorsqu'on travaillait le lendemain.


	11. Chapter 11

La belle des lanternes rouges

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Blabla de l'auteur : bon, ce chapitre est peu être un peu embrouillé mais j'avais terriblement envie de poster quelque chose. L'intrigue avance mes petits amis ! J'espère que mon histoire va rester crédible et intéressante ! Ah ! ça ce met en place tout ça ! Mais que les fans se rassurent (j'ai des fans ?) mon histoire n'en est même pas à la moitié. Comme je m'éclate en l'écrivant, je fais durer le plaisir. Et puis c'est un peu mon bébé cette fic…

**Chapitre 11 :**

-Gamakitchi !

Kyoko courait à travers le couloir, manquant de renverser des élèves sur son passage. Bon sang ! Où pouvait bien être cette foutue grenouille ? Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle avait invoqué le yokai par erreur. Une semaine qui ressemblait, à s'y méprendre, à un siècle de torture. Kyoko devait supporter les fantaisies du yokai, toutes plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Gamakitchi rivalisait d'imagination, il aurait réussi à détrôner Peeve sur le plan des mauvais coups si Kyoko n'était pas là pour le surveiller. Entre les paris lancés aux élèves (l'enjeu préféré du batracien était de faire le tour du domaine sur les mains) et les parties de poker endiablées avec les habitants du château (qu'ils soient fantômes, professeurs ou élèves), Gamakitchi était infernal. Sans compter qu'il s'immisçait dans la vie privée de Kyoko, ne lui laissant que très peu de répit. Seul Rogue réussissait à calmer Gamakitchi. La menace de finir dans un bocal de formol faisait réfléchir le yokai à deux fois lorsque lui et le Professeur se croisaient.

La japonaise croisa Neville, ils se précipitèrent l'un vers l'autre.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu une grenouille, dirent-ils en cœur ?

-Non, firent-ils d'une même voix.

Le comique de la situation leur déclancha une crise de rire. Kyoko reprit difficilement son souffle.

-Neville, je crois qu'avoir une grenouille à charge et la pire chose qui nous soit arrivé à tous les deux, déclara Kyoko avec humour.

-Je suis parfaitement d'accord.

Ils repartirent tous deux de leurs côtés, reprenant leurs recherches.

Kyoko soupira en empruntant un escalier. Cette maudite grenouille ne lui laissait même plus le temps de se concentrer sur les rêves étranges qui ne cessaient de la harceler chaque nuit, depuis quelque temps déjà. C'étaient des rêves sombres et angoissants, comme si des yeux noirs la scrutaient et menaçaient de l'engloutir dans les ténèbres. La jeune femme voyait toujours les mêmes thèmes, les mêmes images revenir en boucle. Cela commençait toujours par des serpents, puis ça dérivait. Elle voyait les visages de Dumbledore, puis celui de Rogue. Mais il arborait une expression qu'elle me lui avait encore jamais vue dans la réalité, c'était la souffrance, la douleur, le remord. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait des fantôme du passé de Rogue, un passé lourd, puisqu'il avait été mangemort. C'est alors qu'apparaissait le visage d'une femme, une belle femme rousse aux yeux verts. Kyoko n'avait jamais vu cette femme dans la vraie vie, mais ces yeux, elle était persuadée de les avoir déjà croisés. A ce moment là, elle s'éveillait en sursaut, comme si elle avait échappé de justesse à la noyade. Son instinct de miko la trompait rarement, elle savait que ses rêves étaient annonciateurs de malheurs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre leurs significations.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Kyoko tourna brutalement à l'angle d'un couloir. Dans sa course, elle percuta une grande silhouette noire. Rogue. Après un grommellement, il tendit la main à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter. Ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher.

-Professeur, dit-elle en lui serrant le bras. Par pitié, dites moi que vous avez vu Gamakitchi. Je lui cours après depuis ce matin… Je n'en peux plus !

-Il vous en fait voir de toutes les couleurs, n'est ce pas ?

Rogue avait abandonné son ton froid et cassant. Kyoko était tellement épuisée qu'elle ne le releva pas. Lui, qui devait supporter une bande de cornichons débiles, compatissait. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider dans le cas Gamakitchi, et cela lui prodiguait un sentiment de satisfaction immense.

-Je sais bien que Gamakitchi ne pense pas à mal, murmura Kyoko. Il veut s'amuser. Le problème, c'est que ses jeux tournent souvent à la catastrophe ! Si je ne l'en avais pas empêché, il aurait fait avaler cent aiguilles à des élèves qui lui avaient menti…

-Je vous aide à le chercher ?

-Onegai !

Un imperceptible sourire étira ses lèvres. Il aimait la compagnie de la japonaise, un peu trop peut être. Si bien qu'il songeait souvent à ce que lui avait dit McGonagall… Oui, il devait s'admettre que Kyoko ne le laissait pas indifférent, c'était certain.

C'est au bout d'un quart d'heure qu'ils découvrirent Gamakitchi, titubant dans le couloir menant à la tour de divination. Kyoko se précipita et le saisit d'une main. Un relent d'alcool lui fit froncer le nez.

-Gamakitchi ! Tu empestes le xérès ! Où as-tu encore été traîné ?

-Héhé…hips… J'ai rencontré le Professeur Trelaw…Trelaw…Trelala… heu…Prof qui fait de la divination, tu vois…

-Ce que je vois, c'est que tu es ivre !

-Ah ne cries pas ! J'ai bu quelques petits verres, tous petits, petits… hips…

Il rota bruyamment. Rogue leva sur lui un regard dégoûté.

-C'est répugnant, dit-il.

Kyoko était atterrée et désolée. S'il y avait eu un trou de souri, elle s'y serait engouffrée sans hésitation tant la honte lui brûlait les joues.

-Je vais me réveiller, se lamenta-t-elle. C'est un cauchemar…

-Hé ! Kyo-chan…hips, la prof Trelawtruc, elle m'a raconté des choses super intéressantes… C'est vrai que tu as deux amoureux ?

Le rouge grimpa aux joues de la jeune femme. Kyoko ne savait plus très bien s'il s'agissait de honte ou de colère. Elle explosa :

-Mais tu vas la fermer, grenouille débile !

-Tu es amoureuse ! Amoureuse ! D'un vilain crapaud et d'un prince charmant !

Gamakitchi planta ses yeux globuleux sur Rogue. Ce dernier fit une grimace écoeurée. De quoi parlait cette grenouille ? Pourquoi le dévisageait-il de la sorte ? La grenouille regarda alternativement Rogue puis Kyoko, Kyoko et encore Rogue. Et dans un croassement, il déclara :

-Tu es amoureuse d'un vilain crapaud, Kyo-chan ?

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme n'y teint plus. Elle serra le poing, coupant la chique à la grenouille et dans un geste rageur, elle lança Gamakitchi par la première fenêtre venue.

-BAKA !

Rogue resta interloqué pendant de longues secondes, il observa Gamakitchi tournoyer dans les airs avant de chuter vers le lac. Sacré lancé de grenouille. Il songea avec humour, que, si la discipline avait été olympique, nul doute que Kyoko aurait remporté l'épreuve haut la main. Son regard se posa sur Kyoko, les mains appuyées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, la respiration saccadée. Il n'y croyait pas, elle avait balancé Gamakitchi par la fenêtre ! Bénie soit cette jolie jeune femme ! Severus Rogue, l'homme le plus antipathique de Poudlard, sentit quelque chose d'étrange dans sa george. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ou fait depuis bien longtemps. Il ria. D'abord discrètement, puis il éclata littéralement de rire. Un rire chaud, qui venait du plus profond de sa george. Il n'avait pas ri de la sorte depuis le jour où une jolie rouquine avait remballé un arrogant à lunette.

Kyoko se figea en entendant ce rire. Jamais elle n'aurait cru Rogue capable d'émettre un son aussi chaud. Mais, s'il riait ainsi, c'était à cause de son comportement. Un sentiment de honte la submergea. Suivant ce que lui dictait son éducation toute japonaise, elle s'inclina profondément et s'excusa à de multiples reprises.

-Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai.

La voyant s'induire en plates excuses, il lui saisit le visage.

-Calmez-vous !

-Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'avoir un tel comportement. Je vous prie de pardonner ma conduite.

Elle se précipita vers la fenêtre et en escalada le rebord.

-Il faut que j'aille chercher Gamakitchi.

Rogue lui saisit le bras et lui fit faire volte face. Il y avait dans les yeux noirs de l'homme, un étrange mélange qui oscillait entre la désapprobation et l'amusement.

-Ça suffit ! Suivez moi.

Il la traîna jusqu'aux cachots. Ils dévalaient les marches si vite que Kyoko manqua plusieurs fois de se prendre les pieds dans les plans de son kimono. Rogue poussa la porte de son bureau. Il montra une chaise à la jeune femme qui s'y assit, non sans se demander ce que lui réservait cet homme. Elle l'observa s'afférer dans ces étagères avec une appréhension non dissimulée. Il lui tendit une tasse d'un liquide fumant à la couleur ambrée. Il s'assit en face d'elle. Elle l'avala en une gorgée, sous le regard sévère de Rogue. La chaleur du breuvage l'apaisa.

-Merci, soupira-t-elle. C'était exactement ce qu'il me fallait… Qu'est-ce, au juste ?

-Darjeeling.

Elle se surprit elle-même de l'effet du thé. Mais peut être était-ce, simplement, le fait de le boire dans le calme qui la soulageait. Pas de batracien qui sautait dans tout les sens ou qui croassait à tout va, bref, le paradis. Rogue remplit de nouveau sa tasse et s'en servit une lui-même. Voilà qu'ils sirotaient un thé ensemble. Kyoko pouffa entre deux gorgées.

-Que vous arrives-t-il, Miss ?

-Vous.

-Mais encore…

-Vous avez ri, dit Kyoko dans un large sourire.

Rogue sentit une étrange vague de chaleur l'envahir. Il était le froid et tyrannique Severus Rogue, il devait se reprendre.

-Le sort que vous avez réservé à cette malheureuse créature, a été, je l'avoue, des plus comiques. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux, dit-il d'un ton un peu plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

-Bien sûr. Chasser le naturel, il revient au galop, murmura-t-elle.

Kyoko joua avec sa tasse pendant plusieurs minutes, faisant tourner le liquide ou tinter la cuillère sur la porcelaine. Rogue l'observait. Elle jouait avec sa tasse comme une gamine. S'il n'y avait pas eu ses bestioles en formol derrière elle, il aurait trouvé cette scénette mignonne. Etrange fille, tantôt guerrière froide et cruelle, ne pensant qu'au devoir, tantôt vulnérable et douce. Comme une fleur que l'on aurait empêché de se développer à sa guise. Il se rendit compte qu'elle le fixait dans les yeux. Il ne silla pas. Le fait qu'il ne pouvait utiliser l'occulmancie contre elle lui déplaisait, il ne savait à quel saint se vouer avec elle.

-Parlez moi de vous, dit-elle…

-Pardon ?

-Parlez moi de vous. Je ne sais rien de vous… Sauf que vous êtes un membre de l'Ordre, un espion ex-mangemort en qui Dumbledore a une confiance aveugle…

-C'est déjà amplement suffisant, dit-il froidement.

Il se leva et fit les cent pas. Les bocaux de formol semblaient soudain le fasciner. Il entendit Kyoko soupirer.

-Pourquoi fuyez-vous la compagnie des gens ? Je ne souhaite que vous connaître, dit-elle doucement.

Il la fixa longuement, comme pour peser le pour et le contre. Puis, il céda devant la chaleur des yeux dorés.

-Que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas… Mais, il est évidement que je ne saurais que ce que vous voudrez bien que je sache.

-Cela va sans dire.

-Alors commençons par le début… Quel âge avez-vous ?

Rogue leva un sourcil intrigué. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui demandait son âge. D'habitude, la première chose qu'on lui demande c'est ce qu'il avait fait sous les ordres de Voldemort. Etrange fille, décidément…

-Trent six ans.

-Hum, vous êtes plus jeune que vous n'en avez l'air. Si vous vous posiez la question, sachez que j'ai vingt quatre ans. Bien, et quand est votre anniversaire ?

Il était déconcerté par l'innocence et l'insipidité des questions de Kyoko.

-Le neuf janvier.

-Cela fait combien de temps que vous enseignez ici ?

-Seize ans.

-Vous êtes devenu Professeur à vingt ans ? C'est vraiment jeune !

-Je salue votre performance en arithmétique, dit-il avec ironie.

Kyoko soupira et posa sa tasse sur le bureau. Elle semblait agacée.

-Bien, puisque mes questions ont l'air de vous ennuyer, passons directement au vif du sujet… Pourquoi êtes vous devenu mangemort ? Pourquoi ne l'êtes vous plus ?

Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire ça ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle décida de laisser son instinct la guider. Rogue lui lança un regard glacé. Voilà, il y était maintenant. Même Kyoko lui rabattait ses erreurs passées. Des erreurs qu'il voulait tenter d'oublier, tenter de réparer, bien qu'il sache que c'était parfaitement impossible.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, dit-il sur la défensive.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai envie de savoir. Je veux savoir ce que la vie vous a fait pour que vous soyez ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui.

Ils se fixèrent longuement.

-Vous savez, je pourrais très bien obtenir des réponses à mes questions en utilisant mes pouvoirs, mais je ne le veux pas. Ce ne serait pas très loyal envers vous.

-Vous avez peur de ce que vous pourriez découvrir, lança-t-il ?

-Non. Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche, c'est tout.

Il se tenait immobile et silencieux. Kyoko avait conscience qu'elle venait de briser le semblant de relation humaine qu'elle avait réussi à tisser avec lui et cela lui déchirait le coeur. Mais, le visage que lui montraient ces rêves, cette ombre qu'il avait au fonds des yeux, l'ombre d'un passé trop présent, elle voulait savoir ce que cela signifiait. Elle se leva et lui saisit la main.

-Vous avez toujours était attiré par les forces du mal, par le côté noir de la magie occidentale. Je le vois, je le lis au fond de vos yeux sombres.

Severus demeurait immobile. Elle l'enlaça, il ne protesta pas.

-Mes pouvoirs, mon instinct de miko me montrent beaucoup de choses, bien souvent malgré moi. Votre visage parle de lui-même. Votre passé est lourd, c'est ainsi. Je ne veux pas qu'il me soit révélé contre votre volonté. Tout se met en place, je le sens dans l'air, je l'entrevois dans mes rêves et vous y êtes présent.

Le prix de cette étreinte était des révélations sur un passé qui avait été le drame de sa vie. Drame qui le minait de remords. A son tour, il serra Kyoko dans ses bras, aussi fort que les remords lui enserraient le cœur. Elle le comprit, elle ne dit rien et attendit. Il sentait qu'il pouvait un peu relâcher ses défenses avec la jeune femme. Il ne s'était pas comporté comme ça depuis bien longtemps. Rogue se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce triste soir d'octobre, il y a seize ans. Ce soir là, il s'était montré plus vulnérable que jamais, Dumbledore en avait été témoin. C'était également la dernière fois qu'il avait explosé de chagrin comme un humain digne de ce nom. Comme il s'était haï ce soir là, comme il aurait souhaité être mort. S'il avait à refaire, jamais il ne serait devenu mangemort. Il aurait renoncé à son attirance pour des actions aussi détestables, renoncé à la magie noire, renoncé au semblant de gloire qu'il croyait atteindre à l'époque. Il n'avait été qu'un jeune imbécile. Lily…

-Oui, j'ai été un mangemort. J'étais attiré par la magie noire et par la gloire que promettait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, mes actions ont condamné trop de gens. Je m'en suis rendu compte et j'ai quitté les mangemorts.

Ces phrases avaient franchies ses lèvres sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Vous vous êtes rendu compte de vos erreurs, mais trop tard.

Soudain, elle distingua l'ombre dans ses yeux très clairement. C'était celle de la femme rousse qu'elle voyait en rêve.

-Des gens… Des gens que vous connaissiez, n'est-ce pas ? Une femme que vous…

-Cela suffit !

Il se dégagea vivement de Kyoko. La rage s'empara de lui. Il s'appuya sur son bureau et lui lança un regard froid. Comment pouvait-elle savoir cela ? Etait-ce ses pouvoirs de miko ? Kyoko ne se laissa pas impressionner par la colère froide qui agitait le Professeur. Ils s'observèrent en silence.

-Je suis désolé, finit par dire Kyoko. Je sais ce qu'il vous en a coûté de me dire cela. Aussi je n'insisterais pas. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.

Elle tourna les talons.

-Merci pour le thé.

D'un mouvement il fut sur elle et lui attrapa violement le bras. La colère agitait ses trais. Il l'agrippa par les épaules et la secoua sans ménagement.

-Comment savez-vous ? Pour cette femme ! Comment savez-vous ?

-Vous me faites mal, cria-t-elle !

Il relâcha son emprise. Le cri de douleur la jeune femme semblait l'avoir fait revenir à lui. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir saisit Kyoko de la sorte. Son sursaut de colère se dissipa un peu. Si quelqu'un d'autre avait entrevu son secret, il l'aurait sans doute réduit en charpie, mais pas Kyoko. Elle, c'était différent.

-Un souvenir habite vos yeux, lui avoua Kyoko. Je l'ai vu là, et dans mes rêves aussi. Derrière l'ombre de vos yeux noirs, j'ai vu cette femme. Une belle femme rousse. Elle… ou quelque chose lié à elle… aura une importance capitale dans les évènements à venir…

Kyoko secoua frénétiquement la tête.

-Pardon. C'est trop tôt. Il faut que j'attende un peu avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives de mes rêves. Peut être est-ce juste la fatigue après tout…

Elle s'inclina.

-Désolé si je vous ai offensé.

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Rogue était retourné à son bureau, il était appuyé contre le bois du meuble. Kyoko le regarda un long moment avant d'oser :

-Cette femme… vous l'aimiez, n'est-ce pas ?

Il releva lentement la tête vers elle. Son visage était impassible, mais l'éclat au fond des yeux noirs le trahissait. Kyoko eut un faible sourire. Avait-il un passé plus lourd encore qu'elle ne l'avait cru ? Seul le temps et la patience lui donneraient des réponses, car elle refusait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour en savoir plus pour lui. Sans qu'elle puisse dire pourquoi, cela la gênait.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra. C'était Harry. Il fut très surpris de trouver Kyoko dans le bureau du Professeur de Potion, et c'était réciproque. La jeune femme le regardait, aussi surprise que lui.

-Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ?

-Potter est en retenue avec moi, Miss, dit la voix lente et froide de Rogue.

Kyoko se tourna vers lui. Il avait déjà repris contenance et ne laissait rien transparaître, comme si leur conversation n'avait jamais eu lieux. C'était comme si l'homme bouleversé qu'elle avait entrevu n'avait jamais existé. Rogue était décidément maître de ses émotions. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il était seul avec elle qu'il acceptait de se dévoiler un peu. Ou peut être était-ce involontaire ? En tout cas, il était très fort à ce jeu là s'il réussissait à berner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quel homme surprenant, pensa Kyoko.

-Bien, je vous laisse alors… J'ai une grenouille à chercher.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et s'approcha de Harry. Elle lui glissa un « bonne chance » à l'oreille. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne la sortie, le gryffondor la rattrapa.

-Kyoko, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il en extirpa une grenouille trempée et ivre morte. Kyoko prit la créature dans les mains et l'observa. Elle fronça le nez avec dégoût. Gamakitchi sentait la vase et la vinasse. Elle adressa un regard reconnaissant et désolé à Harry.

-Merci de l'avoir retrouvé, Harry.

-Pas de problème. Mais, je l'ai retrouvé flottant sur le ventre, sur le lac… Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Miss Suméragi l'a jeté par la fenêtre, dit la voix froide et traînante de Rogue. Si vous avez terminé votre charmante petite entrevue, peut être pourrions nous passer à votre retenue, Monsieur Potter ?

Kyoko comprit qu'elle devait partir. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Rogue, ses trais étaient impénétrables. Elle referma la porte derrière elle. La jeune femme se perdit alors dans ses pensées, elle empruntait les escaliers et les couloirs sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Elle était un peu perdue avec ses rêves et elle espérait ne pas s'être brouillée avec Rogue.

-Juste au moment où je l'entendait rire, soupira-t-elle appuyée sur le rebord d'une fenêtre.

-Tu as dit des choses méchantes au vilain crapaud, Kyo-chan, dit Gamakitchi qui se hissait sur son épaule ?

-Si tu parles de Rogue, commença Kyoko…

-Tu penses comme moi, dit Gamakitchi avec un sérieux inhabituel. Cet homme est étrange, tourmenté… Tu fais des rêves en ce moment n'est ce pas ? Je t'entends remuer dans ton sommeil. Moi, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que Severus Rogue aura un grand rôle à jouer dans peu de temps… Aussi bien dans l'avenir du monde sorcier que dans ta vie, Kyo-chan. Si tu as des soucis avec tes rêves, parles en avec Dumbledore. Ce gaijin est de bon conseil…

-Mate ! Comment ça, Rogue va jouer un grand rôle dans ma vie ?

Mais Gamakitchi dormait déjà sur son épaule, cuvant son vin. Kyoko lui jeta un regard glacé. S'endormir dans un moment pareil, pour une fois qu'il ne racontait pas des bêtises plus grosses que lui.

-Baka gama, murmura Kyoko.

Elle regardait la neige tomber doucement sur le parc du château. Noël approchait à grand pas.


	12. Chapter 12

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Blabla de l'auteur : Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas eut d'inspiration de tout l'été, y faut dire, écrire un chapitre qui se passe à Noël au mois de juillet… Donc, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Si vous avez des questions, des suggestions à me faire, pas de problèmes ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 12 :**

_Le grand serpent tomba lourdement sur le sol, mort. Son sang se répandait en une marre épaisse et visqueuse. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hurla de rage._

_-Toi ! Comment as-tu osé ! Comment as-tu osé me trahir !_

_-Cela fait bien longtemps que je vous ai trahis !_

_-Je vois… C'est à cause de cette femme ! Tu ne t'es jamais remis de sa mort, faible que tu es !_

_-Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Aujourd'hui, c'est pour une autre femme que je me bas !_

-Kyo-chan ! Kyo-chan, réveilles toi ! Tu dors debout ?

Kyoko sursauta. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Elle lâcha la valise qu'elle tenait et s'agrippa des deux mains à la cheminée devant elle.

-C'est encore ce rêve, n'est ce pas, demanda Gamakitchi avec inquiétude ?

-Oui, encore ce rêve…

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Kyoko était hantée par ce rêve. Un rêve noir, avec pour seuls protagonistes Rogue, Voldemort et son serpent, mort. Voilà ce qu'elle voyait en boucle, juste quelques secondes angoissantes. Mais pourquoi Rogue s'en prenait-il à ce serpent ? Pourquoi dévoilait-il ainsi son statut d'agent double ? Et l'autre femme dont il parlait, est-ce que… Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et inspira profondément. Cela va aller, se dit-elle, ça devait aller. Ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives… C'était encore trop flou pour en parler à Dumbledore, elle devait attendre encore un peu. Sa main attrapa la valise tombée un peu plus tôt. Gamakitchi la regardait avec un air soucieux, ces vertiges étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Et, parole de grenouille, ce n'était pas vraiment bon signe, oh non...

-Kyo-chan, commença-t-il…

-Pas de soucis, répliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Viens, on va être en retard !

Gamakitchi sauta sur son épaule. Elle prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et récita à haute voix l'adresse du quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Une seconde plus tard, ils émergèrent d'une cheminée massive pour déboucher dans une cuisine qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une cave. Heureusement, des décorations de Noël venaient égailler cette salle grisâtre aux airs de cachots. Sirius se précipita pour les accueillir.

-Kyoko ! Ravis de te voir !

-Nii-san. Merci de nous avoir invités pour les fêtes, c'est très gentil à toi.

-Tu penses… On allait pas te laisser toute seule pour Noël…

Gamakitchi se racla bruyamment la george.

-Euh… Vous laissez tous seuls, tous les deux, se rattrapa Sirius…

Kyoko tendit une bouteille de saké au maraudeur qui la regarda sans comprendre.

-C'est un cadeau pour te remercier de ton invitation, expliqua Kyoko, et aussi pour me faire pardonner d'avance des petits désagréments…

-Quels petits désagréments ?

Kyoko lança un regard entendu vers Gamakitchi qui bondissait dans la cuisine de meubles en meubles et de piles d'assiettes en piles d'assiettes.

-Euh, oui, je vois…

-Gome, murmura-t-elle.

-Ne t'en fait pas, dit-il en lui assénant une grande claque sur l'épaule, plus on est de fous…

Mais Sirius regretta bien vite ses paroles, il aurait dû prendre le problème « Gamakitchi » beaucoup plus au sérieux. C'était une véritable catastrophe ambulante, même Tonks n'avait jamais réussi à casser autant de chose que lui en aussi peu de temps. Le maraudeur ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais utilisé le « réparo » si souvent ! Malgré cela, la semaine se passait à merveille. Les Weasley, Harry et Hermione, ainsi que Tonks et Remus firent un très bon accueil à Kyoko. Cette dernière se sentait très à l'aise et heureuse, entourée de ces nouveaux amis. Elle en aurait presque oublié ces rêves. Pour sa part, Madame Weasley considérait déjà Kyoko comme un membre de la famille. Cela fit chaud au cœur de la japonaise, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle préférait les considérer comme ses amis plutôt que comme sa famille. Pour elle, qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, les liens d'amitiés avaient toujours étaient plus forts et idéalisés à l'extrême. Molly Weasley avait un sens très aigu de la famille et de la fratrie, ce qui arrachait régulièrement à Kyoko un sourire triste. Elle désirait toujours voir sa famille et l'Ordre uni, si bien qu'elle ne manquait jamais d'inviter Rogue, qui déclinait toujours, surement pour éviter de se retrouver avec Sirius. Kyoko songea qu'il faudrait qu'elle éclaircisse le mystère de la haine qu'éprouvaient les deux hommes l'un pour l'autre.

Tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient réunis (familles et enfants compris) pour le réveillon de Noël. Tous sauf Rogue, qui n'avait pas été convié et qui, de toute manière, aurait refusé de se joindre à la fête. Kyoko soupira en espérant que le Professeur de Potion passait Noël avec de la famille et des amis plutôt que seul, avec un verre de whisky pour unique compagnie. L'ambiance générale été à la bonne humeur. On parlait, on mangeait… Maugrey accepta même de boire un liquide qui ne provenait pas de sa flasque, à noter dans les annales. Le calme avant la tempête, pensa la japonaise. Malheureusement, tout se dégrada très vite après que, Gamakitchi (mais était-ce bien utile de le nommer ?) raconta une blague sur les gobelins à la chute plus que douteuse. Fred et George fusillèrent le batracien de regard, ils venaient de trouver un sérieux rival à leur statut d'agitateur.

-Kyoko, comment c'est Noël au Japon, demanda Ginny pour détendre l'atmosphère ?

-Noël au Japon, répéta la jeune femme en détournant le regard de la grenouille ? Ce n'est pas exceptionnel… C'est une fête qui a été importée et qui n'est pas de tradition japonaise. En réalité c'est très commercial, on s'offre aussi des cadeaux, quoi que, et on fait de grands repas mais Noël n'a pas la même valeur qu'ici…

Elle marqua un temps de réflexion avant de poursuivre.

- C'est très différent des festivités du nouvel an. En fait, c'est surtout une fête où les amoureux se retrouvent pour passer du temps ensemble…

Cette explication sur les coutumes japonaises captivait tout le monde, si bien que Kyoko ne remarqua pas le sourire en coin de Gamakitchi lorsqu'elle prononça sa dernière phrase.

-Hé ! Vous connaissez celle du dragon qui a des hémorroïdes, continua Gamakitchi? Elle est excellente !

Dans un bon à faire pâlir les sauteurs en longueur, Kyoko fondit sur la grenouille et lui coupa la chique avant qu'il n'entame sa blague.

-Non, et on peut très bien s'en passer !

Elle s'inclina profondément. Le rouge lui brûlait les joues.

-Gomenasai. Pardonnez-le, demanda-t-elle à l'assemblée. Il fait n'importe quoi quant il y a du monde…

-Mais non, ne t'excuses pas, déclara Sirius. Gamakitchi est content d'être parmi nous, il est juste un peu…

-Lourd, ajoutèrent les jumeaux. Hyperactif, goguenard, globuleux, vert, à l'humour douteux, et il boit comme un trou !

Gamakitchi croassa et se défendit, prétendant que les jumeaux n'y connaissaient rien en matière d'histoires drôles, ce qui déclencha un débat houleux. Kyoko soupira, la soirée paisible c'était métamorphosé en champs de bataille. Les mots fusaient en tout sens et dans le seul but de défendre son point de vue sur l'humour. La japonaise observa une boîte sur le buffet. Elle l'y avait déposée quelques jours plutôt mais n'avait pas encore osé faire usage de son contenu, de peur d'attirer l'attention (la curiosité déplacée de certains membres de l'Ordre la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise) ou de se heurter à l'incompréhension de ses hôtes. Mais, Kyoko décida d'utiliser les grands moyens pour ramener le calme. Elle poussa sa chaise contre le mur. Personne ne fit attention à elle. La jeune femme ouvrit la boîte et saisit l'instrument.

Dés que les premières notes raisonnèrent, le calme se fit et les visages se tournèrent vers elle. Kyoko accordait son shamisen à l'aide du bachi, une sorte de plectre, cherchant les bonnes sonorités. Le shamisen était une sorte de luth japonais à long manche et à trois cordes, il était très utilisé par les geishas. Une fois accordé, Kyoko pinça les cordes de l'instrument avec assurance et dynamisme. Elle jouait un air enjoué et gai, battant le rythme avec le bachi pour donner plus de puissance au morceau. Puis elle ralentit le rythme, les notes du shamisen hypnotisaient l'assemblée, qui avait déjà oublié la dispute engagée quelques secondes plutôt. Tous étaient emportés par la musique de Kyoko. Ils voyageaient à travers des sonorités qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais entendues. Kyoko reprit le refrain, accélérant la danse de ses doigts sur les cordes, rythmée par les claquements du plectre d'ivoire. Elle fit vibrer trois fois les cordes avec le bachi. Le morceau était fini.

Une personne applaudissait près de la porte. Kyoko se retourna vivement.

-C'était magnifique, Kyoko, dit le professeur Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

-Domo arigato.

La jeune femme se figea, derrière Dumbledore se tenait Rogue. Elle savait très bien que le directeur de Poudlard n'aurait jamais réussi à faire venir Rogue ici juste pour leur souhaiter un joyeux Noël. Quelque chose n'allait pas c'était évident.

-Bonsoir ! Joyeux Noël à vous tous !

-Joyeux Noël, Professeur, dit Madame Weasley. Venez donc vous joindre à nous.

Kyoko fixait Rogue dans les yeux, essayant de saisir le hic de leurs présences ici. Elle n'avait pas bougé, son shamisen toujours sur ses genoux.

-Merci Molly. Désolé de troubler votre repas, mais j'aurai besoin de quelques uns d'autres vous… Harry, Sirius et Kyoko, pourrions nous allez discuter dans un des salons. Oh rien de bien grave, ajouta le sorcier, ce ne sera pas long.

-Oui, bien sur, Monsieur, dit Harry en se levant.

Sirius le suivit en jetant un regard méprisant à Rogue. Kyoko, elle, rangeait son instrument de musique avant de les suivre à l'étage. Harry semblait inquiet de voir les deux professeurs débarquer ici, elle croisa son regard pour le soutenir moralement. C'est là qu'elle comprit. Les yeux verts, les yeux verts de Harry étaient les même que ceux de la femme qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve. Tout se passa très vite dans sa tête. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé plutôt ! Elle avait enfin un nom à mettre sur le visage qui venait la hanter, Lily Evans ou plutôt Lily Potter. Harry était le fils de cette femme. Il était le survivant, celui qui a déjà vaincu Voldemort. Voilà l'élément qui lui échappait, celui qui était lié à cette femme et aux évènements à venir dans le monde sorcier. C'était Harry ! Mais, Rogue, que venait-il faire là dedans ?

Ils montèrent silencieusement l'escalier orné de têtes d'elfe de maison (Kyoko frissonna, les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient) pour déboucher dans un couloir miteux qui conduisait à un grand salon. Le plus présentable de la demeure, en tout cas.

-Que se passe-t-il, Monsieur, demanda Harry dés que la porte fut fermée ?

-Harry, grâce aux précieuses informations récoltées par Severus…

Sirius grogna tandis que Rogue lui lançait un regard méprisant.

-…nous venons d'identifier et de localiser deux horcruxes. Il s'agit de la coupe de Poufsouffle qui se trouve dans la chambre forte des Lestrange à Gringotts et du serpent de Tom. Nous avons également de forte chance de penser que le sixième horcruxe soit le diadème de Serdaigle.

-Monsieur, c'est merveilleux.

Harry se tourna vers Sirius. La joie et le soulagement se lisaient sur leurs visages.

-Tu te trends compte Sirius, ça veux dire que la guerre est bientôt fini !

-J'ai entendu, mais attendons d'avoir détruit ses horcruxes pour pouvoir nous réjouir.

-Sagement raisonné Sirius. Nous allons d'ailleurs avoir besoin de vôtre aide pour ouvrir le coffre des Lestranges. Pour le serpent, nous verrons cela en temps utile.

-Bien sûr, Professeur, vous pouvez compter sur moi.

Dumbledore se tourna vers Kyoko. Cette dernière était assise sur le canapé, la tête dans les mains. Elle ne comprenait pas, quelque chose lui échappait, elle en était certaine, mais quoi ? Quoi ?

-Kyoko, les tengus ont été remis à tes trousses. Tom s'intéresse de plus en plus à tes pouvoirs, ce qui est logique compte tenu des démonstrations que tu en as fait. Il s'est rendu compte que tu es un de nos atouts et que, par conséquent, tu risques de mettre en péril ses plans…

Mais Kyoko ne l'écoutait pas. Elle était si près de comprendre la signification de ces rêves, si près mais il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle. Cela l'obsédait, l'énervait, elle voulait comprendre pour savoir comment agir par la suite. Le sorcier continua.

-… J'ai bien peur que Tom ne projette de t'enlever pour s'emparer de tes pouvoirs de gré ou de force.

Severus demeurait silencieux. Il regardait Kyoko avec inquiétude.

-Miss Suméragi, l'interpella-t-il ?

Kyoko était en colère contre elle-même. Elle avait beau retourner tous les éléments qu'elle possédait dans tous les sens, elle ne comprenait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour y remédier, ses pouvoirs de miko. Elle devait utiliser ses pouvoirs divinatoires pour découvrir la pièce manquante. Cela la répugnait d'avance, elle renonça à cette idée. Elle ne voulait surtout pas découvrir des choses qui ne lui étaient pas destinées de connaître. Mais l'idée d'utiliser la divination pour trouver des réponses lui avait traversée l'esprit. Malencontreusement, son regard croisa l'étincelle d'une flamme. C'était trop tard. Ce devait en être ainsi.

Kyoko se leva et s'avança, elle ne prêta pas attention aux regards étonnés. Son regard était hypnotisé par la flamme de la bougie. La japonaise ne voyait plus que ce bougeoir d'argent sur la table et sa flammèche vacillante. Ce qui comptait à présent, c'était de lire les signes de feu, de les décrypter pour trouver une réponse à ses questions.

_Une pièce miteuse apparue alors dans son esprit. C'était une chambre d'une auberge. Dumbledore était présent, assit sur une chaise, il fixait une femme. Sybille Trelawney. Cette dernière gesticulait, visiblement, elle tentait de faire des prédictions, mais le professeur n'était pas dupe. Cette femme n'avait pas les talents de son ancêtre. En une fraction de seconde, elle changea. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa voix devint rauque. Dumbledore le regardait et l'écoutait avec attention, certain que ses paroles auraient une importance capitale pour l'avenir. Un grand bruit raisonna dans le couloir. La porte s'ouvrit violement. Un homme à barbe impressionnante tenait à bout de bras un jeune homme qui lui jeta un regard haineux. Ce dernier âgé d'à peine vingt ans était accusé d'écouter aux portes. Bien que clamant son innocence, il fut chassé aussi sec de l'auberge. Entre temps, Trelawney avait finit sa prédiction._

-…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…

Kyoko secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Bon sang, qu'avait-elle dit ? Et cette vision, aurait-elle vu le passé ? Oui, malheureusement, et elle en était certaine, c'était bien le passé.

Elle leva lentement les yeux. Sirius la regardait sans comprendre. Rogue, lui, n'avait que trop bien comprit. Harry était horrifié par la découverte que venait de faire la jeune femme, malgré elle. Dumbledore, quant à lui, demeurait impassible. Mais Kyoko devina de la colère en lui. Colère contre lui-même ou contre elle, elle n'aurait su le dire.

-Je suis désolée, Professeur, bredouilla-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas mais…

Dumbledore la coupa et dit d'un ton sans réplique :

-Severus, Sirius, pourriez-vous nous laisser un moment ?

En silence, les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce. Kyoko resta alors seule devant Harry et Dumbledore, mais elle gardait la tête obstinément baisée, de peur de croiser du reproche dans leurs regards.

-Tes pouvoirs sont puissants, Kyoko… Si ta maîtrise du feu est proche de la perfection, en revanche, ton pouvoir le plus dangereux, celui qui te permet de découvrir les secrets les plus profonds, celui là, Kyoko, il t'échappe complètement.

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans la voix de Dumbledore, mais Kyoko fixait toujours le sol. Elle avait si peur d'avoir déçu son maître, tellement peur.

-Gomenasai. Watashi…

-Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais comme il est difficile de maîtriser l'art de la divination. Je n'ai, moi-même, jamais été bien doué dans ce domaine. Peut être aurais-je dû te parler de cette prophétie…

Dumbledore soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague. Harry, lui, était effrayé par l'étendu des pouvoirs de Kyoko. Même en l'ayant vu combattre le tengu il ne s'était douté qu'elle était si puissante. Il n'avait jamais voulu voir plus loin que l'apparence de la jolie jeune femme. Il la considérait comme une amie, mais aujourd'hui, elle lui faisait peur. Comment avait-elle réussi à découvrir la prophétie, sa prophétie ?

-Alors, Harry, bredouilla Kyoko d'une voix blanche…

-Oui. Il devra tuer Voldemort.

-Mais… Voldemort sait pour la prophétie ?

La voix de Harry raisonna, pleine de colère.

-Oui, il le sait ! A cause de Rogue !

Kyoko eut l'impression qu'une pierre lui tombait au fond des entrailles. Rogue ? Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Harry, reprit calmement Dumbledore, nous en avons déjà parlé et…

-C'est lui qui écoutait la prophétie derrière la porte ! Lui qui a été la rapporter à Voldemort !

-Harry. Tu n'as pas idée des remords qu'a éprouvés le professeur Rogue. Lorsqu'il a rapporté la prophétie à Voldemort, il ne savait pas qu'il se lancerait sur les traces de tes parents. Je suis certain que c'est le plus grand regret…

-Il haïssait mon père ! Comment pouvez vous être certain qu'il est bien de notre côté ?

-Harry.

Dumbledore prononça son nom d'un ton calme, mais Harry se tut aussitôt.

-Cela suffit. J'ai entièrement confiance en Severus Rogue.

Kyoko restait immobile, trop abasourdie pour réagir. Alors, le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu, c'était bien Rogue. Elle se souvint de ce qu'il lui avait dit « Mais, mes actions ont condamné trop de gens. Je m'en suis rendu compte et j'ai quitté les mangemorts. » Oui, il regrettait. Il est l'homme de Dumbledore à présent. Elle reporta son attention sur la prophétie.

-Avec cette prophétie, Voldemort a fait de Harry son plus grand ennemi, non ? Si ce n'est pas Harry qui le tue, personne ne le pourra, c'est bien cela ?

Dumbledore tourna la tête vers la japonaise. Elle avait réussit à comprendre si rapidement ce que lui avait mi tant de temps à découvrir.

-Oui. Parce que Harry a un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas…

-L'amour, fit Harry.

Le ton de sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il trouvait cela un peu ridicule. Le pouvoir de l'amour contre celui des ténèbres, c'était si manichéen.

-Ne prends pas ce pouvoir à la légère, Harry, murmura Kyoko. L'amour, le désir d'être aimé peut parfois pousser l'être humain dans ses pires retranchements. L'immense joie, ou le désespoir le plus profond… Ce sont ces émotions qui font notre force, qui nous poussent à nous dépasser…

Oui, Kyoko comprenait à présent pourquoi Rogue était tel qu'il était. Cette souffrance… Le désespoir de Rogue, celui d'aimer sans être aimé en retour, voir celle qu'il aime épouser son pire ennemi. Elle comprenait sa rage, sa rancœur car elle aussi n'avait pas le droit à l'amour. Ce serait toujours son plus grand regret en tant que miko. En revanche, elle ne comprenait pas le choix qu'il avait fait. Pourquoi avait-il choisit le pouvoir ?

-Harry, reprit-elle, je t'aiderais autant que je le peux. Je t'aiderais à vaincre Voldemort.

-Que feras-tu des tengus, Kyoko, interrogea Dumbledore ?

Kyoko marqua une pause, elle réfléchissait.

-Je vais n'entrainer, déclara-t-elle avec force ! La dernière fois, je n'ai pas été suffisamment forte mais ça ne se reproduira plus. Je vais rentrer à Poudlard pour une semaine d'entrainements intensifs ! Comme ça, je serais prête contre les tengus et pour détruire d'autres horcruxes !

Dumbledore soupira.

-Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, n'est ce pas ?

-Vous l'avez dit vous-même, Professeur, je suis un de vos atouts. Alors arrêter de me protéger et de m'enfermer à Poudlard. Donnez-moi des missions pour l'Ordre !

-Très bien, concéda Dumbledore. Tu participeras à la mission de destruction de la coupe de Poufsouffle. Mais, promet moi de faire attention.

Dans un geste convulsif, Kyoko plaça sa main sur la blessure que lui avait infligée le tengu. Elle réalisa alors le souci qu'avait dû se faire le vieux sorcier pour elle, lorsqu'ils l'avaient ramenée à l'école, en sang, ou lorsqu'elle était endormie à l'infirmerie. Elle éprouva un léger sentiment de culpabilité mais elle était aussi touchée de l'affection qu'avait Dumbledore pour elle.

-Je vous promets de faire attention.

Elle vit une lueur de soulagement s'allumer au fond de ses yeux. Kyoko comprit également que Dumbledore voulait parler en privé à Harry.

-Je vous laisse dit-elle en passant la porte.

-Merci, Kyoko.

Elle fit un clin d'œil complice à Harry et s'éclipsa. Ce qui allait se passer entre eux ne la regardait pas, sauf si son maître décidait de lui en parler.

Kyoko soupira en se retrouvant dans le couloir sombre. Trop de pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête. Oui, une semaine d'entrainement l'aiderait surement à faire le point. Elle se dirigea lentement vers l'escalier en espérant que Sirius avait donné une explication ou un résumé plus ou moins exact de leur entrevue avec Dumbledore.

PAF !

Il y eut un bruit sourd dans une pièce adjacente.

-Et que cela te serve de leçon ! Je t'interdis de t'approcher d'elle !

-Tu n'as rien à m'interdire, Black !

PAF !

Alertée par le bruit de lutte, Kyoko se précipita dans la salle. Elle trouva Rogue et Sirius qui s'empoignaient, un poing menaçant levé l'un vers l'autre. Ils avaient tous deux délaissé leurs baguettes magiques pour en venir aux mains. Severus avait le nez en sang, tendit que Sirius arborait un impressionnant œil au beurre noir.

-Mais, qu'est ce qui vous prend ! Arrêtez, dit Kyoko en venant s'interposer entre les deux hommes !

Ils se jetaient tous les deux des regards féroces. La jeune femme n'y prêta pas attention. Du sang dégoulinait du nez de Rogue. Le liquide rouge coulait sur son menton et tombait en gouttes régulières sur le tapis. Sans plus de cérémonie, Kyoko tira un mouchoir de son kimono et l'appliqua sous le nez ensanglanté de Severus. Celui-ci, surprit par son geste, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

-Kyoko, ne t'approches pas de ce type, gronda Sirius.

-Quoi ?

A contre cœur, Severus repoussa Kyoko d'un geste de la main. Le sang recommença à goutter sur le tapis.

-Comme c'est touchant, Black, dit Rogue d'une voix doucereuse. On est jaloux ?

Piqué au vif, Sirius brandit son poing et frappa. Kyoko bloqua le coup.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour, commença Rogue…

-Damare, hurla Kyoko !

Les deux hommes étaient aussi livides que Kyoko était rouge de colère.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend pour que vous vous battiez comme deux chiffonniers ?

Ils gardèrent le silence et baissèrent la tête, penauds. Ils avaient oublié que Kyoko pouvait être effrayante quand elle était en colère.

-Petit désagrément, toussa Sirius en guise de réponse…

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Kyoko pour comprendre.

-Gamakitchi, hurla-t-elle encore plus fort !

La grenouille s'extirpa du canapé où elle s'était cachée. Kyoko l'attrapa et le pressa si fort dans sa main que Severus eut l'impression que les yeux de la bestiole allaient sauter de leurs orbites.

-Tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu trames, si tu ne veux pas finir en tempura !

-Tempura, interrogea Sirius ?

-En friture, répondit le yokai.

-Répond, gronda Kyoko en resserrant sa prise.

Gamakitchi hoqueta mais répondit tout de même. Mieux valait pour lui de ne pas d'avantage énerver Kyoko.

-Je leur ai dit que j'avais remarqué qu'ils te regardaient bizarrement tous les deux…

-Comment ça, bizarrement ?

-En tout cas, pas comme un amis regarde son amie ou un collègue regarde sa collègue. J'ai voulu te filer un coup de pouce parce que c'est Noël… Maintenant lâche moi Kyo-chan…

Kyoko desserra le poing et Gamakitchi tomba sur le tapis dans un bruit mou. La jeune femme sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine. Alors, comme ça ils… Elle rougit, les deux hommes semblaient très mal à l'aise. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de traiter du problème. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Molly entra.

-Sirius, Kyoko ! On vous cherchait partout ! C'est l'heure du pudding ! Vous voulez vous joindre à nous, professeur Rogue ?

-Non merci, articula-t-il.

-Quel dommage… Bonne soirée dans ce cas.

Molly embarqua de force Kyoko et Sirius. Severus se retrouva alors seul avec Gamakitchi. Ce yokai l'avait manipulé pour qu'il se batte avec Black, parce qu'il avait deviné que Kyoko était beaucoup plus qu'une collègue pour lui… Mais qu'était-elle pour lui, au juste ?

-Ha, c'est pas de chance ! Moi qui voulait vous arranger un coup… Enfin, le terrain est bien préparé maintenant. Vous pouvez me dire merci, c'est vrai qu'entre crapauds, il faut bien s'entre aider !

-Pardon, demanda un Rogue abasourdi ?


	13. Chapter 13

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Blabla de l'auteur : Bon, voici un nouveau chapitre tout plein de romance ! Profitez en bien parce qu'après c'est action, action, baston, ha oui, et encore un peu d'action ! Pour ma longue absence lors de l'écriture du chapitre précédent, sachez que c'est à cause de ceci : polybd./. Je me suis créée un blog BD, vous y verrez même une image de Kyoko ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents !

Clés de compréhention : judogi : kimono de sport ; haori : veste ample ; nani : quoi ; kitsuné ; renard ; kampai : santé ; sou : bien ; sou ka : je vois. Si vous avez bien suivit, le reste est dans les chapitres précédents. Si non, pour les questions, il y a toujours le bouton reviews !

**Chapitre 13**

Le professeur Rogue se retourna dans son sommeil, sommeil qui était agité cette nuit là. Il grogna et se retourna encore. Il rêvait de Kyoko, d'elle et de son combat contre le tengu. Il la voyait se faire transpercer de part en part. Il voyait ce sang, le sang de Kyoko coulant à flot de sa blessure. A cette image, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter, l'inquiétude lui serrait les entrailles. Il la voyait tomber dans les bras de Sirius. Il se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait le souffle court. Il était en nage, son cœur battait si vite, qu'il menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Severus se leva et chancela jusque dans la salle de bain. Il s'aspergeait le visage à grand renfort d'eau froide pour reprendre ses esprits.

-Pourquoi, articula-t-il en regardant son reflet ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette fille m'obsède à ce point ?

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le lit, non sans s'être servit un verre de whisky. Il laissa l'alcool lui bruler doucement la gorge, il réfléchissait. Depuis quand le professeur Severus Rogue laissait-il une femme venir troubler ses pensées et ses rêves? Il s'était fait manipuler au point d'en venir aux mains. Non pas que le fait de s'être battu contre son ennemi le dérangeait, bien au contraire. En vérité, il ne supportait pas que Sirius s'approche de Kyoko. Un sentiment de profonde satisfaction l'envahit. C'était vers lui que Kyoko s'était précipitée lorsqu'elle les avait découverts. C'était son sang à lui qu'elle avait épongé avec son mouchoir.

Il avala une gorgée de whisky.

Cela faisait une semaine déjà que Kyoko avait quitté le quartier général pour venir s'entrainer à Poudlard. Une semaine qu'il l'observait sans oser aller lui parler. Une semaine également qu'il s'était battu contre Black pour … elle.

Il vida son verre d'un trait.

Un sentiment de honte l'envahit lorsqu'il pensa à Lily. Lily. C'était pour elle qu'il se levait tout les matins, qu'il supportait cette imbécile de Potter et sa clique, pour elle et en sa mémoire. En à peine quatre mois, cette japonaise avait réussi à le mettre en doute sur le chemin qu'il suivait depuis des années en mémoire de Lily, la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Severus sentit l'engourdissement de l'alcool. C'est alors que son esprit partit un peu plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se remémora la soirée où Kyoko avait détruit le collier. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage lorsqu'il se rappela qu'il l'avait trouvée nue dans un étang. Elle était belle, sensuelle. La lune se reflétait sur sa peau blanche. Il se souvint de son corps fin, un peu trop peut être. Il se souvint également de sa poitrine, ou, plus exactement de la douceur de ces deux seins sous ses doigts lorsqu'il l'avait rattrapée. Comment avait-il réussi à rester de marbre ? Aujourd'hui, dans une même situation, comment réagirait-il ? Son corps pulsa en réponse. Surpris et mécontent par son manque de maîtrise, il partit prendre le seul remède qu'il connaissait contre cela : une douche froide !

Le lendemain, Severus se promenait seul dans le château, tout en lisant un livre sur les dernières techniques en matière de potions. Le château de Poudlard était totalement désert, et c'était compréhensible. Les enfants étaient tous rentrés dans leurs familles respectives pour fêter Noël, et pour espérer que ce ne serait pas le derniers Noël qu'ils fêtaient avec tels ou tels proches. Les agissements des mangemorts avaient fait peu de morts, Rogue en étaient surpris d'ailleurs. Pour l'instant c'était beaucoup les tortures et les Doloris qui étaient utilisés, pour prendre le contrôle du Ministère en toute discrétion. Cette méthode plongeait les familles dans le doute, le désarroi et la peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en était ravis. Bientôt, il passerait aux choses sérieuses. Par contre, ce qui préoccupait le Mage Noir, c'était le nouvel atout de Dumbledore. Kyoko Suméragi. Il avait demandé à Severus de la surveiller de près, et ce dernier ne s'en faisait pas prier. Ce qu'il le dérangeait, c'étaient les sombres projets que Voldemort prévoyait pour elle. Notamment le fait de vouloir remettre les tengus à ses trousses. Severus fronça les sourcils au souvenir du combat de la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait pas autant de chance une deuxième fois.

Severus soupira et s'appuya contre un mur, il se demandait si l'entrainement que s'infligeait Kyoko allait être efficace contre les tengus et les mangemort. Comme pour répondre à sa question, il sentit le mur disparaître dans son dos. Le Maître des Potions se retrouva étendu par terre dans une étrange pièce. Mais bien sûr, pensa-t-il en se redressant ! Ces pas l'avaient mené jusqu'au quatrième étage, il s'était adossé contre le mur de la salle sur demande.

Rogue regarda autour de lui, la salle sur demande avait l'apparence d'un dojo. Un peu plus loin, il vit Kyoko. La japonaise enchaînait des mouvements rapides et parfaitement maîtrisés. Coups de pieds, coups de poings, sauts, chutes, esquives. Le tout était exécuté avec une fluidité et une rapidité incroyable ! Kyoko enchaîna alors différentes techniques de frappes en shuto. Ses mains fendaient l'air comme des couteaux. Essoufflée, elle s'interrompit, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua la présence de son inattendu spectateur.

-Ohayo gozaimasu.

-Tient, tient… Auriez-vous enfin trouvé une activité physique adéquate pour éliminer tout ce que vous ingurgitez au petit déjeuner, dit-il avec sa froideur habituelle?

-Tient, tient… On a retrouvé de sa superbe ? Au fait comment va votre nez, Professeur, demanda Kyoko sans se laisser démonter ?

Un silence pesant s'installa. Severus observa la jeune femme dans son judogi blanc. Il remarqua qu'elle avait une ceinture noire avec des bandes violettes. La jeune femme avait attaché ses cheveux en une longue tresse pour ne pas être gênée.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, Professeur, finit par dire Kyoko sur un ton de reproche amusé. Vous vous moquez de moi alors que je ne suis pas présentable ! Je suis couverte de transpiration !

-Vous vous êtes bien moquez de mon nez, rétorqua Rogue d'un ton cassant.

-Dans ce cas, nous sommes à égalité !

La rire de Kyoko remplit alors la pièce. Severus aimait ce rire, il l'apaisait. Cependant, il posa tout de suite la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Avec Kyoko, il préférait en venir directement au vif du sujet.

-Pour l'autre jour…

-Inutile de revenir là-dessus ! C'est Gamakitchi qui vous a manipulé !

Il n'insista pas.

-Où est-il au fait ?

-Probablement entrain de se saouler avec le Professeur Trelawnay ! Pourquoi ?

-Pour préparer mes bocaux de formols.

Kyoko rit de nouveau. Severus sentit son cœur devenir léger. Il aimait la compagnie de Kyoko. Avec elle, il avait l'impression d'avoir une deuxième chance. Il laissait, plus ou moins volontairement, tomber le masque qu'il portait depuis bien des années. La jeune femme ne le jugeait pas, elle l'acceptait comme il était.

-Vous retournez au quartier général ce soir, Miss ?

-C'est vrai que c'est le Nouvel An… Mais non, je n'ai pas envie de voir Sirius.

Rogue ne dit rien, il se contentait de l'écouter. Il était très curieux de savoir ce que ce crétin avait fait pour s'attirer les foudres de Kyoko. La japonaise reprit :

-Je n'ai pas apprécié le comportement qu'il a eu envers vous… Vous frapper… M'interdire de vous voir… Ce qui est impossible puisque nous travaillons au même endroit ! Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait agit de la sorte, il a dit…

Kyoko serra les poings.

-Il a dit qu'avec vous le problème c'est que vous existiez !

-Oui, il a toujours adoré dire cela. Lorsque nous étions adolescents…

-Nii-san n'a pas le droit de dire cela ! On ne peut pas reprocher à quelque d'être là et d'exister ! C'est méchant et cruel !

Severus remarqua que Kyoko avait les jointures des mains blanchies tant elle serrait les poings. Cette histoire devait lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à elle aussi, songea-t-il. Et c'était vrai, de douloureux souvenirs vinrent assaillir Kyoko, mais elle les chassa aussi loin que possible dans son esprit. Elle ne voulait pas penser à ses vieux démons.

-Moi, je serais triste si vous n'existiez pas !

Severus ressentit un énorme élan d'affection pour la jeune femme. Il n'y avait jamais eu que Lily pour lui procurer cette sensation. Cette profonde gratitude que l'on ressentait quand quelqu'un reconnaissait une existence niée et bafouée. Cependant, il resta le froid Severus Rogue.

-Ne dites pas de bêtise. On ne peut pas regretter quelque chose qui n'existe pas, puisque qu'on ignore qu'elle existe !

Kyoko lui lança un regard de profonde tristesse. Visiblement, elle ne pensait pas comme lui. Un silence de plomb s'installa. La jeune femme soupira et se dirigea vers un banc. Elle s'y assit et attrapa une bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait à proximité.

-Vous pensez réellement que ce genre d'entraînement peut avoir une quelconque efficacité contre les mangemorts ou les tengus, demanda Rogue alors que Kyoko buvait ?

Elle reboucha sa bouteille et la posa avant de répondre.

-Cette fois, je serais prête, dit-elle simplement.

-Comment expliquez-vous l'échec de votre dernier combat ?

-Ce n'était pas un échec…

Rogue fondit sur Kyoko. Il plaqua ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la japonaise, faisant barrage de son corps. Les traits de l'homme vibraient de colère. Ces yeux brillaient avec une lueur que Kyoko n'avait jamais vue. Comme d'ordinaire, elle ne se laissa pas impressionner pas ces colères.

-Comment pouvez-vous dire ça, explosa-t-il ! Vous vous rendez compte du danger que vous avez couru ? Vous savez que ce tengu aurait pû vous tuer !

-Oui. Mais c'est moi qui l'ai tué. Ce n'est donc pas un échec…

-Miss Suméragi, gronda-t-il ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que nous avons ressenti, moi compris, lorsque le tengu vous a blessée ! Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, mais ce ne sera peut être pas le cas la prochaine fois !

Kyoko cligna des yeux tant elle était surprise. Au travers de la colère de l'homme, elle voyait son inquiétude. Il avait dû se faire énormément de soucis pour elle, tout comme Dumbledore. Elle devina aussi en lui, un peu de peur à voir la situation se reproduire. La jeune femme était très touchée par l'attention du sorcier à son égard.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Professeur, murmura-t-elle d'un ton rassurant. Moi aussi, j'ai eu très peur, je l'avoue. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver des tengus en Angleterre.

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Rogue.

-Mais j'ai pris les devants, je suis préparée à touts maintenant. Et puis, n'oubliez pas que je suis Kyoko Suméragi, la gardienne de la Flamme de l'Est.

Il la regardait intensément, comme pour lire en elle. C'était vain.

-Je l'espère dans votre intérêt.

Kyoko se leva et passa un haori sur ses épaules. Rogue l'observa d'un œil noir. Il espérait vraiment que cette petite idiote fasse un peu plus attention aux problèmes qu'elle créait autour d'elle. Il bouillait devant ses manières frivoles et détachées. Comment pouvait-elle rester si calme alors que Voldemort avait lancé ses chiens à ses trousses ? Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle finisse comme Lily. Lily…

-Vous pensez à elle, demanda Kyoko en le tirant de ses pensées ?

-Je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler, mentit-il.

-Lily Evans, ou plutôt Lily Evans Potter.

Rogue se raidit.

-Le soir où vous êtes venu au quartier général… J'ai vu le passé, malgré moi. Je vous ai vu vous il y a vingt ans lorsque vous écoutiez la prophétie de Trelawnay. Cette prophétie, Voldemort l'a interprété d'une manière qui l'a conduit à pourchasser les Potter, leur fils…

-Taisez-vous, siffla-t-il.

-Vous pensez que c'est vôtre faute si Lily Evans est morte. Mais c'est faux ! C'est uniquement le choix de Voldemort qui a…

-Taisez-vous ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre !

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas comprendre.

Un bref silence s'installa entre eux, mais Kyoko le rompit vite.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir choisi la magie noire plutôt que vos sentiments ?

Il la saisit fermement par le col de son kimono. Une profonde colère agitait ses traits. Comment cette femme avait-elle réussi à le percer à jour en si peu de temps ? Il ne voulait que personne ne connaisse son secret. Il voulait rester aux yeux de tous, le froid et détestable Severus Rogue pour être craint et respecté.

-Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! Cela vous amuse de fouiller dans mon passé ! Pour qui me prenez-vous…

-Et moi ! Pour qui vous me prenez, moi ? Vos colères ne m'impressionnent pas ! Gardez les pour les gens qui ne vous respectent pas ou qui ne vous reconnaissent pas ! Ce n'est pas mon cas ! J'ai pensé qu'il était plus honnête envers vous de vous dire ce que je savais sur vous ! Quant-est ce que vous comprendrez que je ne suis votre ennemie !

Kyoko se dégagea violement de son emprise et disparut en claquant la porte, laissant Rogue seul et désappointé avec sa rage. Mais elle se dissipa vite. Severus n'arrivait pas à rester en colère contre Kyoko, pour deux raisons qu'elle venait elle-même d'énumérer. Elle le respectait et elle le reconnaissait. Par certain côté, elle lui rappelait Lily. Et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir.

En sortant de la salle sur demande, il vit que Kyoko était accoudée à une fenêtre un peu plus loin.

-Voldemort vous a ordonné de me surveiller, l'interpella-t-elle ?

-Oui, il me l'a ordonné lui-même. Mais comment…

-Vous pensiez peut être, dit-elle avec dédain, que je n'avais pas remarqué que vous m'observiez depuis le début de la semaine ?

Elle fit claquer sa langue en signe d'agacement.

-Dumbledore le sait, reprit-elle ?

-Oui.

Kyoko soupira et rejeta la tête en arrière.

-Kuso ! Enfin, s'il ne m'en a pas parlé, c'est qu'il a de bonnes raisons…

Kyoko s'adossa à la fenêtre. Elle s'emmitoufla dans son haori et observa Rogue d'un œil noir. L'homme se tenait droit, ses cheveux sombres tombaient en cascade de chaque côté de son visage dur. Oui, songea-t-elle, il faudrait du temps à cet homme pour comprendre qu'elle n'était pas son ennemie. Et il lui faudrait elle-même beaucoup de bonne volonté pour le supporter. Elle sourit en pensant que, comme elle, il avait son fardeau et un passé qu'il préférait garder secret.

-Yosh, fit-elle en se redressant. Puisque vôtre nouveau job est de me surveiller, je vous propose de passer la soirée avec moi.

Un des sourcils de Severus s'arqua de surprise. Il venait de l'engueuler, elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez et voilà qu'elle l'invitait… Etrange fille, décidément !

-Et pourquoi accepterai-je une telle chose, Miss ?

-Parce que, dit Kyoko avec patience, il me suffit de m'assoir à une table dans un bar pour réussir à me faire inviter en moins d'une minute… Ce n'est pas de la prétention, mais juste une constatation… Mais, vôtre présence à mes côté pourrait m'éviter de faire de mauvaises rencontres, car vous l'avez dit vous-même, Voldemort est sur mes traces.

-Désolé, mais je ne suis par vôtre garde du corps ! Trouvez-vous quelqu'un d'autre ! Black par exemple…

Kyoko leva les yeux au ciel. Que cet homme pouvait être coincé et imbu de lui même ! Elle avança lentement vers le couloir opposé.

-Si jamais vous changez d'avis, lança-t-elle, je vous attendrais à dix heures dans le hall…

-N'y compter pas, Miss !

Pour toute réponse, elle l'éloigna en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

Et c'est sans vraiment savoir, ni pourquoi, ni comment, que le Professeur de Potion se rendit dans le hall à l'heure dite. Il faisait les cents pas, Kyoko, elle, le faisait mariner ! Elle était en retard. Mais qu'elle ne s'illusionne pas, il était juste venu lui dire qu'il ne comptait aucunement se joindre à elle pour une sortie quelconque, nouvel an ou pas. En fait, il voulait juste voir la joie éclairer son visage à son arrivée, joie qu'il avait hâte de transformer en liquéfaction en lui annonçant qu'il ne viendrait pas. Oui, la vue du visage de la japonaise se décomposant serait amplement suffisant pour remplir sa soirée. Rogue entendit le bruit caractéristique des gétas claquant sur le marbre. Il se retourna en faisant virevolter ses capes autour de lui.

-Vous êtes en re…tard…

Severus se retrouva sans voix, estomaqué par la beauté de Kyoko. Il devait rêver, ce ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas pour lui. La japonaise descendit l'escalier. Severus ne réussissait pas à détourner son regard de la jeune femme. Mais en avait-il vraiment envie ?

Kyoko portait un kimono rouge à motifs fleuris blanc et doré. Le motif qui partait du bas du kimono et des manches et se dégradait petit à petit pour s'arrêter au niveau de la ceinture. Les manches du vêtement étaient très longues, elles devaient facilement mesurer cinquante centimètres au moins, pensa-t-il. Un obi vert et doré marquait la taille de la jeune femme. De prime abord, un tel mélange de couleurs et de motifs pourrait choquer, mais le tout était accordé avec goût et élégance. Kyoko avait noué ses cheveux en un chignon simple dans lequel était piquée une fleur. La seule touche de maquillage était ces lèvres rouges. La touche finale revenait à l'étole de fourrure qu'elle portait sur ses épaules, c'était l'hiver après tout.

Severus aurait pû passer des heures à détailler le kimono de la japonaise, tant les dégradés de couleurs et les motifs étaient riches et subtils. La voix de Kyoko le tira de sa rêverie.

-Pouvons-nous y aller ?

-Oui.

« Quoi ? Hé non ! Ce n'était pas ça que j'avais prévu de dire. Je devais me jouer d'elle, la voir se décomposer… »

Kyoko lui tendit le bras, sans réfléchir, il le saisit doucement et se laissa guider par le pas sûr de la jeune femme. Elle l'entrainait vers Pré-au-lard, surement pour aller boire un verre aux Trois balais. Il lui jeta un regard en biais. Que pouvait-elle bien lui trouver pour s'accrocher à lui de cette manière ? Qu'est-ce qui l'attirait chez lui ? Severus soupira. Kyoko était une très belle jeune femme, elle aurait pu avoir facilement tous les hommes qu'elle voulait à ses pieds. Gros détail, elle était miko ce qui signifiait que les relations entre homme et femme étaient interdites pour elle. Est-ce que, par hasard, elle se rapprochait de lui parce qu'elle était convaincu qu'il ne tenterait jamais rien ? Non, avec lui, elle ne trichait pas. Elle allait jusqu'à lui dire ce qu'elle avait appris sur lui, en sachant d'avance qu'elle s'exposait à ses colères. Il soupira. Et lui-même, que pensait-il d'elle, vraiment ? Peut être que, l'alcool aidant, il obtiendrait des réponses ce soir.

-Vous avez tué un renard, Miss, dit-il en regardant son étole de fourrure ?

-Nani ? Kitsuné ? Oh non ! Certainement pas ! Je ne m'exposerais jamais à la colère d'un démon renard en attaquant un des siens ! Un démon renard peut détruire un village entier et déclencher des tsunamis s'il est vraiment en colère ! Et croyez moi, Professeur, même en étant très énervé, jamais vous ne pourrez égaler la colère de kitsuné !

Kyoko avait dit cela avec humeur mais Rogue se renfrogna.

-Roh desu !

-Traduction, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

-C'est du loup ! Oh, mais ne dites surtout pas à Remus que je porte un de ses semblables sur le dos…

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres fines de Severus. Contente de cette encourageante réaction, Kyoko continua. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il était tendu depuis leur départ de l'école.

-En fait, je n'ai jamais aimé porter cette étole. Porter de la peau d'animaux me dérange, puisque la plus part des yokais que je connais sont des esprits animaux… En fait, quand j'étais petite, j'avais peur de cette étole. Je croyais qu'un yokai mécontent allait en sortir pour me punir de porter son amis mort sur mon dos. Cela amusait beaucoup Maître Suzaku. Un jour, il m'a poursuivie à travers toute la maison en tenant l'étole et en me disant qu'elle était vivante. Et moi, je courrais partout en hurlant de peur !

S'en était trop. Severus éclata de rire. Le seul fait d'imaginer Kyoko enfant poursuivie par son maître avec ce bout de peau était hilarant. Et c'est sans s'en rendre compte qu'ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-lard. Là, Severus se renfrogna de nouveau. Tous les sorciers autours d'eux avaient les yeux rivés sur Kyoko. La japonaise soupira d'agacement.

-Les vrais mikos doivent être capable d'hypnotiser un homme d'un seul regard, expliqua-t-elle. Vous voyez l'homme là bas ?

Elle désignait un homme plutôt jeune, qui ne prêtait aucunement attention à eux. Kyoko l'observa discrètement. L'homme tourna les yeux vers elle. Il croisa son regard. Comme hypnotisé, il ne put se détourner de Kyoko, qui continuait son chemin au bras de Rogue. Le malheureux finit sa course droit sur un poteau qui résonna d'un bruit sourd. Malgré le comique de la situation, Rogue se renfrogna d'avantage.

-Vous voyez, souffla-t-elle ?

-Pourquoi cette petite démonstration, Miss ?

-Je sais que vous n'aimez pas attirer l'attention sur vous. C'était juste pour vous dires que, c'était moi que tous ses gens regardaient, pas vous…

-Merci, même un aveugle s'en serait aperçu ! Pourquoi porter des vêtements aussi voyants, si vous voulez que l'on vous laisse tranquille ?

-Mais j'aime les kimonos et les couleurs, moi ! Je ne vais quand même pas m'en priver pour eux !

Le Maître des Potions répondit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « gromf ».

Ils entrèrent aux Trois balais et s'assirent à une table au fonds de la salle. Kyoko commanda du saké, que Mme Rosemerta avait préparé spécialement à son attention. Elle déposa la petite bouteille fumante sur la table. Ce saké se buvait chaud.

-Je suppose que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur le choix de la boisson ?

-Vous supposez bien, Professeur. C'est saké ou rien ! Alors, cette dégustation doit s'accompagner d'une petite explication… Le saké est considéré avec une immense estime au Japon. Il a accompagné notre culture au cours des millénaires, c'est sans doute la boisson la plus ancienne du pays.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Sou ka, fit-elle en observant son interlocuteur. Il existe de nombreux types de saké, et certains demandent une véritable initiation pour les apprécier réellement… C'est la première fois que vous buvez du saké ?

Il grogna. Kyoko souri et garda son calme, mais de plus en plus difficilement. Quel homme agaçant ! Mais pourquoi s'accrochait-elle à lui ainsi ?

-Oui. Question stupide… Ceci est un saké courant, Futsushû, il est très souvent consommé chaud. La température de dégustation est hitohada. Ce qui signifie textuellement « peau humaine », le saké est chauffé à la température du corps. On sert le saké, contenu dans un pichet en porcelaine, tokkuri, dans les coupelles, sakazuki… Est-ce que ce que je vous raconte vous intéresse au moins, demanda-t-elle inquiète ?

Il grommela. Kyoko versa le liquide dans de petites coupelles. Rogue observait son geste, il était sûr, délicat, typiquement nippon. Il songea que c'était de cette manière qu'elle devait servir ses anciens clients.

- Dites-moi, Miss…

Elle se retint difficilement de s'exclamer « Oh ! Mais vous parlez ! ». Elle opta pour un comportement plus soft.

-Hai ?

-Je pensais que les japonais étaient des gens réservés, sérieux, très respectueux des règles… Vous n'avez pas un accent très prononcé non plus…

-Sou ka ! Les clichés ont la vie dure ! Dois-je comprendre que je ne colle pas tout à fait à l'image que vous aviez de la japonaise modèle ? Hé bien, pour ma part, je pense être quelqu'un de sérieux et qui respecte les règles… Je n'ai jamais désobéi au Professeur Dumbledore, pour la simple raison qu'il ne m'a jamais donnée d'ordre ! Il est vrai que j'ai pris quelques initiatives, qui ce sont révélées plus ou moins dangereuses… Mais, je suis miko, donc je pense que nous pouvons mettre cela sur le compte de la conscience professionnelle. Pour ce qui est de la réserve…

Elle eut un petit rire discret.

-Ma réserve japonaise a été mise à rude épreuve au cours de ces quatre dernières années, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Mon travail m'a forcée à me… comment dire… me décoincer un peu. Me décoincer beaucoup en fait, j'étais très timide en arrivant ici. Il est vrai que j'ai bien changé depuis…

A cette phrase, Severus remarqua une lueur triste dans son regard.

-Quant à mon accent… Tout les asiatiques ne s'expriment pas avec un fort accent ! Le mien est discret et j'en suis ravie !

Elle leva sa coupelle.

-Et maintenant… Kampai !

Kyoko vida sa coupe, Severus fit de même. Il fut surpris par la chaleur et la douceur de la boisson, bien plus alcoolisé que ce qu'il pensait. Mais il fut séduit par la subtilité de la boisson. Voilà bien quelque chose que Severus aimait, la subtilité.

Le saké aida à briser la glace qu'il avait lui-même instauré. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment, ce qui étonna Severus. Il n'était pas bavard d'ordinaire. Kyoko lui parlait de son pays en général, mais il aurait bien aimé qu'elle lui parle de son enfance. Rapidement, il se sentit engourdit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la table et vit le nombre de pichet qu'ils avaient vidés. Il jugea le moment opportun.

-Dites-moi, Miss… Pourquoi est-ce que je vous intéresse autant ? Je ne pense pas être quelqu'un de particulièrement sympathique, pourtant vous m'avez convaincu de passer la soirée ici…

-Je vous ai déjà répondu, ici même, que c'était pour votre mystère, répondit-elle guillerette. Mais en fait, j'ai une révélation à vous faire…

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Je sais que vous avez quitté Voldemort parce que vous aviez des sentiments pour Lily Evans Potter… Et moi, je trouve ça vraiment très noble !

Rogue se sentit trop pâteux pour exploser contre elle. Et puis, elle voyait de la noblesse en lui. C'était bien la seule personne avec Dumbledore à penser ça de lui.

-Gardez ça pour vous, ce contenta-t-il de dire.

Bien que légèrement saoule, Kyoko les servit de nouveau. Elle vida son sakazuki aussitôt. Rogue décida de la questionner un peu plus.

-Mais ce n'est pas que pour cette prétendue « noblesse » que je vous intéresse. Pourquoi moi ? Regardez-vous, Miss ! Je ne suis pas…

-Ah non. Vous n'êtes pas beau, c'est certain !

Severus sentit son cœur tomber comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Même s'il le savait, il trouvait cela un peu trop direct à son goût !

-Ne me fusillez pas du regard comme ça ! Soyez réaliste, peu de sorciers viennent chez le médicomage en disant « Je veux avoir le même nez que Severus Rogue ». Moi je l'aime bien vôtre nez ! Il vous va bien, il vous donne un profil volontaire, je trouve… Mais vous, dit-elle en le fixant de son regard doré… Vous, vous dégagez une certaine présence … Vous avez un regard bien un vous… Vous avez un sourire aussi… Il y a tout de même un peu bémol au niveau de vos cheveux…Vous n'êtes pas beau en terme de beauté physique. Mais vous avez un charisme, vous êtes séduisant à votre manière, envoutant… Bon, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que vous êtes charmant, il ne faut pas exagérer non plus !

Kyoko se saisit la tête entre les mains.

-Pardonnez-moi. Je crois que j'ai trop bu, je raconte n'importe quoi…

Mais Severus l'avait écouté avec attention. C'était bien la première fois que l'on dressait un tel portrait de lui. Et il dût se rendre à l'évidence : les opposés s'attirent !

-Attention, s'exclama un sorcier ! Nouvelle année dans dix secondes !

Tous en cœur, ils firent le compte à rebours. Tous sauf Rogue, qui observait Kyoko. Il ne revenait toujours pas de ce qu'elle venait de dire de lui, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'elle avait trop bu. Il avait envie de l'embrasser.

-Bonne année, s'écrièrent les sorciers !

-Akemashite omedeto gozaimasu, s'exclama Kyoko!

Rogue, n'écoutant que son courage, s'approcha de Kyoko pour l'embrasser. La première chose qu'il voulait faire cette année, c'était embrasser cette jeune femme si patiente, si gentille avec lui malgré sa mauvaise humeur et ses manières de rustre. Il visa les lèvres maquillées de rouge. Mais dans la cohue générale, il fut bousculé par un petit sorcier. Rogue perdit l'équilibre et alla s'écraser le nez contre la table. Il se releva, chercha du regard ce maudit bonhomme. Il s'apprêtait à lui donner un magistral crocher du droit lorsqu'il sentit une main l'attraper. Kyoko l'attira à l'extérieur des trois balais. Il eut tout juste le temps de saisir sa cape. La jeune femme riait et souhaitait la bonne année en japonais à tous ceux qu'elle croisait. Si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout deux en haut de la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur le rebord des remparts.

-Venez, venez ! Ils vont tirer des feux d'artifices ! On aura une vue magnifique d'ici !

-Miss, vous avez trop bu. Vous allez tomber…

-Mais non, mais non. Et puis vous êtes là…

Severus s'assit, prenant soin de mettre au moins un espace de cinquante centimètres entre eux. Dés que les premières détonations se firent entendre, Kyoko se leva et sautilla sur le rebord de pierre. Rogue n'avait qu'une peur : qu'elle finisse trente mètres plus bas ! Pour son plus grand malheur, le feu d'artifice dura très longtemps. Kyoko, elle, était ravie. Severus remarqua que ses yeux dorés pétillaient. Une fois terminé, Kyoko se rassit avec un air boudeur. Mais son visage s'éclaira vite lorsqu'elle s'exclama :

-Maintenant on mange des sobas !

-Des quoi ?

Kyoko s'assit dans le creux du créneau, le haut du créneau fut utilisé en table improvisé. Elle fit apparaître une boîte en laque ouvragée et en sorti deux bols de nouilles ainsi que deux récipients contenant une sauce noire, sans oublier le saké.

-Les sobas sont des nouilles de sarrasin. On les mange en les trempant dans la sauce. C'est un des plats traditionnels du nouvel an. Mais avant, on boit le saké.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole, Severus suivit.

-Itadakimas, dit Kyoko en saisissant ses baguettes !

Severus se demanda alors comment il allait faire pour manger, car il n'avait, bien entendu, jamais utilisé de baguettes ! Kyoko dégustait ses nouilles en les trempant dans la sauce et en les 

aspirants. Severus leva un sourcil dubitatif en entendant Kyoko aspirer ses nouilles. Ce qui ne lui échappa pas.

-Au Japon, quand on mange en faisant du bruit, ça veux tout simplement dire que l'on aime ce qu'il y a dans notre assiette…

-En Angleterre, c'est l'inverse, ce contenta de répondre Severus.

Ils restèrent là à manger et à discuter de tout et surtout de rien. Lorsque Severus regarda à sa montre, il vit qu'il était plus de quatre heures du matin. Il fit part de cette information à la japonaise.

-Sou. Le temps passe vite !

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, Miss. Peut être devriez-vous faire de même ?

-Yadda ! Je vais rester ici jusqu'au lever du soleil !

-Allons, Miss, soyez raisonnable ! Vous allez attraper froid. Quoique avec tout l'alcool que vous avez dans le sang…

-Et que je vais encore avoir, dit-elle guillerette, en agitant un pichet de saké.

Severus la regarda, assise sur le rempart dans son kimono rouge. Elle était si jolie. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier.

-Hé bien… Bonne nuit et… Merci… pour le saké, je veux dire…

-Pas de quoi.

Il emprunta l'escalier et descendit une volée de marche. Il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas embrassée, alors qu'il le voulait et pas sur la joue, sur les lèvres… Non, à quoi pensait-il. Lily, Lily, penser à Lily… Mais Kyoko était là, elle, là haut et seule dans le froid pour attendre le lever du soleil. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule ainsi, parce qu'il était… un gentleman, non ?

Sur son rempart, Kyoko regardait l'horizon. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue rougie par le froid. Ils avaient passé une bonne soirée. Severus avait été particulièrement agréable, le saké aidant, bien sûr ! Kyoko renifla en pensant à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Oui, elle le trouvait séduisant, ensorcelant même s'il avait son histoire et ses défauts. Il avait une beauté et un courage propre à lui seul. Il avait souffert, comme elle, d'une solitude forcée. Solitude qui l'avait conduit vers la magie noire, mais il avait droit à une deuxième chance, non ? Lorsqu'elle pensait à lui s'était toujours la même chaleur qui se rependait dans sa poitrine, la même sensation de chaleur. Elle porta son regard doré sur la plaine glaciale qui s'étendait devant elle. Tant qu'elle serait miko, elle ne devrait rien lui dire, garder cela secret au fond de son cœur, mais son cœur à elle avait parlé et depuis longtemps.

-Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui…

Elle bascula la tête légèrement en arrière et murmura dans le vent le secret qu'elle devait garder caché aux yeux de tous.

-J'aime Severus Rogue.

Kyoko ressentit une douloureuse solitude l'envahir. Elle entendit des pas raisonnés sur l'escalier de pierre. Elle se retourna. Severus accouru vers elle.

-Je ne pouvais tout de même pas vous laissez seule…

A cette vue, Kyoko sentit son cœur se réchauffer, elle sanglota et courut se blottir dans ses bras. Severus fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle leva vers lui ses yeux plein de larmes.

-Cela ne se fait pas de laisser une jeune femme toute seule dans la nuit ! Et c'est triste de regarder un lever de soleil seule !

Il se sentait un peu perdu devant la détresse de la jeune femme. Doucement il posa ses mains sur son dos, en signe d'excuse. Kyoko frissonna.

-Vous avez froid, Miss ?

-Oui…

D'un mouvement il l'enveloppa dans sa cape.

-Bien. Et si nous allions attendre le lever du soleil ?

-Oui.

Ils s'assirent sur la pierre glacée. Mais Kyoko sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, un bonheur indescriptible. Celui d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Severus. Ce dernier passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Il ne pensait plus. Il était juste heureux d'être avec elle et de partager sa cape. Ils s'assoupirent.

Severus Rogue fut réveillé par la lueur du soleil naissant qui lui transperçait les yeux. Lorsqu'il les eut ouverts, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas rêvé, qu'il avait bien passé la soirée avec Kyoko et qu'elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Il la secoua doucement.

-Miss ! Le soleil…

Kyoko se réveilla immédiatement. Elle se mit debout sur le créneau et observa le soleil avec un grand sourire. Elle observa ainsi le lever complet du soleil. En le regardant s'élever dans le ciel, elle comprit que cette année serait celle de nombreuses souffrances, mais aussi celle du renouveau et de l'espoir. Lorsqu'elle estima que le soleil était assez haut :

-Pour cette nouvelle année… Banzai ! Banzai ! BANZAI !

Severus la regarda, surpris. Elle vida d'un trait un pichet entier de saké, chose qu'elle regretta immédiatement. Elle se sentit partir en arrière, le sorcier la rattrapa.

-Hé bien, Miss ? Auriez-vous envie de faire un petit vol plané ?

-Je crois que j'ai dépassé mon seuil maximum d'alcool… Pourriez-vous m'aider à… Il faut que j'aille me coucher, je ne me sens pas très bien…

Sans répondre, Severus la porta dans l'escalier, puis il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à ses appartements. Ce fut bien plus difficile que ce qu'il pensait. Kyoko titubait, chantait, criait en japonais. Il ne savait pas si le plus agaçant était ces cris ou le fait qu'il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'elle racontait. Le pire fut lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant sa porte.

-Kuso ! Oi ! Yamete, s'exclama-t-elle alors que visait à côté de la serrure !

Severus se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire. Kyoko était trop tordante avec sa clé. Mais même en étant complètement saoule, elle avait encore d' l'allure dans son kimono. Agacée, Kyoko sortit sa baguette.

-Alohomora !

Severus s'étrangla.

-Vous avez une baguette ?!

-Bien sûr, dit-elle en entrant en titubant !

-Alors vous maîtrisez la magie occidentale ?

-Evidement ! Mais je préfère la magie orientale, je n'utilise presque jamais ma baguette…

-En près de quatre mois, c'est bien la première fois que je vous vois utiliser votre baguette…

Kyoko passa la porte de sa chambre, Severus la suivit. La jeune femme triturait son obi, visiblement bien empêtrée.

-Ara, soupira-t-elle. Tasukete !

-Pardon ?

-Aidez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Onegai ! Je ne peux pas me coucher avec mon kimono…

Le cœur de Severus manqua un battement. Elle ne lui demandait quand même pas…

-Déshabillez-moi.

« Oh ! Merlin ! » Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ! Une si jolie femme qui lui demandait une chose pareille… Il respira un grand coup. Il devait se calmer.

-C'est un kimono qui vaut très très cher ! Je ne veux pas l'abimer en me couchant avec !

Elle fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur.

-Surtout si je vomis…

-Oui… Bon… Attendez…

Severus s'approcha. Il examina le obi vert et or, le tissu était enroulé puis noué de manière complexe. Une cordelette était nouée tout autour.

-Vous êtes arrivée à vous habiller seule ?

-Pas avec ce furisodé, mais pour mes autres kimono, si…

-Furisodé, c'est ce type de kimono, demanda-t-il en détachant le obi ?

-Oui.

Il déroula le obi, qui mesurait plusieurs mètres. Severus était concentré, il trouva encore deux ceintures en dessous du obi. Il avait l'impression de jouer aux poupées russes. Kyoko le laissa lui enlever son furisodé. Il alla le déposé sur une chaise avec le obi.

Le Maître des Potions remarqua alors que la décoration de la pièce était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus occidental. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kyoko.

-Plus que le juban, chantonna-t-elle en enleva les ceintures de son sous-kimono.

Severus fut prit d'un accès de curiosité. L'épreuve du kimono avait un peu calmé sa gêne.

-Puis-je vous demander combien coûte votre kimono ?

-En tout, avec le obi, ça représente la petite bagatelle de deux mille gallions. Oh, il faut que je m'allonge…

-Vous plaisantez ! Gloups !

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le juban de Kyoko tomba à ses pieds, la dévoilant complètement. Elle retira l'épingle qui retenait son chignon. Ses cheveux tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Severus se retourna d'un mouvement vif. Il sentit son cœur et son bas ventre faire un saut périlleux. Elle était encore plus belle que dans ses souvenirs, si désirable… Oh non, il ne devait pas penser à ça. C'était Kyoko ! Kyoko ! Il concentra son esprit sur autre chose que sur les formes de la jeune femme. « Merlin ! Merlin ! Deux mille gallions ! » Il se précipita vers les vêtements et les plia le plus soigneusement qu'il put.

-Miss, interpella-t-il ?

Il repensa à la question qu'il s'était posé la veille au matin. Hé puis, il était un homme après tout.

-Miss Suméragi… Je sais maintenant ce que j'aurais fait si je vous avais découverte dans l'étang aujourd'hui…

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

-Je vous aurais sauvagement fait l'amour !

Il entendit Kyoko ronfler. Il baissa son regard, elle dormait sagement, assommée par l'alcool. Lui-même se sentait fourbu et engourdi. Il n'aurait pas dû boire autant. Severus observa alors le corps nu de la jeune femme étendue sur le lit. Ses longs cheveux noirs, son visage aux doux traits asiatiques. Son corps joliment sculpté par ses heures d'entrainements, musclé juste ce qu'il fallait. Severus attarda son regard sur sa poitrine. Deux petits seins ronds aux tétons fièrement dressés. Il ne put s'empêcher de les trouver parfaits. Il n'aimait pas les poitrines généreuses, qu'il jugeait trop vulgaires. Lui, il aimait la subtilité, voir deux jolis petits seins se dévoiler lentement et uniquement aux initiés, aux personnes souhaitées. Oui. Il les trouvait parfaitement à son goût.

Pendant des heures… Oui, il aurait pût regarder Kyoko pendant des heures.

Il esquissa un geste pour caresser la poitrine de la jeune femme, mais il se ravisa. En bon gentleman, il tira une couverture sur le corps nu de Kyoko, puis il se dirigea vers la porte.

Severus se retrouva nez à nez avec Gamakitchi.

La grenouille l'observait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. L'homme renifla de dédain et passa devant lui.

-« Sauvagement fait l'amour. »

Severus se figea. Il baissa son regard vers Gamakitchi. Il frissonna lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux globuleux et agrandis par la surprise. Le professeur passa la porte en gardant son flegme légendaire. Il fit quelques pas dans le couloir avant de se retourner. Il vit avec horreur Gamakitchi le suivre et l'observer avec ses soucoupes globuleuses. Severus vira à l'angle d'un couloir, le yokai ne le suivit pas mais, il le regardait regagner ses cachots, tout en conservant cette expression de surprise sur le visage.

Lorsque Severus regagna ses appartements, il pria pour que Gamakitchi tiennent sa langue. Il espérait que, lui-même aurait tout oublié d'ici le lendemain, vu la gueule de bois sévère qui l'attendait. Il sourit. C'était le meilleur nouvel an qu'il ait jamais eu, pour l'instant.


	14. Chapter 14

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ».

Blabla de l'auteur : Voilà un long, long chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai moins de temps pour écrire avec la fac, mais pas de souci, je vais essayer de publier à un rythme plus régulier. ET n'oubliez pas, taper ploybd sur google pour voir mon blogbd ! Allez bonne lecture ! Les petits commentaires sont les bienvenus !

**Chapitre 14**

-Vous avez bien compris ce que vous devez faire ?

-Oui.

Severus Rogue et Kyoko Suméragi marchaient d'un pas vif sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ils étaient tous deux vêtus de longues capes de voyages noires, capuches rabattues sur la tête, tels des ombres parmi les ombres. C'était la première fois que la japonaise venait ici, mais elle eut une vision très différente de ce qu'elle c'était imaginée. Elle avait toujours pensé que le Chemin de Traverse était un lieu coloré et animé, avec des boutiques aux façades bariolées et aux vitrines débordantes, sans parler des groupes de sorciers qui venait y flâner… Mais en un mois, les temps avaient bien changé, si bien que Kyoko se demandait si elle n'était pas plutôt dans l'allée des Embrumes. Beaucoup de vitrines étaient masquées par des planches. Les boutiques semblaient toutes être désertes. Des affiches du ministère donnaient quelques vains conseils de sécurités. Les gens marchaient groupés, dans une crainte permanente, uniquement préoccupés par leurs affaires. Les rues étaient boueuses, remplies de crasses, de rats et de vermines. De nombreux sorciers, l'air miséreux, étaient assis par terre, tendant la main pour une pièce salvatrice qui ne viendrait surement pas.

Le cœur serré, Kyoko glissa quelques sous dans la main décharnée d'une vielle sorcière aux yeux perdus dans un monde qui n'existait plus. La jeune femme ne se retourna pas lorsque la sorcière la remercia de sa voix éraillée.

-Sommes-nous vraiment en Angleterre, souffla-t-elle ?

-Hélas, Miss…

Cela c'était passé quelques jours après le nouvel an. Si Voldemort ne s'était pas manifesté ouvertement depuis des mois, c'était parce qu'il préparait une attaque secrète au ministère, tellement secrète que même Rogue, qui était pourtant le mangemort en qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait le plus confiance, n'avait pas été que très peu mis au courant. Pendant des mois, tous les mangemorts bien placés au ministère c'étaient rapprochés des hauts dirigeants dans le seul but de les contrôler. Et c'est finalement aux moyens de manipulation, de menaces, d'argent et de doloris qu'ils avaient réussi à prendre le contrôle du ministère. Une nuit il avait tué le précédent ministre et placé au pouvoir un pantin soumis à l'impérium. Cela avait été une attaque fulgurante et d'une rare efficacité. L'Ordre n'avait rien pu faire. Malgré ce que Kyoko jugeait comme la pire des humiliations, Dumbledore avait conservé son calme, continuant de recruter des partisans pour l'Ordre. Le vieux sorcier ne voulait surtout pas se faire submerger par la panique et la terreur. Mais, elles étaient bien là ! Chaque jour, des sorciers et des familles entières de sorciers contestants Voldemort étaient retrouvés morts, la marque flottant au dessus de leurs maisons. D'autres voyaient leurs baguettes confisquées ou détruites, ils étaient ainsi réduits à des moins que rien, condamnés à la rue. Mais la résistance s'était organisée par des médias clandestins, tels que la radio ou les journaux, pour informer les gens. Car ce qui avait avant tout aidé Voldemort à prendre le contrôle du ministère, c'était l'ignorance des gens, leur refus à accepter l'évidence du retour du sorcier le plus cruel de tout les temps. Dumbledore ne voulait pas riposter pas une guerre ouverte, il savait que ça plongerait le monde sorcier dans un chaos encore plus grand. Pour l'instant, Voldemort ne s'était occupé que de l'Angleterre, mais il voulait étendre son pouvoir au monde sorcier tout entier ! Et pour Dumbledore, la seule solution pour endiguer le mal, c'était la destruction des horcruxes.

-Répétez une dernière fois ce que vous avez à faire.

-Bien.

Kyoko soupira.

-Je dois me rendre à Gringotts pour faire diversion dans la grande salle. Je vais demander à ouvrir un compte, puis je ferais un scandale suffisant pour permettre à Harry et à Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, de pouvoir accéder au coffre des Lestranges afin de récupérer une « pièce » de notre « puzzle » et de se débarrasser de leur guide sans être dérangés par les gobelins. Une fois que je les verrais ressortir, j'attendrais quelques minutes avant de partir à mon tour.

-Les gobelins sont très méfiants et rusés, Miss. Etes-vous bien sûre de réussir parfaitement votre mission ?

-J'ai déjà effectué des missions hautement plus dangereuses ! Et si cela tournait mal pour Harry, je lui ai donné une amulette pour m'appeler en cas de problèmes.

-Répétez moi une dernière fois encore ce que…

-Oui, oui, dit Kyoko sur un ton excédé. Vous, vous êtes chargé de faire le guet à l'extérieur si jamais un mangemort venait à Gringotts.

-Pas d'insolence, Miss ! Vous avez dû vous apercevoir que la quête des horcruxes devient de plus en plus urgente !

Elle grommela une excuse. Ils arrivèrent en vue la banque.

-Tenez, Professeur, dit-elle en tendant la main. C'est l'amulette pour…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Rogue venait de la plaquer violement contre une porte en retrait de la rue. Il saisit la main qui lui tendait le petit objet. Kyoko sentit son cœur bondir, le rouge lui grimpa aux joues. L'homme dont elle était secrètement amoureuse était si près d'elle. Elle refoula ses sentiments, il y avait d'autres priorités !

-Votre main, Miss ! Vous allez immédiatement me dire comment vous avez fait pour la mettre dans cet état ! C'est votre stupide entrainement, n'est ce pas !

La main de la japonaise était meurtrie, égratignée, couverte de bleus. C'était comme si elle avait frappé un mur pendant des heures. Kyoko le repoussa et fourra l'amulette dans sa cape. Elle lui lança un regard de braise.

-Baka ! Harry et Sirius ont exactement deux minutes d'avance sur nous. Ils sont déjà à l'intérieur de la banque pour demander l'accès aux coffres. Et moi, je dois y entrer et faire diversion avant qu'ils ne s'occupent de leur gobelin ! Le plus dur dans cette mission de récupération de l'horcruxe, c'est le timing ! Alors vos questions, ce sera pour plus tard !

Sur ce, elle le laissa planté là et entra dans la banque. Rogue furieux alla se cacher dans un coin sombre de la rue d'où il pouvait observer toute les allées et venues des passants. Que cette japonaise pouvait l'énerver ! Mais, il remercia le ciel qu'elle l'ait repoussé. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, il aurait embrassé ses lèvres. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé depuis le nouvel an, même s'ils n'en avaient pas reparlé… A quoi pensait-il ! La mission, se concentrer sur la mission.

Kyoko entra dans le vaste hall de la banque, elle regarda discrètement autour d'elle. Harry et Sirius devait être en train de descendre aux coffres. Le cœur battant, elle se dirigea vers un guichet libre. Il y avait l'embarra du choix ! Par ses temps sombres, les sorciers ne se rendaient à la banque que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire.

D'un geste désinvolte de la main, Kyoko retira sa capuche, libérant ses longs cheveux. Elle adressa un sourire charmeur au gobelin devant elle. En réponse, elle eut droit à un regard méprisant. Bon, pensa-t-elle, pour la tentative de séduction, c'est raté. Elle enchaîna sans oublier de forcer son accent à outrance:

-Bonjour. Est-il possible d'ouvrir un compte ici ?

-Oui.

-Comment procède-t-on ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ?

-Oui.

Kyoko eut un sourire crispé. Pas très causant, celui là. Evidement, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur le mauvais guichet, car pour l'instant, une ouverture pour faire sa diversion était impossible !

-Pour ouvrir un compte ici, il faut avant tout posséder ou louer un coffre. Bien évidement les prix varient selon la taille et le niveau de sécurité du coffre que vous louez ou que vous achetez.

-Ah bon, s'exclama Kyoko en prenant un air crétin.

Le gobelin tiqua et la regarda d'un œil noir.

-Je vais vous donner une échelle…

Intérieurement Kyoko jubila, c'était le moment qu'elle attendait. Elle mit tout son talent de comédienne en action.

-Une échelle, fit-elle avec un fort accent ? Mais je ne veux pas une échelle ! Je veux louer un coffre !

-Oui et c'est pour cela que je vais vous donnez une échelle de…

-Mais pourquoi me parlez-vous d'échelle ! Je ne veux monter nulle part ! Sauf si vos coffres sont en hauteur !

-Il s'agit d'une fourchette !

Kyoko le vit se mordre l'intérieur de la joue, mais elle était sûre qu'il voulait dire : « Il s'agit d'une fourchette, sombre idiote !».

-Une fourchette ? Mais je ne veux pas manger !

Elle voyait le gobelin se colorer d'un vilain carmin, il bouillait. Son rôle de la dinde idiote était parfait, mené à la perfection.

-Je vous parle d'une fourchette de prix !

-Une fourchette de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet établissement ! Appelez-moi le direc…

La phrase de Kyoko mourut dans sa bouche. La jeune femme se figea d'horreur. Rogue venait d'entrer dans la banque en compagnie de la dernière personne qu'elle aurait souhaité voir ici et maintenant : Béatrix Lestrange.

-Laisses moi tranquille, Rogue !

-Et moi, je te répète de me dire ce que tu fais là ! Il t'avait donné une mission aujourd'hui et tu sais bien qu'Il déteste attendre !

-Et toi, Rogue, que fais-tu ici ? Ne t'a-t-Il pas confié une mission ?

-Mais ma présence ici est tout à fait en rapport avec la mission qu'Il m'a confié… Il m'a chargé d'espionner Poudlard ! Et si ta mémoire n'était pas aussi sélective, tu te serais souvenue que j'y ai un emploi de professeur de potion.

-La raison de ta présence ici, Rogue !

-L'achat d'un nouveau chaudron. Et pour acheter, il faut de l'argent…

-Tsss… Tu es pathétique ! C'est ça, ta mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Jouer au prof et acheter des chaudrons ? Moi, j'ai passé des années entières à Azkaban ! J'ai subi les détraqueurs pour lui !

-Oui, oui… Admirable sacrifice de ta personne…

Kyoko voyait que Rogue provoquait Béatrix afin de gagner un maximum de temps. Si elle était ici, c'était bien évidement pour aller à son coffre. Kyoko imaginait mal cette femme débarquer ici pour faire une belote avec les gobelins. La japonaise réfléchissait à toute allure. Devait-elle exploser dans un scandale général ? Accoster Rogue ? Et si Béatrix avait entendu parler d'elle ? Et si elle la reconnaissait comme celle qui avait détruit l'horcruxe de son maître ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'avantage de questions. Elle devait agir et vite !

Soudain un gobelin déboula dans la salle, essoufflé et en sueur. La fureur se lisait sur ses traits.

-Alerte, hurla-t-il ! Des intrus dans le coffre 13666 !

-Mais c'est mon coffre, cria Bellatrix !

Kyoko sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. Un vide apocalyptique tournoyait dans son cerveau. Elle ne savait que faire, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que la mission allait être gâchée si elle ne bougeait pas. Bellatrix se précipita vers les coffres, Severus à sa suite.

Kyoko saisit alors une petite sphère, cachée dans sa ceinture. Elle la jeta en direction de la mangemorte. Une fumée épaisse et acre emplit le hall. La japonaise entendait des quintes de toux autour d'elle. « Voilà ce qui va les retenir, pensa-t-elle. » L'amulette dans sa poche était devenue brulante. Ils l'appelaient. Sur ce, elle disparut rejoindre Harry et Sirius.

Un brouillard, aussi épais qu'une crème caramel trop cuite, recouvrait le hall, rendant impossible toute progression vers les coffres. Rogue se félicitait de la réaction de Kyoko. Cette fumée était parfaite pour permettre à Harry et son crétin de parrain de finir leur mission ou de s'enfuir si nécessaire. Dommage, pensa-t-il entre deux quintes de toux, que cette maudite fumée s'empare de ces poumons. Lorsque l'atmosphère redevint respirable, il repéra Bellatrix. Il lui saisit violement le bras avant qu'elle ne fonce vers son coffre.

-Lâches-moi, Rogue, hurla-t-elle ! Potter est dans mon coffre ! J'en suis sûre ! Il savait ! Il savait qu'un horcruxe y était caché ! Je vais le tuer et je le remmènerais au Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Une lueur de folie s'était allumée dans ses yeux. Rogue ne se laissa pas impressionner et resserra sa pise. En cet instant, il savait Bellatrix parfaitement capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution.

-Cela suffit Bellatrix, siffla-t-il ! Tu ne peux pas parler si ouvertement du Maître !

-Et pourquoi, Rogue ? Pourquoi ! Tout le monde sait qu'il est de retour ! Tout le monde sait qu'il s'est emparé du ministère !

-Mais ce n'est pas officiel ! N'oublies pas que c'est un de nos pantins qui est à la tête du ministère ! Tu veux réduire à néant les efforts du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour instaurer la terreur et prendre le contrôle?

-Tu veux que Potter s'empare de l'horcruxe, Rogue ? Lâches-moi ! Je vais le tuer !

Elle se dégagea de son emprise. La mangemorte sortie sa baguette et la pointa sur la marque des Ténèbres imprimée dans sa chaire. Rogue sentit son bras le brûler, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'horreur qu'il ressentit en cet instant. Elle venait de contacter des renforts et dés lors, la partie s'annonçait serrée. Rogue savait que Kyoko allait être leur pièce maîtresse. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir d'avantage, car déjà, Bellatrix s'élança comme une furie.

-Potter Lui appartient, Bellatrix ! Ne l'oublies pas, cria-t-il en la poursuivant.

La mangemorte arriva dans un dérapage devant son coffre, suivit par Rogue, légèrement essoufflé. Elle éclata d'un rire cruel lorsqu'elle vit le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue. En effet, son coffre vomissait de nombreux objets en or, une chaleur infernale s'en dégageait. Et au milieu de la masse jaune et étincelante, Sirius et Harry, en équilibre précaire, descendaient avec difficulté. Ils étaient tous deux couvert d'impressionnantes brûlures.

-Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Alors ? Vous avez découverts la malédiction de mon coffre ? Oui ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Non seulement tous les objets touchés par les intrus se multiplient, mais ils deviennent aussi brûlants qui du métal chauffé à blanc !

Sirius, en parrain responsable, protégea Harry de son bras. Il lança un regard noir et haineux à Bellatrix, regard qu'elle lui rendit.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de te tuer, dit-il plein de hargne.

-Mais moi aussi, cher cousin, moi aussi.

Bellatrix reporta alors son attention sur Harry. Il soutint son regard et essaya de fermer son esprit au maximum, mais il n'avait jamais été un très bon occulman.

-Donnes-moi l'horcruxe, Potter !

-Non !

-Oh oh ! Tu oses me répondre, dit-elle d'une voix bouillante de rage ! Immonde sang mêlé !

Rogue tiqua. Il devait calmer cette furie sinon, elle risquait de tuer ces deux imbéciles. La situation était très délicate et dangereuse pour lui. Il ne pouvait aider ni Harry ni Sirius sous peine de révéler son statut d'agent double. Il ne pouvait pas non plus soutenir cette folle de Bellatrix, on n'avait déjà peu confiance en lui au sein de l'Ordre, inutile de se compromettre d'avantage. Il garda un visage impassible mais il était tendu. Que faisaient les renforts appelés par Bellatrix ? Et Kyoko ? Où était-elle passée encore ?

Bellatrix leva sa baguette et lança le sort vert, implacable, impardonnable. Rogue, horrifié, savait que Black ne pourrait pas riposter. Il sortit sa baguette pour répliquer mais ce fut inutile. Une silhouette sombre sortit de nulle part. Elle s'interposa entre le sort et les deux compères et le contra sans aucun problème.

La silhouette se redressa de toute sa hauteur, impressionnante dans sa cape noire. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes. Harry vit alors un masque à la place du visage de l'inconnu. Un masque de renard stylisé, blanc et rouge.

-Kyoko, murmura le jeune homme ?

-Gomenasai. Je suis un peu en retard, mais j'avais des choses à régler…

Harry crut voir entre les pans de sa cape une lame aux reflets écarlates. Il frissonna.

-Kyoko… Tu n'as pas…

Bellatrix éclata de rire.

-Alors, c'est toi ? C'est donc toi Kyoko Suméragi ? Celle qui à oser détruire l'horcruxe de mon maître ?

Kyoko ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire face à cette femme.

-Il parait que tu es très belle, Suméragi… Enlèves ton masque, que je puisse voir le visage que le Seigneur des Ténèbres trouve si beau…

Sa voix était mielleuse, mais on sentait qu'elle bouillait de colère et de jalousie. Son maître avait remarqué une autre femme qu'elle, alors elle se devait de la haïr.

-Tu me demandes de retirer mon masque, mangemorte ? C'est très déplacé de ta part… Car toi et les tiens, n'agissez-vous pas à visages masqués ? Bandes de lâches !

Piquée au vif, Bellatrix lui lança un sort informulé. Kyoko le para de sa lame. Le sort alla ricocher sur une des parois en pierres. Harry frissonna, le sabre de Kyoko était ensanglanté.

-Qu'as-tu fait, maudite, lui hurla Bellatrix en regardant le sang qui coulait de la lame?

-Je l'ai déjà dit il me semble… Mais je vais le répéter : j'avais des choses à régler.

La voix de Kyoko était ferme et froide. Rogue, à sa grande surprise, sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Il ne reconnaissait plus la jeune femme d'ordinaire joyeuse, impertinente et entêtée. C'était comme le jour où elle avait combattu le tengu. Elle portait un masque de cruauté, masque qui lui était nécessaire pour survivre.

- Tu les as tués, n'est ce pas ? Comment as-tu osé tuer les mangemorts du Seigneur de Ténèbres, hurla Bellatrix ?

Sans que personne ne s'y attende, Kyoko fondit sur la mangemort. Elle la saisit et lui mit sa lame sous gorge. La peur et la surprise se lisait sur les traits durs de la femme.

-Comment j'ai osé, répéta Kyoko d'une voix glacée ? Tu veux me demander, Bellatrix Lestrange, comment j'ai osé tuer des assassins ?

Kyoko éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Et toi, Bellatrix Lestrange, comment as-tu osé tuer les parents de Neville ? Tu te souviens surement d'Alice et Frank Londubas ? Tu dois également te souvenir de ce que tu leur à fait subir ? Réponds !

Bellatrix secoua la tête en guise de réponse. Jamais la mangemorte n'avait éprouvé tant de peur, même à Azkaban. Elle avait l'impression d'être en face de la déesse de la vengeance.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, les gens comment toi… Je n'hésite pas à les tuer !

Voyant sa vie menacée, la mangemorte, prise de panique lança un sort au visage de Kyoko. Cette dernière, touchée de plein fouet, sauta en arrière pour s'éloigner. Malgré la douleur, elle resta fière et droite. Elle retira sa capuche, libérant ses cheveux, alors que son masque se scindait en deux. Les morceaux de bois blancs et rouges tombèrent à terre, révélant le visage de la jeune femme. Un filet de sang coulait de son front jusqu'à son menton. Ses yeux dorés étincelaient d'une lueur farouche. Ses cheveux semblaient flotter dans l'air chargé de tension. Ses lèvres rouges s'étiraient en un sourire sans joie. Rogue ne l'avait encore jamais trouvé si belle et s'en était douloureux. Elle était belle, cruelle, implacable, inébranlable. Où était la jeune femme qu'il connaissait ? Sans que Severus sache pourquoi, l'idée que Kyoko puisse tuer des gens lui était insupportable. Il ne supportait qu'elle s'abaisse à de tels actes.

-Cela suffit maintenant, intervint-il !

-Oui vous avez raison… Cela suffit, répondit Kyoko.

D'un mouvement ample, elle fit jaillir de sa cape une corde. Cette dernière vint ligoter Rogue qui tomba en arrière. Lorsqu'il se redressa et qu'il fixa le visage de Kyoko d'un œil noir, il comprit. Il comprit qu'elle avait fait ça pour lui éviter d'avoir à choisir un camp, le camp de Dumbledore, sans risquer de trahir son statut d'agent double. Sa fierté lui interdit cependant de la remercier, même mentalement.

Dans un hurlement de rage, Bellatrix, qui avait retrouvée de sa superbe, extirpa de sa cape un petit objet. Kyoko n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître, c'était une amulette semblable à celles qu'elle avait données à Rogue et à Harry. Une sorte de mouchard, qui permettait à quiconque le possédait, d'appeler en renfort l'être relié à l'objet. La japonaise se figea lorsqu'elle y lut l'idéogramme du corbeau et du chiffre trois.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie, hein, Suméragi, lança Bellatrix ?

-Hum. Le Seigneur de Ténèbres a réussi à mettre la triade de son côté… C'était plus que prévisible…

-Kyoko, qu'est-ce que c'est ? La triade, demanda Harry ?

-Un trio de mercenaires tengus, dit Kyoko avec calme. Le plus cruel qu'il soit, tu t'en doutes…

Bien que parfaitement consciente du danger qu'elle allait affronter, Kyoko ne tremblait pas. Elle avait confiance en elle. Les tengus ne l'approcheraient pas si facilement. Mais les autres…

-Sirius, Harry. Vous avez fait vôtre part de la mission, partez ! Je me charge du reste.

-Allons Kyoko. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais partir alors que j'ai enfin l'occasion de régler son compte à ma chère cousine…

-Dans tes rêves, Black !

Tous deux se lancèrent des regards haineux. Kyoko soupira.

-Je suppose que tu veux rester ici aussi, Harry ?

-Bien sûr !

Les trois tengus invoqués apparurent derrière la mangemorte. Ils avancèrent, menaçants, vers la jeune femme, tirant leurs sabres de leurs fourreaux. Leurs visages de corbeaux étaient figés dans un rictus cruels et leurs yeux brillaient de l'excitation que leur inspirait l'affrontement à venir.

-Bien. Que le combat commence, dit alors Kyoko.

Sans plus de cérémonie, Kyoko fonça sur les tengus, dégainant son sabre.

Depuis le sol, où il était attaché, Severus ne pouvait que constater les progrès fait par Kyoko. Son entrainement avait été des plus bénéfiques. La jeune femme n'avait aucun mal à combattre les trois guerriers à la fois, on aurait plutôt dit qu'elle s'en amusait d'ailleurs. Impressionnés par la dextérité de Kyoko, Sirius, Harry et Bellatrix n'étaient pas encore entrés dans la bataille. Ils observaient la jeune femme attaquer, parer, esquiver. Ses mouvement étaient rapides et précis, mais également élégants. Rendu furieux par le comportement désinvolte de Kyoko, un des tengu fondit sur elle, sabre brandit. Elle se baissa. Le tengu tua, en l'embrochant en plein cœur, un de ses camarades, qui était posté derrière la jeune femme. Il hurla de rage en contemplant le résultat de son geste. De nouveau, il fonça vers la miko. Cette dernière lui donna un puissant coup de pied, lui brisant le genou et l'arrêtant net dans sa course.

Bellatrix contempla le résultat lamentable, d'un combat de moins de cinq minutes entre trois tengus et une jeune femme. Et elle due se rendre à l'évidence : Kyoko Suméragi était incroyablement forte, redoutable et… Cruelle à en juger par le sourire en coin qu'elle lui lançait.

Le tengu encore valide leva son sabre, Bellatrix en profita. Elle brandit sa baguette vers Kyoko. Ils allaient l'attaquer tout les deux. Lâche ? Oui et alors ?

Ayant remarqué leur petit manège, Kyoko attendait. Au moment où ils attaquèrent simultanément, Kyoko détacha sa cape et la lança vers eux. Le tengu, aveuglé arrêta son geste de peur de tuer son invocatrice. Bellatrix reçue la cape en plein visage. Elle essaya de se dégager du morceau de tissu par des gestes rageurs, ce qui n'eut pour résultat que de l'empêtrer un peu plus. Lorsqu'elle se débarrassa enfin de la cape, son regard se fixa sur Kyoko.

La japonaise était presque entièrement vêtue de noir. Elle portait un kimono, ceinturé de rouge, qui s'arrêtait à mi cuisse. Elle était chaussée de sandales souples mais confortables. De grandes jambières montaient jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. Bref, une véritable tenue de combat pour miko.

La mangemorte sentit la rage s'élancer en elle. Elle se sentait en compétition face à Kyoko, car son maître s'intéressait de prés à la jeune femme. Elle était belle, mais surtout, elle était une guerrière puissante, très puissante. Et, plus que tous, le Seigneur des Ténèbres aimait les gens puissants. Furieuse, Bellatrix lança un sort vers Kyoko. Il fut esquivé par Sirius.

-Kyoko est occupée, cousine. Mais moi, je suis là si tu veux te battre !

-Dans ce cas, viens ! Black !

Tous deux se lancèrent dans un combat féroce.

En observant la scène, Harry se sentait particulièrement inutile. Kyoko n'avait visiblement pas besoin d'aide et Sirius avait un compte personnel à régler. Mais Harry eut un sourire lorsqu'il constata que même s'il n'était pas d'une grande utilité dans l'immédiat, au moins il n'était pas comme Rogue, ficelé par terre comme un saucisson. Un sentiment de profonde satisfaction s'insinua dans ses veines. Ce spectacle était sa vengeance pour ce que Rogue lui avait fait subir toutes ses années. Tous deux croisèrent leurs regards. « Attention, Potter ! Si vous continuez à m'observer de la sorte, pensa Rogue, votre prochaine retenue pourrait bien être la pire que vous ayez jamais connue ! »

-Attention, Harry !

Kyoko bondit. Elle atterrit avec souplesse devant le garçon. Avant qu'Harry ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, la jeune femme avait lancé un kunai vers le tengu au genou brisé. Il était mort, l'arme profondément fichée dans son cœur.

Severus déglutit. La jeune femme agenouillée avait caché son arme côté intérieur de sa cuisse. Il observa la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Kyoko avait dégagé le haut de sa jambe de son kimono pour pouvoir saisir et lancer son kunai. Une sangle ceinturait sa cuisse, le morceau de cuire lui avait servi pour dissimuler l'arme. Severus laissa son regard courir encore un peu sur l'entre jambe de la jeune femme, l'espace de quelques secondes à peine, car déjà Kyoko était repartie à l'assaut.

Alors que le combat entre Bellatrix et Sirius faisait rage, le dernier tengu poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang. Il allait tuer cette miko et peu importait s'il devait, pour se faire, y passer aussi. Il arracha la veste de son kimono. Le torse du tengu était couvert de parchemins aux inscriptions noires. Kyoko se figea d'horreur.

« Des notes explosives ! Kuso ! Que faire ? Si je l'attaque, les parchemin exploseront, mais s'il les déclenche…»

Le monstre corbeau explosa d'un rire sadique devant la mine terrifiée de Kyoko. Il jubilait. Il comptait bien remplis la mission que lui avait donné le Seigneur des Ténèbres, arrêter Kyoko. Même si pour cela il devait se suicider et emporter les sorciers ici présents avec lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, tonna Bellatrix au tengu?

Elle avait été surprise par le rire du yokai. La mangemorte le regarda, elle ne savait pas pourquoi il était recouvert de papiers griffonnés d'encre. Mais en regardant ces yeux, elle comprit ce qu'il s'appraitait à faire…

-Non, arrêtes ! Arg !

Distraite de son combat, elle fut touchée par un sort de Sirius.

-C'est par ici que ça ce passe, chère cousine !

-Abruti ! Tu ne vois donc pas ce qu'il veut faire !

Sans prêter attention à eux, le tengu approcha ses mains l'une de l'autre, s'appétant à composer mundras qui déclencheraient ses notes explosives. Mais Kyoko fut plus rapide que lui. Elle tira un nouveau kunai. Lancé d'un geste maître, l'arme lui arracha la main. Le monstre corbeau hurla de douleur, serrant son moignon contre lui.

Savant qu'elle avait peu de temps, Kyoko fonça vers Harry et Sirius. Elle les saisit et leurs fit signe de prendre leurs talissements dans la main. Tous deux la regardaient sans comprendre mais ils s'exécutèrent. Elle composa rapidement ses mundras. Il fallait qu'elle les mette à l'abri, eux et l'horcruxe, le plus vite possible.

-Zai ! Le symbole du soleil ! Nichirin ! On chi ri chi ba ro ta ya so wa ka !

Un pentacle rouge se traça au sol. Le dessin encercla Sirius et Harry. Une lumière aveuglante apparue alors, les éblouissant. Severus ferma les yeux. Il ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'il sentit que la vague de lumineuse s'était dissipée. A sa grande surprise, il vit que Sirius et Harry avaient disparu. Il reporta alors son attention sur Kyoko. Le sort qu'elle venait de lancer semblait l'avoir épuisée. Elle était pliée en deux et avait la respiration saccadée.

Bellatrix fondit sur la japonaise, furieuse. Cette dernière sauta et l'assomma d'un coup de genoux à la tête. Ce fut alors au tengu d'attaquer Kyoko. Elle esquiva le coup de pied prévu à son attention, mais avec difficulté. Kyoko était épuisée. Elle venait de téléporter deux personnes à Poudlard, et pour cela elle avait dû utiliser un sort extrêmement puissant. Mais elle devait tenir encore un peu. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait que peu de temps avant que le tengu ne déclenche les parchemins explosifs. Elle fondit sur le monstre, bien décidée à faire tout son possible pour l'empêcher de déclencher ses bombes avant que tous le monde ne soit en sécurité. Le maître des potions entendit alors le yokai hurler de douleur. Kyoko avait dégainé un poignard caché dans sa ceinture, poignard à présent coloré de rouge. Sans perdre de temps elle se précipita auprès de Severus. Il fut frappé par la pâleur de son teint, elle tremblait de fatigue.

-Miss Suméragi ! Allez-vous me dire ce qu'il se passe, demanda-t-il inquiet ?

Kyoko ne répondit pas, elle composait encore des mundras.

-Kekkai !

A cette injonction, une barrière d'énergie s'étendit au-dessus de Severus, toujours attaché, comme un dôme protecteur.

-Cela suffit ! Détachez-moi ! Immédiatement, pesta-t-il !

-Je ne peux pas, sinon Bellatrix Lestrange aura des soupçons… Mais, ne vous en faites pas…

Sa voix était très faible, elle menaçait de s'effondrer à tout moment. Sans oublier ses priorités, Kyoko porta la main à sa ceinture. Elle dut se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait plus de kunai pour la suite. Malgré sa fatigue, elle devrait utiliser un dernier sort. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers le yokai blessé. Il se tenait l'abdomen, à l'endroit où elle l'avait touché. Ils se fixèrent, se jugèrent pendant une minute qui sembla durer des heures. Puis, ils s'élancèrent. Leurs doigts s'agitèrent à toute vitesse pour composer leurs mundras et lancer leurs sorts. Mais Kyoko fut plus rapide.

-Suzaku !

Le phénix de feu apparut. Il fondit sur le tengu. Celui-ci le regardait, figé d'horreur. Plus que quelques secondes avant que l'oiseau ne mette le feu aux parchemins. Kyoko fit une pirouette, jeta un coup d'œil à Rogue pour vérifier que son Kekkai était suffisamment fort. Elle lança son dernier Kuji-kiri.

-To ! Le symbole du lion extérieur ! Gai jishi !

Kyoko vit alors Bellatrix se réveiller. Avant de se téléporter, la japonaise eut tout juste le temps de la voir exécuter le sort du bouclier pour se protéger de l'explosion.

A présent, Kyoko tournoyait dans un univers aux couleurs et aux formes floues. Elle sentit son cœur se soulever et ferma les yeux. Lorsque son pied toucha enfin terre et qu'elle vit qu'elle était dans le bureau de Dumbledore, elle éprouva un immense soulagement. Sirius, Harry et Dumbledore était là pour l'accueillir.

-Kyoko, s'écria Harry !

Il avait une crème pour soigner les brûlures sur le visage. Elle était d'une étrange couleur mauve.

-Nous avons l'horcruxe ! Viens, nous devons…

Il s'interrompit. Kyoko était pâle et tremblante. La jeune femme avait réussi à tenir jusque là, mais à présent, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'effondra par terre, la fatigue emportant tout le reste.

Deux heures plus tard, Severus apparut à son tour dans le bureau du directeur. Il était d'une humeur à étriper un troll des cavernes.

-Ah ! Severus, je vous attendais, dit Dumbledore…

Rogue regarda autour de lui, il était seul avec le directeur. Il s'en étonna. Il pensait que Harry, Sirius et Kyoko fêteraient le succès houleux de la mission.

-Vous avez assisté à une mission d'urgence avec les mangemorts et le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Harry a ressenti que Tom était très en colère…

-Il est furieux, en effet… Il n'arrive pas à digérer cet échec. Après son attaque et sa prise de pouvoir au ministère, il pensait que plus rien ne lui résisterait. Sans compter que des mangemorts et trois tengus avaient été envoyés pour secourir Bellatrix.

-Savez-vous ce qu'elle était venu faire à Gringotts, Severus ?

-Non. Mais cela n'avait rien avoir avec l'horcruxe, jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait songé que nous réussirions à nous emparer de celui-ci. Il tient Bellatrix Lestrange pour responsable de ce fiasco.

-Et qu'en est-il de vous Severus ? Après tout vous étiez aussi sur les lieux, Tom a-t-il toujours autant confiance en vous ?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'accorde sa confiance à personne, Dumbledore. Mais je n'ai pas eu trop de remontrance, comparé à Bellatrix, et ceci grâce à l'intervention de Miss Suméragi. Intervention judicieuse, mais humiliante, conclut-il avec raideur.

Dumbledore haussa un sourcil amusé, Harry et Sirius lui avait raconté la manière dont Kyoko avait ligoté Severus. Qu'importe cette légère humiliation, elle avait sauvé son statut d'agent double.

-Par contre, il s'avère que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est extrêmement en colère à cause de la perte de son horcruxe, il s'est révélé être de plus en plus intéressé par les pouvoirs de Miss Suméragi… Peut-être serait-il judicieux que je lui rapporte les thermes qui on été tenus sur elle, dit-il d'une voix trainante…

-Ce serait judicieux, en effet. Seulement, Kyoko se trouve actuellement à l'infirmerie est…

Severus sursauta, en proie à une vive émotion. Il essaya de se reprendre mais il ne trompa pas Dumbledore.

-A l'infirmerie, demanda-t-il ?

-Ne vous en faites pas, Severus. Elle n'a pas subi de blessure grave cette fois… Elle est seulement épuisée par les sorts qu'elle a utilisés. Elle a jeté un Kuji-kiri très puissant pour pouvoir mettre Harry et Sirius en sécurité.

Un silence s'installa. Severus serrait les poings, il ne voulait pas le montrer mais il était très inquiet pour la jeune femme. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était puissante, mais inconsciente quant à la répercution des ses pouvoirs sur sa santé.

-Vous voulez aller la voir, Severus, demanda doucement le directeur ?

Rogue le fixa d'un œil noir. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait tromper le vieil homme. Il le salua d'un mouvement raide de la tête et quitta le bureau. En regardant partir le maître des potions, Dumbledore eut un petit sourire en coin. Se pourrait-il que Rogue ouvre un peu son cœur ?

Severus marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Il se répétait toujours la même phrase : « Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien. Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien… heu… Pourvu qu'elle n'ait rien pour que je puisse moi-même lui faire payer son impudence ! Me ligoter ! Devant Black, Potter et cette fanatiste cinglée de Bellatrix ! Jamais ils ne me laisseront tranquille après ça ! »

Il s'arrêta. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

« Elle m'a tout de même sauvé la mise, cette petite idiote. »

Il frappa à la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Je voudrais…

-Ah non, s'écria d'emblée Mme Pomfresh ! Pas encore pour Miss Suméragi ! Je viens juste de faire sortir Potter, Granger, les Weasley et ce maudit chien noir ! Elle a besoin de repos, de repos !

Rogue recula lentement. Lorsque l'infirmière était dans cet état mieux valait ne pas faire de gestes brusques, si l'on tenait à sa vie du moins.

Clash !

Les deux protagonistes se figèrent. Avec une lenteur presque sur naturelle, ils tournèrent la tête vers la source du vacarme. Par terre, parmi les débris de verre et le liquide s'étalant sur le carrelage, ils virent :

-Gamakitchi, souffla Rogue.

-C'est pas vrai, hurla l'infirmière ! Vous n'êtes pas encore sorti, vous ?! Dehors ! Pas de batracien dans mon infirmerie !

Pour toute réponse, la grenouille fit doucement glisser sa pâte de côté, ce qui eut pour effet de précipiter un nouveau bocal sur le sol.

Clash !

L'infirmière se précipita pour ramasser les morceaux de verre, sans oublier d'arroser d'insultes ce « brave » Gamakitchi. Une fois que Mme Pomfresh eut le dos tourné, ce dernier entra en action. Il sautait bondissait, en faisant des signes frénétique à Rogue. Il écarquilla les yeux, qu'est-ce que cette bestiole essayait de lui faire comprendre ? La grenouille bondissait avec énergie en désignant un lit masqué par des rideaux avec ses petites pâtes. Rogue demeurait immobile, bien qu'il ait compris son manège depuis longtemps. Kyoko était là, et il lui avait offert une diversion. Mais le maître des Potions se délectait de ce spectacle. Voir cette grenouille verte et globuleuse se démener avec une énergie ridicule, rendait la scène particulièrement comique. Abandonnant ces réflexions inutiles, il s'engouffra derrière le rideau, il ne devait pas oublier la raison de sa présence ici.

Une fois le rideau fermé derrière lui, il posa les yeux sur elle. Il éprouva alors un immense soulagement. Kyoko dormait paisiblement, le drap se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Il l'observa plus attentivement pour voir si rien ne lui avait échappé, mais non. Pas de pansements ou de blessure grave, Kyoko avait juste un sparadrap sur le front, à l'endroit où son masque c'était brisé en deux. Le cœur un peu plus léger, Severus s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

En la regardant, il se dit que ses efforts, que son entrainement avait payés. Ils étaient tous revenus sains et saufs d'une mission qui aurait pu être tragique sans l'intervention de la jeune femme. Severus sentit ses entrailles se serrer. Kyoko avait tué des gens aujourd'hui, les cinq mangemorts que Bellatrix avait appelés à la rescousse. Bref, elle avait envoyé dans l'autre monde ses anciens « camarades ». Il ne se sentait pas triste pour eux, après tout d'un côté ou de l'autre c'était la guerre et ils connaissaient les risques. Non, il n'aimait pas que cette jolie jeune femme s'abaisse à ce genre de pratiques, tué ou être tué. Lui, qu'il le fasse, ça n'avait pas d'importance pour lui, il avait déjà du sang sur les mains alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Il ne comprenait pas comment cette paisible, mais néanmoins insolente, sensible et insouciante, jeune femme pouvait ce transformer en guerrière sanguinaire.

Kyoko bougea doucement. Elle ouvrit un œil. Severus reporta son attention sur elle. Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui sourit.

-Professeur…

-Silence, Miss. Vous devez vous reposer…

Elle acquiesça faiblement. Déjà ses yeux se refermaient d'eux même.

-Je vous l'avais dit, non, souffla-t-elle ?

-A propos de…

-Que cette fois, ce serais différent, que je ne serais pas blessée…

-Oui. Et vous avez menti…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre. Rogue posa doucement son indexe sur le pansement qu'elle avait au front. Kyoko loucha un peu pour regarder son doigt. Elle ferma les yeux.

-C'est pourtant vrai, admit-elle. Gomenasai, pour vous avoir ligoté…

Elle se rendormit. Rogue appuya ses mains sous son menton et la regarda dormir. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il la trouvait si jolie, si belle. Il faudrait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence…

-Vous êtes toujours là ?

Rogue sursauta. Il regarda par terre et vit Gamakitchi qui bondissait vers lui. Ses petites pâtes faisaient un bruit de ventouse sur le carrelage.

-Que veux-tu dire par « toujours là » ?

Il n'allait tout de même pas vouvoyer cette bestiole verte. Gamakitchi bondit sur le lit et se posta en face de lui.

-Ben, ça fait tout de même depuis plus d'une demi-heure que j'essaie de semer Pomfresh…

Severus déglutit, cela faisait si longtemps qu'il était là. Il avait du mal à y croire. Il esquissa un geste pour se lever mais le yokai l'arrêta. Ce dernier fit une pirouette et une bouteille de saké apparut. Il but au goulot avec avidité. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il fit claquer sa langue en signe de satisfaction.

-Z'en voulez ?

-Non, sans façon.

-Dommage pour vous, dit-il avant de reboire…

Rogue le trouvait particulièrement comique avec sa bouteille démesurément grande. Mais il ressentit un soudain malaise. Il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec la grenouille depuis le matin du nouvel an, depuis qu'il avait dit…

-Bien, j'ai un rapport à apporté à Dumbledore, dit-il avec lenteur.

-Vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi je vous laisse approcher Kyoko, après ce que vous avez dit ?

Severus se figea. Son teint, déjà cireux, prit une couleur blanchâtre. Gamakitchi le fixa de ses yeux globuleux, il le jugea ainsi pendant de longue minutes. Le maître des potions sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Beurk, ses yeux…

-So desu, dit la grenouille en détachant son regard de l'homme pour le reporter sur sa bouteille. Kyoko vous fait confiance. Elle vous considère comme quelqu'un de bien, alors moi aussi… Mais prenez garde…

La grenouille marqua une pause. La tension montait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait vu apparaître Gamakitchi, il admit qu'il n'était pas une simple grenouille. Sinon il ne ressentirait pas une telle énergie émaner de lui. Il se sentait presque aussi mal à l'aise que lorsqu'il était dans la même pièce que Nagini.

-Et prendre garde à quoi, demanda Rogue qui n'y tenait plus ?

Une nouvelle fois Gamakitchi bu au goulot. Après quelque instant, il retourna la bouteille et la secoua vivement. Elle était vide. Rogue se demanda comment une si petite créature pouvait boire autant.

-Elle est toute cassée…

-Pardon ?

-Ma Kyoko… Kyo-chan est toute cassée… Comme cette bouteille…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Cette bouteille est parfaitement intacte.

Gamakitchi lâcha sa bouteille. Elle alla s'écraser sur le sol. Les débris de verre s'éparpillèrent, brillant dans les rayons du soleil couchant. Rogue le regarda sans comprendre.

-Kyo-chan et vous, vous vous ressemblez bien plus qu'il n'y parait… Alors faites bien attention, Professeur Rogue, à ne pas briser ma Kyoko plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Le yokai sauta au bas du lit. Il se retourna vers Rogue une dernière fois. Il lui lança un regarda pénétrant, glacé, troublant.

-Si vous faites du mal à Kyo-chan, je n'hésiterais pas à vous tuer !

Il disparut derrière le rideau, laissant Rogue au dépourvu, totalement déboussolé. L'homme posa son regard sur la jeune femme endormie. Elle ? Brisée ? Comment ça ? Il ne comprenait pas.

-Jamais. Jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du mal, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Severus était décontenancé. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il appréciait bien trop Kyoko pour la blesser. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Lily. Il l'aimait, mais ne l'avait pas moins blessée et perdue. Il se donna une claque mentale et remit son masque de froideur.

Il jeta un sort de nettoyage pour faire disparaître les débris de verre, puis il sortit de l'infirmerie. Dumbledore l'attendait pour un rapport détaillé, bien plus détaillé que ce rapide aperçu qu'il lui avait donné en arrivant.


	15. Chapter 15

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire ^_^

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je réponds « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ». ^_^

Blabla de l'auteur : tatatam, je suis de retour ! Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais désespérer ! J'ai eut beaucoup à faire ces derniers temps, avec la fac, les oraux, les exposés… mais me revoilà ! Alors, ce chapitre marque le tournant de mon histoire. C'est au choix, la fin de la première partie ou le début de la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Donc, pour ceux qui ceux demandaient le nombre de chapitre que comportera cette fic, je répond : « j'en sais rien ! Mais je suis à la moitié de l'histoire ! » C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai fais une grande pause, pour réfléchir à la suite. En tout cas, il n'y aura pas d'attente aussi longue pour les trois prochains chapitres (il va se passer tant de choses que ce serait inhumain de vous faire poiroter ! ) Je rédige chapitre par chapitre ! Mais si j'ai de jolis commentaires, je posterais la suite très très vite ! Surtout que je tiens compte de toutes vos remarques ! Bonne lecture !

Dico de japonais (très utile) : ohayo gozaimasu : bonjour ; sou ka : je vois ; kuso : merde ; ano : pardon (interpellation polie) ; nii-san : grand frère ; okaa-san : mère (lorsque l'on s'adresse à sa propre mère ou à la mère de quelqu'un autre) ; shimatta : merde ; minna : tout le monde (lorsque l'on désigne ou que l'on s'adresse à une assemblée) ; chotto : attend un peu ; itai : aïe ; nani : quoi ; yatta : super ; daijoudu : ça va ; ureshii : je suis content ; sou desu : c'est ça ; sugoi : super ; yosh : aller ; ganbare : courage.

**Chapitre 15 :**

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque de Gringotts. Trois jours d'effervescence dans les deux camps. D'après les rapports de Rogue à Dumbledore, le Lord noir était dans une rage folle. Rage qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter depuis que Dumbledore avait détruit l'horcruxe. Non pas par peur de voir ainsi les morceaux de son assurance vie détruite, Lord Voldemort n'éprouvait pas la peur, il avait bien trop confiance en lui pour cela. En réalité, c'était l'idée que l'on veille encore lui résister qui lui était intolérable. Lui, le sorcier le plus puissance du monde. Lui, qui avait vaincu la mort. Lui, qui était allé plus loin que nul autre sorcier sur le chemin de l'éternité. De misérables moucherons osaient encore le défier ? Hé bien, qu'a cela ne tienne. Le lendemain, en riposte, il s'était emparé officiellement du ministère de la magie, plongeant ainsi la population sorcière dans un désarroi encore plus immense. C'était le chaos. A présent, Poudlard était le seul endroit sûr de toute l'Angleterre. L'Ordre du Phénix ne demeura pas en reste, bien sûr. La prestation de Kyoko avait été grandement saluée. Cependant, Dumbledore n'avait pas manqué de sermonner la jeune femme, qui selon lui, aurait pu éviter de faire couler le sang. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu « Mais c'est la guerre, Professeur. », réflexion qui avait choqué, cela va sans dire. L'Ordre avait monté un large réseau de résistance et de surveillance des agissements des mangemorts, pour essayer de protéger la population du mieux possible. Mais les gens avaient peur. Beaucoup quittaient les rangs de l'Ordre pour choisir la pseudo sécurité offerte par les sorciers noirs, sans grand succès. S'il y avait bien une chose dont Dumbledore était fier ces derniers temps, c'était du résultat de ses recherches. Il avait découvert avec certitude l'identité des deux derniers horcruxes : le serpent de Lord Voldemort et le diadème de Serdaigle. Le serpent n'était pas difficile à trouver, accéder jusqu'à lui, c'était une autre histoire. Les recherches se concentrèrent sur le diadème. Il fallait ce dépêcher car de jours en jours, d'heures en heures, l'Angleterre sombrait dans un chaos plus grand encore. Si tous les membres de l'Ordre cherchaient l'horcruxe-bijou, Kyoko avait été congédiée à son travail de bibliothécaire. D'après Dumbledore, c'était pour réfléchir à ses actes et aux gens qu'elle avait tués. Pour sa part, le japonaise se disait que le vieux sorcier ne voulait pas accepter que les mikos effectuaient souvent ce genre de tâches ingrates.

-Miss Suméragi ?

En équilibre précaire sur une échelle, une pile de lourds grimoires dans les mains, Kyoko tourna lentement la tête. Une jeune fille blonde la regardait entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Il ne fut pas difficile de la reconnaître.

-Luna Lovegood ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-Oh, pour moi, rien…

Elle parlait doucement, entortillant ses cheveux autour de ses doigts.

-Mais, le Professeur Rogue veut que vous lui apportiez ces livres…

Luna tendit un morceau de parchemin à Kyoko. Cette dernière se pencha pour le prendre. Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. L'échelle, déséquilibrée, bascula. Dans un grand bruit, Kyoko se retrouva par terre au milieu des grimoires et des moutons de poussières. Merci Newton !

Kyoko soupira. En général, lorsqu'elle se ramassait lamentablement par terre, c'est que ce n'était pas bon signe.

-Vous allez bien, demanda Luna d'une voix rêveuse ?

-Oui, pas de problème, grommela Kyoko en se massant le postérieur.

Elle attrapa le morceau de parchemin et le lu. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Luna avait déjà disparu. « Drôle de fille, pensa la japonaise. » Reprenant consciencieusement son travail de bibliothécaire, Kyoko alla chercher les livres griffonnés sur la liste. Rogue avait une écriture serrée en pâtes de mouches. Elle sourit en supposant que le Severus adolescent devait être très studieux et productif lorsqu'il rédigeait ses dissertations.

Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé tous les livres demandés par le Professeur (la tâche n'avait pas été rapide, loin de la ! Devait-elle y voir une forme de vengeance ?) elle prit la direction des cachots. En longeant les couloirs, elle fut surprise de trouver que la vie à Poudlard était douce, facile, agréable. Cela ne l'avait pas frappé avant, mais avec le recul elle réalisa que sa vie n'avait jamais été si tranquille, si paisible qu'entre les murs protecteurs de cette école millénaire. Et Kyoko en éprouva un peu de honte. Des gens souffraient dans cette guerre, mais elle, elle appréciait chaque moment de son existence oisive de petite bibliothécaire. Elle tourna à un angle et rencontra le célèbre trio de Griffondor.

-Harry, Ron et Hermione ? Vous allez bien ?

-Maintenant, oui, lança Ron !

Kyoko leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Ronald veut dire que nous sortons du cours de potion, dit Hermione, agacée.

-Sou ka.

-Rogue est d'une humeur de magyard à pointes, ajouta Harry ! Il s'est acharné sur moi, sans parler de Neville…

-Une terreur, ce professeur Rogue…

-Mais Kyo, que fais-tu dans les parages ? Tu veux voir Rogue ? Surement, sinon pourquoi viendrais-tu dans ces cachots pourris d'humidité ? Ou peut être… Tu es devenue masochiste ? Non, en fait tu as toujours été maso…

-Ah ah ! Très amusant Ron ! Pour répondre à tes questions, non je ne tiens pas à voir le Professeur Rogue. Mais c'est pour le travail, déclara la japonaise en montrant les grimoires qu'elle avait sous le bras.

-A ta place, j'entrouvrirais la porte et je lui jetterais ses livres avant de m'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible, continua Ron !

Hermione, exaspérée, murmura quelque chose à propos des garçons et de leur manque cruel de maturité. Harry, lui, avait rejoint Ron dans leur fou rire collectif. Kyoko les regarda en souriant. Ils avaient de la chance de s'entendre si bien tous les trois.

-Je suis contente, Harry, tu as bien récupéré de tes brûlures…

-Oui. Heu, à ce propos, Kyoko… Tu sais que tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire tant…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

-Oui, je veux dire, à Gringotts…

-Tu veux dire, vous protéger ?

-Nous surprotéger, plutôt.

Ron et Hermione regardèrent alternativement Harry puis Kyoko. Même si le survivant leur avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé à la banque des sorciers, ils ne comprenaient pas où il voulait en venir. Ou plutôt, il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Durant six ans, Harry s'était toujours débrouillé seul, avec eux bien sûr, mais sans l'aide explicite d'adultes. Kyoko pencha la tête de côté, essayant d'analyser ce que Harry venait de lui dire.

-Mais, je n'est fait que mon travail, conclu la japonaise.

Elle se retourna pour reprendre sa route mais quelque chose l'arrêta, une intuition. Elle planta son regard doré dans le regard vert. Ils partaient à la recherche d'un horcruxe. Elle ne saurait pas dire comment, mais elle le savait. Kyoko savait également que Harry voulait s'acquitter de cette tâche seul, avec Ron et Hermione. Elle sourit.

-Harry… Bonne chance, pour ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire.

Harry leva un sourcil interrogateur. Comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Néanmoins, il fit un signe approbateur de la tête. Kyoko lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

Sur ce, elle les salua pour apporter ses livres à Rogue. Elle espérait que, cette fois, elle n'aurait pas à piquer un sprint à la bibliothèque pour rechercher un bouquin de potion. L'estomac noué, elle frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, fit une voix sèche.

« Hum, toujours aussi aimable. »

-Ohayo gozaimasu. Je vous apporte vos livres, dit-elle en entrant.

-Posez-les sur mon bureau, lança Rogue sans lever les yeux de son chaudron.

Kyoko s'exécuta. Le professeur de potion avait l'air de si mauvaise humeur, qu'elle voulait fuir le plus vite possible, avant que quelque chose de déplaisant ne lui arrive.

-J'ai à vous parler.

« Kuso. »

-Asseyiez-vous, ordonna-t-il sèchement en désignant un fauteuil.

-Je suppose que je n'aurais pas droit à une tasse de thé, cette fois, murmura Kyoko en s'asseyant.

Rogue se tourna vers elle, ses capes virevoltant autour de lui. Il jeta à la jeune femme un regard sombre et mauvais.

-Oubliez-ce que je viens de dire, dit-elle précipitamment.

Lentement, il s'approcha d'elle. Kyoko sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être effrayant parfois, pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Rogue posa brusquement ses mains sur les accoudoirs, emprisonnant la jeune femme de ses bras. Seuls quelques centimètres séparaient leurs visages.

-De quoi vouliez-vous me parler, demanda-t-elle en essayant de dissiper le malaise qui s'emparait d'elle ?

-Vous le savez très bien !

-J'avoue que non.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous rafraichir la mémoire…

-J'en serais ravie.

Rogue claqua violement la main sur l'accoudoir, produisant un bruit menaçant. Kyoko écarquilla les yeux. Il voulait l'intimider. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il dégageait tant de colère.

-Je veux parler de vos derniers exploits, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-A Gringotts ? Tient, c'est amusant, Harry vient justement de m'en parler et…

Rogue fit de nouveau claquer sa main sur l'accoudoir.

-Ano…

-Je n'ai pas apprécié votre comportement insolent à mon égard ! Si cela se reproduit une nouvelle fois, croyez bien que vous le regretterez amèrement !

-Tout ça parce que je vous ai ligoté ? Je vous ai sauvé, non ? Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère ? Sirius Nii-san vous a fait une remarque ?

Rogue la regarda d'un œil noir.

-Ou peut être Bellatrix ?

Un silence pesant et malsain s'installa entre eux. Kyoko avait l'impression d'être à des années lumières des verres qu'ils avaient partagés ensemble. Rogue lui lançait un regard pénétrant, mais Kyoko s'appliquait à fermer son esprit.

Rogue soupira d'exaspération. Kyoko avait tout de suite mis le doigt sur le problème. Que ce soit dans un camp ou un autre, on le chambrait et il avait horreur de cela. Même si l'action de Kyoko partait d'un bon sentiment, il ne parvenait pas à lui pardonner les humiliations qu'il vivait en conséquence de cause. Les réflexions de Bellatrix étaient particulièrement acérées, il faut dire qu'elle n'avait que très peu supporté les remontrances de Voldemort.

-Comment pensez-vous que j'ai réussi à cacher mon identité toutes ses années, explosa-t-il d'une voix forte et cassante ? Vous vous croyez indispensable ? Mais sachez bien une chose, durant seize ans et plus particulièrement ces trois dernières années, j'ai toujours réussi à garder secret mon statut d'agent double ! Et vous pensez que sans votre intervention, j'aurai pu me faire prendre, que j'aurai été découvert ! Je n'avais pas besoin de vous ! Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne soupçonne rien de ma trahison !

-Oh, vraiment ? Vous devez être un sorcier extrêmement doué et puissant pour réussir à tromper Lord Voldemort…

-Inutile, Miss. Je suis insensible à la flatterie.

-Insensible à la flatterie ? Vous êtes quelqu'un tout ce qu'il y a de plus exceptionnel, alors.

Rogue eut un mouvement de recul. Kyoko était restée impassible devant sa colère, comme à son habitude. A présent, ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur admirative. Severus retira lentement ses mains des accoudoirs, il traversa la pièce pour aller les poser sur son bureau. Bon sang ! Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire penser à Lily ! Lily aussi était là seule qui n'était pas impressionnée par ses sautes d'humeurs, par son mauvais caractère. Il regretta un peu de s'être emporté, après tout, Kyoko ne pensait pas à mal. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que quelqu'un ne l'avait pas protégé. Les seules personnes qui l'avaient fait n'étaient autre que Lily et Dumbledore.

-Pourquoi, dit-il enfin ?

-On m'a déjà posé cette question, donc j'y donnerai la même réponse. Parce que c'est mon travail.

Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Les mains sur les genoux, elle avait un visage impénétrable. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, Kyoko se sentait triste. Elle avait froissé Severus. Elle l'avait blessé dans ce qu'elle-même jugeait le plus important, l'honneur. Cependant, elle n'avait fait que son devoir… Le devoir et l'honneur. Voici bien deux notions qui divergeaient totalement pour les occidentaux et la japonaise.

-Votre travail ?

-Oui. Ma mission à Gringotts était de faire diversion et d'agir si nécessité. Je suis désolée si mon comportement vous à froisser.

Une fois que ses mots eurent franchi ses lèvres, Kyoko sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle s'était excusée de l'avoir protégé, de les avoir protégés. C'était absurde, frustrant, incompréhensible pour elle. Elle resserra les mains qu'elle avait posées sur ses genoux. Ce mouvement n'échappa pas à Severus.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura-t-elle avec amertume.

Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait passé des années à s'entrainer pour protéger maître Suzaku, et malgré tout elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher sa mort. Elle avait failli à son devoir de miko. Et maintenant, alors qu'elle ne faisait que remplir sa mission, on lui reprochait de tuer et d'être trop protectrice ? Son cœur explosa de cette frustration trop longtemps réprimée.

-Je me suis toujours battue. J'ai dû lutter pour me faire une place, pour être acceptée comme miko. Alors que je suis la fille d'Uruki Suméragi… La fille d'une miko qui a tué son maître… Je porte le fardeau du son acte, et pour les autres, qu'importe si son geste était légitime ou non ! Je suis la fille d'une miko traitre à son devoir ! Je n'ai même pas réussit à protéger mon maître. Et alors que j'ai une seconde chance ici. La chance de pouvoir servir un sorcier, on me reproche de faire ce que j'ai à faire ?!

Rogue écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle.

-Je ne veux plus perdre qui que ce soit ! Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

Kyoko baissa la tête. Des larmes naissaient aux coins de ses yeux, menaçant de couler. Oh non. Elle ne voulait pas que Rogue la voie ainsi. Elle devait être forte. Rogue de son côté esquissa un geste vers elle mais il se résigna. Elle semblait si vulnérable en cet instant. A son tour il baissa la tête. Finalement, pensa-t-il, ils se ressemblaient sur ce point.

-Non, Miss, je vous comprends, dit-il après un temps. Je comprends que vous vouliez protéger les autres. Je le comprends d'autant plus que je n'ai même pas réussi à sauver la femme que j'aimais. Vous le savez, n'est ce pas ? Je parle de Lily Evans.

Kyoko releva le visage dans un mouvement presque imperceptible. Rogue, lui dire ça ? Lui, parlant si ouvertement de son passé ? C'était à peine croyable.

-Mais comprenez bien ceci, vous êtes très appréciée ici. Les membres de l'Ordre vous respectent et vous estiment. Cependant avouez qu'il est très frustrant de ne pouvoir vous venir en aide lorsque vous courrez un danger.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer. Le ton de sa voix était hésitant.

-Si jamais il vous arrivait quelque chose, je… Moi non plus, je ne veux plus perdre de gens… qui me sont chers…

Kyoko n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle releva la tête, ne cherchant même plus à cacher ses larmes. Rogue lui tournait le dos mais elle remarqua que ses mains posées sur le bureau avaient les jointures blanchies.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, troublés par leurs paroles respectives.

Une révolution se passa dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Elle regarda le dos de Rogue. Elle ne pouvait pas l'aimer, son devoir, son maudit devoir l'en empêchait. Mais, elle s'était beaucoup trop attachée à lui. Malgré son caractère, ses colères, son histoire, elle aimait cet homme. Son cœur ne pouvait pas la tromper. Elle se jura alors de le protéger. Pas malgré lui, bien sûr. Elle avait compris que Severus Rogue n'était pas homme à se laisser protéger par une femme, et par qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Elle veillerait sur lui, tout simplement.

Les minutes passèrent. Kyoko n'y tenait plus, il y avait trop de tension dans cette pièce et elle avait besoin d'air. Elle se leva et ouvrit la porte le plus discrètement possible.

-Attendez, Miss…

La jeune femme se tourna vers Rogue, toujours encré à son bureau.

-Il y a une réunion au quartier général ce soir, dit-il. Je pense que vous devriez venir.

-Très bien.

Elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle.

C'est avec la boule au ventre que Kyoko transplana le soir au quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lorsqu'elle apparut dans la cuisine grisâtre et froide, Tonks se précipita sur elle. C'était comme si un rayon de soleil venait emplir de sa lumière et réchauffer cette sombre pièce. La jeune femme aux cheveux d'un rose flamboyant était enceinte jusqu'aux yeux. Elle s'empressa de lui raconter le déroulement de sa grossesse, que c'était pour bientôt, que Remus et elle allaient être heureux de l'arrivée du bébé. Kyoko souriait et répondait par l'affirmative mais le cœur n'y était pas. La japonaise se demandait, comment par ces temps de guerre, on pouvait envisager une existence heureuse avec un si petit enfant. Au fond d'elle, elle espérait que tout irait pour le mieux pour eux, pour tous.

La porte claqua.

-Kyoko ? Que fais-tu ici ? Dumbledore ne t'avait pas consignée, demanda Sirius qui venait d'entrer ?

-Si… Mais…

Elle regarda tour à tour Tonks et Sirius, puis son regard tomba sur le ventre rond. Tout s'éclaira.

-Je veux me battre !

Sirius leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-Je veux que l'on se batte ensemble, contre le Lord Noir. Pour que l'on puisse tous vivre heureux et en paix… et…

Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et la regarda dans les yeux. Son regard était étrangement intense, au goût de Kyoko. Il la fixait sans ciller, sans dire un mot. Soudain, il secoua vivement la tête, comme pour chasser ses pensées.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il. Dumbledore a été un peu sévère avec toi, mais je pense qu'il acceptera que tu reviennes. L'Ordre doit être uni si on veut gagner. Et puis, nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux…

Kyoko se sentit soulagée, Sirius venait de lui enlever un poids du cœur. Elle pourrait continuer le combat de son maître.

-Arigato.

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir dans un coin pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire à Dumbledore. Elle devait le convaincre de la laisser revenir, lui faire comprendre, comment dire… Que l'on ne peut pas faire d'omelette sans casser d'œufs ! Tous simplement ! Bien sûr, elle n'allait certainement pas s'exprimer ainsi devant le vieux sorcier. Comment lui présenter la chose… Il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle avait déjà du sang sur les mains et que rien ne l'empêcherait de recommencer à tuer si nécessaire. Elle n'allait pas se mettre à dézinguer tout ce qui bouge ! Les mangemorts le faisaient déjà très bien !

Elle soupira. Une ex-prostituée tueuse, voilà ce qu'elle était. Pas très glorieux tout ça…

-Kyoko, dit Tonks en posant une mains sur son épaule.

La miko tourna un regard surpris vers Dora. Kyoko remarqua alors que presque tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient présentant pour la réunion. Severus se tenait un peu à l'écart des autres, attendant patiemment. La jeune femme sourit en le voyant. En tout cas, elle était restée un bon moment perdue dans ces pensées…

-Dumbledore viens d'entrer, si tu veux lui parler, il vaut peut être mieux le faire maintenant…

-Oui. Tu as raison, dit-elle en se levant.

D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea vers le mage. Celui-ci la regarda s'approcher, intrigué mais pas totalement surpris.

-Professeur, je…

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans rien dire. Le vieil homme tira une chaise et s'assit en bout de table.

-Kyoko, assieds-toi.

La jeune femme obéit. Dumbledore l'observa par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Tu dois comprendre que je ne cautionne pas tes méthodes, commença Dumbledore. Même si nous traversons une sombre période, une guerre, comme tu l'as dis à juste titre, je ne veux pas que tu tues. Il existe d'autres solutions.

-D'accord.

Il lui lança un regard stupéfait.

-Comment cela « d'accord » ?

-Vous êtes mon maître.

Le sorcier eut un mouvement de recul presque imperceptible, mais il n'échappa pas à Kyoko.

-Oui, même si ce terme ne vous plait pas, c'est ainsi. Vous êtes mon maître. Mon devoir est de vous servir et de vous obéir. Si vous me demander de ne pas tuer, très bien, je le ferais. Mais laissez-moi me battre à vos côtés. Je ne peux pas supporter de rester sans rien faire.

-Il suffirait donc que je te donne tel ou tel ordre, n'importe lequel, pour que tu l'effectues sans te poser la moindre question ? Même si je te demande quelque chose d'absolument horrible ?

-Oui. Il n'y a pas d'honneur plus grand que de servir mon maître.

Dumbledore la regarda avec une profonde tristesse.

-Comme les mangemorts, murmura-t-il.

Kyoko releva son visage vers lui dans un mouvement brusque. Jamais elle n'avait vu le Professeur avoir un regard aussi désolé.

-Si je ne t'ai pas donné d'instructions jusqu'à présent, c'était pour tenter de te libérer de ta servitude envers moi. Je pensais réussir à l'évincer d'un revers de manche, mais je dois bien admettre que j'ai échoué, cette notion est trop profondément gravée en toi.

-Elle est gravée dans ma chaire, dit-elle en portant la main à son épaule. Je n'ai pas le choix. Alors, s'il vous plait, laissez moi me battre pour vous et pour l'Ordre. Parce que, en fait…

-En fait…

-Je… j'ai trouvé quelque chose que je veux protéger… Pour vous, mais aussi… Pour moi… Je ne veux plus perdre de…

Dumbledore sourit. Il avait réussi finalement ? Même s'il ne pourrait lui rendre sa liberté, Kyoko avait trouvé quelque chose à protéger. L'idée qu'elle se batte seulement pour lui, parce qu'il devait en être ainsi, ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un mage noir prêt à touts sous ses ordres. Mais si elle le faisait pour quelque chose qui lui était cher, c'était complètement différent. Cela changeait tout.

-Que souhaites-tu tant protéger, Kyoko ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête ses joues la brûlait légèrement. Entre ses mèches elle aperçut Severus Rogue. Elle rougit.

-Poudlard, dit-elle.

Dumbledore sut tout de suite qu'elle mentait à moitié. Le regard qu'elle avait eut pour le professeur de potion ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Il en éprouva une profonde satisfaction. Le retour de Kyoko parmi eux risquait de changer la donne. Elle ne reculerait devant rien pour protéger ce qu'elle avait décidé de protéger, le vieux sorcier en était certain. La réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix pouvait commencer.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant à l'assemblée. Je suppose qu'il est tout à fait inutile de vous dire que l'heure est grave. Depuis que Voldemort s'est emparé du ministère, le pays sombre dans le chaos, et bientôt le monde sorcier tout entier si nous n'agissons pas rapidement.

-Que devons-nous faire Albus, demanda Minerva ?

-Trouver le dernier horcruxe et le détruire, répondit-il.

-Le dernier, ronchonna Fol Œil ? Il nous reste encore deux horcruxes !

-Non. Harry est actuellement en train de s'occuper du diadème de Serdaigle.

-Quoi ? Tout seul, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant, se scandalisa Molly.

-Harry n'est plus un enfant, Molly, gronda Sirius. Il a affronté des dangers bien plus grands que certains d'entre nous ! Il est tout a fait capable de se débarrasser de cet horcruxe !

-Mais, c'est encore un enfant !

-Molly, la question n'est pas de savoir si Harry est un enfant où pas, intervint Lupin. C'est à lui de détruire l'horcruxe. Il en a déjà détruit un, le journal.

-Bien sûr, je ne nie pas ce qu'il a fait mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le mettre en danger !

-Cela suffit Molly, dit Sirius, Harry n'est pas ton fils !

-C'est comme s'il l'était !

-Allons, allons Molly, dit Arthur avec prudence… Calmes toi…

-Quoi ! Mais enfin, défends-moi Arthur !

Kyoko soupira. Ce n'était pas avec ce genre de débat que l'on allait avancer.

-Que tu le veuilles ou non, Molly, hurla Sirius, Harry est l'élu ! Même à la gazette du sorcier ils l'ont reconnu ! Tu sais bien que c'est lui qui devra détruire Voldemort !

-Je le sais bien, hurla-t-elle encore plus fort ! Mais il a subi tellement d'épreuves ! N'y a-t-il pas moyen de l'épargner un peu ?

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour le protéger !

Kyoko releva la tête comme si elle avait été frappée d'un électrochoc, à part Rogue, Lupin et, bien évidement Dumbledore, personne ne le remarqua. La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains. « Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour le protéger ! » Cette phrase tourbillonna dans sa tête, troublante, obsédante. Protéger. Protéger ce qui nous est cher, cela n'a pas de prix. Mais il ne fallait pas que cette protection devienne trop envahissante ou qu'elle aille à l'encontre de ce que l'on voulait protéger. Elle venait juste de le comprendre. C'était si simple pourtant.

Kyoko regarda Dumbledore. Il lui lança un clin d'œil complice. Etait-il possible que s'il n'ait pas intervenu jusqu'ici, c'était pour lui faire comprendre cela ? Oui, surement.

-Molly okaa-san ?

Mme Weasley tourna la tête vers la japonaise. Sirius et elle se tenaient par le col, elle le lâcha.

-Ce n'est pas ce que Harry souhaites.

-Comment ? De quoi…

-Il ne veut pas être protégé, par qui que ce soit. Il veut y arriver seul, c'est son fardeau et il le sait. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est de l'aider du mieux que nous pouvons, sans le gêner.

Tout en parlant, Kyoko l'avait fixée de son regard doré, sans siller une seule fois. Molly ouvrit la bouche, sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire, puis la referma. Elle considéra les parole de Kyoko pendant quelques secondes. Enfin, elle s'assit, apparemment convaincu.

-Bien. Revenons à nos moutons, dit Dumbledore d'un ton joyeux.

Au passage, il lança un nouveau clin d'œil à Kyoko. Sans qu'elle puisse expliquer pourquoi, elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie, de fierté d'avoir compris le message que voulait lui intimer son maître.

-Comme je le disais, il y a quelque peu, nous devons détruire le dernier l'horcruxe. Et le temps presse !

Il jeta son regard vers Molly. Se sentant visée, elle détourna vivement la tête, relevant le menton pour prendre une pose boudeuse mais fière. Sirius renifla de dédain, ravis de sa victoire inopinée. Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Ce que Black pouvait être puéril, parfois. Le vielle homme continua.

-Ce dernier horcruxe est le plus facile à trouver, mais paradoxalement, il est aussi le plus difficile à obtenir. C'est pour cette raison que je fais appel à vous pour l'obtenir et non à Harry.

A cette annonce le visage de Molly s'éclaira. Sirius, lui, se décomposa.

-Car, continua Dumbledore, aussi grands que soient les exploits de ce garçon, il serait stupide et suicidaire de l'envoyer se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Et donc, vous avez pensé à nous pour cette périlleuse mission, grogna Fol Œil. Charmante attention.

-Oui. J'étais certain que cette option vous plairait, Alastor.

-Quel est donc ce dernier horcruxe, Albus, demanda MacGonagall ?

-Il s'agit de Nagini, le serpent de Voldemort.

Le cœur de Kyoko manqua un battement. Elle ne remarqua pas l'agitation que cette nouvelle avait déclenchée autour d'elle. Son cerveau bouillonnait, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Un serpent ? Le serpent qui apparaît dans son rêve ? Celui, qui gisait mort aux pieds de Rogue et de Voldemort ? Evidement que c'était celui-là. C'était Severus Rogue que Dumbledore allait envoyer pour cette mission ? Oui, pas de doutes non plus à avoir la dessus. Son instinct la trompait rarement. Rogue allait courir un grave danger. Que faire ? Elle qui s'était promis de le protéger, mais de ne pas l'étouffer. Si elle agissait une deuxième fois comme lors de l'attaque de Gringotts, elle était pratiquement certaine qu'il ne le lui pardonnerait pas.

-Severus, j'ai pensé que vous étiez le plus à même de remplir cette mission. Après tout, vous êtes celui qui a le plus de facilité à vous approcher de Voldemort.

-C'est une mission risquée, monsieur le Directeur. De plus, elle révélerait ma trahison envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

« Shimatta. » Elle ne c'était pas trompée. Que faire ?

-Ce foutu serpent ne quitte jamais son maître, dit Fol Œil. Avec la destruction de ses horcruxes, il a dû élever un système de sécurité inviolable… Il faut également être sûr que Harry a bien récupéré l'autre horcruxe. C'est une partie qui s'annonce serrée, Dumbledore.

-C'est en effet la dernière ligne droite avant l'affrontement final avec Voldemort.

-Cependant, je dois admettre que, Fol Œil a raison, dit Rogue de sa voix trainante. Le dispositif mit en place autour du serpent regorge de magie noire et de sortilèges puissants… Et bien que le quartier général du Seigneur des Ténèbres se trouve au Manoir Malefoy, je peux vous assurer que les sortilèges de protection sont inviolables. Sans parler de tous les mangemorts qui se terrent dans cette maison…

-Hé bien tu n'as qu'à dire à tous tes amis d'aller voir ailleurs s'ils y sont, Servilus.

-Allons, Black, je ne faisais qu'un rapide rapport sur les dangers qui m'attendent lors de cette mission. Car après tout, qui d'autre peut le faire ? Certainement pas toi en tous cas…

Sirius se leva de sa chaise. Il s'apprêtait à aller empoigner Rogue. Lupin lui attrapa le poignet juste à temps. Il ne dit rien mais d'un regard, il réussit à faire rasseoir Sirius.

-Il faudrait une diversion, dit alors Kingsley. Une diversion qui ferait sortir suffisamment de mangemorts hors du manoir pour nous laisser un champs d'action plus large.

-Excellente idée Kingsley, s'exclama Monsieur Weasley.

-Mais elle ne doit pas être importante au point de pousser Voldemort à accompagner ses sbires, continua le sorcier.

Tout le monde approuva. C'était une solution qui garantissait le maximum de réussite pour Rogue. Le problème était de trouver la diversion adéquate.

-Pour une super diversion, vous pouvez toujours déguiser Kyoko en bunny-girl et la faire sortir d'un gâteau ! C'est quand l'anniversaire de Voldy ?

Kyoko tiqua. Un bruit de ventouse bien caractéristique se fit entendre sur le carrelage.

-Gamakitchi !

-Ohayo minna !

-Ta proposition est plutôt intéressante, je dois dire… Comme quoi, tu n'as pas toujours de mauvaises idées, renchérit Sirius.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère, s'exclama Kyoko ! Hentai no baka nii-san !

-Je ne sais pas ce que Miss Suméragi vient de dire de toi, Black, mais ce ne doit pas être très joli, le railla Rogue…

-La ferme, Servilus ! Gamakitchi traduction !

Le yokai fit une pirouette et s'exécuta.

-Elle vient juste de te dire que n'était rien d'autre qu'un crétin de grand frère pervers…

Rogue jubilait, il se retient avec beaucoup de difficulté pour ne pas exploser de rire. Kyoko était rouge de colère.

-Chotto ! Gamakitchi ! C'est quoi encore, cette stupide histoire de bunny-girl ?

-Ben quoi ? T'aimes pas les bunny-girl, Kyo-chan ? Le costume de servante marche aussi sinon…

Elle saisit la grenouille d'une main, en prenant bien soin de serrer aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Quel abruti ce yokai ! L'humilier ainsi devant tout le monde ! Elle allait lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer !

-Sirius ! Où est l'huile ? Je vais faire du tempura de grenouille !

Elle rapprocha son visage de Gamakitchi et lui décocha un sourire carnassier.

-Tu as presque un petit côté « roguien », dit le yokai, peu déstabilisé par la menace. Enfin, c'est normal, à force de le fréquenter comme tu le fais…

Kyoko attrapa le premier grimoire qui lui passa sous la main. Elle fut ravie de voir que c'était un très gros grimoire, très lourd. Elle l'abattit violement sur Gamakitchi, l'écrasant, l'aplatissant sur la table. La scène aurait eu quelque chose de sadique si Gamakitchi n'avait pas fait un bruit de balle en caoutchouc dégonflée.

-Non, finalement, je vais faire une crêpe de grenouille !

Touts les membres de l'Ordre la regardaient s'acharner sur la grenouille avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Rogue, lui, se mordait l'intérieur de la joue. « Ne pas rire, surtout ! Ne pas rire ! » Ce fut Dumbledore qui vint au secours du malheureux animal.

-Kyoko, je pense que Gamakitchi pourrait nous aider pour cette mission.

-Hé bien, moi, je n'en suis pas si sûre !

Elle appuya encore sur le livre. Un craquement inquiétant se fit entendre.

-Kyoko, lâche ce livre, dit le sorcier en haussant le ton !

Kyoko soupira et s'exécuta.

C'est un Gamakitchi tout plat qui rampa de sous le livre. Il fit une pirouette arrière et reprit sa forme de grenouille.

-Itai, Kyo-chan ! Heureusement que je suis un yokai ! Une grenouille normale n'aurait pas pu survivre ! Tu deviens de plus en plus comme le Professeur R…

Kyoko lui jeta un regard glacé. Gamakitchi déglutit avec difficulté. Sans demander son reste il se tourna vers Dumbledore.

-Je sais comment vous fournir une diversion efficace !

-Nous vous écoutons, dit le sorcier.

-Hé bien, il faut attaquer un place forte des mangemorts, un point suffisant stratégique mais pas trop pour que Voldy reste caché, n'est-ce pas Kingsley ?

-Oui, c'est juste.

-Choisissiez ce point, il n'a pas vraiment d'importance en fait… Mais votre diversion ce sera moi !

-Quoi, s'exclamèrent-ils tous en chœur !

Gamakitchi ne se laissa pas troubler par la réaction surprise des membres de l'Ordre. Il se tourna vers Kyoko, qui s'appliquait à l'ignorer superbement.

-Kyo-chan ! Il faut que tu me rendes ma véritable apparence !

-Nani ? Te rendre ta véritable apparence ? Rien que ça ? Et en quel honneur ?

Le yokai bondit près d'elle et la fixa de son regard globuleux.

-Kyo-chan, c'est toi qui a sellé ma véritable forme ! Personne ne sait mieux que toi ce dont je suis capable !

-Oui. Et c'est justement pour ça que je t'ai réduit à cette apparence ! Tu es un véritable danger public, tu le sais au moins !

-Ben, justement, dit-il sa gueule prenant un sourire en forme de banane.

Kyoko l'observa quelques secondes. Elle réfléchissait, pesant le pour et le contre. Enfin, après s'être remémorée les tribulations du batracien, elle sourit à son tour.

-C'est vrai que tu es moins stupide que tu en as l'air !

-Né, né ! Comme ça, pendant que je mettrais le bazar chez les mangemorts avec d'autres membres de l'Ordre, Rogue pourra s'occuper tranquillement du serpent !

-Dois-je comprendre que nous tenons notre diversion, demanda Rogue d'une voix glacée ?

-Ouaip, s'exclama Gamakitchi ! On va faire une super attaque surprise ! Y a pas plus doué que moi pour mettre du grabuge !

-On l'avait tous remarqué, murmura Rogue.

La voix de Lupin s'éleva alors.

-Mais, ça ne risque pas de sembler étrange ? Il va falloir un bon prétexte pour que Severus soit au Manoir et non sur le lieu du déroulement de l'attaque… Il serait aussi très étrange que Severus n'informe pas Voldemort de cette attaque…

-Ah, fit Gamakitchi…

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, puis :

-Ah ! Remus ! C'est pas sympa d'avoir mis le doigt sur le seul point faible de mon plan !

-Cela ressemble plus à un gouffre qu'à un point, murmura Tonks…

Gamakitchi renifla de dédain, visiblement très vexé. Dumbledore, les mains croisées sous son menton, réfléchissait. En fait, le plan de Gamakitchi ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Cependant, ils avaient de nombreuses failles dont une de taille : pourquoi Rogue serait-il au manoir ? Comment ne pourrait-il ne pas être au courant d'une attaque de l'Ordre ? Rogue devait avoir un alibi suffisant pour distraire Voldemort de toutes autres nouvelles.

-Kyoko, dit-il enfin ?

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Tu seras l'alibi du Professeur Rogue.

Yatta ! Le cœur de Kyoko bondit, elle allait pouvoir accompagner et aider Rogue, mais sa joie fut de courte durée.

-Vous n'y pensez pas, s'exclama Rogue ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres recherche Miss Suméragi. C'est une des personnes sur qui il souhaite le plus mettre la main, en excluant Harry Potter. Vous voulez la jeter dans la gueule du loup ?

-Pas tout à fait Severus. Mais si vous arrivez avec Kyoko comme prisonnière, Tom ne focalisera son attention sur rien d'autre.

-Il n'y aura non pas une diversion mais deux ?

-Exactement. Avec cela la destruction de l'horcruxe ne peut être qu'une réussite.

-Non, Dumbledore, intervint Sirius. C'est bien trop dangereux pour Kyoko. Voldemort risque de lui faire subir des interrogatoires et…

-Daijoubu. J'ai déjà affronté une illusion de Voldemort et je l'ai vaincue, dit calmement la japonaise. Et puis, si c'est ce que le Professeur Dumbledore me demande de faire, je ne peux que lui obéir.

-Cette fois, Miss, c'est le véritable Voldemort que vous allez affronter, non pas une illusion.

-Je n'ai pas peur !

-Oui, c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète, siffla Rogue entre ses dents.

Des flammes vertes jaillirent de la cheminée. Un minuscule hibou sortit alors de l'âtre. Il battait des ailes à toute vitesse rependant de la suie tout autour de lui. L'oiseau voleta jusqu'à Dumbledore. Il se posa sur son verre et lui tendit fièrement sa pâte, un parchemin y était accroché. Gamakitchi l'observa de ses yeux globuleux, l'air boudeur. Le hibou venait de lui piquer la vedette, toute l'attention de l'Ordre s'était tournée vers lui. Le directeur de Poudlard détacha le parchemin. Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'il eut lu le message.

-Harry vient de trouver l'horcruxe !

Des exclamations de joie s'élevèrent alors dans la pièce. Tout le monde s'étreignait, s'enthousiasmait, riait… La fin de la guerre était proche. Rogue se renfrogna lorsque Kyoko sauta au coup de Sirius. « Du calme ! Du calme ! Elle vient de faire pareil avec Tonks et Lupin ! C'est juste parce qu'il se trouvait à côté d'elle… Cette petite idiote aurait eut le même comportement avec Fol Œil ! » Ce fut effectivement ce que la jeune femme fit quelques secondes plus tard. Rogue soupira de soulagement.

-Ureshii ! Bon, c'est pas tout, s'exclama Gamakitchi, mais il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud !

-La bestiole à raison, dit Fol Œil ! Il faut agir maintenant et profiter de l'effet de surprise !

-Si soudainement, s'inquiéta Molly ?

-Oui, répondit Sirius, échafaudons notre plan et allons-y !

-Sou desu ! Kyo-chan, il faut que tu me rendes ma véritable forme.

-D'accord, je vais rompre mon sellé. Par contre, je veux que nous passions un contrat pour garder un minimum de pouvoir sur toi.

-Ok, fit la grenouille en sautant dans sa main gauche.

Kyoko plaça son autre main au dessus de Gamakitchi. Ces lèvres remuèrent en silence, récitant une étrange formule. Un symbole rougeoyant apparut alors dur le dos du yokai. Rogue le reconnu immédiatement. C'était le même que celui que Kyoko avait sur son épaule. Le dessin se décolla de la grenouille et flotta en l'air quelques seconde. La jeune femme l'enferma dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle la rouvrit, le symbole avait disparut.

-C'est fait. Le contrat, maintenant.

Gamakitchi fit une nouvelle pirouette. Un rouleau de parchemin apparut. Il le déroula et tendit un pinceau à Kyoko. De nombreux autres noms étaient écris sur le parchemin. Il y avait beaucoup de sorciers anonymes, parfois quelques noms plus connus étaient inscrits, comme celui de maître Suzaku. Kyoko écrivit son nom en idéogrammes, puis elle apposa l'empreinte de son pouce pour signer le contrat. Gamakitchi gardait ses yeux globuleux rivés sur les idéogrammes qui formait le noms de Kyoko.

-« enfant d'aujourd'hui » Hum… Je ne pensais pas que ton nom s'écrivait avec ces kanjis, croassa la grenouille.

-Comment pensais-tu que cela s'écrivait ?

-Ben, je pensais avec les kanjis qui signifient « ferme, inflexible, solide » ou alors à ceux qui signifient « crime, meurtre, violence ».

-C'est sordide, s'indigna la jeune femme !

-Hé ! J'y peux rien moi ! C'est toute l'ambiguïté de ton nom !

Kyoko grommela quelque chose d'indistinct. Il régnait une telle agitation autour d'eux depuis que le hibou avait apporté le message que peu de membres de l'Ordre avaient entendu, Kyoko s'en félicita d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant, Dumbledore, Sirius, Lupin et Rogue connaissaient les significations de son nom. Enfin, il y avait bien plus important pour l'heure.

-Sugoi !Maintenant, je suis officiellement devenu ton yokai, dit Gamakitchi en enroulant le parchemin. Tu pourras m'invoquer quand tu voudras !

-Je pourrais surtout te renvoyer d'où tu viens, oui !

Le yokai n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, ramenant le calme et l'attention.

-Sirius, Lupin, je vous confie le commandement de la mission de diversion. Vous avez carte blanche, mais il faut que vous soyez partis au plus tard dans trois heures. Severus, Kyoko, venez avec moi. Nous avons encore des choses à régler…

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous trois de la pièce, un vent de panique parcourut l'assemblée. Etre opérationnel dans trois heures ? Pour une mission aussi capitale ?

-Yosh ! Minna! C'est pas le moment de paniquer, s'exclama Gamakitchi ! Le grand moment est enfin arrivé, à nous d'agir au mieux pour que la mission soit un succès ! Ganbare ! Ganbare ! Hasta siempre la révolucion !

-Oh Merlin ! Il parle espagnol en plus, murmura Sirius entre ses dents !


	16. Chapter 16

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire ^_^

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir, mais y a le temps !

Note de l'auteur : Deuxième partie de l'histoire ! Je suppose que vous avez retenue ma note précédente depuis le temps… Donc, j'espère que vous allez autant apprécier cette deuxième partie que la première (enfin, d'après les commentaires que j'ai reçu en tout cas). C'est aussi dans cette partie que mon rasting M va prendre toute son importance, attention s'il y a des mineurs ! Cependant, je pense que si un texte est bien écrit, les choses les plus dures peuvent passer (presque comme une lettre à la poste).

Blabla de l'auteur : Bon, je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus vite possible, mais j'entre dans une période de partiels, alors je vais faire ce que je peux ! Au fait, bonne année !

**Chapitre 16 :**

Deux silhouettes vêtues de capes sombres surgirent de nulle part sur un chemin étroit, bordé par une haie taillée avec soin. La lumière déclinait en cette fin d'après midi, rendant l'atmosphère oppressante. L'une des deux silhouettes, la plus petite, se débâtit avec force, l'autre l'empoigna violement, l'obligeant à le suivre. Les deux ombres remontèrent le chemin sur quelques mètres, puis, elles tournèrent à droite pour déboucher sur une grande allée. Une nouvelle fois, la petite silhouette résista et se dégagea de l'emprise de son comparse. La seule solution se présentant à elle, c'était la fuite. Mais, elle fut arrêtée dans sa course par un sortilège impardonnable. La silhouette s'effondra sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur. L'ombre fondit sur elle et la saisit sans ménagement. Il esquissa un geste qui resta en suspend. L'ombre avait senti quelque chose, quelque chose d'anormal. Il leva alors la tête et eut confirmation de ses doutes. Des formes noires et masquées volaient dans le ciel, semblables à des chauves-souris. Ces oiseaux de mauvais augures se dirigeaient tous vers le même point, au nord. Cela avait déjà commencé. Il devait se dépêcher.

-Debout, ordonna l'ombre d'une voix cassante.

Il tira la silhouette vers lui avec une telle force qu'elle gémit de douleur. En quelques enjambées, ils furent devant un impressionnant portail de fer forgé. L'ombre fit un étrange signe de salut. Ils franchirent les grilles comme si elles n'avaient été qu'un simple rideau de tissu.

Ils traversèrent alors une cour de graviers entourée de jardins, l'ombre tirant toujours la petite silhouette pour l'obliger à avancer. Après avoir contourné une haie d'if, le manoir Malefoy se dessina devant eux. La silhouette marqua une pause, estomaquée par la vision de cette splendide et imposante maison. L'ombre émit un claquement de langue agacée, comme si c'était le moment de s'extasier devant l'architecture du manoir. Ils gravirent les escaliers et entrèrent par d'impressionnantes portes de bois qui pivotèrent d'elles même sur leurs gons.

Une fois arrivée dans l'entrée, l'ombre hésita un bref instant puis ouvrit une porte de bois, trainant toujours la silhouette à sa suite. La porte s'ouvrit sur un salon éclairé par un unique feu de cheminée, il y avait un fauteuil devant l'âtre et il était occupé. De plus, une étrange forme se mouvait en silence dans un coin de la pièce.

-Ah, Severus, dit une voix glacée et aigue qui provenait du fauteuil. J'espère que tu viens m'expliquer ce qu'il se trame dehors…

L'homme occupant le fauteuil n'avait pas bougé, contemplant les flammes.

-Maître, commença Rogue en abaissant sa capuche…

-J'espère que tu as de bonnes explications à me fournir, le coupa Lord Voldemort. Car le manque d'informations sur l'Ordre sonne comme une trahison à mes oreilles. Surtout si l'on tient compte des derniers évènements.

Lord Voldemort se leva. Dans la lumière de la cheminée, Rogue vit apparaitre son visage de serpent. Il avait la peau si pâle qu'elle semblait presque briller dans l'obscurité. Les yeux rouges du Lord scintillèrent d'une lueur menaçante.

-La destruction de mes horcruxes… L'attaque qui se déroule en ce moment même au ministère… Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'ais pas prévenu de tout ceci, Severus.

-J'aillais le faire, Maître. Mais, au moment de vous rejoindre quelqu'un m'a surpris.

-Quelqu'un te surprendre ? Toi ? Cela ne te ressemble pas, Severus…

La voix de Voldemort était glaciale et emplie de colère, mais Rogue demeura imperturbable. L'attention du mage noir fut attirée par la silhouette encapuchonnée qui se tenait aux côtés de Rogue.

-Qu'est-ce que ceci ?

-La personne qui m'a surpris, Maître et qui m'a causée un sérieux contre temps.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu amenée ici ?

-C'est un présent pour vous !

Dans un geste théâtral, Rogue retira la capuche. De longs cheveux noirs tombèrent alors en cascade, créant un contraste avec le teint pâle de la peau de la jeune femme. Dans ses yeux dorés, brillait un éclat de haine. Son beau visage n'exprimait qu'un profond mépris pour le sorcier en face d'elle.

-Kyoko Suméragi.

-Sale traitre, cria Kyoko à l'adresse de Rogue en se débattant !

-J'ai pensé qu'elle vous …plairait, Maître.

Lord Voldemort observa la jeune femme. Elle cessa de se débattre, sentant les yeux rouges posés sur elle. Elle baissa la tête, ce regard la dégoûtait.

-Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il de sa vois aigue.

Kyoko garda les yeux rivés sur le sol. Voldemort lui saisit le menton. Il la contempla comme un enfant qui venait de découvrir un paquet surprise, comme un bel objet. Kyoko s'appliqua à afficher le même mépris, malgré les désagréables froissons qui remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un étrange malaise se saisît d'elle.

-Suméragi… Tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs, susurra-t-il.

Cette fois, Kyoko n'y teint plus. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour mordre. Rogue la tira brusquement en arrière. Mais Voldemort sembla s'amuser de sa réaction.

-Belle et farouche… J'aime ça. Mais tu risques vite de déchanter ici, Kyoko Suméragi…

La jeune femme laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Le serpent de Voldemort venait de s'enrouler autour de sa jambe. Kyoko fixa le serpent sans siller. Il était là, si près, ce maudit serpent, le dernier horcruxe. Elle aurait tant voulu le transpercer d'un sort et en finir. Mais le moment n'était pas encore venu. Il lui faudrait être patiente. Voldemort lui saisit une nouvelle fois le visage entre ses doigts fins.

-Tu vas vite comprendre, Kyoko Suméragi, que Lord Voldemort a horreur qu'on lui résiste.

Il planta son regard dans le sien. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Kyoko ressentit comme une sorte de venin s'insinuer dans ses veines. Le regard rouge du Lord lui glaçait les sangs. Elle voyait au fond de ces yeux rouges, touts les actes horribles qu'il avait commis. Elle frissonna. Oui. La peur. Elle sentait la peur s'emparer d'elle, comme jamais au part avant. Lord Voldemort était le sorcier le plus effrayant et le plus dangereux qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Kyoko se mordit la lèvre. Qu'elle prétentieuse elle avait été ! Ne pas avoir peur de Lord Voldemort ? C'était si facile à dire. Mais lorsqu'il était en face de vous, c'était totalement différent.

Enfin, Voldemort détacha son regard des yeux dorés et fit quelques pas vers la cheminée. Les jambes de la jeune femme tremblèrent. Severus s'en rendit compte. Imperceptiblement, il posa sa main sur celle de Kyoko. Surprise, elle sursauta. Elle lui lança un coup d'œil furtif. Il suivait Lord Voldemort des yeux. Son visage n'exprimait aucune peur, il était parfaitement imperturbable. La japonaise exerça une légère pression sur sa main une fraction de seconde pour se redonner du courage. Après avoir croisé de tels yeux, elle savait qu'elle en aurait bien besoin.

-Bien, fit Voldemort de sa voix glacée. Severus, nous allons conduire notre invitée dans ses quartiers… Car, après tout, elle va rester quelques temps avec nous… Je suis sûr qu'elle aura plein de choses à nous apprendre…

-Vous perdez votre temps ! Je ne vous dirais rien, dit la jeune femme avec hargne !

-Oui, siffla Voldemort… C'est ce qu'ils disent tous… Au début…

Le mage noir sortit de la pièce, Severus lui emboita le pas en poussant Kyoko devant lui. La jeune femme jeta un dernier regard au serpent qui alla se lover au coin du feu. Ils empruntèrent une porte sombre qui menait à un escalier en colimaçon pour déboucher dans des cachots. Ces cachots là n'étaient en rien comparables à ceux de Poudlard. Ceux-ci remportaient haut la main la palme du lieu le moins accueillant, le plus humide et le pus sinistre. Les torches produisaient une lumière vacillante et faiblarde qui créait d'étranges formes sur les murs de pierre grises. Chaque côté des cachots comptaient son lot de portes de bois et de grilles. Parfois, de tristes squelettes attendaient encore derrière ces grilles une délivrance qui n'était jamais venue.

Rogue poussa fortement Kyoko. Elle manqua de trébucher. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, elle vit une porte en bois munie de nombreuses serrures. La jeune femme ressentit également un fort champs d'énergie émaner de cette cellule, sans doute, truffée de sorts de protection.

-Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Suméragi ? Voici ta cellule.

Kyoko n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Voldemort la poussa à l'intérieur. Dés qu'elle fut entrée dans la pièce de pierre grise, elle comprit qu'elle était en très mauvaise posture ! Des chaînes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets pour l'attirer contre le mur derrière elle.

-Laisses-nous, Severus, ordonna Voldemort. Cette jeune personne et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire…

-Bien, Maître… Mais, pour le ministère, que dois-je faire…

-Rien, rien, s'emporta Voldemort, agacé ! Peu importe le ministère ! Tu m'as apporté un présent des plus intéressants et je compte bien en tirer profit !

-Dans ce cas, je vous laisse, Maître.

Rogue disparut et Voldemort referma la porte derrière lui. Kyoko tenta de ne pas céder à la panique. Sa situation était loin d'être brillante ! Elle était la captive du sorcier le plus craint de toute l'Angleterre et sans doute du monde ! Il était vrai qu'elle s'était déjà sortie de situations très périlleuses, mais là… Qu'importe ! Elle devait tenir quoi qu'il arrive. Elle devait impérativement remplir la mission que Dumbledore lui avait confiée. Voldemort s'approche d'elle. Kyoko s'appliqua à fermer son esprit, s'il comptait sur elle pour lui donner des informations, elle n'allait certainement pas lui faciliter la tâche.

Severus remonta les escaliers d'un pas rapide et sûr, c'était à lui de jouer maintenant. Il entra dans le hall imposant du manoir et jeta immédiatement son regard sur la porte du salon où il avait retrouvé son maître. Le sorcier marqua une courte pause et regarda discrètement autour de lui. Personne. Il traversa le hall, poussa la porte et entra. La pièce était toujours éclairée par le feu de cheminée. Une forme sombre reposait auprès de l'âtre. Severus s'approcha lentement. Le serpent le fixa calmement de ses yeux verts et luisants. C'est alors qu'il remarqua un champ de protection autour du reptile, un champ de protection presque invisible mais pas pour un œil expert tel que le sien. Il se remémora alors la conversation qu'il avait eut avec Dumbledore. Il savait comment détruire cette barrière. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il glissa sa main gauche dans sa poche et tira une petite fiole de cristal. Le poison qu'elle contenait été destiné à faire fondre le bouclier. Severus enfouit son autre main sous sa cape à la recherche de sa baguette.

-Severus… Que fais-tu ici ?

Il lâcha immédiatement sa baguette, et cacha la fiole dans un revers de sa manche. Sans rien laisser transparaitre de sa surprise, il se retourna. Bon sang ! Merlin emporte cette gêneuse, elle risquait de compromettre le plan ! Et il ne pouvait pas encore dévoiler sa traitrise. Une seule solution s'imposait à lui, continuer sa comédie.

-Bellatrix, la salua-t-il froidement.

Il remarqua alors qu'elle était échevelée et essoufflée.

-Je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais ici, Severus ! Nous sommes tous partis combattre au ministère ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir de cette attaque de l'Ordre ! Sale traitre ! J'espère que tu as une très bonne excuse ! Dans le cas contraire, je me ferais le plus grand plaisir à te voir subir le châtiment du Maître !

-Bellatrix, Bellatrix… En effet, je n'ai pas pu prévenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cette attaque, mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai apporté au Maître un présent…

-Que veux-tu dire, s'énerva-t-elle ?

Rogue jubilait de voir Bellatrix dans un tel état d'énervement, il continua sur sa lancée.

-Elle est ici, je l'ai capturée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en est plus que satisfait, d'ailleurs.

-Mais de qui parles-tu ?!

Bellatrix bouillait et des plaques rouges s'étalaient sur son visage. Le moment était venu.

-Kyoko Suméragi.

La mangemorte afficha une mine surprise, l'information avait apparemment bien du mal à monter à son cerveau. Puis ce fut le déclic. Son visage se transforma en un inquiétant masque de rage.

-QUOI !!!!!

En furie, elle bondit sur lui. Elle l'empoigna et l'immobilisa contre le manteau de l'âtre.

-Qu'as-tu dis, hurla-t-elle ?! Tu ne l'as tout de même pas amenée ici ?!

Elle le secoua sans ménagement. Rogue n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu cette femme dans un tel état de folie et elle avait une poigne impressionnante. Il tenta de se dégager. Avec horreur, il vit la fiole glisser et s'écraser dans le feu.

« Oh ! Par Merlin ! Ne… ne rien laisser transparaître ! Bellatrix ! Maudite femme ! »

Dans un grand mouvement, il la repoussa. Elle tomba à terre.

-Bon sang ! Bellatrix ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend !

-Cette femme, dit-elle dans un râle menaçant… Cette femme…

-Oui, Bellatrix ! Je l'ai amenée ici sur ordre du Maître ! Tu savais très bien qu'elle faisait partie des personnes à capturer en priorité !

-Où… où est-elle, articula la mangemorte ?

Elle était courbée, respirait difficilement et une rage incroyable émanait d'elle. Pourtant, c'est sans hésiter une seule seconde que Severus lui donna la réponse qu'elle désirait entendre.

-Au cachot, avec le Maître.

Dans un hurlement de rage, Bellatrix fonça vers l'escalier de pierre. Rogue la regarda partir en se massant l'épaule. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

Sans céder à la panique, Severus enfouit sa main dans un des plis de sa cape. Il en tira un nouveau flacon. Sa vie d'agent double lui avait appris depuis bien longtemps à toujours avoir un plan de rechange. Il regarda partout autour de lui. Pas de trace du serpent. Il fouilla la pièce avec calme et méthode, mais rien pas une seule once de trace du reptile. Severus fit claquer sa langue d'agacement. C'était cette cinglée de Bellatrix qui avait fait fuir le serpent. Où pouvait-il bien être ? La réponse s'imposa, brûlante et cuisante. Auprès de son Maître.

Severus dévala les escaliers en courant et arriva un grand dérapage devant la porte de la cellule. Ce qu'il vit par la porte ouverte lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Alors que Bellatrix gisait assommée dans un coin, Voldemort et Kyoko se livraient un combat acharné. La jeune femme avait profité de l'arrivée de la mangemorte pour rompre ses chaînes à l'aide d'un sort.

Sortilèges, contre sorts envahissaient à présent le cachot. Les deux combattants esquivaient, attaquaient dans un mélange d'éclairs de lumières vertes, rouges et blanches, mais également de flammes. Kyoko utilisait uniquement son pouvoir de feu. Les flammes dansaient autours d'elle, obéissant aux moindre de ses gestes, se dressant pour la protéger. Voldemort lançait régulièrement les éclairs verts de l'avadakedavra et des sortilèges doloris, riant à chaque esquive de la jeune femme, ravis d'avoir trouvé une adversaire aussi intéressante. Soudain, Kyoko remarqua la présence de Rogue.

« Kuso ! Que fait-il ici ? A-t-il eut le serpent ? Non, Voldemort aurait forcement sentit la destruction de son dernier horcruxe… Bon sang ! Ne restez pas planté là, Professeur ! Il faut le trouver et remplir notre mission ! »

-Ton adversaire est ici, Suméragi, cria Voldemort !

Le sorcier lança un sortilège doloris. Kyoko le para de justesse avec ses flammes. Elle commençait à fatiguer. Le combat durait déjà depuis quelques minutes, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme, pas contre Voldemort en tout cas. En fait, elle s'estimait heureuse d'être toujours en vie. Les éclats de lumières verts et rouges reprirent leur danse mortelle. Mais la pièce se révéla bien trop petite pour un tel combat. Les fondations du manoir tremblaient, menaçant de s'effondrer. Il fallait continuer le combat ailleurs. Voldemort lança un éclair vert, Kyoko l'esquiva en projetant une puissante flamme devant elle. Il y eut un grand flash de lumière blanche suivit par un craquement semblable à celui de la foudre. Le plafond du cachot s'écroula, obligeant les deux adversaires à reculer. Severus se précipita dans la salle et tira Bellatrix de là pour éviter qu'elle ne soit écrasée. Kyoko profita de cette diversion. D'une pirouette, elle sauta au-dessus des deux hommes et couru dans le couloir. Severus s'apprêta à se lancer à sa poursuite.

-Non, cria Voldemort, avec colère ! Elle est à moi !

Le Lord Noir partit à la poursuite de la jeune femme. La boule au ventre, Rogue le suivit. Il avait peur pour Kyoko, et cette peur avait pris le pas sur la mission, aussi capitale qu'elle était. Merlin ! Quelle idiote ! Elle va se faire tuer, pensa-t-il. Il arriva dans le hall dans un grand dérapage.

Voldemort et Kyoko se faisaient face, l'un la baguette brandie prêt à attaquer, l'autre des flammes écarlates tournoyant autour d'elle. Le combat reprit, plus féroce encore. Les sortilèges fusaient dans touts les sens, se percutant, explosant sur les objets et les murs du hall. Mais Kyoko fatiguait alors que le Lord Noir semblait invincible. L'inévitable se produisit :

-Endoloris !

Les flammes s'évanouirent. Kyoko tomba à terre. Une douleur lancinante, comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie, s'empara d'elle. Elle tenta de résister, se répétant sans cesse qu'il s'agissait d'un doloris, un simple doloris. Mais il était lancé par le sorcier le plus craint du monde sorcier. Une vague de douleur, plus forte encore, la submergea. Kyoko eut l'impression de sombrer dans un gouffre de souffrance. Elle avait l'impression de mourir. La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains et hurla. Un hurlement de douleur atroce.

Rogue assistait impuissant à ce cruel spectacle. La haine se saisit de lui. Il regarda Voldemort. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu tuer cet homme. Jamais il ne l'avait autant haï. A cause de lui, il avait déjà perdu une personne qu'il lui était chère. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à ne rien faire.

-Arrêtez, hurla-t-il !

Voldemort tourna lentement son visage reptilien vers lui, sans rompre le sort.

-Tu oses me donner un ordre, Severus, dit-il d'un ton menaçant. A moi, ton maître ?

Rogue s'avança vers lui, rassemblant tout le flegme britannique qu'il possédait.

-Oui, Maître. Ne désiriez-vous pas vous servir de ses pouvoirs ? Si vous l'abimez trop, elle risque de ne plus vous être très utile…

Voldemort considéra les paroles de Severus. D'un petit mouvement de sa baguette, il rompit le sort. Kyoko s'arrêta immédiatement de hurler. Elle n'était plus qu'un petit tas tremblant à la respiration saccadée. Elle n'arrivait à y croire, elle était encore en vie. Elle leva la tête, mais sa vision se troubla. Elle s'évanouit.

-Que ferais-je sans toi, Severus. Si tu ne m'avais pas interrompu, je l'aurais surement tuée… Cela aurait été fort dommage…

Rogue regarda Kyoko. Il ferma les yeux de soulagement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il observa le décor autour de lui. Le hall étai dans un sale état. Les boiseries étaient fracassées. Les marbres étaient rayés et explosés par endroits. De nombres statues et trophées de la famille Malefoy étaient détruits. Sans parler des tableaux noircis et abimés. Rogue pensa avec amertume qu'un sorcier normal n'aurait pas pu survivre. Heureusement pour Kyoko, ses pouvoirs l'avaient protégée.

Rogue entendit un sifflement provenir de l'escalier derrière lui. Il se retourna et il le vit. Nagini remontait lentement en faisant onduler ses anneaux. Le reptile se faufila ver on maître. Voldemort lui caressa distraitement la tête. Rogue n'en revenait pas, il était là. Là, à quelques pas, mais inaccessible. Ils avaient échoué.

Voldemort se retourna vers Kyoko. Il leva sa baguette. Rogue retint son souffle. Le Lord Noir siffla murmura une incantation de sa voix sifflante. Une sorte de collier noir apparut au cou de Kyoko.

-Severus. Enferme-la dans les cachots.

Rogue prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il se dirigeait vers les escaliers lorsqu'il entendit une série de « pop » bien caractéristiques. Il se retourna et vit ses camarades arriver de leur bataille au ministère. Ils avaient tous l'air sombre et beaucoup été blessés. Ils levèrent des yeux surpris lorsqu'ils remarquèrent les dégâts du hall. Lucius Malefoy resta bouche baie.

-Maître, s'avança Dolohov… Maître nous…

D'un geste de la main, Voldemort le coupa, il se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce à la cheminée. Les mangemorts le suivirent, attendant la colère de leur maître à l'annonce de la perte du ministère.

-Lucius, fit Voldemort…

-Oui, Maître, dit-il en sortant de sa torpeur.

-Accompagnes Severus. Il aura peut être besoin de ton aide si notre invitée se réveille…

-Bien Maître.

L'air toujours aussi ahuri par la découverte de l'était de sa maison, Malefoy suivit Rogue qui s'engouffra dans les cachots. Ils descendirent les escaliers en silence puis :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vient de se passer, Severus ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas avertis de cette attaque de l'Ordre ? Et pourquoi ma maison est-elle dans cet état ?

Rogue lui raconta alors la même chose que ce qu'il avait dit à Bellatrix. Il lui rapporta aussi le combat qui avait opposé le mage noir et la miko.

-Kyoko Suméragi, murmura Lucius comme pour se remémorer quelque chose. Kyoko… Ce ne serait pas cette fille qui travaillait aux Lanternes Rouges ?

-Elle-même, répondit froidement Severus.

-Une très belle femme en tout cas et puissante, dit-il en la regardant. Je la convoitais à une époque.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as fait renoncer ?

-Qui s'intéresserait à une prostituée qui ne couche pas ?

Rogue renifla de dédain.

-Une très belle femme, murmura une nouvelle fois Malefoy…

-Je te déconseille de t'y intéresser de trop près, coupa Rogue. Sauf si tu tiens à affronter la colère du Maître.

-Allons, allons, Severus… On dirait plutôt que c'est toi qui t'intéresses à elle. Ne t'illusionne pas, les princesses comme elle s'intéressent rarement aux hommes comme toi. Mais si tu la forces…

-Je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme, coupa une nouvelle fois Rogue.

Lucius rît, méprisant. Il remarqua alors Bellatrix qui gisait inanimée dans le couloir. Rogue avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il aurait dû la laissée se faire écrabouiller, cette furie qui lui avait fait échouer sa mission…

-Bellatrix, Bellatrix, dit Malefoy en la tapant doucement du pied. Que fais-tu ici dans ce couloir ? Enfin, je ne pense pas que tu sois en état de répondre…

Lucius jeta un coup d'œil dans le cachot et observa les dégâts.

-Il serait sage que le Maître songe à ne pas démolir totalement ma maison, je suis le seul qui puisse lui offrir un quartier général digne de se nom après tout…

Rogue ne dit rien, il continua son chemin. Malefoy le rattrapa. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à un cachot libre et de préférence sans squelettes.

-Il faudrait que je pense à faire nettoyer ses cachots… Narcissia n'aime pas les squelettes, mais moi je trouve que cela donne un certain charme au lieu, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

-J'ai une nette préférence pour les bocaux de formol.

Severus entra dans la cellule. Il déposa Kyoko près des solides chaînes encrées dans le mur. Malefoy attendait à l'embrasure de la porte. C'est avec un pincement au cœur que Severus ferma les chaînes aux poignets de Kyoko. Il regarda le collier noir avec inquiétude, il ne connaissait pas ce sort, ça avait tout l'air d'être de l'ancienne magie. Severus la regarda une fraction de seconde et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il entendit un bruissement de tissu alors qu'il était à mi-parcours. Kyoko se réveillait. Il rebroussa chemin.

-Severus ?

-Je vais juste m'assurer qu'elle n'est pas de trop abimée.

Il s'accroupit devant la jeune femme, faisant dos à Lucius.

Kyoko ouvrit lentement un œil. Elle avait encore des douleurs dans tout le corps et elle n'arrivait pas à remettre ses idées en place. Sa vision était brouillée mais elle s'éclaircit doucement. Lorsque la forme en face d'elle fut nette, tout fut limpide dans son esprit.

-Le serpent… Avez-vous réussi, murmura-t-elle faiblement ?

Au regard que Severus lui laça, elle comprit. Jamais elle ne l'aurait cru capable d'un tel regard. Ils avaient échoué. Pour combler le tout, elle s'était laissée piéger. Kyoko se mordit la lèvre.

-Désolé. Vous êtes prisonnière et…

-Aucune importance. Ne vous souciez pas de moi.

Ils s'observèrent en silence. Si Rogue avait un regard désolé, celui de Kyoko était sûr malgré les douleurs que lui infligeaient ses muscles. Il ne voulait pas l'abandonner ici, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et elle aussi. Les yeux dorés le défiaient de la laisser.

-Je viendrais vous chercher.

-Alors je tiendrais.

La voix de Lucius raisonna dans le cachot.

-Severus ? Le maître nous attend.

-Partez, murmura Kyoko à Severus.

Il ne bougeait pas. Dans ce cas, Kyoko allait le forcer à partir.

-Severus Rogue ! Espèce de traitre, gronda-t-elle !

Elle bondit vers lui si bien qu'il fut contraint de reculer vers la porte. La jeune femme s'avança aussi loin que ses chaînes le lui permettaient. Elle tira sur les liens en faisant cliqueter le métal. Semblable à une lionne prise au piège, elle força sur ses poignets pour tenter de se libérer, en vain. Kyoko tenta une nouvelle fois de bondir vers les deux hommes mais l'étreinte de métal l'en empêcha.

-Traitre ! Si jamais je te retrouve sur mon chemin, je te jure que tu vas le regretter !

Severus ne dit rien et afficha un visage impassible. Mais les paroles de Kyoko lui avaient fait mal, bien plus mal qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais. Il en fut le premier d'ailleurs surpris.

-Silence Suméragi, répondit Lucius ! Ta position ne te permet pas de…

-Malefoy ! Je savais bien que nous étions amenés à nous revoir !

Elle tira sur ses chaînes blessant ses poignets.

-Libérez-moi et vous allez voir !

Severus ne pouvait en entendre plus. Cela le rendait malade de voir Kyoko jouer cette triste comédie. Il ferma la porte du cachot et fit signe à Malefoy de remonter.

-Elle fera moins la fière après un interrogatoire du Seigneurs de Ténèbres, dit Lucius.

Severus ne répondit pas. Lucius leva un sourcil intrigué mais il ne se formalisa pas de ce silence. Severus n'avait jamais été d'une extrême loquacité. Leur relation, qu'ils pouvaient qualifiée d'amicale, n'avait rien de chaleureuse. Pour l'heure il y avait plus important. La bataille du ministère avait été désastreuse et ils allaient devoir affronter la colère de Lord Voldemort.

Vers les alentours de minuit, Rogue transplana dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard somnolaient doucement dans leurs cadres. Les objets d'argents si chers à Dumbledore produisaient leur éternelle fumée blanche. La tranquillité apparente de ce bureau contrastait avec les évènements mouvementés qui avaient eut lieux il y a seulement quelques heures. Le directeur accueillît Severus à bras ouverts.

-Ah ! Severus, je vous attendais ! L'attaque s'est déroulée d'une manière assez surprenante. Nous avons repris le ministère, grâce à Gamakitchi ! Qui aurait cru une telle chose ! Où est Kyoko ?

Severus s'effondra dans un fauteuil tout proche et se prit la tête dans les mains. Le directeur comprit immédiatement que la mission avait été un échec.

-Que s'est-il passé, interrogea Dumbledore ?

-Un fiasco… Un véritable fiasco… Je n'ai pas réussi à détruire le serpent ! Kyoko… Elle est restée là-bas ! Prisonnière du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Chaque mot prononcé semblait être une souffrance pour Rogue. Dumbledore avait une horrible impression de déjà vu. La même scène qu'il y a dix sept ans…

-Décidemment, vous n'avez pas de chance avec les femmes, Severus.

Il releva la tête, le regard perdu.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-Vous le savez très bien !

Dumbledore se mit à faire les cent pas dans son bureau.

-Je suis persuadé que nous pouvons encore sauver Kyoko. Elle connaissait les risques, mais elle est forte ! Racontez-moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

Severus releva la tête, il fit son récit d'une voix morne et éteinte. Il raconta tout, leur arrivée devant Voldemort, l'interruption de Bellatrix, le combat qui avait opposé Kyoko au Lord Noir, comment il lui avait évitée une mort certaine, la manière dont elle l'avait chassé des cachots. Mais si le sort de Kyoko le souciait, il n'oublia pas les nouvelles côté mangemorts. Il apprit à Dumbledore comment Voldemort avait tués trois de ses hommes en représailles et que la riposte serait dure et violente. Voldemort n'avait pas sanctionné Rogue pour ne pas l'avoir informé sur cette attaque, puisqu'il lui avait amené Kyoko en compensation. La diversion de départ avec la jeune femme avait parfaitement fonctionnée. Rogue pensa avec amertume qu'elle l'avait sauvé une nouvelle fois, à sa manière.

-La situation va se durcir encore plus, continua Severus. Voldemort ne nous laissera pas le ministère, il va attaquer pour le reprendre.

-C'est assez puéril de la part de Tom, commenta Dumbledore, mais il a horreur qu'on lui résiste. S'il ne reprend pas le ministère, il fera pression d'une autre manière.

-Kyoko ?

-Exactement. Tom sait qu'elle est ma miko, les tengus qui travaillaient pour lui le lui auront surement appris. Il sait que sa vie est liée à la mienne. C'est un excellant moyen de pression.

-Je ne pense pas que Voldemort veuille la tuer. Pas avant de s'empare de ses pouvoirs, du moins...

-Oui, mais sur un accès de colère, Tom peut très bien la tuer. C'est ce qu'il a faillit se passer. Si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, Kyoko est moi serions surement morts à l'heure qu'il est.

-Vous pourriez très bien mettre fin au contrat qui vous lie à elle, Monsieur le Directeur.

-Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne Kyoko de la sorte ! Non, nous devons la délivrer, quitte à en profiter pour tenter de tuer le serpent une nouvelle fois…

Dumbledore cessa alors de tourner dans son bureau, il alla s'asseoir. Il fixa Rogue de ses yeux blues et perçants.

-Quel dommage, Severus. Si tout s'était passé comme prévu, nous serions en train d'échafauder la bataille finale et vous auriez enfin dévoilé votre statut d'agent double. Il va vous falloir encore mentir un peu pour moi, j'en suis désolé.

-Pas autant que moi, Dumbledore… Si vous saviez…

-Serait-ce du remord Severus ? Cette jeune femme aurait-elle réussi l'exploit de faire fondre votre cœur de glace ?

Mais Rogue n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Gamakitchi entra dans le bureau, ses pates produisant leur habituel bruit de ventouse sur le sol de pierre.

-Rien à faire, pesta la grenouille ! Le diadème refuse d'être détruit ! C'est incroyable ! J'ai même pas réussi à le manger ! Un objet hautement maléfique, parole de yokai ! Désolé, Dumbledore, impossible de vous aider sur ce coup là… En plus ce fichu horcruxe m'a laissé un sale goût en bouche ! Beurk !

-Ah, bien, fit Dumbledore que l'intrusion du yokai avait prit de court. Nous trouverons une autre solution. Un bonbon au citron ?

-Z'auriez pas du saké, plutôt ?

-Ah… Il doit me rester une très bonne bouteille que Suzaku m'avait amenée…

Dumbledore partit fouiller dans un de ses placards. Il savait que révéler à Gamakitchi la nouvelle de la captivité de Kyoko n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Autant le mettre de la meilleure humeur possible. Un yokai menant une opération kamikaze pour secourir une miko était bien la dernière chose dont il avait besoin ! Enfin, il trouva la bouteille. Il la tendit à Gamakitchi qui bondit pour l'attraper. Il observa l'étiquette et se lécha les babines. Visiblement satisfait, la grenouille sauta sur le bureau pour la boire.

-Tient, Professeur Rogue, croassa la bestiole ! Je ne vous avez pas vu ! Vous avez pas l'air dans votre assiette ? Au fait, vous ne deviez pas être avec Kyoko ?

-Voldemort la retient prisonnière, dit Rogue d'une voix éteinte.

Le yokai lâcha sa bouteille. Elle alla se briser au bas du meuble, répandant de l'alcool et des débris de verre un peut partout. Gamakitchi observa Rogue avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il regardait alternativement Rogue et les débris de sa bouteille, Rogue, sa bouteille, sa bouteille, Rogue. C'était exactement la situation que Dumbledore craignait, mais avant qu'il n'est put dire quoique ce soit, Gamakitchi avait bondit au cou Rogue et le tenait pas un revers de sa robe. Une énergie étrange émana du yokai, cela ne valait rien de bon.

-Nani, cria le yokai !

Rogue fut surprit de voir qu'une si petite créature pouvait produire des sons aussi puissant. Mais c'est l'aura meurtrière que dégageait le yokai qui l'inquiéta le plus.

-Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ! Hein ? Vous avez vu ce qui lui est arrivé par votre faute?

-Je… Kyoko…

-Kyoko, beugla la grenouille ? Je ne parle pas d'elle !

Rogue écarquilla les yeux, il ne comprenait pas.

-Ma bouteille ! Ma bouteille de saké ! Je l'ai cassée par votre faute ! Un grand cru en plus ! Arg !

Severus et Dumbledore échangèrent d'abord des regards étonnés, mais leur surprise laissa vite place à l'indignation. C'est Rogue qui s'exprima en premier.

-Stupide batracien ! Kyoko est en danger ! Qu'importe ce saké ! Encore une réflexion de la sorte et c'est direction un bocal de formol !

La proposition fit réfléchir Gamakitchi. L'énergie meurtrière disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. La nouvelle de Kyoko monta alors au cerveau du batracien.

-Kyo-chan a le don pour se fourrer dans des situations inconfortables ! Mais elle a déjà affronté bien des dangers… Elle va s'en sortir ! N'est-ce pas ?

-Nous allons tout faire pour cela, assura Dumbledore.

Rogue resta silencieux, il baissa la tête. Il se faisait véritablement du souci pour la jeune femme, bien trop de souci à son goût. Il avait admit qu'elle comptait pour lui, mais cela prenait une dimension qu'il n'avait pas soupçonné. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par « vous n'avez vraiment pas de chance avec les femmes » ? Devait-il accepter ses sentiments ?

Loin de là, bien plus au sud, Kyoko regardait la lumière entrer par le seul soupirail de sa cellule. La lumière de la lune créait des ombres inquiétantes sur les pierres des murs. Kyoko tourna la tête et regarda vers l'ouverture, la pleine lune.

-J'espère que Remus va bien, soupira-t-elle. Tonks aussi…

Elle s'appuya sur le mur en essayant de trouver une position aussi confortable que possible pour passer la nuit, mais ses chaînes la gênaient. Sa situation n'est pas à son avantage, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle était retenue captive ou qu'une de ses missions ne s'étaient pas déroulées comme prévues. Elle pensa à Rogue, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit pour qu'il la laisse ici. Cependant, il avait promis qu'il reviendrait la chercher.

-Je tiendrais, se murmura-t-elle. Ils ne sauront rien de moi. Ils n'obtiendront rien de moi.

Elle s'endormit, épuisée.


	17. Chapter 17

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire ^_^

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M ça approche !

Note de l'auteur : Ouais ! Deux chapitres en un mois ! Comment ça, on est à la fin du mois ? Bref voilà la suite. J'ai pris de mesure anti faute d'orthographe (dico, bled) mais je sais très bien qu'il y a des barbarismes qui trainent ici ou là. Donc, je m'en excuse d'avance. (Je ne veux pas de correcteur, cette fic c'est mon bébé à moi) Ah, au fait, j'ai prévu que vous me lyncheriez au prochain chapitre, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Aurais-je aiguisé votre curiosité ?

Dico de japonais : Kuso : merde (oui, depuis le temps ça a pas changé) ; Dare da : qui est-ce ? ; sensei : professeur ; jitsu wa : en fait ; nani : quoi ; shimatta : zut, merde (ya beaucoup de gros mots dans cette histoire) ; doushite : pourquoi ; sugoi : super

**Chapitre 17**

Cela faisait déjà quelques heures que la lumière du matin entrait dans le cachot. Kyoko sentait les pales rayons réchauffer sa peau. Elle avait rarement eut aussi froid que cette nuit. Le vent s'engouffrait par le soupirail ouvert, s'acharnant à lui geler les os. Ce mois de janvier était particulièrement froid, même pour le sud de l'Angleterre. Kyoko frissonna, elle avait les muscles endoloris. Elle gardait les yeux obstinément fermés. La tête haute, elle s'appliquait à afficher un air digne, impénétrable, hors du monde. Elle garderait ce masque de dignité aussi longtemps qu'elle le pourrait. Les mains suspendues par les lourdes chaînes, la jeune femme était assise sur ses talons, d'une manière tout à fait nippone.

Le collier noir attaché à son cou la souciait. Elle ne se souvenait absolument pas du moment où on le lui avait apposé. Surement lorsqu'elle s'était évanouie, songea-t-elle. Mais cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Non, ce qui préoccupait Kyoko c'était que ce collier semblait bloquer ses pouvoirs. Impossible pour la gardienne de la Flamme de l'Est d'invoquer ses pouvoirs de feu. A chaque fois que Kyoko avait essayait d'appeler ce pouvoir, elle avait ressenti une violente douleur dans le cou. Douleur qui s'était, par la suite, étendue à tout son corps. Ce maudit collier dégageait aussi une forte aura maléfique qui lui rappelait celle du médaillon de Serpentard. Kyoko sentait qu'elle s'affaiblissait petit à petit. Elle devait réagir au plus vite. Sans compter qu'elle avait du mal à récupérer de son affrontement contre Voldemort.

Durant une bonne partie de la nuit, pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle s'était remémoré les enseignements de son maître. Elle s'était souvenue d'une de leur conversation sur les risques que l'on pouvait encourir si l'on été fait prisonnier lors d'une mission. Elle était très jeune à l'époque, et elle avait encore les mains blanches. « Le plus important, lui avait dit Suzaku, c'est de ne pas faire courir de risques inutiles à tes co-équipiers. Si tu dois être fait prisonnier pour garantir la réussite de la mission ou la sécurité de tes camarades, n'hésite pas. Mais le plus difficile dans la captivité, c'est de tenir. Tes geôliers vont vouloir t'arracher des informations, pour cela, ils vont utiliser les manières les plus fourbes. Dans ce genre de cas, tu dois mettre ton esprit à l'abri. Lorsque l'on est captif, on est prisonnier de nos ennemis et de notre corps. Seul ton esprit est libre. Laisse ton esprit s'évader et tu tiendras. »

Elle ressentit une violente douleur dans les côtes. Elle courba l'échine et cracha du sang.

« Kuso, pensa-t-elle, mon esprit s'est égaré un peu trop loin de mon corps ! Je dois avoir une côte cassée… Dare da ? »

La jeune femme entendit un rire féminin, glacé, cruel. Elle leva la tête, un filet de sang coula sur son menton. Une femme aux cheveux bruns, à la mâchoire carrée et aux paupières lourdes se tenait devant elle. Bellatrix Lestrange. La mangemorte avait l'air particulièrement heureuse, mais un rictus étrange agitait le coin de ses lèvres.

-Bonjour Suméragi. Comment as-tu trouvé ton réveil ?

-Un peu rude, je dois dire. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être réveillée par un coup de pied dans les côtes…

Kyoko affichait un grand sourire insolant, ce qui eut le don d'agacer Bellatrix. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard haineux. Un lourd silence s'installa. Puis Bellatrix s'accroupie à sa hauteur et lui saisit le menton en prenant bien soin d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa peau. Kyoko resta impénétrable.

-Le maître ne s'intéresse plus qu'à toi, il n'a pas arrêté de féliciter Rogue pour ta capture.

Lorsqu'elle eut prononcé le nom du maître des potions, la mangemorte enfonça ses ongles plus profondément encore dans sa chair. Décidément, pensa Kyoko, Bellatrix détestait vraiment Rogue. La jeune femme était persuadée que si les yeux de Bellatrix pouvaient lancer des éclairs, elle serait déjà morte foudroyée depuis longtemps.

-Une fois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se sera emparé de tes pouvoirs, dit-elle d'une voix de démente, il se débarrassera de toi ! Alors, je pourrais redevenir la seule femme qu'il mérite ! Sa plus fidèle partisante, ricana-t-elle !

Elle décrocha ses ongles du menton de Kyoko, laissant sa peau à vif par endroit. Bellatrix se délectait de voir le visage de sa rivale barbouillé de sang. Mais ce sentiment de victoire fut de courte durée. Elle leva un sourcil perplexe lorsqu'elle vit que Kyoko était secouée d'un rire silencieux.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire, Suméragi, demanda-t-elle froidement ?

-Toi.

-Moi ?

-Oui, pauvre femme. Tu veux être la seule, l'unique aux yeux de Voldemort ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Comme quoi, le cœur des femmes est un des mystères les plus insondables qui soit…

-Exprime-toi clairement, s'énerva la mangemorte !

-Quelle tristesse, Bellatrix Lestrange ! Seul le pourvoir compte pour ton Maître !

-Peu m'importe ce que tu dis, explosa Bellatrix, furieuse. Je veux être la seule sur qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse compter !

-Il ne compte sur personne d'autre que lui-même !

-C'est faux ! Il m'a moi, s'emporta Bellatrix. Il m'avait moi jusqu'à ce que tu ais vaincu son illusion ! Tu as hypnotisé mon Maître par ta beauté, par tes pouvoirs ! Mais je vais te détruire ! Et je vais commencer par ton visage !

Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

-Tu es folle, Bellatrix, railla Kyoko.

-Tais-toi ! Infâme bâtarde !

Alors que les deux femmes étaient occupées dans la cellule, Lucius Malefoy marchait d'un pas lent et élégant dans ses cachots. Il devait chercher un prisonnier pour que Voldemort puisse l'interroger. En vérité, Lucius doutait de l'utilité de cet interrogatoire, il imaginait plutôt le Seigneur des Ténèbres offrir son casse-croûte à Nagini.

L'homme entendit un hurlement perçant. Il couru jusqu'à l'endroit d'où s'était échappé ce cri. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à la volée, il se figea sur place. Bellatrix était assise par terre, à quelques mètres de Kyoko, les mains plaquées sur son visage. Elle semblait s'être éloignée de la jeune femme avec précipitation.

-Elle m'a mordue, gémit Bellatrix.

Malefoy s'avança vers sa belle-sœur et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Il vit alors un flot de sang s'écouler d'entre les mains de Bellatrix.

-Mon nez, se plaignait-elle. Elle m'a mordue le nez, cette folle…

-Allons, allons, Bellatrix… Le Maître t'avait pourtant défendu de l'approcher, dit Lucius d'une voix doucereuse. Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas écouté ? Déjà que notre invitée a failli s'échapper par ta faute…

-La ferme, Lucius !

Il l'abandonna avec son nez et ses mains couvertes sang. Il s'approcha de Kyoko de son pas lent et souple, en prenant soin de se tenir à bonne distance de la jeune femme. Prudence oblige.

-Pourquoi avoir mordu Bellatrix ? Si vous aviez faim, il suffisait de demander un elfe de maison…

Kyoko leva la tête et lui lança sur regard le plus farouche. Un frisson de peur lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'elle croisa son regard de glace. Elle le savait, elle l'avait déjà senti la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Cet homme lui ferait du mal, bien qu'elle ignorait de quelle manière. Mais, elle ne devait pas laisser cette peur soudaine l'emporter. La partie ne faisait que commencer après tout. Elle reprit contenance et cracha du sang par terre.

-Légitime défense, dit-elle.

-Elégant, souffla-t-il en regardant le cracha à ses pieds. Moi qui pensais que les femmes japonaise étaient discrètes et dociles…

-Moi qui pensais que les hommes anglais étaient des gentlemans, répondit-elle au tac au tac.

-Je vois…

Un petit sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres. Kyoko continuait de le fixer de son regard doré. Il se détourna et frappa trois fois dans ses mains. Un elfe de maison tremblant et effrayé apparu. La pauvre créature était vêtue d'un chiffon crasseux. Il s'inclina profondément devant Malefoy.

-Que désire le maître, demanda-t-il d'une petite voix fluette ?

-Apporte à manger à notre invitée.

Kyoko émit un claquement de langue méprisant, il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'elle allait accepter de manger.

-Bien, maître, dit l'elfe.

Le serviteur disparut dans un « pop » sonore et réapparut quelques secondes plus tard portant un gros plateau. Il le déposa aux pieds de Kyoko. Elle y jeta un discret coup d'œil. Il contenait une carafe d'eau et une assiette de ragout. Elle fronça le nez. Ces anglais, avec leur foutu ragout !

-Est-ce tout, maître ?

-Oui, hors de ma vue.

La créature disparut sans demander son reste. Malefoy observa Kyoko pendant quelques secondes, elle ne semblait pas intéressée pas la pitance qu'il lui avait daigné lui offrir.

-Je vous conseille de manger, dit-il d'une voix trainante. Sauf si vous tenez à finir comme…

Kyoko donna un grand coup de pied dans le plateau, renversant son contenu sur le sol.

-Tu oses refuser ! Sale Bâtarde, cria Bellatrix !

A l'insulte, Kyoko bondit. Mais elle fut arrêtée par la chaîne avant d'avoir atteint Bellatrix. Elle s'apprêtait à appeler ses pouvoirs lorsque qu'une douleur lancinante l'arrêta.

« Kuso ! Si seulement je pouvais utiliser mes flammes ou un Kuji-kiri ! Maudites chaînes ! Maudit collier ! »

La mangemorte s'était levée et tenait sa baguette prête à attaquer. Elle avait toujours sa main plaquée sur son nez. Malefoy s'interposa entre les deux femmes.

-Essayons de garder notre calme, dit-il.

Bellatrix ne se détendit pas, tout comme Kyoko. Elles se fusillaient littéralement du regard. Jugeant qu'il était plus sage de partir, Lucius attrapa le bras de sa belle-sœur et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

-Je vous déconseille d'adopter ce comportement devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dit-il en se tournant vers Kyoko. Surtout si vous tenez à la vie.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, la laissant seule. Kyoko retourna vers le mur en faisant cliqueter ses chaînes. Elle se rassit. « Bâtarde », le mot raisonnait encore dans sa tête, obsédant. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait entendu. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de replonger dans son sombre passé. La porte grinça sur ses gons. Des pas résonnèrent dans sa direction. Kyoko se retourna lentement.

Rogue se tenait devant elle, immobile, son visage affichait son habituel masque froid. Kyoko se leva et s'avança vers lui. Elle savait qu'il ne venait pas la sauver, c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt. Elle continua de jouer son rôle de captive.

-Ara… Sensei… On passe dire à un petit bonjour, dit-elle froidement ?

Elle se figea. Rogue avait quelque chose d'inhabituel. En l'observant avec attention, elle remarqua qu'il semblait nerveux, contrarié. Il avait les yeux cernés.

La voix de Malefoy retentit.

-Fais attention Severus ! Cette femme est encore plus enragée que Bellatrix !

-J'en fais mon affaire Lucius, répondit-il en allant fermer la porte.

Le panneau de bois claqua contre la pierre. Une serrure grinça. Ils étaient seul à seul dans ce cachot humide. Kyoko fronça les sourcils, elle attendait. Rogue lui tournait le dos, les mains toujours appuyées sur la porte. Il guettait attentivement chaque bruit de pas qui résonnait dans le couloir. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Malefoy et Bellatrix étaient remontés, il se tourna vers Kyoko. Ces robes tournoyèrent autour de lui.

-Tergeo, dit Rogue en pointant sa baguette sur Kyoko !

Les traces de sang disparurent.

-Merci de cette marque de générosité, sensei…

-Arrêtez cette triste comédie Suméragi !

Il s'élança vers elle et lui saisit les épaules.

-Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de vous voir dans cette situation, dit-il en la fixant ?

-De tels mots dans le bastion des mangemorts… Vous oubliez toute prudence, Professeur, cela ne vous ressemble pas.

Il la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

-Je ne dispose que de quelques minutes, alors écoutez avec attention. N'utilisez surtout pas vos pouvoirs…

-Désolée, Professeur, mais c'est déjà fait ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'ai passé la nuit à attendre bien sagement ?

Rogue émit un claquement de langue agacé.

-Dans ce cas, je présume que vous avez vu l'effet du collier ? Voldemort l'a utilisé pour seller vos pouvoirs. Le combat que vous avez mené avec lui l'a amusé, soit, mais pas au point de vous laisser recommencer !

-Cela tombe bien ! Je n'y tiens pas non plus !

Rogue continua comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

-Ce collier ensorcelé est destiné à vous neutraliser en cas de résistance. Quand avez-vous utilisé votre magie pour la dernière fois ?

-Comment voulez vous que je le sache, répondit Kyoko ? Vous pensez peut être que j'ai l'heure ?

-Répondez ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, répliqua froidement Rogue !

-Au alentours de deux ou trois heures du matin… Il me semble… En tout cas, c'est à ce moment là que j'ai ressentit quelque chose d'étrange… Comme si mes pouvoirs étaient aspirés…

-C'est justement le point que je voulais aborder, dit Rogue agacé par la perspicacité de la miko. Ce collier annule vos pouvoirs mais il est aussi destiné à vous affaiblir ! Voldemort veut vous poussez à bout pour être sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il désire…

-Je vois, coupa Kyoko. C'est une technique commune aux interrogatoires, non ?

-D'ordinaire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilise l'impérium pour arriver rapidement à ses fins. Mais cette fois, il semblerait qu'il ait envie de s'amuser. Il s'est même donné la peine de rechercher ce sort de vieille magie.

-Oh… Je vous remercie pour toutes ses précieuses informations, Professeur, mais j'étais déjà arrivé à cette conclusion…

-Ce collier ne bloque que les sorts de nature offensive, lâcha Rogue avec une lueur victorieuse dans les yeux. Seulement les sorts offensifs…

Kyoko le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. « Cela expliquait les cernes et l'air contrarié, pensa-t-elle. Il a dû passer la nuit à faire des rechercher sur le collier avec le Professeur Dumbledore. »

-Voilà qui risque de m'être très utile, souffla Kyoko !

Satisfait, Severus se releva. Il remarqua le plateau renversé.

-Tient… Cela ne vous ressemble pas de louper un petit déjeuner, dit-il d'une vois doucereuse. En tout cas, vous avez toujours un sacré coup de dents…

Kyoko fut secouée d'un rire silencieux.

-Vous avez remarqué vous aussi ? En tout cas, ajouta Kyoko, c'est une chose que Bellatrix n'oubliera pas de si tôt !

La jeune femme se figea. Un étrange appréhension venait de s'abattre sur elle, suivit par une peur sourde. Un peur presque aussi grande que celle qu'elle avait ressenti face à Voldemort.

_Une grande forme sombre volait dans le ciel. Un rictus cruel apparut sur son visage d'oiseau lorsqu'il fit un grand manoir se dessiner à l'horizon. Il fit un grand mouvement de ses ailes noires pour accélérer, il avait hâte d'arriver. En jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, il vit la multitude de petits démons qui le suivaient frétiller littéralement d'impatience._

-Miss Suméragi ?

Kyoko sursauta. Elle avait le souffle court. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle en avait mal aux côtes. Elle leva des yeux effrayés vers Rogue et laissa échapper dans un murmure :

-Tengu-Ô…

Rogue la regarda d'un air intrigué. Avait-elle eut une vision ? Si s'était le cas, cela prouvait bien que le collier n'interférait pas sur ce genre de pouvoir.

-Que savez-vous sur Tengu-Ô, demanda Kyoko en se levant, tremblante ?

-C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom…

-Il faut découvrir pourquoi il est ici ! Si le général Tengu est là… Oh ! Kuso !

Des pas se firent entendre derrière le panneau de bois. Rogue tourna les talons. Il ne pouvait s'attarder d'avantage. Il allait ouvrir la porte lorsque :

-Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau ?

Severus se retourna et remplit la cruche que Kyoko avait renversée un peu plutôt.

-Arigato, dit-elle en croissant les yeux noirs.

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes.

-Occupez le Seigneurs des Ténèbres le plus possible, murmura Rogue. L'Ordre a besoin de temps.

-Vous en aurez.

Lorsqu'il eut refermé la porte derrière lui, il avait la certitude que Kyoko préparait quelque chose. Et ça le rassurait autant que ça lui faisait peur.

Beaucoup plus loin, à des centaines de kilomètre de là, Harry Potter faisait les cents pas. Il tournait en rond dans le bureau de Dumbledore, attendant le retour du vieux sorcier. Harry ne prêta aucune attention aux objets d'argents ou aux portraits des anciens directeurs qui feignaient de dormir, comme à leur habitude. Le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à trouver le temps long. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien retenir Dumbledore si longtemps hors de Poudlard ?

-Yo ! Ha-kun, fit un croassement derrière lui !

-Gamakitchi ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles…

-Ha-kun ? Jitsu wa… Kyoko, c'est Kyo-chan et Harry, c'est Ha-kun ! J'ai décrété que ce serait ton nouveau surnom ! L'élue, le survivant, c'est ronflant !

Harry ne répondit rien, en fait il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce surnom à la sauce Gamakitchi. Le yokai bondit vers lui en faisant claquer ses pattes sur le sol froid. Il sauta sur un meuble pour être à la hauteur de Harry, puis, il posa sa patte avant sur sa cage thoracique et prit un air important.

-Moi, il faut que tu m'appelles Gamakitchi-sama ou Kami-sama ou encore Gamakitchi-Ô !

Gamakitchi se mit alors à croasser de rire, un rire de pure satisfaction apparemment.

-Ben, fit Harry, septique…

-Tu veux pas ? Ah, kuso ! Pourquoi personne ne veut ?

La grenouille se frotta la tête.

-So ka… Gardien d'un étang, c'est pas assez…

-Gamakitchi ?

La grenouille leva un de ses yeux globuleux vers lui.

-Nani ?

-Est-ce que tu sais quand Dumbledore va arriver ?

-Bientôt ! Et y a intérêt, parce que j'ai plein de chose à lui demander au sujet de Kyo-chan !

Les yeux du batracien semblèrent soudain très humides. Gamakitchi fondit en une véritable fontaine de larmes quelques secondes plus tard.

-Waaaaaaaaahhaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Kyo-chan ! Doushite ! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Waaahaahaaa !

Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à voir la bestiole fondre en larme, se rapprocha de lui pour tenter de le consoler. Gamakitchi renifla bruyamment et se moucha dans la veste de Harry. « Merlin ! De la morve de grenouille ! J'avais déjà testé la morve de troll… » Lorsque Gamakitchi sembla se calmer enfin, il lui demanda, non sans une appréhension :

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kyoko ?

Gamakitchi le regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

-Tu sais pas ?

-Heu, non ?

-Shimatta ! Faut dire, si l'info circule pas aussi !

Harry fixa Gamakitchi, les sous-entendus du yokai commençaient vraiment à l'inquiéter.

-Kyoko est retenue prisonnière par Voldemort, finit par dire Gamakitchi.

-Quoi, s'étrangla Harry ! Mais comment… Quand ?

-La mission de destruction du serpent s'est mal passée, très mal passée ! Le serpent court toujours, heu, rampe plutôt… Et Kyoko a été faite prisonnière.

-Et Rogue, siffla Harry, bouillant de colère ?

-Quoi Rogue ?

-Rogue ! Il n'était pas sensé être avec Kyoko ? Il s'est enfui ! Il l'a abandonné !

-C'est un p'tit peu plus compliqué…

Mais Harry fulminait. Quoi qu'aurait pu dire Gamakitchi, il pensait que Rogue…

-Ha-kun, l'interpella le yokai ? Kyo-chan va s'en sortir. Probablement pas sans casse, mais elle va revenir.

Peu convaincu, Harry fit tout de même un signe affirmatif de la tête.

-Alors, Ha-kun, que voulais-tu à Dumbledore ?

Content de changer de sujet, Harry tira une étrange masse de métal de sa poche. Cela ressemblait à du métal fondu. Un très gros crochet de serpent était aggloméré dans la ferraille.

-Sugoi ! Sugoi ! Tu as détruit l'horcruxe, scanda joyeusement Gamakitchi ! Moi qui m'étais cassé les dents dessus ! Comment…

-Un crochet de Basilisk, expliqua Harry. J'avais déjà détruit un horcruxe de cette manière lorsque j'étais en deuxième année.

-En deuxième année ? Ha-kun ! Sugoi !

Le yokai fit apparaître deux petits éventails aux couleurs du Japon dans ses pattes. Sous les yeux ébahis de Harry, il se mit à danser en agitant ses éventails et en chantant à tue-tête (« Kero kero kero ! Keroro ! Kero kero ! »). Mais cette effusion de joie fut de courte durée. Gamakitchi n'avait pas la tête à faire la fête. Le sort de Kyoko l'inquiétait.

-Tu connais Kyoko depuis longtemps, demanda Harry après un temps ?

-Houlà ! Oui alors ! Pour tout dire, je suis son meilleur ami, annonça-t-il fièrement. Elle a toujours été une solitaire ma Kyoko, mais je crois que les années aux lanternes rouges l'ont aidées. Je suis certain que Suzaku avait calculé son coup… Ouaip ! Comme ici personne ne connait son histoire, à part Dumby (et Rogue, peut être), elle peut enfin s'ouvrir aux autres !

-Pourquoi ? Quelle histoire ?

-Humf, je ne pense pas être le mieux placé pour t'en parler…

Harry ne dit rien. C'était exactement ce que lui avait dit Hagrid lorsqu'il lui avait révélé qu'il était un sorcier. Un lourd silence s'installa. Pourtant Harry brûlait de questionner Gamakitchi sur Kyoko. La jeune femme avait toujours était très distante lorsqu'il lui demandait des choses sur son pouvoir ou sur son passé.

-Te gênes pas si tu veux me demander des trucs ? En attendant Dumby, j'peux bien te raconter deux ou trois histoires ! Tu connais celle du kappa et du…

-Tu peux me parler des mikos, coupa Harry qui n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les blagues douteuses du yokai ?

-Oh ! Rien que ça ! Précise un peu Ha-kun…

-Hé bien, avant l'arrivée de Kyoko, je n'avais jamais entendu parler des mikos. Même Hermione ne savait pas que ce genre de sorcières existaient. Elle n'a même rien trouvé à la bibliothèque ! Et leur pouvoir, pourquoi est-il si particulier ? Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de mikos ? Et…

-Ara ! Doucement ! Que de questions !

Gamakitchi fit quelques bons, il réfléchissait à la manière d'aborder les questions de Harry.

-So ! Ce qu'il faut déjà que tu saches, c'est que la magie que l'on t'apprend à Poudlard n'est pas seule forme de magie qui existe. Chaque continents, chaque pays a une magie qui lui est propre mais qui s'est perdue au profit d'une magie plus moderne, voir standard… Par exemple, Voldy a utilisé de la vieille magie pour ses horcruxes.

Gamakitchi jeta un discret coup d'œil à Harry. Le jeune homme l'écoutait avec attention, en se disant qu'il apprendrait surement plus en dix minutes avec le yokai qu'en sept ans avec leur prof d'histoire de la magie. Gamakitchi continua avec un sourire en forme de banane.

-Aujourd'hui, les mikos sont les gardiennes d'une très ancienne magie, il n'y a qu'elles qui savent l'utiliser ainsi que quelque rares sorciers, comme Suzaku… Généralement, c'étaient des humains qui vivaient dans des monastères et des temples –les moldus fichaient la paix aux moines et aux nonnes, alors les temples c'était la bonne planque ! - qui utilisaient cette magie. Elle a longtemps été la seule utilisée au Japon. Jusqu'à Meiji…

-Mei… quoi ?

-Meiji, Ha-kun ! Meiji ! C'est à partir de cette période que le Japon s'est ouvert aux autres pays et à adopter leurs influences, notamment la magie occidentale. Tu arrives à suivre ?

-Jusque là, oui. Mais, et les mikos dans tout ça ? Depuis quand existent-elles et pourquoi, demanda Harry, avide de savoir ?

Gamakitchi ne répondit pas immédiatement, il laissa s'installer un petit silence.

-Ben, en fait, personne ne s'en souvient… C'est tellement ancien, que tout le monde à oublier pourquoi les mikos existent… Elles sont là, c'est tout. Tu l'as vu avec le comportement de Kyoko, les mikos sont des sorcières dévouées à leurs maîtres. Elles passent un contrat magique avec eux et, hop, obligées d'obéir et d'être liés à vie !

Harry le regarda, bouche bée. Le soir où Kyoko avait détruit l'horcruxe-collier lui revint en mémoire. Elle avait dit elle-même que sa vie était liée à celle de Dumbledore.

-Mais, il n'y a que les femmes qui peuvent être miko, non ?

-Exactement ! Que les femmes, croassa-t-il ! Les seigneurs de l'époque devaient trouver que c'était bien plus sympa d'avoir une fille, jolie de préférence, pour les servir à vie ! D'ailleurs, les mikos étaient souvent les maîtresses des seigneurs… Jusqu'à ce que…

Gamakitchi se racla bruyamment la gorge et marqua une pause.

-Jusqu'à ce que quoi ?

Gamakitchi grommela la réponse si bas et si rapidement que Harry n'entendit rien. Le yokai fut obligé de répéter.

-Jusqu'à ce que le pouvoir des mikos soient… liés à… leur pureté. Et ne m'oblige pas à répéter !

-Pourquoi, dit Harry qui ne comprenait pas où le yokai voulait en venir ?

-A cause de la jalousie d'une femme, dit le yokai en prenant une pose théâtrale et en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il était une fois, la femme d'un seigneur qui ne supportait pas que son mari la trompe avec sa miko. Pour se venger, la femme jeta une malédiction aux mikos, choisir entre le devoir et l'amour, dit-il en accentuant exagérément sur le dernier mot. Ah ! Il s'en suivit plein d'histoires tragiques entre les mikos et leurs maîtres !

-Tu veux dire que les mikos peuvent devenir des cracmoles, si elles choisissent d'aimer? C'est bien ça ?

-Cracmoles ? Ben, je sais pas. Mais, c'est râpé pour l'ancienne magie, en tout cas. C'est à cause de cette « malédiction » qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup de miko aujourd'hui. Il en reste peut être une petite dizaine et, Kyoko est la plus jeune du Japon. Entre le fait qu'il faille utiliser seulement une magie presque disparue, être dévouée et liée à vie à un maître, il n'y a plus beaucoup de candidates à ce poste ! Et puis, ne devient pas miko qui veut !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit violement, interrompant les explications de Gamakitchi. Le yokai se renfrogna d'abord, mais lorsqu'il reconnut les nouveaux arrivants, il bondit vers eux. Dumbledore, Rogue et Sirius venaient d'entrer comme des tornades.

-Vous voilà enf…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Sirius, qui était visiblement très énervé et qui ne l'avait pas vu, venait de le percuter de plein fouet. Le yokai alla finir sa course contre une bibliothèque en produisant le bruit d'une balle en caoutchouc que l'on écrase.

-Mais enfin, tonna Sirius, Dumbledore pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu l'Ordre plutôt ? Nous avons repris possession du ministère, les mangemorts sont affaiblis ! Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour se rendre au manoir Malefoy, tuer le serpent et délivrer Kyoko ? Une telle occasion ne se présentera sans doute plus jamais ! Il faut agir maintenant !

Harry regarda les trois sorciers entrer. Ils venaient de quitter une des réunions de l'Ordre. Ils avaient l'air soucieux et le regard sombre. Dumbledore leva ses yeux perçants et remarqua la présence du jeune homme.

-Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai détruit l'horcruxe, Monsieur. Je venais vous l'annoncer lorsque Gamakitchi m'a appris que…

Harry montra le yokai du doigt. La grenouille se massait le crâne en lançant un regard furieux à Sirius, qui ne s'en formalisa pas. L'animagus reporta son attention sur son filleul.

-C'est vrai, Harry, tu as vraiment détruit l'horcruxe ? C'est une bonne chose de faite, s'exclama-t-il heureux d'entendre enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Dumbledore, dit-il en se tournant vers le sorcier, le ministère est de notre côté, tout comme la majorité de la population sorcière ! Tout le monde a enfin ouvert les yeux sur l'existence de Voldemort ! Il faut le combattre ! En profiter tant qu'il est encore un peu affaibli par la destruction de son horcruxe !

-Oh, ça suffit Black, rétorqua Rogue ! Tu n'as pas cessé de nous rabattre les oreilles avec ça, tout au long de la réunion ! On ne peut pas attaquer le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'une manière aussi irréfléchie ! On a besoin de temps et d'un plan fiable !

-Irréfléchie ? Irréfléchie, gronda Sirius ! Il faut agir vite si on veut avoir une chance de sauver Kyoko ! C'est par ta faute qu'elle est prisonnière je te signale !

Piqué au vif, Severus l'empoigna et s'apprêta à le frapper lorsque Dumbledore intervint.

-Du calme, dit-il dans un murmure impressionnant. Ce n'est pas le moment de nous diviser. D'autant plus que Tom a surement préparé sa revanche pour reprendre le ministère. Cette guerre est encore loin d'être terminée, malheureusement. Gamakitchi ?

Le yokai leva la tête soudainement. Il bondit sur le dossier d'un fauteuil pour être à la hauteur du Directeur.

-As-tu déjà entendant parler de Tengu-Ô, demanda Dumbledore ?

A ce nom, Gamakitchi se figea et se mit à trembler de tous ses membres. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Avait-il bien entendu ? Dumbledore venait-il vraiment de prononcer le nom du général des tengus ? Harry, Sirius et Severus regardèrent la grenouille avec appréhension. Ils n'avaient jamais vu la bestiole dans un tel état.

-Oui, finit par dire Gamakitchi. Oui, j'ai déjà entendu parler de Tengu-Ô… Qui au Japon n'en a jamais entendu parler ?

Il émit un petit croassement nerveux et reprit la parole.

-Mais vous, qui vous a parlé de…

-C'est moi, intervint Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accueilli ce Tengu-Ô dans ses rangs, aujourd'hui même. Mais, je n'ai pas eu vent d'un quelconque plan ou accord entre eux. En tout cas, cela n'annonce rien de bon.

- Rien de bon, se désespéra Gamakitchi ? On est dans la merde, oui !

-Mais pourquoi, dit Sirius ?

-Pourquoi ? Parce que les tengus sont des chasseurs sans scrupules ! Ils se mettent au service du plus offrant et traquent leurs ennemis ! Tengu-Ô est le pire d'entre eux, à tel point que tous les tengus l'ont élu comme leur chef. Il a toute une horde d'onis, d'akumas et de démons en tous genres qui le suivent pour accomplir ses ordres. C'est un yokai ignoble, il pille, tue, assassine, viole, mutile, menace… Au cours des siècles, il s'est fait connaître comme étant un chasseur spécialisé dans la traque des mikos !

-Au cours des siècles, s'étonna Harry ? Personne n'a donc tenté de le tuer ?

-Les yokais ont une longévité bien supérieure aux humains ! Tengu-ô a pas loin de huit cents ans ! Et je peux te dire que j'en ai entendu, des histoires de mikos et d'exorcistes qui ont voulu le tuer. Mais résultat, il est toujours là…

-Mais, quel âge as-tu ?

-Moi ? Hé ! J'suis encore jeune ! Je n'ai que deux cents soixante trois ans !

Si les informations que venaient de donner Gamakitchi n'avaient pas été si inquiétantes, Rogue aurait surement souri. Le yokai avait raison, ils étaient dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou !

-Kyoko est en danger alors, conclu Sirius ?

-Non, dit Dumbledore, pas tant que Tom aura besoin d'elle. D'ici là, espérons qu'elle aura résisté. Je suis certain qu'elle ne laissera filtrer aucune information sur l'Ordre.

-Et vous avez raison, souffla Gamakitchi. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle participe à des missions aussi dangereuses. Kyoko avait préparé ses arrières au cas où, comme on le lui a enseigné, pour protéger les intérêts de son maître et son propre honneur…

-Que veux-tu dire, s'inquiéta Sirius en voyant l'air sombre du yokai?

-Jisastu. Si la situation l'impose, elle se suicidera.

Il y eut un petit silence.

-Je vous en prie, sauvez Kyo-chan, ajouta Gamakitchi, les yeux plein de larmes. Onegai !

Harry, Sirius et Severus eurent l'impression d'avoir avalé une pierre, et c'est sans doute la seule chose qu'ils aient jamais eue en commun. Dumbledore, lui, fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné par cette annonce, mais cela risquait de brusquer un peu le déroulement des opérations.

Pour l'instant, du fond de son cachot glacé, la jeune femme ne songeait pas à de telles extrémités. Elle tentait de se reposer, de dormir. La journée avait été tout aussi rude que son réveil. Jamais elle ne se souvenait avoir eut autant de visites en un jour de captivité. Entre son altercation mémorable avec Bellatrix, Voldemort était passé la voir plusieurs fois dans la journée. Au début, il s'était contenté de la regarder comme un bel objet de collection, en affichant un air de satisfaction cruelle. Puis, il avait commencé à l'interroger, mais devant le silence de Kyoko, il était rapidement passé aux sortilèges impardonnables. Doloris, imperium, il s'était même retenu de justesse de lancer un sortilège de mort. Rien n'y faisait. La jeune femme restait muette, elle ne se défendait pas non plus. Bien qu'il fut impatient de connaître le secret des pouvoirs de la miko, il ne souhaitait pas brusquer les choses. C'était bien la première fois. Cet interrogatoire serait un jeu long et cruel, il en avait décidé ainsi. La résistance de Kyoko ne faisait que l'amuser d'avantage. De son côté, Kyoko savait que, tant qu'il aurait besoin d'elle, il la laisserait en vie. Peut être en piteux état, mais en vie quand même. Si l'Ordre avait besoin de temps, elle tiendrait pour occuper Voldemort et distraire son attention.

Kyoko entendit de nouveau la porte du cachot claquer et des pas raisonner vers elle. Elle ne leva même pas la tête pour voir qui était entré. Elle éprouvait un profond sentiment d'agacement. N'allaient-ils pas la laissée un peu en paix ? Elle ne pouvait pas mettre un sortilège de défense en place si on la dérangerait toutes les cinq minutes.

-J'ai bien conscience que ce cachot n'a rien d'un hôtel mais, je vous serais reconnaissante de me laisser dormir, maugréa-t-elle !

Le bruit de pas s'interrompit.

-J'ai à vous parler. Vous dormirez après.

Kyoko ne connaissait pas cette voix. Une voix féminine douce et froide. Lentement, elle se mit en position assise pour voir son interlocutrice. C'était une femme que Kyoko n'avait jamais vue, elle était mince et blonde. Elle avait un beau visage et un air froid caractéristique aux aristocrates. La femme s'approcha et s'agenouilla tout près d'elle, lui faisant face. Il ne fut pas difficile pour Kyoko de deviner qui elle était.

-Vous êtes la femme de Lucius Malefoy, n'est ce pas ? La sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange et la cousine de Sirius Black ? Narcissia.

-Vous arrivez à deviner autant de chose sur moi en quelques secondes ? Alors que nous ne nous sommes jamais vues ?

-Oui, répondit simplement Kyoko.

Narcissia regarda Kyoko pendant de longues minutes, sans dire un mot. Elle la jugeait, comme si elle estimait si oui ou non elle pouvait lui accorder une quelconque confiance. Kyoko s'impatienta.

-Excusez moi, mais n'aviez vous pas quelque chose à me dire ?

-En effet, dit-elle en revenant à la réalité. Mais en vous observant, j'ai compris pourquoi Bella était si en colère contre vous. Vous êtes devenue la nouvelle obsession du Seigneurs des Ténèbres, avec la mort de Harry Potter. Et vous êtes si jolie…

Kyoko ne répondit pas. Elle fit comprendre à Narcissia d'en venir aux faits.

-Il y a une chose que vous avez oublié de dire, tout à l'heure.

-Dans ce cas, je vous prierez de bien vouloir me révéler cet oubli, Madame Malefoy.

-Si je viens vous voir, ce n'est ni comme la femme de Lucius ou la sœur de Bellatrix mais comme la mère de Drago.

-Ah ! Je l'ai oublié, très juste, réalisa Kyoko.

Narcissia la fixa de ses yeux bleus et froids. Elle prit les mains de Kyoko dans les siennes. La jeune femme sursauta, surprise par un tel geste.

-Je vous en conjure, ne faites pas de mal à mon Drago ! C'est mon fils, mon fils unique…

Kyoko la regarda sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi lui ferais-je du mal ?

-Il est encore si jeune ! Il s'est engagé comme mangemort mais il ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend, sanglota-t-elle. Je sais que vous avait déjà tué des mangemorts, que vous avez affronté Bella et que vous affronterez surement Lucius…

Elle s'effondra, en larme, tenant toujours les mains de Kyoko.

-Lucius et Bella ont fait des choses terribles… Je le sais bien…

-Oui. Ce sont des mangemorts, coupa froidement Kyoko.

Narcissia releva brusquement la tête, comme si elle avait reçue une gifle. Elle releva une manche de sa robe pour montrer son bras gauche. Un bras dénué de marque.

-Je ne suis pas une mangemorte, moi ! Je vous le demande à genoux, ne faites pas de mal à mon fils ! Il n'a que dix-sept ans ! Il est si jeune…

Kyoko garda le silence. Elle fixait Narcissia. Elle fixait cette femme prête à tout pour sauver son enfant.

-Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très recommandable, dit Kyoko après un temps. J'ai commencé à tuer à l'âge de seize ans, sur ordre de mon précédent maître.

Narcissia lâcha précipitamment ses mains, horrifiée.

-Mais, la situation était bien différente, continua Kyoko, et je désirais faire mes preuves plus que tout. Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait. J'ai obéi aux ordres, c'est tout. Par certains côtés, je ne suis pas si différente des mangemorts, j'en ai conscience. Mais je n'ai jamais tué de gens sans défenses ou d'innocents.

Elle regarda tristement cette mère venue la supplier d'épargner son fils. Intérieurement Kyoko pensa que si elle avait eu une mère, elle aurait souhaité que cette mère éprouve autant d'amour pour elle que Narcissia en éprouvait pour son fils.

-Je ne vous promets rien pour votre mari ou pour votre sœur. Je ne peux rien vous promettre pour eux… Mais je ne toucherais pas à Drago.

-Vraiment, sanglota Narcissia ? Vous ne lui ferez de mal en aucune façon ?

-Oui.

Narcissia s'effondra alors sur ses genoux en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle embrassait ses mains, la remerciait. Kyoko soupira.

-Vous êtes sans doute la personne la plus humaine que j'ai rencontrée entre ces murs. Comment diable pouvez-vous être la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange ?

Narcissia lui lança un regard pénétrant.

-C'est triste que nous soyons ennemies. En d'autres circonstances, peut être…

-Et pourquoi le serions-nous, coupa Kyoko ? Vous n'avez pas de marque et je n'ai rien contre vous. Mais si vous vous apprêtiez à me parler d'amitié, je crains que cela ne demeure jamais que du domaine de l'hypothèse pure et simple.

Narcissia eut un petit rire nerveux.

-Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré de personne comme vous. Vous êtes différente. J'aimerais tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'empare pas de vos pouvoirs.

-Dans ce cas, vous serez exaucée !

-Comment, s'étrangla Narcissia ?

Kyoko s'approcha d'elle pour murmurer à son oreille.

-On ne peut pas s'emparer du pouvoir d'une miko. Soit on l'en prive, soit elle l'emporte dans la tombe.

Narcissia la regarda, les yeux agrandis par la surprise. Kyoko affichait un sourire malicieux.

-Mais ça, Voldemort ne le saura jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Grâce à Drago, dit-elle en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

-Vous jouez à un jeu très dangereux !

-En cette période sombre, nous jouons tous à un jeu dangereux, murmura sombrement Kyoko.


	18. Chapter 18

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire ^_^

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M, bientôt, très bientôt !

Note de l'auteur : Désolé pour cette très longue absence ! Ce chapitre m'a vraiment redonné du fils à retordre. J'ai dû relire toute ma fic et repenser mon histoire parce que ce que j'avais écris au départ ne me plaisait plus ! Ma fic a fêté ces un an au mois d'avril, youpi, mais elle ne ressemble plus du tout à ce que j'avais prévu au début… Si vous saviez… Voilà pour mon blabla ! N'oubliez pas le bouton review !

Dico de japonais (autant comprendre ce qu'on lit) : jitsu wa : en fait ; shimatta : zut, merde ; sugoi : super ; yatta : génial ; houtouni yokatta : je suis vraiment soulagé ; yappari : je l'aurai parié ; zenzen : pas vraiment ; so : bon, bien, je vois.

**Chapitre 18 :**

Gamakitchi trainait misérablement avec une bouteille de saké dans les couloirs du collège. Il s'était écoulé à peine deux jours depuis la captivité de Kyoko, mais il semblait déjà n'être que l'ombre de lui-même. Il s'ennuyait, sans elle. Comment sa vie pourrait-elle avoir la même saveur si Kyoko n'était plus là pour écouter ses blagues stupides? Qui allait-il faire enrager maintenant ? Même les parties de cache-cache avec Peeves ne l'amusaient plus. Les cinq années qu'il avait passées dans le monde des esprits avaient étées mille fois plus distrayantes que ces deux jours dans le monde des humains. Au moins là bas, il pouvait faire toutes sortes de farces au roi des Gama, mais ici… Dans un soupir de condamné, il escalada péniblement un rebord de fenêtre pour y finir sa bouteille. Il but avidement au goulot. Un rot bruyant s'échappa de sa gorge. Il ne fit gère attention à l'air dégouté de deux élèves de Poufsouffle que passaient derrière lui. D'un œil globuleux, il observa le calamar géant faire trempette dans l'eau froide du lacs. Il allait boire une nouvelle gorgée lorsqu'une chose étrange se produisit…

Il ressentit une sorte de décharge électrique lui parcourir l'échine. C'était fulgurant et ça avait à peine duré une fraction de seconde, comme une lumière que l'on allume et que l'on éteint aussitôt. Foix de yokai ! Pas de doute possible, ça ne pouvait être que…

-Yatta, explosa-t-il !

Du un grand dérapage, il abandonna son rebord de fenêtre et son saké. Ses petites pattes claquaient sur le sol avec frénésie. Il dévala trois escaliers. Il fonça dans six couloirs. Il se prit deux fois les pieds dans un tapis, pour arriver enfin devant une gargouille bien particulière. Après avoir croassé un mot de passe, Gamakitchi se jeta sur la porte du bureau de Dumbledore et l'enfonça. En trois bons, il fut sur le bureau directorial.

-Elle l'a fait ! Dumby, elle l'a fait ! Ah ! Houtouni yokatta !

Dumbledore regarda le yokai surexcité danser sur les paperasses. Remus Lupin et Arthur Weasley, présents dans le bureau avant l'entrée de la bestiole, avaient les yeux agrandis par la surprise. En montant ici, ils avaient vu un yokai amorphe, tournant alcoolique et ils retrouvaient une grenouille fraiche et bondissante. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

-Yappari ! Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Kyo-chan, sugoi !

-Que t'arrive-t-il Gamakitchi, demanda le directeur avec patience ? Tu n'es certainement pas au courant, mais tu viens d'interrompre un rapport très important sur la population de lycanthropes de Grande Bretagne et sur la situation au Ministère…

-Kekkai, coupa Gamakitchi en sautant dans les mains du vieux sorcier !

-Il me semble que tu as abusé du saké… Avec les dragées surprises, ça ne fait jamais bon ménage… Je me rappelle d'une fois où…

Mais il fut interrompu par Lupin.

-Un Kekkai, souffla-t-il ? Tu veux dire que Kyoko aurait…

-So mitai ne, chantonna le yokai. Kyo-chan a fait un kekkai ! Là, juste là ! Elle vient de créer sa barrière de protection ! Je l'ai senti ! Une énergie pareille, il n'y a qu'elle qui en produit !

-Elle aurait réussi à créer un bouclier protecteur depuis sa cellule, demanda Arthur ?

-Oui !

Les deux sorciers soupirèrent de soulagement. Voilà un souci de réglé, momentanément, du moins. Dumbledore sourit, les yeux brillant de fierté, il n'en attendait pas moins de Kyoko. Gamakitchi continua dans son effusion de joie, comme si sa dépression n'avait jamais existée. Il bondit et embrassa le crâne dégarni de M. Weasley. Puis, il retomba sur le bureau et fit apparaître deux éventails dans ses pattes.

-Yatta ! Yatta, s'exclama-t-il en agitant ses éventails en rythme ! Ok ! Donnez-moi un K ! Donnez-moi un Y ! Donnez-moi un O ! Redonnez-moi un K ! Et un autre O ! Kyoko !

Remus se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire, alors que les épaules remuantes d'Arthur trahissaient son fou rire. Quant à Dumbledore, il se cacha dans sa barbe. Gamakitchi avait tout d'une mauvaise caricature de pom-pom-girl.

-Kyo-chan ! Kyo-chan, scanda-t-il en remuant du croupion. Celui-Qui-Adavakadérise-Tout-Ce-Qui-Bouge va être bien dégouté ! Kyo-chan sera intouchable tant que personne ne brisera son kekkai !

Arthur et Remus s'étranglèrent.

-Heu, Gamakitchi… Tu ne devrais pas, se risqua M. Weasley… Parlez comme ça de… Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

-Ah bon. Voldy, c'est mieux ?

-Non.

-Celui-Qui-Veut-Créer-Une-Secte-D'adorateur-De-Serpent ?

-Non plus.

-Celui-Qui-Veut-Devenir-Kalif-A-La-Place-Du-Kalif ?

-Non. Pourquoi parles-tu de kalif ?

-Celui-Qui-Est-Obsédé-Par-La-Conquête-Du-Monde ?

-Stop, intervint Lupin en voyant l'air catastrophé de . Gamakitchi, nous sommes vraiment contents et soulagés par l'information que tu nous as donnée, mais nous étions…

-Ah ! Oui, oui, vos rapports… Je peux écouter ? Je peux ? Je peux ? C'est vrai ! Merci, fit Gamakitchi sans attendre leur réponse !

Lupin claqua sa main contre son front dans un bruit sec. Cette foutue grenouille ! Dumbledore semblait bien s'amuser en tout cas.

-Comme je le disais, les mouvements des loups garous ce sont durcis ses derniers temps. Greyback essaye de monter mes… congénères… contre les sorciers, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est très efficace. Les menaces d'attaques de loups garous sur les familles se sont multipliées, ainsi que les représailles. Vous avez dû en entendre parler, Dumbledore, beaucoup d'enfants ont été mordus. On peut dans ces cas, parler de chance, dit ironiquement Lupin…

-Pourquoi, croassa le yokai ?

-Des familles entières de sorciers ont été massacrées, articula Lupin d'une voix morne. Les Mac Corny, les Hopkins… Désolé, Dumbledore, je n'ai pas réussi à les modérer…

-C'était une tâche bien trop difficile pour un seul homme, Remus, aussi droit et courageux qu'il fut. Il y a eut trop de discriminations, de haine et de crainte envers les lycanthropes… Le ministère a fait l'erreur de leur tourner le dos, alors que Voldemort leur tendait les bras. Mais, tous les renseignements que vous nous avez fournis nous ont été très précieux, Remus.

-C'est tout de même incroyable que les hanyous soient aussi crains et détestés.

-Les hanyous, s'intéressa M. Weasley ? C'est comme ça que l'on appelle les loups garous au Japon ?

-Zenzen. Les hybrides, plutôt… Jitsu wa, les hanyous sont des demi-démons. Des yokais ont parfois eu des histoires d'amours avec des humains, histoires qui ont, parfois aussi, données naissance à une progéniture… Je vous le donne en mille…

-Les hanyous, compléta .

-Bingo !

Gamakitchi avait l'air d'avoir une banane coincée en travers de la bouche. Il adorait être le centre d'attention, que ce soit en racontant d'énormes âneries ou des choses bien plus intéressantes.

-Je trouve que la double nature des hanyous, humain et démon, est similaire à celle des loups garous. Et de toute manière, ils sont tout autant crains et rejetés. Sans raisons fondées, qui plus est. La peur de la différence sans doute… Faut vraiment être con pour rejeter un gars aussi sympa que Remus, dit Gamakitchi !

Remus ne dit rien mais la remarque lui alla droit au cœur. Il entendait rarement ce genre de réflexion. Dommage que cela vienne d'une grenouille verte, alcoolique et à l'humour douteux.

-So, annonça le yokai. C'était la minute culture du Japon ! Alors, dit-il en se tournant vers , comment ça se passe au Ministère ? Parce qu'après, faudrait commencer à parler de la manière dont vous allez tirer ma Kyo-chan de là !

Dumbledore fit signe à Arthur de commencer son rapport.

-Aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, ça se passe relativement bien. De plus en plus de sympathisants à l'Ordre intègrent le Ministère pour reprendre des postes importants qui étaient tenus jusqu'à lors par des mangemorts et des proches de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Par exemple, Malefoy a définitivement quitté ses fonctions au Ministère. Je trouve ça étrange… Nous reprenons le pouvoir, sans opposition apparente des mangemorts…

-Oui, ça me laisse septique aussi, avoua Lupin. Cela cache quelque chose…

-Qu'en pensez-vous Dumbledore, demanda M. Weasley ?

Le vieux sorcier avait les mains croisées au dessous de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il les fixait de son regard bleu et pénétrant. Tout indiquait qu'il réfléchissait. Après quelques minutes d'intense réflexion, il déclara :

-Je pense… Je pense que je vais prendre un sorbet au citron, déclara-t-il sans prêter attention au désappointement deux hommes.

-Moi aussi j'en veux, croassa Gamakitchi ! Mais seulement s'il y a de la vodka dedans !

C'est ainsi que, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux compaires dégustaient leurs coupes de glaces dans un silence religieux, sous les regards ébahis de M. Weasley et de Lupin. Ils semblaient tous deux estimer que le moment n'étaient pas propice à manger des glaces au citron.

-Y'a pas à dire, s'exclama Gamakitchi en buvant le mélange de glace et de vodka qui était au fond de sa coupe, la glace au citron, ça aide à réfléchir !

Dumbledore approuva d'un signe de tête et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

-Je pense comme vous que ce qui se passe au Ministère cache quelque chose, déclara d'emblée Dumbledore. Tom veut sans doute nous laisser croire que nous avons repris le contrôle pour mieux frapper. Le comportement des loups garous en est la preuve, ils font pression sur les familles de sorciers opposées à Voldemort. Ils installent un climat de terreur et ils vont très bientôt attaquer des gens haut placés. Sans compter la présence de Tengu-Ô… Ils attendent juste le moment voulu…

-Le moment voulu, répéta Lupin. Quand ?

-Quand Tom aura réuni assez de puissance pour faire tomber le Ministère d'un seul coup. Quand il aura suffisamment de pouvoir pour détruire Poudlard. Quand il estimera être capable de me tuer sans que je puisse opposer la moindre résistance…

-Ce qui veut dire qu'il attaquera … certainement après s'être emparé des pouvoirs de Kyoko, conclu Lupin.

Gamakitchi sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux ronds, visiblement surpris et gêné par ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était comme si Lupin venait de nier une évidence.

-Exactement, exactement…

Dumbledore se leva et fit les cent pas derrière son bureau.

-Depuis que Tom a vu l'étendue des pouvoirs de Kyoko, lorsqu'elle a détruit l'horcruxe, il veut s'en emparer. Tom a toujours été attiré par les objets de pouvoir ou pouvant apporter une quelconque puissance… De plus, il sait qu'elle est liée à moi, donc il veut me priver de cette puissance. Mais, il semble n'avoir connaissance que de la relation de servitude qui m'unie à Kyoko.

-Vous voulez dire, souffla Gamakitchi, complètement désappointé, qu'il ne sait rien de la relation entre la miko et son maître ?

-En tout cas, il ne sait pas que nos vies sont liées… Tom désire me tuer plus que quiconque, mais il ne souhaite pas me tuer par personne interposée. Cela ne lui rapporterait aucune gloire…

-Mais ce sont bien les Tengus qui étaient à son service qui lui ont parlé des mikos, demanda Lupin ? Est-il possible qu'ils n'aient pas connaissance de cette relation « à la vie à la mort » ?

-Bien sûr que non, rétorqua Gamakitchi ! Les Tengus ne sont pas si idiots ! Bon, c'est vrai, ce ne sont pas de flèches… Mais ils le savent ! Tout le monde au Japon sait que les mikos sont liées à vie à leurs maîtres ! Même si ce n'est écris nulle part. Ce sont des yokais, comme moi, ils aiment jouer des tours aux humains. Ils ont omis de communiquer ce petit détail à Voldy, c'est tout…

-En tout cas, voilà qui arrange bien nos affaires, dit Arthur Weasley. Si Vous-Savez-Qui ne le sait pas, il ne sera pas tenté de tuer Kyoko pour se débarrasser de Dumbledore. D'autant plus qu'il doit la laisser en vie pour s'emparer de ses pouvoirs…

-Mais, on ne peut pas s'emparer des pouvoirs d'une miko, s'énerva le yokai!

Les trois sorciers se figèrent et tournèrent lentement la tête vers la grenouille, estomaqués par cette révélation de dernière minute.

-Comment ça, explosa Lupin ?

-Comment ça « comment ça » ? Mais tout le monde sait ça, au Japon en tout cas ! Suzaku ne vous en a jamais parler, demanda-t-il à Dumbledore ?

-Ce n'est pas impossible, mais il est aussi probable que mon grand âge me fasse défaut… Toute fois je n'en ai pas le souvenir…

-Hé faut faire gaffe ! La sénilité vous guette.

-Gamakitchi, lança M. Weasley, choqué !

-Je plaisantais…

-Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit qu'on ne pouvait pas s'emparer des pouvoirs de Kyoko, demanda Lupin ?

-Ben, vous me l'avez pas demandé.

-Et pourquoi crois-tu que Voldemort voulait l'enlever alors ?

-Ben, pour faire pression sur Dumby.

-Ce qui m'étonne surtout c'est pourquoi Kyoko ne me l'ait jamais dit, dit Dumbledore. Je lui ai pourtant dit de nombreuses fois que Tom voulait s'emparer de ses pouvoirs…

-Ah… Heu… Il est possible qu'elle ait jugée plus sage de ne pas vous le dire… Pour ne pas vous inquiéter, pour pouvoir agir. Et puis, c'est elle la miko, c'est à elle seule de gérer ce genre de chose. Normalement une miko qui fait bien son travail n'a pas à être inquiété par de telles questions…

-Mais en fait, commença Lupin…

-En fait, on ne peut pas s'emparer des pouvoirs d'une miko, c'est un fait ! Soit elle meurt et emporte ses pouvoirs avec elle dans la mort, soit on la prive de ses pouvoirs, encore faut-il savoir comment on prive une miko de ses pouvoirs…

Un silence lourd tomba sur le bureau. Dire qu'il y avait deux jours, ils pensaient que la guerre était bientôt fini, elle rallongeait au contraire. Gamakitchi regarda tour à tour les sorciers. Tous trois prenaient cette nouvelle information très au sérieux.

-Ne vous en faites pas, croassa le yokai. Maintenant que Kyoko a dressé son kekkai, elle est en sécurité, même au quartier général des mangemorts ! C'est Suzaku qui lui a appris cette technique, alors tout va bien se passer.

Dumbledore fixa la grenouille par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr… Tom a sellé les pouvoirs offensifs de Kyoko, elle peut donc se défendre. Mais il ne faut pas oublier que le collier noir qu'il lui a apposé absorbe ces pouvoirs petit à petit… Sans compter que le bouclier doit résister à des sortilèges lancés par Voldemort…

- Que faisons-nous alors, demanda M. Weasley ?

-Pour l'instant rien, soupira Dumbledore. Observons et attendons…

Dumbledore parut vieux, las, fatigué, comme si le poids des ans venait soudain de s'abattre d'un coup sur ses épaules. La seule chose à faire était de guetter la tournure des évènements et de s'occuper du serpent dés que possible. Après, Harry devrait accomplir la tâche qui lui avait été confiée.

-Yosh, fit Gamakitchi ! Je vais prévenir le pince-sans-rire. Celui-Qui-Commence-Sérieusement-A-Nous-Les-Briser-Menues n'a qu'à bien se tenir !

Le yokai bondit aussitôt dans les flammes de la cheminée de Dumbledore, sans voire l'expression horrifiée de M. Weasley. Bien qu'il ait élevé Fred et George, il devait admettre qu'il était tombé sur plus fort encore que ses deux fils !

Bien loin du bureau directorial, ou plutôt, bien en dessous du bureau directorial, Rogue donnait son cours aux septièmes années de Sepentard et de Gryffondor. Il était particulièrement énervé et acide, ses élèves l'avaient d'ailleurs appris à leur dépend. Jamais encore ils n'avaient tant vu pleuvoir de retenues. Neville avait été une victime de choix pour le professeur, surtout après avoir fait fondre son quatrième chaudron.

-Longdubas, vous êtes irrécupérable, gronda Rogue tout en jetant un sort pour faire disparaitre la potion. J'ai hâte que l'année se termine pour être débarrassé de vous ! Mais en attendant, vous avez droit à des retenues jusqu'à la fin du mois !

Neville poussa un gémissement à fendre l'âme, catastrophé à l'idée de passer toutes ses soirées en compagnie de Rogue. Mais ce qui n'avait pas échappé aux yeux observateurs d'Hermione, c'était que le professeur était soucieux, fatigué. Des cernes d'un violet soutenu se dessinaient sous ses yeux et ses cheveux semblaient encore plus gras que d'habitude (Hermione n'aurait jamais crû la chose possible). Il avait passé la plus grande partie du cours penché sur des notes et des feuilles volantes éparpillées sur son bureau.

-Hé, souffla-t-elle à Harry et à Ron, vous ne trouvez pas que Rogue a la tête ailleurs ?

-Non, Hermione, murmura Ron. S'il avait la tête ailleurs, on ne contemplerait pas ses cheveux gras ! Beurk ! C'est écœurant !

-Mais, non, susurra-t-elle ! Je veux dire qu'il a l'air préoccupé par quelque chose ? Vous ne croyez pas que ça aurait à voir avec l'Ordre ?

-Moi, siffla Harry avec hargne, j'espère que ce sont les remords d'avoir laissé Kyoko derrière lui qui lui bouffent le cœur !

A ce moment précis, la cloche sonna. En un rien de temps, les élèves firent disparaitre leur potion et s'éclipsèrent. Rogue soupira. Sans ces crétins de cornichons, il allait pouvoir se concentrer sur ses recherches !

« Si la situation l'impose, elle se suicidera. » Cette phrase de Gamakitchi l'obsédait depuis deux jours. Rogue se demandait bien comment la jeune femme allait s'y prendre, si toute fois la situation lui imposait la mort comme ultime choix. Poussé par la curiosité et par le fait qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'avoir sa mort sur la conscience, il avait entrepris des recherches. Sachant qu'elle n'avait pas emporté d'armes et qu'aucuns sortilèges ne permettaient de se donner soit même la mort, il s'était orienté vers les poisons. Seulement, il était bien placé pour savoir qu'il y avait l'embarras du choix. Les listes de poisons qu'il s'était constitué ne le satisfaisaient en aucune manière. Certaines potions mettaient trop de temps à agir, d'autres demandaient une préparation trop fastidieuse…

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez. Que cette femme pouvait l'agacer ! Rien n'était jamais simple avec elle !

Soudain, il se leva. La seule alternative qui se présentait à lui était d'allé fouiller les appartements de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il allait ouvrir la porte, une boule de suie jaillît de sa cheminée.

-Kof ! Kof ! Ah, Kuso ! Voilà qui m'apprendra à vouloir utiliser les cheminées ! Kof !

-Gamakitchi ?!

Le yokai s'ébroua comme un chien pour se débarrasser de la suie noire qui le recouvrait. Il retrouva rapidement sa couleur vert vif.

-Ohayo ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer ?

-Vite, alors ! J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que d'écouter les divagations d'une grenouille alcoolique !

-Jitsu wa…

La phrase resta en suspend. Gamakitchi se figea. Il se mit alors à respirer comme un poisson en hypertension. Il regarda à droite. Des bocaux de formol. A gauche. D'autres bocaux de formol. Derrière lui. Un mur complet tapissé de bocaux de formol dont un qui renfermait une chose visqueuse qui avait l'air d'avoir été une grenouille. Gamakitchi le fixa pendant de longues secondes, ses yeux globuleux aussi gros que des soucoupes. Et :

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

-QUOI, rugit Rogue pour couvrir les cris de la grenouille !

Gamakitchi se jeta sur lui et s'agrippa à son col.

-ASSASSIN !!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!

Après lui avoir explosé les tympans, le yokai lâcha Rogue et partit en galopant dans le couloir. Ses pâtes produisaient des bruits frénétiques de ventouses que l'on décolle.

-WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!

Dans sa course folle, il percuta Harry. Hermione et Ron se bouchèrent les oreilles, tandis que Gamakitchi bondit au cou de Harry. Des larmes de crocodiles s'écoulaient des yeux de la grenouille.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

Il se tût et reprit bruyamment son souffle. Harry avait l'impression d'entendre un vieil aspirateur essoufflé. Et il repartit de plus belle.

-WAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHH !!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE, hurlèrent-ils tous les trois ?

-ASSASSIN ! C'EST UN ASSASSIN ! IL LES A TUES ! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHH !!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA !!!

-VOUS CROYEZ QU'ON L'ENTEND AU GROENLAND, s'époumona Ron ?

-JE CROIS QU'IL VAUDRAIT MIEUX L'AMENER CHEZ HAGRID, s'égosilla Harry !

Et ils coururent jusque chez le garde chasse. Des élèves étonnés les regardaient traverser la pelouse enneigée à toute vitesse, Harry tenant Gamakitchi à bout de bras, comme une bombe à retardement.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

Alerté par les hurlements, Hagrid sortit de sa cabane. Il vit alors le trio accourir vers lui.

-BONJOUR HAGRID, hurlèrent-ils !

-QUE LUI ARRIVE-T-IL, demanda Hagrid en voyant Gamakitchi hurler et pleurer ?

-ON NE SAIT PAS !

Crocdur se mit à son tour à hurler à la mort.

-AWOUHOUHOU ! AWOUHOUHOU ! AWOUHOUHOU !

-IL LES A TUES ! ASSASSIN ! WAAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA !!!

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Ron leva un sourcil interrogateur. Harry sentit son sang se glacer.

-AWOUHOUHOU ! AWOUHOUHOU ! AWOUHOUHOU !

-QUI ? QUI A TUE QUI, hurla Harry ?

-AWOUHOUHOU ! AWOUHOUHOU ! AWOUHOUHOU !

-OH CROCDUR TAIS-TOI, s'époumona Hagrid !

-AWOUHouhouh…

-DANS DES BOCEAUX DE FORMOL ! IL LES A MIS DANS DU FORMOL ! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!!

Harry eut alors un gros doute, mais ce fut Hermione qui éclaira la situation la première.

-TU AS VU DES GRENOUILLES DANS DU FROMOL ?

-OUI !!! ROGUE…hic…hic…GRENOUILLES…DANS…FORMOL !!! WAAAAAHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAA !!!

Gamakitchi reproduisit alors son bruit de vieil aspirateur asthmatique. Hagrid en profita pour les faire entrer dans la cabane. Il fourra une grande bouteille de whisky pure feu dans les pates de la grenouille, qui vida la bouteille d'un trait, sous les yeux ébahis des septièmes années et du garde chasse.

-WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAA !!!

-Mais alors tout va bien, cria Harry ? Aucun membre de l'Ordre n'est blessé ? Kyoko va bien ?

-WAAAAaaah… Hein ? Ben, oui, Kyoko va bien. A part le fait qu'elle soit prisonnière tout va bien !

Hermione, Harry et Hagrid soupirèrent de soulagement. On pouvait dire qu'il leur avait fait une peur bleue ! Ce yokai, alors…

-Je suis soulagée, souffla Hermione…

-HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU DIS, hurla Ron ?

Mais Gamakitchi se trompait, tout n'allait pas si bien ça. Après tout, qui peut bien faire entièrement confiance à une grenouille alcoolique et parlante ?

-Kuso, s'exclama Tengu-Ô !

Il observa la lame brisée de son sabre. Le choc avait été si rude qu'il en avait encore des tremblements dans les mains. Son regard se reporta sur Kyoko. Agenouillée, les mains formant un mundra, elle récitait une formule. Tengu-Ô renifla de dédain.

-C'est un sort solide… On voit bien que c'est Suzaku qui lui a enseignée cette magie…

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, fit froidement Lucius Malefoy… Mais que doit-on dire au Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Aucun sortilège, aucune arme ne peuvent attaquer ce bouclier. Comment va-t-il pouvoir mener ces interrogatoires ?

-Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit le tengu.

-Tsss… Remontons, la réunion va commencer.

La porte se ferma dans un claquement sec. Kyoko ne s'arrêta de réciter la formule qui renforçait son bouclier, uniquement lors que les bruits de pas eurent disparu. Elle soupira et se leva pour inspecter le kekkai. Ses doigts glissaient sur la surface presque invisible.

-Shimatta !

C'est bien trop rapidement à son goût qu'elle découvrit la chose qu'elle redoutait le plus. Une fissure. Juste à l'endroit où le sabre de Tengu-Ô avait percuté le bouclier. La fissure était longue et fine, mais Kyoko put glisser son index hors du kekkai.

-Impossible, souffla Kyoko. D'habitude, mes kekkais peuvent tenir des semaines.

Sa langue claqua d'agacement. Puis, elle saisit l'anneau noir autour de son cou.

-C'est ton œuvre, n'est-ce pas ? Maudite chose !

Reportant son attention sur le kekkai, Kyoko murmura quelques paroles et fit courir sa main le long de la faille. Elle la reboucha sans difficulté. Kyoko fit trois pas et s'assit lourdement sur le sol. Elle fit le sombre récapitulatif de sa situation.

-Impossible d'utiliser mes flammes ou d'autres sorts. Mon kekkai s'affaiblit doucement, mais surement. Ce stupide collier me prive de mes pouvoirs en les aspirants comme une sangsue…

Elle attrapa le broc d'eau et but quelques gorgées avant de s'allonger sur le sol de pierre froide.

-Comme dirait Gamakitchi, je suis dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou… Je veux bien donner du temps à l'Ordre, mais mon kekkai aura bien du mal à tenir face à une attaque de Voldemort !

Elle soupira.

-« Wait and see », comme disent si bien les anglais… Moi, s'il le faut, je crierais « banzai » comme les kamikazes !

Comme Kyoko le craignait, son kekkai montrait des signes de faiblesses. Chaque jour passant, il devenait de plus en plus fragile. Sans compter que Lucius Malefoy, Tengu-Ô et, bien entendu, Voldemort s'acharnaient contre cette protection. Kyoko était impressionnée par leurs persévérances et leurs inventivités. Si Tengu-Ô n'avait pas de volonté apparente à briser le kekkai de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas le cas du mangemort. Voldemort lui avait confié pour mission de détruire le bouclier et il mettait tout en œuvre pour satisfaire son maître. Il passait plusieurs fois par jours dans le cachot pour lancer des sortilèges anciens et farfelus qui se révélaient, en fin de compte, inefficaces.

Mais les visites que Kyoko redoutait le plus étaient celles de Voldemort. Dans ses jours de bontés, le Lord noir pouvait rester les heures à la fixer de ses yeux rouges, des heures à l'interroger, des heures à faire pression sur elle. Il lui susurrait, de sa voix glacée, quelques bribes d'informations sur la vague de terreur qu'il s'apprêtait à faire déferler sur le monde des sorciers. A chaque fois qu'il quittait les cachots après l'avoir torturée psychologiquement, Kyoko se sentait malade, à la limite de la nausée tant cet individu l'écœurait et la terrorisait. Mais, lorsqu'elle était face à lui, Kyoko s'appliquait à afficher un masque impassible et à rester muette. Ces séances paraissaient presque agréables tant les colères de Voldemort étaient terrifiantes. Ces jours là, Voldemort entrait comme une tornade et jetait sortilèges impardonnables sur sortilèges impardonnables. Kyoko rassemblait alors toutes ses forces pour résister, tout en sentant le collier aspirer son énergie, comme un détraqueur aspire touts sentiments heureux. Lorsqu'il quittait la pièce en claquant la porte, Kyoko mettait beaucoup de temps à récupérer un peu de force.

Plus les jours passaient et plus Kyoko utilisait les quelques moments de répits qu'on lui accordait à dormir et à réparer son kekkai. Le malheureux bouclier ressemblait de plus en plus à une passoire et Kyoko guettait avec inquiétude le jour où il allait se briser. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle ne tiendrait pas indéfiniment dans cette situation. Sa réserve d'eau baissait, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis tant de temps qu'elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir refusé la nourriture que lui avait offerte Lucius Malefoy. Elle se sentait las, la fatigue s'emparait d'elle aussi vite que le collier noir aspirait ses pouvoirs. Bientôt elle savait qu'elle ne serait plus capable de réparer son bouclier. Coupée du monde et de toutes nouvelles de l'Ordre du Phénix, elle se laissa submerger par une vague de désespoir immense, elle se sentait abandonnée, inutile. Sa descente aux Enfers n'avait durée qu'une semaine… Ce qu'elle craignait se produisit un matin…

Dans un nouvel excès de rage, Voldemort était descendu dans les cachots. Il claqua la porte. Kyoko se réveilla en sursaut. Elle format son mundra, récita sa formule mais elle se savait bien trop épuisée pour résister encore.

-Avadakedavra !

Tout se passa très vite. Dés que le sortilège frappa le kekkai, un inquiétant bruit de fissure se fit entendre. Kyoko regarda, impuissante, les failles se dessiner et s'étendre sur la surface du bouclier. Dans un bruit assourdissant de verre brisé, il explosa.

Kyoko se jeta à terre en se protégeant la tête pour éviter le sortilège impardonnable et les morceaux de kekkai qui pleuvaient sur elle avant de se briser sur le sol. Kyoko attendit. Elle sentait son cœur battre si forte qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui déchirer la poitrine. Le bruit cessa. Deux secondes s'écoulèrent. Puis un rire glacé éclata, un rire de triomphe. Elle sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le col pour la forcer à se lever. Elle rencontra le regard de Lord Voldemort.

-Bien, siffla-t-il. Tu nous as donné du fils à retordre, mais personne ne résiste longtemps à Lord Voldemort !

Kyoko ne répondit rien, elle était trop terrorisée pour le faire. Jamais elle ne se serait cru capable de ressentir une telle peur. Mais elle était en face de Lord Voldemort, sans arme, sans pouvoir, sans espoir.

« Non, pensa-t-elle. Reprends-toi, bon sang ! Reprends-toi et bouges ! Bouge ! »

-Maintenant, tu vas parler !

Kyoko resta paralysée par le regard rouge du sorcier. Elle devait rassembler le peu de courage qui lui restait, elle n'avait pas résisté pendant des jours pour tout abandonner maintenant.

-Tu es la miko de Dumbledore, sa servante, susurra froidement le Lord Noir… Il t'a surement confiée des choses, des plans, dont Severus n'a pas eu connaissance. Parle ! Et dis-moi comment obtenir tes pouvoirs, dit-il avec avidité !

Elle secoua vivement la tête en signe de négation. Le mage noir, jeta alors la jeune femme à terre. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol mais ne recula pas.

-Impérium, s'exclama-t-il !

Kyoko eut alors l'impression d'être engloutie. Les sons, les sensations physiques lui semblaient lointaines, exactement comme si elle était entre deux eaux. Elle se sentait vide de toute volonté. Il n'y avait plus qu'une chose présente dans sa tête : une voix.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur Dumbledore ! Mais surtout, donnes moi tes pouvoirs ! »

La japonaise écouta, amorphe, apathique. Pendant un instant, il lui sembla qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler et obéir à ce qu'on lui demandait, mais elle se résigna. Pourquoi devait-elle répondre ? Après tout, elle n'avait pas envie de le faire. La voix répéta les phrases avec plus de violence cette fois.

« Donnes moi tes pouvoirs ! Donne les moi ! »

Kyoko ressentit alors des sensations, d'un seul coup. Elle avait l'impression qu'un acide se déversait dans son corps, la rongeant de l'intérieur. Sous le coup de la douleur, elle se plia en deux, respirant avec difficulté.

« N… Non, pensa-t-elle. Je ne veux pas… »

« Quoi, fit la voix ? »

« Je ne veux pas répondre ! Pas à quelqu'un qui me fait mal ! Non ! »

Soudain, la sensation d'être englobé par l'eau disparue. Kyoko retrouva touts ses sens. Elle hurla de douleur. L'imperium irradiait dans son ventre, c'était fulgurant. Kyoko se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Puis tout sombra dans le noir absolu.

Lorsqu'elle revint à elle, Kyoko se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était évanouie que pendant quelques minutes. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et aperçu le bas d'une robe de sorcier noire. Voldemort était toujours là. Kyoko ne releva pas la tête, refusant intérieurement de recroiser les yeux rouges.

-Pourquoi souffrir inutilement ? Avec tes pouvoirs, je pourrais t'offrir une gloire éternelle, siffla-t-il comme un serpent. Tu pourrais me servir et obtenir tout ce que tu désires… La gloire de conquérir le monde aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Cela ne t'intéresse pas ?

Cette fois, Kyoko n'y tint plus. Lord Voldemort ne la manipulerait pas si facilement ! D'un bon, elle se leva et lui fit face, toute peur envolée. Elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur !

-Jamais ! Votre prétendue gloire ne m'intéresse pas ! Je ne servirais personne d'autre que Dumbledore ! Vous êtes un mégalomane cruel, vil et tyrannique ! Vous n'obtiendrez jamais rien de moi ! Jamais vous n'aurez mes pouvoirs ! Vous entendez ?!

-Tu choisis donc la douleur et la mort…

Voldemort fut alors secoué d'un rire glacial. Kyoko sentit ses entrailles se geler, mais quitte à mourir, autant mourir debout avec fierté et conviction ! Le rire cessa.

-Doloris !

Tout fut noir une nouvelle fois.

Kyoko avait perdit le fil du temps, si bien qu'elle ignorait depuis quand elle était dans le cachot et depuis quand son kekkai avait disparu. Voldemort lui faisait grâce de ses visites à présent. Il s'était, apparemment, rendu compte que la laisser pour morte après chaque interrogatoires n'était pas la meilleur solution pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Surtout s'il la tuait par accident. C'était Lucius Malefoy qui avait hérité de la tâche. Le moins que l'on puisse dire était que le succès cette mission était très mitigé. S'il ne sortait pas du cachot avec les réponses attendues, il lui arrivait souvent de se retrouver avec un joli cocard. Kyoko portait le collier depuis trop longtemps, elle ne pouvait plus pratiquer la magie, mais elle se félicitait de son crochet du droit. Elle profitait des rares occasions qu'elle avait encore pour faire la maligne. Elle se savait fichue, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de leur apporter une quelconque satisfaction. Le seul qui s'amusait de cette situation était Tengu-Ô. Maintenant que le kekkai était brisé, il pouvait s'adonner à son activité favorite : le passage à tabac. L'une des premières choses que Kyoko remarqua lorsque le yokai passa la porte, c'était que son alliance avec Voldemort ne lui donnait pas entièrement satisfaction. Voldemort ne l'envoyait pas assez en raid à l'extérieur à son goût. Il espérait passer sa frustration sur Kyoko. Mais même si la japonaise était épuisée, elle trouvait encore assez d'énergie pour combattre le yokai aux arts martiaux, collectionnant ainsi les blessures et fractures diverses.

-Tu es d'une stupidité incroyable, Suméragi, dit le yokai en tenant son bras cassé… Quand Voldemort saura qu'il est impossible d'obtenir tes pouvoirs, tu mourras…

-Tu ne leur as toujours pas dit… Mais de toute manière je mourrais, que je parle ou non, marmonna-t-elle en essuyant sa bouche en sang…

-Comme tu voudras. En tout cas, ne meures pas tout de suite. Cela m'ennuierait de perdre un adversaire de ta valeur…

Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui étonnait Kyoko, c'était d'être toujours en vie. Elle savait que si Tengu-Ô ne se battait pas avec toute sa force, c'était qu'il ne tenait pas à perdre le seul adversaire capable de le distraire, même s'il ne se privait pas de lui briser quelques os. Lucius Malefoy, lui, désespérait de la faire parler. Kyoko avait tellement de blessures qu'il avait peur de l'achever en lui jetant encore un sortilège impardonnable. Voldemort s'impatientait, et il tuait régulièrement quelques mangemorts pour passer sa colère.

Alors qu'elle gisait assommée par terre après un rude combat contre Tengu-Ô, Kyoko reconnue une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendue depuis très longtemps.

-Non, mais vraiment… Quelle idiote ! Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi stupide !

Elle ne réussit pas à ouvrir les yeux, ni à bouger d'ailleurs. Kyoko sentit alors quelque chose d'humide sur sa peau, comme si on lui nettoyait le visage. « C'est frais, pensa-t-elle. De l'eau froide, ça fait du bien… » Aux prix de grands efforts, elle parvint à soulever ses paupières.

Kyoko distingua une grande forme noire et flou. Elle attendit un peu avant que sa vue ne redevienne nette. Elle le vit. Toujours vêtu de noir, la mine sévère, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu si négligé. Il avait le menton mal rasé et des cernes foncées se dessinaient sous ses yeux comme s'il n'avait pas dormi correctement depuis des jours…

-Professeur ?

Il sursauta.

-Bon sang, Suméragi ! Vous m'avez fait peur, s'exclama Rogue !

-Hum… Je sais, je ne dois pas être très belle à voir. On ne s'est pas vu depuis un bon moment, murmura-t-elle. Je commençais à désespérer…

Rogue resta silencieux, tamponnant toujours le visage de la jeune femme avec un lingue humide.

-Je ne vous savez pas si attentionné, Professeur, dit Kyoko en saisissant le tissu pour l'appliquer sur son front.

Elle essaya de se redresser, mais elle y renonça après une grimace de douleur.

-J'ai mal partout…

-Miss Suméragi, souffla Rogue comme s'il ne pouvait attendre, je serais direct : ils vont utiliser le véritasserum sur vous.

-Pas trop tôt ! Je m'étonnais qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore fait.

-« Pas trop tôt ! » Mais, par Merlin, Suméragi ! Avez-vous conscience de votre situation ?! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que personne ne peut obtenir vos pouvoirs ? Si vous nous l'aviez dit…

-Cela suffit, dit-elle d'une vois étonnamment calme. C'est à moi et à moi seule de gérer ce genre de chose.

Rogue se releva brusquement et s'emporta, frappant le mur de son poing.

-Vous voulez mourir ? Parce qu'en vous comportant ainsi, c'est tout ce que vous allez obtenir !

-Oh ! Fermez là ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Rogue la regarda, ahuri. Comment osait-elle lui parler ainsi ? Elle se redressa brusquement et le fixa dans ses yeux noirs. Rogue se surprit à détourner le visage, mal à l'aise.

-Vous êtes venu me prévenir pour le véritasserum, mais vous n'avez rien prévu pour me tirer de là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ecoutez, vous ne savez rien de la gravité de la situation au dehors de ces murs, Suméragi. Je suis… désolé, grogna-t-il comme si le mot lui avait écorché la gorge. Je vous demande de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré !

Kyoko soupira. Elle comprit que Gamakitchi avait été un peu trop bavard…

-J'ai dû vous inquiéter, mais… Je suis une miko et ainsi, j'ai deux alternatives. Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? Rappelez-vous de notre première conversation Aux Trois Balais.

-Toujours avec votre honneur et votre devoir, répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide !

-Que voulez-vous… Il faut croire qu'on ne m'a pas encore frappé assez fort pour que je change d'avis… Mais, je ne veux pas que notre… dernière conversation soit une dispute, alors merci.

-De quoi me remerciez-vous donc ?

-Hum, fit-elle. Je suis simplement contente de vous avoir revu, d'avoir revu un… amis.

-Moi ? Un amis ?

-Ma notion de l'amitié vous étonne ?

-Qui ne serait pas étonné lorsque l'on pense que vous êtes aussi amie avec une grenouille verte et bavarde en diable !

Kyoko sourit. Elle tritura le col de sa robe. Peu importe ce qui lui arriverait dans quelques heures, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à dévoiler entièrement ses sentiments.

-Vous êtes un très bon amis, même si vous avez un caractère exécrable et que vous êtes particulièrement caustique.

Rogue pointa alors sa baguette sur elle. Kyoko avala sa salive avec difficulté.

-Heu… « Caustique » est une insulte en Angleterre ?

Le sort jaillit de la baguette et la toucha de plein fouet, mais Kyoko ne ressentit aucune douleur, elle se sentait même mieux. Elle se leva, bougea et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus de fractures. Il s'approcha et lui fit une courte et maladroite accolade.

-Arigato, murmura-t-elle, surprise.

-Je crois que je devrais partir, dit-il d'une voix blanche, avant que cela ne se transforme en une pathétique scène d'adieux.

Il savait que Kyoko avait pris sa décision et qu'elle était irrévocable. Troublé, il franchit la porte sans se retourner.

-Sayonara.

Quelques heures plus tard, deux mangemorts que Kyoko n'avait encore jamais vu vinrent la chercher pour l'emmener, non sans difficultés, dans le sombre salon où siégeait Voldemort. Il y avait également d'autres mangemorts présent dans la pièce, dont Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Rogue, ainsi que Tengu-Ô. Dès que Kyoko fut poussée dans le salon Voldemort s'approcha d'elle. Les deux mangemorts la tenait fermement par les bras.

-Parle, siffla Voldemort. Rejoints les mangemorts et je t'offrirais la gloire éternelle.

Bellatrix jeta un regard noir à Kyoko, mais cette dernière se tenait droite et fière devant le mage noir malgré les importantes contusions et blessures qui marquaient son corps.

-Non, répondit-elle.

Elle reçut une grande gifle. Elle écarquilla les yeux, c'était bien la première fois que Voldemort la frappait. Etrangement la jeune femme ne se sentait pas effrayée. Elle avait la tête un peu vide à cause de touts ce qu'elle avait vécu ici, mais elle se sentait étonnement sûre d'elle. Kyoko entendit les mangemorts ricaner.

-Parles, ordonna-t-il.

-Non.

Elle reçut une nouvelle gifle qui lui mit la lèvre en sang.

-Severus, appela le Lord Noir de sa voix glacée. Donnes lui le véritasserum ! Qu'on en finisse !

Rogue s'approcha de Kyoko, il affichait un visage impassible, mais la jeune femme comprenait mieux pourquoi il était venu la voir. C'était lui qui allait signer son arrêt de mort. Kyoko baissa la tête et se mit à murmurer très vite sa dernière incantation.

-Moi, Kyoko Suméragi, gardienne de la Flamme de l'Est, par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, je met un terme au contrat qui fait de moi la miko d'Albus Dumbeldore. Kai !

Elle ressentit une violente brulure à l'épaule, mais peu lui importait. Severus lui saisit le menton et lui fit boire de force le liquide. Elle lui en recracha la moitié à la figure. Il s'essuya d'un revert de manche et lui lança un regard noir. Tengu-Ô amorça un mouvement pour lui donner un coup de genoux dans les côtes, mais Voldemort l'arrêta d'un geste.

-C'était ta dernière frasque, Suméragi. Maintenant, tu ne peux que m'obéir.

-Je ne peux que répondre à vos questions, corrigea Kyoko.

Cette fois, le coup de genoux parti. Kyoko se plia en deux. Elle entendit des rires s'élever des rangs des mangemorts.

-Bien, fit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son avidité et son empressement. Dis-moi comment m'emparer de tes pouvoirs !

Kyoko éclata alors de rire, un rire froid mais terriblement moqueur. Les mangemorts se figèrent, attendant que leur maître ne lance le sortilège impardonnable pour payer cet affront. Mais il n'en fit rien et se contenta de la foudroyer du regard. Pris de panique, les deux hommes qui tenaient Kyoko la lâchèrent et se réfugièrent dans les rangs. Une fois que son rire fut passé, Kyoko parla d'une voix sûre et calme.

-Il ne vous à rien dis, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est moi qui interroge, Suméragi, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle !

-Hé ! Tengu-Ô ! Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dis ?

Même si on ne voyait pas le tengu transpirer à cause des plumes qui recouvraient sa face de cordeau, on voyait clairement qu'il était mal à l'aise. Voldemort lui faisait peur à lui aussi. Kyoko s'amusait de cette situation.

-Lord Voldemort, appela-t-elle ! Il est temps de mettre fin à cette plaisanterie qui n'a que trop durée !

Certains mangemorts retinrent leur souffle. Si, eux, avaient osé héler Voldemort ainsi, ils étaient certains de mourir dans la seconde. Mais Kyoko n'avait plus peur désormais.

-Personne ne peut s'emparer des pouvoirs d'une miko, lança-t-elle d'une voix claire est forte !

-Soit on l'en prive, soit elle les emporte avec elle dans la tombe, compléta Tengu-Ô.

A la stupéfaction de tous, Kyoko éclata de rire. Voldemort laissa exploser sa fureur. Les mangemorts se ratatinèrent sur eux même alors que le Lord poussa un hurlement de rage furieuse. Il tua deux de ses hommes pour calmer ses nerfs et se retint à grand peine d'en éliminer d'autres. Lucius Malefoy transpirait à grosses goutes, espérant que son maître ne ferait pas exploser sa maison. Voldemort fonça sur Kyoko et lui serra la gorge, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau et la chair.

-C'est bien la première fois que l'on se moque de moi ainsi ! Et la dernière aussi !

Voldemort lui teint la gorge pendant quelques minutes. Kyoko baissa le menton pour annuler l'effet de l'étranglement. Puis, une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son sang froid, il s'approcha encore de Kyoko et lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Tengu-Ô ne m'avait pas parlé de ça… Il me le paiera ! Mais vois-tu, il m'a dit que tu étais liée à vie à Dumbledore. C'est très intéressant, susurra-t-il avec froideur, car, vois-tu… Si je te tue, il meure aussi. Voilà pourquoi j'ai tant hésité à me débarrasser de toi et à te menacer… Si le sortilège m'échappait, je risquais non seulement de perdre ce que je convoitais en vain, mais aussi de tuer mon grand ennemi sans que cela ne m'apporte aucune gloire… Et ça je ne pouvais l'envisager ! Mais Tengu-Ô m'a confié quelle était la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à une miko.

Kyoko trahit un tressaillement de peur.

-Il m'a dis comment te priver de tes pouvoirs, continua-t-il ! Si je ne peux en disposer, alors personne ne le pourra ! Et puis, vois-tu, Suméragi… Tu me sembles tant souhaiter mourir qui je n'ai aucune envie de te faire cette joie ! Toi qui désir tant servir Dumbledore, tu vas pouvoir illustrer un de ses grands préceptes : il y a des choses pires que la mort !

Il ricana dans son oreille tout en jetant un sortilège qui lui lia les mains dans le dos.

-Quel dommage, dit Kyoko. Vous qui aimez tellement tuer les gens, vous n'aurez même pas l'occasion de vous débarrasser de moi… A qui allez-vous confier cette tâche ?

-Lucius, appela Voldemort !

Le mangemort accourut en se frottant les mains, il semblait comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui. Toujours aussi calme, Kyoko fit trois pas en arrière. Jamais, elle n'avait autant eu confiance en elle. Elle jeta un dernier regard vers Severus et lui sourit. Ce dernier comprit et fit un imperceptible signe négatif de la tête.

-Désolée, Messieurs. Mais, ça ne fait pas partie de mon plan, dit-elle.

-Tu oses encore te moquer de Lord Voldemort, hurla Bellatrix qui ne pouvait plus se retenir !

Trois mangemorts retinrent Bellatrix qui s'élança vers Kyoko, baguette brandie. Tout se passa très vite. Kyoko eut un rire de dédain. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et arracha avec ses dents quelque chose dans la doublure de son col. Une capsule brillante était coincée entre ses dents. Elle jeta un dernier regard moqueur sur l'assistance. Kyoko croqua la capsule. Et avant que les mangemorts aient pu réagir, elle s'effondra.


	19. Chapter 19

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire ^_^

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M pour les chapitres à venir!

Note de l'auteur : Bon désolé pour ma longue absence. Voilà le premier chapitre de la deuxième partie de l'histoire ! Il est très différent des autres chapitres que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent (c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai eu tant de mal à le sortir, il est aussi très long !). Il parle beaucoup de Kyoko et Rogue n'apparait pas beaucoup, malheureusement. Il sera bien plus présent au prochain chapitre ! En attendant, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 19 :**

-Urgh !

Une petite fille tomba lourdement sur la terre mouillée. Le camarade de classe qui venait de la pousser s'esclaffa, vraisemblablement très amusé par la situation. La petite lui lança un regard noir.

Les deux enfants se trouvaient devant une école, un jour de pluie, c'était l'heure de la sortie mais aucun enfants où parents présents ne vinrent en aide à la gamine. Au contraire, parents et enfants détournaient le regard, refusant de prêter la moindre attention à la scène qui se déroulait entre les deux jeunes enfants. Les mères étaient d'ailleurs suffisamment occupées à faire enfiler leurs cirés à leurs enfants, pourquoi prêter attention à ces deux petits au tempérament bagarreur ? En réalité, il y avait deux raisons qui faisaient que personne ne s'interposait. La première raison était que les disputes entre les élèves et cette petite fille étaient plus que fréquentes. La seconde était que cette petite n'était pas la fille de n'importe qui.

-Bâtardeuh, dit le garçon en fessant une grimace ! Mon père y dit que t'es rien de plus qu'une bâtarde ! Parce que personne sait qui est ton père !

-Tais-toi, gronda la petite en se relevant ! C'est pas vrai !

-Si c'est vrai ! Et même que ta mère c'est rien de plus qu'une traîtresse !

-Laisse-moi tranquille !

-Bâtarde ! Bâtarde !

En colère, la petite fille fonça sur son camarade et le fit tomber dans la boue. Puis, sans lui accorder un regard, elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, pour quitter le parvis de l'école. Elle ne ralentit que lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'être assez loin du village. D'un revers de la main, elle essuya ses larmes. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

La fille se mit à marcher à pas pressés sur une route de montagne. Elle tenait fermement son ciré contre elle pour se protéger de la pluie fine qui tombait depuis le matin. La tâche semblait difficile, ses bottes de caoutchouc collaient à la boue, la faisant trébucher de temps à autre. La petite gardait les yeux obstinément baissés sur le bout de ses bottes, sans accorder le moindre regard au paysage qui l'entourait. Les montagnes et les forêts semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Les arbres poussaient ça et là en prenant des formes étranges. Leurs feuilles vertes formaient un patchwork naturel sur les pants de montagne qui cernaient les deux côtes de la route. Une rivière coulait en contre bas. La petite fille ne prêta pas attention au minuscule autel de pierre, ni même à la statuette ornée d'un foulard rouge qui étaient au bord de la route. Elle ne s'arrêta pas non plus pour regarder un torrent qui allait se jeter à grands remous dans un bassin naturel. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant une vieille maison traditionnelle qu'elle daigna lever les yeux. Elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle traversa le jardin, grimpa sur le perron et fit coulisser la porte. Contente de se retrouver au sec, elle soupira de soulagement. Elle retira ses bottes et son ciré mais à peine eut-elle posé un pied dans le couloir que :

-Non ! Il n'en est pas question, fit une voix de vieille femme !

La petite n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre la conversation. Elle se fit la plus discrète possible et rampa pour n'être ni vue, ni entendue.

-Allons, Baa-chan, dit la voix d'un jeune homme. Ne réagis pas comme ça ! Après tout, ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça…

-Pas si terrible que ça ? On voit bien que tu n'as jamais été chercher la petite à l'école ! Tu n'as jamais vu toutes ces mères stupides avec leurs morveux ! Ils l'insultent, la brutalisent et la tiennent à l'écart !

-Tu parles de ce gros gamin qui lui a donné un coup de pied ? Celui qui a toujours un cocard ? Elle s'est bien défendu, la petite, ce jour-là. Elle a un bon crochet du droit…

-Ne plaisante pas avec ça, Sato ! Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir ! J'ai peur que si nous l'envoyons à l'Ecole Maho, elle ne subisse l'ijimé et qu'elle ne le supporte pas !

-Tu ne pourras pas toujours être là pour la protéger, Baa-chan. Et puis, c'est à Suzaku qu'il revient de prendre cette décision…

La petite fille avait rampé si loin dans le couloir qu'elle n'arrivait plus à les entendre. Elle se mit alors à courir pour mettre le plus de distance entre elle et les voix. De toute manière, elle avait déjà tellement entendu ce genre de conversations… Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et sanglota en repensant à sa journée d'école. Ces camardes avaient, encore une fois, rivalisés de bêtise et de méchanceté envers elle.

-_Que t'arrive-t-il, mon enfant ?_

Surprise, elle se releva d'un coup et se trouva nez à nez avec un étrange vieil homme. Elle l'observa de son regard humide mais farouche. Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'individu aussi singulier. Grand, mince et apparemment très vieux à en juger par sa barbe et ses cheveux argentés, il portait un cape d'une belle couleur violette. Il lui lançait un regard bienveillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-_Ah ! Tu ne comprends peut-être pas l'anglais…_ Bonjour, quel est ton nom, ma petite, dit-il en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur ?

Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

-K… Kyoko…

-C'est un très beau prénom.

Kyoko sentit ses joues s'empourprer, mais elle se sentait contente. C'était bien la première fois de la journée que quelqu'un lui disait une chose gentille.

-Ah, fit-il d'un air distrait ! C'est vrai qu'au Japon on se présente d'abord, mais je suis sûr que tu ne m'en voudras pas de cette légère entorse à la politesse, n'est-ce pas Kyoko ?

Elle secoua vivement la tête de côté en signe d'affirmation.

-Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, mais cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. C'est un nom assez compliqué à retenir…

-Al… Alubu… Dumb… Oji-san, fit-elle !

-Oui, plutôt difficile à prononcer, aussi… Dis-moi, Kyoko, quel âge as-tu ?

-Cinq ans, répondit-elle timidement.

-Comment ça se passe à ton école ? Tu travailles bien ? Tu dois avoir plein d'amis ?

La petite fille baissa les yeux et tritura nerveusement le bas de sa blouse.

-Non, marmonna-t-elle. Ils sont tous méchants avec moi. Je sais pas pourquoi. Mais un jour Suzaku-sama m'a dit qu'il m'expliquerait.

Albus Dumbledore lui adressa un regard plein de compassion. Les enfants pouvaient être si méchants parfois envers leur camarade.

Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, le sorcier se releva pour faire face à son ami. Suzaku était un homme typiquement japonais, de taille moyenne, les cheveux noirs et cours, des lunettes rondes posées sur le nez. Il portait un kimono de couleur sombre qui lui donnait un air bien sérieux comparé à la cape violette de Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Dumbledore, dit-il sans buter sur le patronyme. Je suis heureux de vous revoir.

-Moi de même Suzaku, moi de même.

-Tient, Kyoko… Tu étais ici. J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas ennuyé, dit il en posant négligemment la sa main sur la tête de la petite fille.

-Pas du tout, nous discutions en vous attendant.

-Bien, dit-il d'un air distrait. Dumbledore, je vous invite à me suivre pour parler de nos affaires.

-Je vous suis. Au revoir, Kyoko, dit le sorcier en lui donnant un bonbon au citron.

La petite fille resta un long moment à contempler le bonbon au creux de sa main.

…

Le jardin commençait à fleurir et à se colorer. Les arbres arboraient à nouveaux un feuillage dru et épais. De pâles rayons de soleil venaient réchauffer cette atmosphère calme. On était au début du printemps. Kyoko et Suzaku étaient assis au bord de la maison. Ils mangeaient une glace tout en regardant un bâtiment traditionnel de l'autre côté du jardin. Les shôji, sortes de portes coulissantes, étaient ouvertes et laissaient voir un entraiment de judo. Suzaku détourna son regard des judokas et observa la petite fille assise à côté de lui. Il sourie en constatant qu'elle adorait la glace au citron.

Hajimé Suzaku était un homme approchant la quarantaine. Sa taille moyenne, ses lunettes rondes, ses vêtements sombres et son air banal, ne laissaient pas deviner qu'en vérité il était un homme brillant. Il était originaire d'une ancienne famille de sorciers sans prétention et sans ancêtres illustres. Il avait été prénommé « Hajimé », le « commencement », car il était le premier et le seul enfant de sa famille. Hajimé était très vite devenu un des meilleurs élèves que l'école Maho (le Poudlard japonais) ait jamais connu. A la fin de ses études, il intégra le ministère japonais de la magie, d'abord à un poste bas, comme secrétaire au bureau de gestion des transports magiques. Hajimé Suzaku gravit rapidement les échelons pour devenir, à vingt-cinq ans, le ministre japonais des relations magiques internationales, poste qu'il occupait toujours. Hajimé portait bien son nom, il était le premier à avoir apporté les honneurs à sa famille. C'était un homme respecté, doté d'une grande culture, parlant plusieurs langues, maîtrisant la magie et les arts martiaux. Un homme brillant. Mais c'est son amitié pour Kenitchi Honda et Uruki Suméragi qui fit basculer sa vie. Kenitchi Honda était tombé éperdument amoureux d'Uruki Suméragi. Au début, Suzaku suivit avec amusement l'histoire d'amour contrarié de son ami avec la miko. Mais cette amourette devint rapidement sérieuse… Jamais Suzaku n'aurait cru qu'Uruki accepterait la demande en mariage de Kenitchi et abandonnerait son statut de miko. Pourtant elle accepta. Pas son maître. La suite, tout le monde la connaît plus ou moins. Tout le monde sait comment Uruki fut abusée par son maître, comment elle fut considérée comme une traitresse en le tuant… Uruki tomba enceinte, sans savoir de qui. Malgré cela, Kenitchi ne revint pas sur sa demande en mariage, comptant même élever l'enfant. Mais la pression et les regards des autres furent tels qu'ils poussèrent le couple au suicide. Suzaku avait assisté à la chute de ses amis, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et lorsqu'Uruki, aux portes de la mort, demanda à Suzaku de s'occuper de son enfant, il ne put refuser. Il lui promit d'élever et de protéger l'enfant. Comme le bébé n'avait pas encore de nom, il la baptisa Kyoko. Suzaku prit également sous son aile le jeune frère de Kenitchi, Sato, tout juste âgé de onze ans. Du jour au lendemain, Hajimé Suzaku se retrouva avec un nourrisson de quelques jours et un préadolescent rebelle à s'occuper, alors qu'il était célibataire et sans enfant. Bien sûr, il avait eu une fiancée du nom de Tama, mais elle l'avait quittée sans explication, en apprenant il allait élever la fille d'Uruki Suméragi. Si la vie décadente dans un Tokyo grouillant et agité ne gênait en rien Hajimé, il estima cependant que ce n'est pas un univers adéquat pour élever un garçon bientôt adolescent (trop de tentation et de bêtises à faire) et un nouveau né (trop de bruit et de pollution). Il décida donc de retourner vivre dans sa province natale, chez sa mère qui pourrait l'aider à s'occuper d'un bébé. Aussi doué qu'il était, Suzaku n'avait en rien hérité les qualités d'une nourrice. S'il s'était éloigné de Tokyo s'était aussi pour protéger Kyoko et Sato. Lui-même avait dû jouer des coudes pour conserver son poste. Le seul fait que la petite soit la fille d'Uruki était un handicap. Uruki avait été une miko brillante qui avait remplie de nombreuses missions capitales pour le pays. Mais ses actes de bravoure avaient vite été oubliés, aujourd'hui on ne considérait plus Uruki Suméragi que comme une traitresse. Il savait que Kyoko devrait égaler ou dépasser sa mère si elle voulait espérer qu'on la laisse en paix. Car Kyoko allait elle aussi devenir miko. C'était inexplicable mais c'était ainsi. Et elle devrait approcher le plus possible l'excellence et la perfection.

Voilà ce à quoi Suzaku pensait en regardant Kyoko. Il trouva étrange de vivre une telle rétrospective uniquement en regardant une petite fille manger de la glace. Mais la vérité était qu'il était préoccupé par les sombres événements qui se déroulaient en Angleterre et par le fait qu'il devait dire à Kyoko qu'elle deviendrait une miko, sa miko. Il devait lui expliquer…

-Hum hum, fit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Dis-moi, Kyoko…

La petite fille tourna vers lui un regard brillant. Suzaku se sentit un peu bête de poser une question si sérieuse à une si petite fille.

-Que sais-tu des mikos, lança-t-il ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, comme si elle cherchait ses mots. En vérité, elle finissait d'avaler sa cuillérée de glace.

-Elles sont belles et fortes, répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

-Je vois… C'est tout ce que tu sais ?

-Non ! Elles sont cool aussi, dit-elle d'un air sérieux.

-Co…cool ? C'est Sato qui t'a appris ce mot là, n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-il avec suspicion ?

Kyoko affirma d'un grand signe de tête. Il soupira et abattit sa main avec rudesse mais non sans affection sur la tête de la petite. Comment expliquer à une enfant qu'elle était obligée de devenir et de faire quelque chose qu'elle comprenait à peine ?

-Tu sais, Kyoko dit-il avec douceur. Tu vas devenir ma miko. Et…

SLASH !

Suzaku ne put finir sa phrase. Il sentit un gros grimoire s'abattre sur le sommet de son crâne. Déséquilibré, il tomba la tête la première.

-AH ! NON ! Je t'ai dit mille fois que c'était trop tôt, Suzaku ! Vas-tu jamais m'écouter ? C'est trop tôt ! Attend qu'elle soit plus grande !

-Baa-chan…

Suzaku se massait la tête. Sa très chère mère avait réussit à lui faire une belle bosse, de la taille d'un œuf de poule d'après la douleur. La vieille femme regardait son fils d'un œil courroucé. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'elle sentit le regard intimidé et effrayé de Kyoko sur elle.

-Ce n'est rien, Kyo-chan. Baa-chan voulait faire comprendre à son imbécile de fils (elle insista sur les trois derniers mots) qu'il n'était pas doué en matière d'éducation et de pédagogie…

Kyoko écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu aurais pu éviter de m'assommer devant la petite, lui dit-il d'un ton amer en se relevant. A mon avis c'est le genre de chose qui risque bien plus de la choquer que d'entendre dire qu'elle deviendra miko…

-Baka, s'exclama-t-elle en abattant sa main sur la bouche de son fils pour le faire taire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Il ne manquait plus que Sato, se désola Suzaku…

Désormais il ne pouvait plus expliquer tranquillement ce qu'était les mikos à Kyoko. Il observa l'adolescent approcher. Sato Honda était un adolescent grand et athlétique qui passait le plus clair de son temps à s'entraîner aux arts martiaux, délaissant la magie, au grand désespoir de Suzaku. Il était très beau, avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte inimitable. Elégance que son défunt frère Kenitchi possédait aussi et qui avait surement fait fléchir le cœur d'Uruki en sa faveur.

- On n'arrive pas à s'entrainer au dojo, avec tout ce vacarme, s'exclama l'adolescent d'un ton furieux !

-Oh ! Sato ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! J'ai une importante discution à avoir avec mon fils !

Sato s'arrêta brusquement, non pas à cause des propos de Baa-chan, mais parce qu'il observait Kyoko. Ou plutôt ce qu'elle avait dans les mains.

-C'est de la glace, ça, demanda-t-il d'un air malicieux ?

-Non, s'exclama la petite fille en sentant finir le mauvais coup !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était face à elle et lui avait pris la coupe des mains. Elle le regarda d'un air malheureux et désemparé.

-Hum ! Au citron, fit-il !

-Mais euh ! Mais c'est à moi, s'exclama-t-elle en sautant pour récupérer sa glace !

Elle se mit alors à le poursuivre dans le jardin, en vain bien sûr, Sato étant bien meilleur à la course qu'elle. Suzaku les observait de loin et soupira longuement.

-Je crois que tu avais raison, dit-il au bout d'un moment. C'est trop tôt. Je lui en parlerais dans deux ou trois ans…

-Bien, dit Baa-chan avec satisfaction. En attendant, tu peux toujours lui apprendre le karaté et le judo ! Histoire qu'elle se défende un peu contre Sato…

…

Sblam !

-Urgh !

Kyoko était étendue sur le tatami du dojo adjacent à la maison de Suzaku. Elle massait ses côtes endolories par sa chute. Du haut de ses huit ans, elle jeta un regard noir à Sato. Un regard qui aurait pu en faire frémir plus d'un.

-Aller ! Debout, la railla Sato ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas devenir une miko digne de ce nom ! Tu dois maîtriser les arts martiaux à la perfection ! Tu en ais loin !

Kyoko se releva en rajustant son judogi. Elle reprit une position de garde, attendant l'offensive de Sato. Elle allait lui montrer ce qu'elle valait.

…

Kyoko et Sato marchaient depuis plusieurs heures déjà sur les chemins de montagnes. Le jeune homme tenait fermement la main de Kyoko dans la sienne. Il faut dire qu'il lui avait bandé les yeux, il devait la guider. Sato avait prit grand soin de faire mille et un détours pour brouiller le sens de l'orientation de Kyoko. Il la savait perdue et anxieuse, et il en était ravi.

Soudain, il s'arrêta à l'orée d'une grande forêt. Ses arbres griffus et ses sous-bois sombres lui donnait un air des plus sinistres. Il émanait de cette forêt une aura malsaine et funèbre. Kyoko le sentit, elle paniqua.

-Sato… Où est-ce que tu m'as emmenée ?

-Tu vas le savoir bientôt, dit-il en la tirant à travers les bois.

Ils marchèrent encore pendant de longues minutes, puis, Sato s'arrêta à nouveau. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air satisfait, comme si le sombre décor de la forêt le réjouissait.

-Nous y voilà, Kyoko, dit-il en lui retirant son bandeau.

Kyoko écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'elle réalisa où Sato l'avait emmené.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Oh que si !

-Non…

-Mais si ! Bienvenu dans la forêt d'Aokigahara !

-Masaka, fit Kyoko dans un rire nerveux.

Il la regarda avec un sourire goguenard.

-Comme c'est mon rôle de t'entrainer pendant les déplacements professionnels de Suzaku, je t'ai réservé un entrainement initiatique digne d'Okoto no Ken, dit-il avec importance !

-Tu lis encore ce manga ! Baa-chan trouvait qu'il était trop violent ! Heu… Attends… Que veux-tu dire par « entrainement initiatique » ?

-Tu vas t'entrainer dans cette forêt pendant deux mois !

-Quoi ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Cette forêt est hantée ! Il y a plein de yokais mauvais ! En plus c'est l'endroit où il y a le plus de suicides au Japon ! Tu ne tiens pas à ce que je tombe sur un cadavre de moldu ou de sorcier ! Satoooooo…

Il se mit à rire très fort, si fort que plusieurs oiseaux s'envolèrent. Visiblement, il était plus que fier d'avoir eu une idée aussi saugrenue. Kyoko l'observait avec méfiance et consternation.

-Je n'ai jamais eu une idée aussi brillante ! Te faire faire un stage de survie dans l'un des endroits les plus dangereux du Japon !

- Baka ! Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui font faire ce genre de choses à une gamine de huit ans !

-Tu vas devenir la miko de Suzaku ! Tu dois être forte, dit-il en la secouant par les épaules !

-Sato ! Tu es cinglé ! Baa-chan va te tuer quand elle va savoir que tu m'as amenée ici ! Allez, on rentre, il va faire nuit !

Mais Sato ne l'écoutais pas, il était occupé à chercher quelque chose au fond de sa poche.

-Passe-moi ta baguette, dit-il.

-Que vas-tu en faire ? Tu es encore moins doué que moi pour la magie occidentale !

-Tiens, c'est pour un échange standard…

Et il lui fourra deux objets dans la main. Kyoko vit alors qu'il lui avait donné un poignard et une boite d'allumettes. Elle comprit qu'elle venait de faire une grosse erreur ! Décidemment, elle n'était jamais assez méfiante avec Sato !

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ?!

-Mais si ! Allez, à dans deux mois !

Il transplana. Kyoko regarda alors bouche-bée le poignard et la boîte au creux de sa main.

- !!!!!

…

-Kuso, pesta Kyoko ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'ait abandonnée ici ! Kuso ! Kuso !

Le poignard dans une main et une torche enflammée dans l'autre, Kyoko tentait d'avancer tant bien que mal dans la sombre forêt d'Aokigahara. Elle espérait encore vainement que Sato lui avait encore fait une mauvaise blague et qu'il allait revenir la chercher. Mais plus les heures passaient, plus elle en doutait. Elle se concentrait surtout sur le parcours qu'elle empruntait, désirant plus que tout trouver la sortie ! Les branches et les ronces obstruaient son passage, s'accrochant à ses vêtements. Kyoko jouait sans cesse du poignard pour couper les branches et les plantes grimpantes qui la gênaient.

Soudain, son bras se coinça entre des branches. Elle tira et tira encore, en s'écorchant la peau. Elle réussit à se dégager dans un grand fracas, des branches lui tombèrent dessus. Kyoko se jeta sur le côté, se protégeant la tête des mains. Le bruit cessa. Elle ouvrir les yeux. Elle se trouva littéralement nez à nez avec un squelette. Son sang se glaça en moins d'une seconde, et :

- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kyoko se mit à courir. Elle courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et l'amas d'os qu'elle avait dérangé de ses branchages. Il lui semblait qu'elle traversait la moitié de la forêt dans sa course. Soudain :

Boing ! Plof !

Elle venait de rebondir contre une chose molle et avait été projetée en arrière. Les esprits brouillés, Kyoko se massa le fesses et se releva.

-Salut !

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers la chose contre laquelle elle avait rebondit. Kyoko vit alors une grande balle ronde et vert pétard, munie de quatre pattes. La créature était si grande qu'elle ne voyait pas sa tête.

-Hum ! Un humain vivant ! On n'en voit pas beaucoup par ici ! Miam !

Elle se remit à courir à toutes jambes. La créature bondit à sa suite en faisant trembler le sol, déracinant les arbres avec grand bruit sur son passage.

-Hé ! Mon diner s'en va !

Le rebond de la créature déséquilibra Kyoko. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, s'abimant la cheville au passage. Prise de panique à l'idée de se faire dévorer si vite, Kyoko composa avec une rapidité déconcertante une série de mundra et :

-Kai ! Symbole du lion intérieur ! Gaibaku ! Fujin !

Un pentacle rougeoyant se dessina sous Kyoko alors qu'elle tenait ses mains figées en un mundra. La créature se mit à trembloter. Puis elle rétrécit et se ratatina comme un vieux pruneau. Au bout de quelques secondes passées à rapetisser, la créature se révéla être une petite grenouille. Un symbole rouge et brillant s'imprima sur le dos du batracien avant de disparaître, comme absorbé par la peau verdâtre.

La grenouille resta comme sonnée pendant une longue minute. Puis, sous le regard apeuré de Kyoko, elle se contracta et essaya de gonfler pour reprendre sa taille initiale.

-Niah Gniarg ! Humf ! Rah ! Impossible ! Tu as scellé mon apparence ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça, demanda le yokai dans un croassement ?

-Tu voulais me manger, rétorqua Kyoko en sortant le poignard de sa poche !

-Oh la ! Ranges moi ça ! Tu pourrais te blesser ! Et puis, c'était une blague !

- Sur le moment, ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu !

-Ah ?

Un petit silence s'installa. Le yokai semblait réfléchir. Il prit soudain un air jovial.

-Hé ! Puisse que tu n'as scellé, ça veut dire qu'on est lié ?! Génial, je suis lié à une humaine qui à l'air forte ! En tout cas, pour une gamine, c'est pas mal d'arriver à sceller un yokai de ma trempe ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu vas voir, on va bien rire ensemble ! Moi, c'est Gamakitchi ! Et toi ?

Kyoko ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose ou non d'être liée à une grenouille parlante. Mais elle se sentait plutôt contente de ne plus être seule dans cette sombre forêt, même s'il était peu probable que cette grenouille lui soit d'une quelconque utilité.

-Je m'appelle Kyoko, Kyoko Suméragi.

-Suméragi ! La fille d'Uruki ? La disciple de Suzaku ? Sans rire ! Hé ! J'ai bien fait de t'attaquer… heu… de te faire une blague, je veux dire !

Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge.

-Trinquons, fit-il en sortant une bouteille de saké de sa gueule !

-Heu, non merci ! Je suis un peu jeune pour boire !

-Ah ? Oh ! Ben, ça en ferait plus pour moi, dit-il.

BOUM ! BOUM !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit, demanda Kyoko, inquiète de tomber sur un nouveau yokai ?

-C'est le yokai le plus effrayant d'Aokigahara, croassa Gamakitchi qui avait pris une teinte vert pâle.

BOUM ! BOUM !

Kyoko se refugia contre les racines d'un arbre, Gamakitchi se précipita vers elle pour la rejoindre.

-GAMAKITCHI !

Au hurlement du yokai, Kyoko et Gamakitchi se blottirent un peu plus contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Le mystérieux et effrayant yokai apparut alors entre les ombres des feuillages. C'était une grenouille verte, de la même taille que Gamakitchi. Le crâne du batracien était bosselé, et donnait l'impression d'être couvert de bigoudis vert foncés. Kyoko n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une si petite bête pouvait produire un son aussi effrayant, mais après s'être liée à une grenouille parlante, plus rien ne pouvait vraiment l'étonner ! Gamakitchi semblait très mal à l'aise. Il sauta prudemment au bas des genoux de Kyoko et se dirigea vers la grenouille au crâne bosselé et à l'air furibond.

-Bu… Buntamama… Euh…

-Ah tais-toi ! Tu me fais honte ! Ah regarde-moi, je meurs ! Mais, je meurs de honte ! Nom d'un yokai en trottinette à roulette ! Mon fils tu me fais honte ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que je t'ai élevé ? Hein ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça ! C'est comme ça que tu remercie ta mère de tous les sacrifices qu'elle a fait pour toi ? Je me suis privée de manger pour toi ! Alors que j'ai plus que la nourriture dans ma crapaude de vie ! Mais regarde ! Regarde, on voit mes côtes, là, fit-elle en montrant son ventre dodu où l'on ne distinguait pas une seule côte. Je me suis privée de manger entre les repas, pour que toi, tu es à manger de la bonne boulette d'insectes ! Et c'est comme ça que tu me remercie ! A peine j'ai le dos tourné, et toi tu bois ! Tu bois ! Mon fils boit ! Ah ! Tu es bien le fils de ton père ! Mais continue comme ça et tu vas finir comme ton père ! C'est ça que tu veux ! Ah ! Je meurs ! Mon fils veut me tuer !

-Mais, commença Gamakitchi…

-Tsstsstss, fit Buntamama en agitant la patte dans un geste de reproche !

-Non, mais…

-Rah ! Tais-toi ! Mon fils, comment oses-tu faire ça à ta mère ! Bonjour, fit-elle à l'adresse de Kyoko avant de se retourner vers son fils. Hein ! Ecoute ta mère quand elle te parle ! Je te préviens mon fils ! Si tu continus comme ça tu vas mettre la honte sur la famille ! Mais penses à ton père ! Penses à ton père ! Nom d'un yokai en trottinette à roulette ! Tu veux finir comme lui ! Ah ! Buntapapa aimait tant l'alcool ! Qu'un jour il a fini noyé au fond d'un tonneau de saké !

-Je trouve qu'il n'y a pas de plus belle mort…

-Ah ! Tais-toi, hurla Buntamama en frappant son fils sur la tête ! Mon fils veut ma mort ! Tu trouves ça beau de mourir noyé dans du saké ! Hé bien, va ! Va mourir dans du saké et laisse ta pauvre mère seule ! Ah ! Pauvre Buntapapa ! Maître Suzaku a bien pleuré le jour où il a perdu le yokai auquel il était lié ! C'est ça que tu veux ! Mon fils est un ingrat ! Mais au lieu de boire tu devrais plutôt aller te trouver une gentille grenouillette ! Pourtant je t'en ai présenté des grenouillettes ! Des grosses, des maigres, des vertes, des noires, des oranges… Mais, non, il n'y a que l'alcool ! Tu m'étonnes qu'aucune grenouillette ne veuille de toi ! Mais moi, je voudrais bien des petits têtards avant de mourir ! Ah ! Nom d'un yokai en trottinette à roulette !

-Buntamama ! On en a déjà parlé des centaines de fois…

-Ah ! Voilà ! Mon fils ! Mon fils veut me tuer ! Tu vas déshonorer la famille si tu continues comme ça ! Nom d'un yokai en trottinette à roulette ! C'est qui ça ?

-Qui, quoi ?

-Mais qui, elle ! Là, derrière toi, fit-elle en désignant Kyoko de sa patte ! Comment tu t'appelles ma chérie ? N'ais pas peur ! Buntamama, ne va pas te manger ! Buntamama ne mange que de la bonne boulette d'insectes toute fraiche ! Tiens, regardes mon fils comme il est beau, ça c'est d'avoir grandi avec de la bonne boulette maison ! Qu'est ce que tu fais toute seule dans la forêt ? Tu sais qu'on ne voit pas souvent d'humain vivant pas ici ! Et encore moins des sorciers ! Nom d'un yokai en trottinette à roulette ! Tu vas venir à la maison ! On va pas te laisser ici toute seule avec tous ces fous qui traîne dehors ! Comment tu t'appelles ma mignonne ?

-Buntamama, c'est Kyoko Suméragi !

-Suméragi ? Suméragi ! Tu es la petite d'Uruki ! Nom d'un yokai en trottinette à roulette ! Ah quelle chance ! Tu vois, mon fils, tu pourrais être lié à une sorcière aussi douée ! Ah ! Imagine la gloire sur la famille ! Toi et Kyoko Suméragi ! La disciple de Maître Suzaku ! Ah !

-Mais, c'est le cas, mama ! Elle et moi, on est liés ! Enfin, ça c'est plus ou moins passé par accident, mais le résultat et le même…

-Ah ! Mon fils n'est pas totalement un bon à rien ! Ah ! Mon fils ! Ah ! Attends de voire ce que les voisins vont dire ! Ah ! Mon fils, mon fils !

Kyoko avait observé la scène, blottie contre son arbre. Elle se demandait où elle avait atterri. Ce qui était certain, c'était qu'elle avait une sérieuse migraine ! Buntamama bondit auprès d'elle et la tira avec une force surprenante vers elle.

-Aller ! Viens ma chérie ! Buntamama va te préparer de la bonne boulette ! Avec de la chance, j'ai encore du bœuf au frigo, sinon ce sera aux insectes ! Tu vas voir ma chérie, la bonne boulette de Buntamama !

« Mais où est-ce que je suis tombée ?! Sato, je te maudis ! »

…

-Tadaima !

Kyoko regarda Baa-chan, Maître Suzaku et Sato assis autour de la table basse. Ils le regardaient avec effarement, comme s'ils venaient de voir un mort revenir à la vie. Baa-chan était tellement surprise, qu'elle ne remarqua pas que la tasse de thé qu'elle servait à Suzaku avait débordée. Sato déglutit avec difficulté en constatant que Kyoko avait un petit air de morte-vivante. Il commença à penser que cet entrainement de survie n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça… Suzaku se leva brusquement, manquant de renverser la table.

-Kyoko, dit-il avec émotion ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Kyoko trembla et fut secouée d'un tic nerveux.

-Il ne s'est rien passé, dit-elle sombrement avec un petit air de démence. Rien du tout ! Par contre…

Zbling ! Shcrack ! Boum !

-Oups… Désolé, fit un croassement tout proche…

-Ne me dis pas que, commença Suzaku…

-Si, répondit Kyoko.

Le yokai passa la tête dans la pièce. Kyoko fut secouée d'un nouveau tic nerveux.

-Salut ! Moi, c'est Gamakitchi ! Je vais habiter ici quelque temps ! Ah ! C'est vous maître Suzaku ! Buntapapa m'a souvent parlé de vous !

Puis Gamakitchi disparut explorer la maison. Kyoko se laissa tomber sur le tatami et s'inclina profondément.

-Gomenasai, fit-elle dans un long soupir.

-Ah, soupira Suzaku à son tour ! Je me souviens avoir pleuré de joie le jour de la mort de Buntapapa… On avait été lié par accident… Je suppose que ça s'est passé comme ça pour toi aussi ?

-Gomenasai, souffla à nouveau Kyoko.

Au loin, on entendit un nouvel objet se briser.

-Oups… Désolé, croassa Gamakitchi !

…

-Ah ! Voici donc Kyoko Suméragi ! Elle aurait déjà terminé sa formation de miko, demanda l'homme d'une voix mielleuse ? Quelle chance vous avez, Suzaku, d'être lié à une miko ! Il parait qu'il n'y en a plus qu'une douzaine dans tout le pays. Il est regrettable que nous ayons perdu la plus part de nos connaissances sur de telles femmes et de tels pouvoirs… J'avoue, moi-même, que j'aurais accepté bien volontiers d'avoir une miko à mon service.

-Je vous remercie, Tanaka-san, fit Suzaku d'un ton un peu froid.

Suzaku et Tanaka-san avaient rendez-vous pour affaire. En tant que ministre des relations magiques internationales, Suzaku recevait souvent des interlocuteurs dans son bureau, que ce soit au ministère ou chez lui. Ce soir leur entrevue allait se passer dans le bureau personnel de Suzaku et, pour la première fois, Kyoko tenait son rôle de miko, assise derrière son maître. Elle servit le thé aux deux hommes puis retourna s'asseoir à sa place. L'entrevue allait commencer.

Kyoko avait seize ans. Elle se tenait droite et fière dans son kimono. Elle avait brillement réussi sa formation de miko. Non sans mal et à grand renfort d'obstination, elle savait maîtriser les arts martiaux, la magie, les manières et les arts propres aux mikos, un peu de musique, un peu d'anglais… Même si elle savait qu'il lui restait bon nombre de choses à apprendre. Elle était fière aujourd'hui de pouvoir enfin servir son maître. Elle allait surtout pouvoir prendre sa revanche sur toutes les injustices qu'on lui avait fait vivre à cause de son nom. Kyoko allait enfin pouvoir prouver sa valeur.

…

-Hé bien, bravo…Hurg ! Je dois m'avouer vaincu… Arg…

L'homme était étendu par terre, gisant dans une marre de sang, son propre sang. Le liquide rouge s'écoulait par la blessure qu'avait fait le sabre fiché dans sa cage thoracique. Il respirait douloureusement et difficilement. Il savait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Pendant qu'il agonisait, il observait l'individu agenouillé auprès de lui et qui le fouillait à la recherche de documents top-secrets et compromettants. L'individu, qui était vêtu d'un kimono noir et d'un masque de renard stylisé rouge et blanc, récupéra les documents.

-Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais, Kyoko Suméragi ?

-Comment, fit Kyoko ?!

-Oh, ce n'était pas bien difficile, Suzaku étant un de mes ennemis… Urg ! Et puis, les gens de la mafia, comme moi, sont préparés un jour ou l'autre à rencontrer un assassin…

Kyoko retira son masque. Elle observait l'homme d'un regard intense, comme si elle hésitait.

-Hésiterais-tu à me tuer ? Ah ah ah ! Kof ! Kof ! Serais-je ta première mission d'assassina ? Si c'est le cas, j'en suis presque honoré… Dire que la dernière chose que je vais voir est ce si beau visage… Si beau… Quelle tâche ingrate ton maître t'as donnée là…

L'homme divaguait. Kyoko saisit la poignée de son sabre d'une main tremblante. Un seul geste de sa part et cet homme mourrait et cela la terrifiait. Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie toute puissante sur la vie d'un individu. Kyoko ferma les yeux un bref instant. Elle tourna son sabre et dans un craquement de chair, acheva l'homme.

Kyoko se releva brusquement. Elle avait la tête qui lui tournait et envie de vomir. Elle venait de tuer un homme. Bon ou pas, elle venait de prendre la vie d'un individu. Elle avait tué. Cela la dégouttait. Kyoko secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits, elle devait s'éloigner du cadavre. Elle effaça ses empruntes et disparue dans la nuit, consciente que ce premier assassina ne serait pas le dernier. C'était ainsi, elle devait obéir à son maître, même s'il lui demandait de tuer.

…

Kyoko avait vingt ans à présent, et de nombreuses missions à son actif. Mais malgré toutes les situations parieuses qu'elle avait vécues, elle se sentait anxieuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle venait de quitter le Japon pour l'Angleterre, en compagnie de son maître. Suzaku ne lui avait donné aucune raison à ce soudain voyage.

Kyoko attendait dans un couloir, assise sur une chaise, sa valise à ses pieds. Elle attendait son maître devant la pièce où il était entré en compagnie d'un homme de sa connaissance. Le lieu lui était singulier. La décoration, le mobilier et les gens qui s'y trouvaient… Tout lui faisait penser à un saloon de western. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage.

-_Oh ! Regardez ! C'est la nouvelle fille ! L'asiatique ! Le patron ne nous avait pas mentis, elle est vraiment très belle !_

La jeune femme s'avança et Kyoko écarquilla les yeux. L'anglaise qui se tenait devant elle était vêtu d'un déshabillé si léger que le vêtement n'aurait jamais si bien porté son nom.

-_Je crois que tu l'intimides, Gladys… D'après le patron, c'est une sorte de masseuse. Genre geisha qu'il a dit. Pour attirer de nouveaux clients… Parait qu'elle ne couche pas, une demande spéciale du type qui l'amène…Temps mieux tu me diras ! Jolie comme elle est, elle nous aurait fait une sacrée concurrence ! _

-Ano, se risqua Kyoko…

-_Hé ! Salut ! Elle, c'est Gladys et moi Mary. Dis moi tu viens d'où ?_

-_Je suis Kyoko Suméragi. Je viens du Japon. Enchantée de vous rencontrer, _dis Kyoko dans un anglais approximatif et en conservant la formalité toute japonaise.

Gladys s'approcha tout près de Kyoko, si près que leurs nez se touchaient presque. L'anglaise dévisagea longuement Kyoko. Et soudain :

Smack !

Kyoko tomba de sa chaise. Elle se frotta la bouche du revers de sa manche, surprise et déconfite. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que cette fille venait de…

« Par tous les yokais ! Plus aucun homme ne voudra m'épouser s'il apprend ça ! Nom d'un yokai ! »

-_Gladys ! Tu vas nous la traumatiser !_

-_C'était juste un smack pour essayer de la décoincer un peu ! Elle est bien trop rigide cette fille du Japon, c'est pas bon pour les clients !_

A ce moment là, Suzaku ouvrit la porte. Les deux filles filèrent sans demander leur reste. Il se tourna vers Kyoko et la conduisit vers une petite chambre simple et confortable.

-Bien, Kyoko, voici la chambre que tu vas occuper…

-Comment cela ?

-Je t'ai obtenu une place de masseuse ici… Tu vas rester dans cette maison pour quatre ans et…

-Masseuse ? Quatre ans ? Ce n'était donc pas une visite diplomatique qui vous amenait en Angleterre ?

-Non, en fait, vois-tu… J'ai perdu une grosse somme d'argent aux jeux… Je n'ai jamais été doué aux jeux… C'est un moyen de rembourser mon ami…

Suzaku semblait gêné, il ne savait pas mentir à Kyoko et elle sentait que quelque chose clochait. Après un long silence, Kyoko parla enfin.

-Il va se passer quelque chose de grave, n'est ce pas, Suzaku-sama. C'est en rapport avec le soulèvement des Tengus ? Avec le retour du Mage Noir ? Vous m'avez amenée ici pour …me cacher ?

Suzaku observa Kyoko vers un sentiment de fierté. Sa disciple était bien perspicace. Il se sentait triste de laisser Kyoko ici, mais leurs vies étant liées, il ne voudrait pas que ses ennemis, des partisans de Voldemort, se mettent à la pourchasser, même s'il la savait capable de se défendre.

Suzaku ne répondit pas aux questions de Kyoko. Il pausa négligemment sa main sur la tête de la jeune femme et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il n'était pas doué pour les au-revoirs.

-A bientôt Kyoko. J'essaierais de t'écrire, si mon travail me le permet.

-Moi je vous écrirais, Maître, alors prenez le temps de me répondre, s'il vous plait !

Kyoko ne savait alors pas que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle voyait son maître.

…

-Kyoko chérie ! Il y a un client pour toi ! C'est un nouveau ! Il t'a demandée tout spécialement, répondit Mary en lui envoyant un clin d'œil coquin.

-Un nouveau client ?

-Oui, un gars sombre mais sans le charme ténébreux qui va avec ! Tu vas pas t'amuser avec lui ! Il m'a assassinée du regard !

Kyoko finit de mettre son rouge à lèvre et la suivie et suivie son amie dans les couloirs. Elles se postèrent dans un coin en angle mort où l'homme ne pouvait pas les voir. Les lèvres de Kyoko s'étirèrent en un large sourire lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle le reconnue immédiatement. Il était sombre, en effet, entièrement vêtu de noir. Le profile volontaire, malgré son nez crochu et ses cheveux graissés à l'huile de friture. Il avait l'air renfrogné et ne semblait pas à sa place dans cet environnement de luxure. Il fusillait du regard toutes les prostituées qui passaient à proximité de lui, comme si elles étaient les choses les plus immondes qu'il ait jamais vu.

Kyoko en était certaine, c'était Severus Rogue, l'homme envoyé par Albus Dumbledore. Et elle était certaine que cet homme allait changer sa vie.

-Mary ?

-Oui ?

-Combien tu paris, si je réussis à lui faire un shampoing ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle !

…

Kyoko courait dans un espace noir infini. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni où elle devait aller. La panique l'envahit. Elle sentait des mains s'agripper à ses vêtements pour l'attirer vers le sol. Kyoko se dégagea non sans mal et continua de courir. Elle trébucha, se releva, mais il était déjà trop tard. Des formes noires jaillirent autour d'elle. Kyoko se figea de terreur. Les formes prirent des visages, des visages de gens qu'elle avait affrontés et tués. Ils se jetèrent sur elle.

-Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vous ai tués ! Vous ne pouvait pas être là !

Elle les sentait, ils s'accrochaient à elle. Et ils étaient si nombreux !

-Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi en paix ! Je dois être morte ! Je suis morte ! Ne me dites pas que c'est l'enfer !

Ils étaient tellement groupés, compactés autour d'elle, qu'elle arrivait à peine à respirer.

-Laissez-moi ! Je n'ai fait que mon devoir !

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose entrer dans son corps, au niveau de son cœur. Kyoko hurla de douleur. C'était comme si on tentait de lui arracher le cœur avec une pince. Mais ce n'est pas tout à fait son cœur que l'on arrachait, c'était autre chose, juste à côté, une sorte de perle rougeoyante qui réchauffait son corps depuis toujours. Dans un mouvement violent, elle sentit qu'on venait de la lui arracher. Kyoko baissa les yeux, elle vit une grosse perle rouge au creux d'une main noire. La perle fut emportée dans les ténèbres. Kyoko se sentit vidée de toute chaleur. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur et un vide dans sa poitrine.

Soudain, une main lumineuse jaillit des ténèbres au dessus d'elle. La main l'appelait. Elle se rapprochait de Kyoko. La jeune femme dégagea son bras avec difficulté, les corps serrés contre elle la gênaient. Elle tendit la main alors que les corps l'attiraient vers le fonds, vers les ténèbres. Kyoko se sentait emportée. Elle était si fatiguée, maintenant qu'elle avait perdu la perle, elle ne voulait plus résister. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était se reposer. Mais la main l'appela :

-Kyoko !

Cette lumière l'appelait avec tant de force. Alors, la jeune femme sortie de sa torpeur et dans un sursaut de lucidité, elle se dégagea. Mais les corps la remportaient. Kyoko hurla pour se donner de la force et du courage. Elle le va le bras. Ses doigts touchaient la lumière. Kyoko attrapa la main avec force et ne la lâcha pas. Elle se sentit aspirée et :

…

-Aaah !

Kyoko se releva brusquement. Ses pupilles s'emplirent d'une lumière crue. Elle porta la main à ses yeux pour se protéger des rayons aveuglants. Sa respiration était haletante. Son cœur battait si vite que sa poitrine semblait se déchirer à chaque battements. Elle se laissa retomber lentement sur les draps et essaya de remettre ses idées en place. Où était-elle ? Et ses corps qui la harcelaient, où étaient-ils ? Etait-elle en vie ? Non, impossible. Kyoko se sentait perdue, déboussolée. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une main dans la sienne. Lentement, elle leva le bras qui protégeait ses yeux et tenta de faire le point. Elle y voyait flou. Mais les images se formèrent peu à peu sur sa rétine.

Dumbledore était assis à son chevet. Il lui tenait la main. Le vieil homme semblait fatigué mais serein. Kyoko regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnue la chambre de ses appartement à Poudlard. Rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours les même rideaux rouges, les même meubles, la même chaleur qui emplissait la pièce. Elle sentait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait changée.

-Professeur Dumbledore, appela Kyoko d'une voix éraillée ?

-Oui, Kyoko. Bon retour parmi nous, dit-il d'une voix paisible !

Kyoko resserra sa main autour de celle du vieil homme. Elle n'y croyait pas. Elle était en vie. La jeune femme s'effondra en larme. Kyoko était secouée de sanglots violents mais elle ne savait plus si elle pleurait parce qu'elle n'était pas morte ou parce qu'elle était vivante. Dumbledore lui donna un mouchoir et lui frotta doucement le dos. Kyoko se moucha bruyamment et pleura de plus belle.

-La main, sanglota-t-elle. C'était vous, la main ?

-Oui, Kyoko. C'était moi. Tout va bien maintenant. Tu es revenue d'un lieu d'où peu de gens reviennent. Aux frontières de la mort ! Tu as failli passer cette frontière c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé. J'ai bien cru te perdre, Kyoko.

-Mais comment ? Comment…

-C'est une longue histoire, Kyoko. Es-tu prête à l'entendre ? Peut être veux-tu te reposer ?

-Non, je veux savoir, dit-elle en sanglotant.

Dumbledore la regarda en silence. Kyoko avait le teint cireux et l'air maladif des gens restés trop longtemps alités. Ces cheveux avaient poussé et étaient devenus trop long, lui donnant un aspect négligé, à mille lieux de la coupe soignée qu'elle avait arborée en arrivant à Poudlard. Ces yeux dorés avaient perdus de leur éclats et semblaient éteins. Sans parler de son corps devenu faible et amaigri… Il se demanda si l'instant été bien choisi pour lui relater son sauvetage, mais le regard presque farouche de Kyoko chassa vite cette idée.

-Sache tout d'abord que cela faisait près de deux mois que tu étais entre la vie et la mort, et que, la situation à évoluée…

-Deux mois… Je vous en prie, professeur, dites moi comment vous avez réussi à me sauver !

-Hé bien, lorsque tu as croqué la capsule de poison et que tu t'es effondrée, Severus a remarqué que tu étais plongée dans une léthargie pré-mortem. Il a donc convaincu Voldemort de ramener ton corps à Poudlard, comme signe d'avertissement de sa puissance…

Kyoko hocha la tête, elle écoutait avec attention, curieuse de savoir comment on l'avait arrachée à une mort certaine.

-Severus savait que tu risquais de t'empoisonner. Il a donc étudié tout les antidotes possibles et imaginables. Il est arrivé à la conclusion, non sans l'aide de Gamakitchi, que tu t'empoisonnerais avec de l'extrait de foie de fugu. Il savait alors, que son temps serait limité pour t'administré un antidote et surtout qu'une potion ordinaire ne te sauverait pas.

Kyoko hocha de nouveau la tête.

-Mais tu as sous-estimé notre maître des potions Kyoko ! Il a réussi, dans un premier temps grâce à un bézoard, à limiter la rapidité du poison. Il a alors pu t'administrer un traitement, long et lourd, j'en conviens, qui permettrait de débarrasser ton corps du poison. Tu as rechuté à de nombreuses fois, comme si tu refusais de te réveiller, mais tu es finalement de retour parmi nous.

Kyoko fut secouée d'un rire nerveux.

-Oui, il est très fort ce Severus Rogue ! Très fort ! Ramener à la vie une miko qui a décidé d'en finir, ce n'est pas donné à tous le monde !

Elle parlait d'un ton dédaigneux qui surprit Dumbledore.

-Qu'y a-t-il, s'enquit-il ?

Kyoko porta une main à son cœur et serra fort. Elle ne sentait plus la chaleur qui avait toujours rayonnée dans son corps. Elle se sentait vide, perdue… Elle était en vie soit, mais au combien perdue, déchirée, brisée !

-Mon pouvoir… Je ne sens plus sa chaleur… J'ai perdu mon pouvoir, professeur !

Elle leva vers lui des yeux implorants.

-Que vais-je devenir, professeur ! J'ai perdu mon pouvoir ! Je ne suis plus miko ! J'ai… J'ai perdu ma raison de vivre !

Dumbledore ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction.

-Oui, mais tu es en vie, Kyoko. C'est essentiel !

-Non ! Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas ! Je me suis toujours entraînée pour être miko ! Je n'ai jamais eu que cet objectif dans la vie ! Que vais-je devenir !

-Tu es libre Kyoko ! Libre ! Libre de vivre ta vie ! Libre d'aimer !

A ce mot, elle sursauta. Elle serra plus fort la main du vieil homme.

-Mais ça fait si peur, la liberté !

-Je sais. Mais tu n'es pas seule, il y a de nombreuses personne qui tiennent à toi. Et puis, la lutte contre Voldemort n'est pas terminée.

Kyoko retourna la main de Dumbledore dans la sienne. Elle vit que le symbole de Tomoé était tatoué dans sa paume et elle supposa que son épaule devait aussi arborer ce signe, maintenant. Elle remarqua alors la main droite de Dumbledore. Une main décharnée noircie, comme du charbon, comme si elle avait été brulée par un puissant maléfice.

-Professeur ! Votre main, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix perçante !

-Ah oui… Je savais que tu le remarquerais tôt ou tard…

-Que vous est-il arrivé ?

-C'est un sortilège de Tom… Il s'est avéré que je suis moins rapide en combat… Mon grand âge, sans doute…

-Mais, il n'y a rien à faire ? Il existe surement une potion ou un sort pour sauver votre main !

-Ne t'en fait pas, Severus s'est bien occupé de moi. Il a ralenti le maléfice.

Kyoko regarda sa main droite d'un air désolé.

-Je vois que tu as toujours ton grand cœur, Kyoko. Ne te souci pas d'un vieil hibou comme moi. Songe plutôt à te remettre, l'Ordre à grand besoin de toi.

Il versa une potion dans un gobelet qu'il lui tendit.

-C'est une potion régénératrice, ça va te faire du bien !

Kyoko attrapa le gobelet et le vida d'un trait. Elle se sentit alors engourdie. Elle comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de se reposer et de laisser partir Dumbledore.

Les jours suivants, Kyoko reçu de nombreuses visites. Tout d'abord d'Harry, Ron et Hermione, mais aussi de membres de l'Ordre. Ils étaient tous visiblement contents de la voir en vie, et relativement en bonne forme. Kyoko prit un air ravis en les voyant débarquer, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Heureusement que Gamakitchi était là pour détendre l'atmosphère, car à chaque question que Kyoko posait sur la lutte contre Voldemort, les membres de l'Ordre semblaient gênés et voulaient à tout pris changer de sujet. Ce qu'ils réussissaient à faire à l'aide d'une pirouette de Gamakitchi. Seul Sirius, qui vint lui rendre visite un soir, accepta de lui parler de la situation.

-Onegai, Nii-san, supplia Kyoko. Tous les autres ont refusé de me parler ! Mais, toi, tu vas bien me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas, Kyoko. Il s'est passé tant de choses…

-Oh, s'il te plait, fit-elle en lui jetant un regard de chien battu.

-Bon, bon, d'accord ! Tu as gagné ! Mais ne me regardes pas comme ça ? Pff… Par où commencer…

-Par le début.

-Hé bien… Lorsque Servillus t'a ramené à Poudlard… Il a réussi à te sauver en plus ! Ce crétin visqueux ! Tu devrais voir ça tête, il se néglige de plus en plus ! Il pourrait penser à ceux qui doivent supporter sa sale tronche !

-Nii-san, on s'éloigne du sujet, dit Kyoko, qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de Rogue.

-Oui, désolé… En fait, se reprit-il, l'échec de son plan l'a mis dans une colère noire. Il n'a pas supporté que tu lui résistes et qu'il ne puisse s'emparer de tes pouvoirs…

Kyoko émit un petit rire de dédain.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, Kyoko ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir au lieu de mettre ta vie en danger !

-Oui, mais est-ce que ça a été utile ! C'est ça que je veux savoir !

-Pff… Oui et non… Tu nous as permis de gagner du temps pour convaincre la population du retour de Voldemort (il était temps !) et de mettre en place une meilleur résistance, mais…

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours un « mais » ?!

-En fait, son échec, l'échec de Voldemort l'a mis dans un tel état de rage que…

-Que …?

-Il a attaqué tout les postes que nous avions reconquis ! Il a frappé et très fort ! La population est complètement paniquée, il y a eu beaucoup d'assassinat de sympathisants à l'Ordre du Phénix. Sans parles des affrontements. Tu as bien vu la main de Dumbledore ? C'est un mauvais sort que lui à lancé Voldemort lors d'un combat !

-Donc, ma détention ne vous a créé que des problèmes ? Cela n'a servi à rien !

-Ne dit pas ça ! Même si nous avons perdu le ministère et les postes importants, tu nous as permis de montrer une chose à Voldemort : qu'il y a encore des gens qui n'ont pas peur de lui et qui sont prêts à résister ! Et tant qu'il y aura des gens comme toi, comme nous, ça nous laisse encore un espoir de vaincre Voldemort !

-Mouais, fit-elle, peu convaincue…

-Il faut que tu fâches aussi une dernière chose, il y a eu du mouvement à Poudlard.

-Du mouvement ?

-Tu te souviens surement de Turner ?

-Turner ? Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal ? Cet homme timide et réservé ? Oui, je m'en souviens, mais je ne lui ai jamais beaucoup parlé.

-Hé bien, il est mort.

Un petit silence s'installa.

-Ah, fit Kyoko. Une bien triste nouvelle… Il a été tué par des mangemorts ?

-Oui, il était un sympathisant de l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors, Voldemort a voulu faire un exemple, en assassinant un professeur de Poudlard, qui plus est.

-Hum… C'est bien vrai que ce poste est maudit ! Qui le remplace alors ?

-Rogue.

-Ah.

-Hé oui, Servillus a obtenu ce qu'il voulait ! Tss… Il a toujours voulu être prof de défense…

-Contre les forces du mal. Oui, oui… Mais, et le cours de potion ?

-C'est Slughorn qui le remplace, c'était l'ancien professeur de potion.

-Hum, je vois…

-Autre chose, Harry pense que Drago Malefoy tente de tuer Dumbledore et…

-Drago ? Tuer Dumbledore ? C'est une blague, Nii-san ?

-Je me suis pausé la question. Mais Drago s'est trahi par des tentatives d'attentat et d'assassinat, qui ont toutes échouées, toujours d'après Harry. J'ai toute les raisons de le croire, le petit Malefoy ayant suivit les traces de son père en devenant mangemort…

-C'est Voldemort qui a donné une telle mission à Drago ? Il ne va jamais réussir !

-Je pense que c'est un moyen pour Voldemort de punir Malefoy, le père, de ses échecs. Il a donné à son fils une mission irréalisable, pour le faire souffrir.

-Il s'en est passé des choses en deux mois ! Et l'Ordre ? Il y a eu beaucoup de missions ?

Un petit silence gêné s'installa.

-Kyoko, je crois que je t'en ai assez dit. Tu comprends, normalement je n'aurais rien du te dire de tout ça…

-Je comprends, dit Kyoko en poussant un soupir de frustration.

Sirius se le va et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Kyoko hésita un instant, puis elle se lança :

-Sirius, attend, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Il se retourna lentement, le regard interrogateur.

-J'ai compris pourquoi je tiens à t'appeler « Nii-san », alors que j'appelle les autres de manière occidentale.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit, il y a longtemps, que je te considérais un peu comme une sœur ? C'était quand déjà… Ah oui, après ton combat contre le tengu ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas pour cette raison. En fait, lorsque j'étais endormie, j'ai revue des images de mon passé. Tu sais, le genre de flashback que tu fais avants de mourir ?

-Je vois le genre oui.

-Hé bien… Tu me fais beaucoup penser à Sato. Sato à la même désinvolture que toi, un caractère semblable, même physiquement, je trouve que vous vous ressemblez et vous avez le même âge… Sato est moi, on a grandi ensemble, mais je n'ai jamais osé l'appeler « Nii-san ». Pour faire simple, c'est le petit frère de l'homme qui était, hypothétiquement, mon père.

Sirius pouffa de rire.

-Oui, c'est ton oncle « hypothétique » ! Tu dis ça d'une manière tellement étrange !

-Hé ! Ne rigole pas ! C'est important pour moi ce que je te dis !

- Excuse-moi. Et donc, ce Sato qui me ressemble tant ?

-On a grandi ensemble, et même si on a douze ans de différence on était très proches. Comme si c'était mon frère. Mais comme je me sens responsable de la mort de son frère, Kenitchi, je l'ai toujours appelé par son prénom. Tu comprends, je l'ai privé de son frère, alors moi l'appeler « frère »… C'était mal venu, non ?

De nouveau, un silence gêné s'installa.

-Voilà, je tenais à te le dire, fit Kyoko.

-Je suis touché que tu te confie à moi, Kyoko, ça prouve que tu me fais confiance. Tu sembles soucieuse depuis que tu es réveillée, c'était à cause de ça ?

-Entre autre chose…

Kyoko aurait voulu lui parler de son emprisonnement dans le bastion de Voldemort, d'autres souvenirs qu'elle avait vus, de la perte de ses pouvoirs et de Rogue, bien sûr. Mais elle préféra se taire, elle se sentait fatiguée.

-Reprend vite de force, lança Sirius ! J'ai hâte d'affronter les mangemorts, avec toi, mais évite d'en faire trop !

-Compris.

Sirius disparut par la cheminée.

Les jours suivants, Kyoko continua à broyer du noir. Elle ne se remettait pas de la perte de ses pouvoirs. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, perdre son statut de miko était une chose insurmontable, de laquelle elle ne se remettrait pas. Malgré les visites et les plaisanteries de Gamakitchi (« Quoi ? Elle est portant tordante, celle du tanuki ! Pourquoi tu ris pas ? »), Kyoko se sentait toujours aussi mal et vide. Le fait que l'Ordre la laisse de côté (« Non, tu n'es pas encore totalement remise, prend ton temps. ») n'arrangeait en rien son moral. La jeune femme se sentait inutile. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Rogue (qu'elle n'avait toujours pas revue) de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Pour elle, la mort aurait été préférable au fait de se sentir inutile.

C'est en fin d'après midi, alors que Kyoko somnolait dans le salon de ses appartements, qu'il apparut. La jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant une présence près d'elle. Elle ne le reconnut pas immédiatement.

Posté devant une fenêtre, Severus Rogue regardait le parc de Poudlard. Il était vêtu de son habituelle robe de sorcier noire, c'est ce qui permi à Kyoko de le reconnaître. Il avait les traits sombres et fatigués. Ces cheveux, long et gras, lui donnaient un aspect très négligé. Sans parler de l'horrible barbe qu'il arborait, comme s'il n'avait pas prit le temps de se raser depuis des jours.

-Vous ressemblez à Raspoutine, lui dit-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, avec rigidité. Elle se leva et fit trois pas vers lui. Il ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, se qui choqua profondément Kyoko. Comment, après ce qu'il avait fait pour la ramener, pouvait-il être si glacial ?

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Miss Suméragi, demanda-t-il froidement ?

-En vie, fit-elle avec la même froideur.

Il semblait surpris par le ton de Kyoko. Aussitôt le ton monta d'un cran. Kyoko avait besoin d'évacuer la colère qu'elle ressentait contre lui.

-Quel manque de reconnaissance, gronda Rogue ! Je me suis démené pour vous désintoxiquer un poison que vous aviez ingurgité ! Quel joli coup d'éclat devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Aviez-vous seulement pensé à la conséquence de votre acte !

-Je ne vous avez rien demandé ! J'avais pris ma décision !

-Dois-je comprendre que vous auriez préféré mourir, explosa-t-il ?

-Oui ! Oui, j'aurais préférer mourir plutôt que de me sentir inutile et déshonorée !

-Votre honneur ! Toujours votre honneur !

-Oui, mon honneur ! Vous ne pouviez pas me sortir de là ! Je ne voulais pas être violée ! Alors oui, j'ai préféré me donner la mort !

Ils se regardèrent en silence, comme s'ils s'analysaient l'un l'autre.

-Vous m'attendiez donc, pour me cracher votre colère à la figure, siffla-t-il ?

-Et vous, qu'attendiez vous de moi ? Vous ne vous rendez pas compte ! J'ai traversé les frontières de la mort ! On m'a arraché mon pouvoir !

Elle déboutonna son col et lui montra son épaule. Le symbole de Tomoé était tatoué sur sa peau.

-Regardez ! C'est la preuve ! Je ne suis plus miko ! A cause de vous, je ne suis plus rien !

-Silence ! Petite idiote, tonna-t-il ! Vous êtes en vie, alors estimez-vous heureuse ! Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant !

Kyoko s'effondre en larme. Rogue la regarda avec mépris. Il avait passé deux long mois à la soigner avec des potions qui demandaient une préparation parfaite. Il l'avait veillée pendant des nuits pour vérifier qu'elle supportait bien les antidotes (Bien sur il n'avait pas voulu que Dumbledore en parle). Et c'était comme ça qu'elle le remerciait ? Soit, il n'aurait peut être pas dû l'aborder froidement, mais il avait tellement d'autres soucis ! Il soupira.

-Je comprends que vous ayez besoin d'évacuer votre colère, dit-il d'un ton exaspéré ! Mais de quoi vous plaignez-vous ? Vous êtes libre de faire ce que bon vous semble !

Il se dirigea vers la porte, il avait autre chose à faire que de consoler une pleurnicheuse ! Et puis, il n'avait pas pensé que leurs retrouvailles se dérouleraient ainsi.

-Attendez, l'appela Kyoko ! Attendez…

Rogue se retourna. Il regarda Kyoko qui se relevait. Elle semblait s'être calmée.

-Je veux savoir pourquoi vous teniez tant à me sauver ! Pourquoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous laisser vous sacrifié inutilement ! Les seuls gens que j'ai vu mourir, ces dernier temps, sont ceux que je n'ai pas réussi à sauver ! Je ne voulais pas que vous en fassiez parti !

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce ton si froid, vous qui vous êtes donné tant de mal pour me sauver ?

-Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte, maugréa-t-il ! Et puis, vous êtes forte, Suméragi, ne me faites pas croire qu'une parole froide peu vous blesser !

-Maintenant, si, dit-elle la main serrée sur son cœur.

Elle lui lança un regard perçant qui le fit frissonner.

-Cela suffit, Suméragi, rugit-il ! Je sais que vous n'êtes pas faible ! Vous n'êtes plus miko, soit ! Mais vous avez toujours vos deux jambes ! Alors levez-vous et marchez !

Ces paroles ont fait à Kyoko l'effet d'un électrochoc. C'était ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

-Vous tenez à moi, n'est ce pas. Sinon vous ne m'auriez pas sauvée et vous auriez déjà claqué la porte.

Rogue détourna son regard d'elle.

-Je vous en prie, dites le moi !

-Tout le monde tient à vous, Suméragi, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Oui, mais vous…

-Mais moi aussi !

Les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres qu'il s'en rende compte. Kyoko le regarda avec des yeux embrumés de larmes. Elle fit trois pas et le pris dans ses bras. Et une fois encore elle s'effondra en larme. Elle avait besoin de pleurer. Rogue était gêné, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation.

-Là, là, fit-il en tapotant maladroitement son dos… Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Vous avez vécu de dur moment, comme nous tous. Et même si vous n'êtes plus miko, je suis certain que vous pouvez toujours utiliser votre baguette…

Il laissa Kyoko blottie contre son épaule encore quelque minute, puis :

-Là, là, refit-il avec la même maladresse… Vous aviez besoin de pleurer et de vous mettre en colère… Maintenant, ça suffit !

Kyoko le lâcha. Elle le regarda avec attention pendant qu'il époussetait sa cape froissée. Bien sur, il n'était pas beau, surtout avec son horrible barbe. Bien sur, il n'était pas toujours aimable ou gentil. Mais il était courageux et protégeait les gens à qui il tenait. Kyoko repensa à ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit. Elle était libre à présent. Libre d'offrir son cœur à qui elle voulait. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se lança.

-Je vous aime.

Rogue tourna la tête vers elle dans un mouvement brusque. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Quoi ?

-Je vous aime.

Rogue la regardait avec un air ahuri. Elle sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux. Un long silence s'installa.

-Dites quelque chose, je vous en prie, supplia Kyoko !

Mais aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Severus Rogue. Il était trop surpris, personne ne lui avait jamais dit une telle chose. Kyoko s'impatienta. De colère elle saisit un vase.

-Sortez d'ici, tonna-t-elle !

Sentant le danger, Rogue se précipita vers la porte et sortit juste à temps. Il entendit le vase se briser derrière la porte. Il tomba nez à nez avec Gamakitchi.

-Ben, alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, croassa-t-il ?

-Je n'ai pas tout saisi, articula Rogue. On s'est disputé, je l'ai consolé… Moi ? Consolé quelqu'un…

-Ah, oui. Ce devait être une première, fit la grenouille.

-Et… C'est là que je n'aie pas tout compris…

-Quoi ?

-Miss Suméragi m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait.

Gamakitchi le regarda avec des yeux agrandis comme des soucoupes. Puis il fit une petite danse de joie et questionna Rogue.

-Et vous lui avez dit quoi ?

-Rien.

-Rien ?

-Rien.

-Par tous les yokais, fit-il en se tapant le revers de la patte contre sa tête. Pas étonnant qu'elle vous ait jeté un vase à la figure ! Mais laissez-moi faire ! Je vais tout arranger !

Rogue n'en était pas sûre. Il était rare que Gamakitchi arrange quoi que ce soit. En tout cas, il se sentait étonnamment léger.


	20. Chapter 20

**La belle des lanternes rouges**

Auteur : laptite-guimauve

Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling possède tout sauf l'héroine de cette histoire ^_^

Genre : Aventure/romance

Rated : M c'est pour maintenant !

Note de l'auteur : L'histoire se situe après le tome 6, mais comme le fin ne me plaisait pas (Dumby pourquoi !) j'ai fait un micmac très libre. Donc Dumbledore est vivant, Harry est toujours à Poudlard et mène la chasse aux horcruxes de front (oui en même temps que les cours, il est très fort). Rogue, toujours égal a lui-même est confronté dés le début à mon héroïne dans une scène que j'avais trop envie d'écrire pour le « fun ». Et c'est de la qu'est partie mon histoire (hé oui très étrange tous ça…). Ah oui, Sirius n'est pas mort, parce que moi je l'aime bien, Sirius. La vous vous dites « mais c'est quoi cette merde ! » et la je répond « mais enfin, c'est un beau foutoir que j'espère très marrant et agréable à lire, si si ! ». ^_^

Blabla de l'auteur : juste une petite remarque pour ceux qui pense que Kyoko est une Mary-Sue… Kyoko n'est pas un Mary-Sue, elle est manga. Pour m'expliquer, je vais prendre pour exemple un personnage de manga très populaire. Donc, allons-y ! Il était un fois un jeune garçon et son petit frère très doués en alchimie. Un jour leur mère meurt, leur père les ayant abandonnés, ils se retrouvent seuls. Ils vont donc tenter une expérience interdite pour ramener leur mère à la vie, la transmatation humaine. Notons qu'ils ont dix ans. La transmutation humaine échoue. Notre personnage perd une jambe et son frère est aspiré, il disparait. Pour ramener son frère, notre petit héros va sacrifier son bras. Il lie l'âme de son frère à une armure. Des années plus tard, pour tenter de retrouver leur corps, les deux frères partent à la recherche de la pierre philosophale. Notre héros devient alchimiste d'état, le plus jeune de l'histoire, pour parfaire ses recherches. Il est très doué en alchimie et à la particularité d'être capable de la pratiquer sans utiliser de cercle de transmutation, élément normalement nécessaire à toute opération alchimique. Il lui suffit à la place de joindre les mains. Il en est capable car il a vu « la vérité » alors qu'il perdait sa jambe et l'a revue alors qu'il sacrifiait son bras pour faire revenir son frère. Niveau caractère notre héro est entêté, impulsif, audacieux, agressif et immature. Mais il a bon cœur. Avez-vous deviné de qui il s'agit ? Edward Elric de la série Fullmetal Alchemist ! Personnellement je trouve que c'est un personnage génial ! Donc, comme je le disais avant cet exemple, ma Kyoko est manga !

**Chapitre 20**

Severus Rogue arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard avec un air pensif. C'était un homme plein de soucis. Il marchait d'un pas sûr et rapide vers les cachots du château. Il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme et le seul lieu approprié pour cela était son bureau. Il descendit un escalier éclairé d'une torche, sans même prêter attention au mur verdâtre et aux fantômes qui le saluèrent sur son passage. L'homme ouvrit la porte de son bureau et la referma derrière lui avec un soupir de soulagement. Il s'assit derrière son bureau croisa les mains et vint y reposer son menton rasé de frais. Rogue regarda les bocaux alignés le long des murs, leur contenu flottait paisiblement dans le formol. Il pouvait enfin réfléchir à loisir.

Severus Rogue pensa d'abord à Albus Dumbledore, le soir où il était revenu avec une main frappée par un sortilège du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rogue avait réussi à endiguer le sortilège, mais le vieux sorcier se savait condamné à une mort lente et douloureuse. C'est alors que Dumbledore lui annonça calmement, presque sur le ton de la conversation, qu'il devrait le tuer le moment venu. Il s'y était engagé, non sans répugnance, car Dumbledore savait être convainquant ! Même si Dumbledore lui avait dit que le temps ne pressait pas, Rogue ne se sentait pas prêt à tuer son mentor.

C'est alors que Severus Rogue pensa à autre chose. Il avait fait le serment inviolable avec Narcissia Malefoy. Il l'avait fait pour défier Bellatrix, mais il le regrettait bien amèrement. Ainsi, Rogue avait conclu un pacte magique avec Narcissia, il devait aider et protéger Drago dans sa mission pour tuer Dumbledore. C'est lui qui prendrait le relai si Drago échouait. Finalement, songea-t-il, les choses ne se goupillaient pas si mal que ça. Les deux situations, dans lesquelles il s'était retrouvé, finissaient par le même chemin : Dumbledore devrait mourir de sa main.

Enfin, Severus Rogue pensa à Kyoko Suméragi. Il l'avait revue juste après avoir fait le serment inviolable, il n'était donc pas dans son état normal. Et c'était une situation dans laquelle Severus aurait bien eu besoin de tout son flegme. Mais il avait perdu patience face à une jeune femme brisée, en colère et déboussolée. Suffisamment déboussolée et perdue pour lui annoncer qu'elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait, la belle affaire… Etait-ce seulement vrai ou avait-elle agi sous le coup de l'émotion ? Il ne saurait le dire. Toujours est-il qu'il avait été si surpris qu'il n'avait rien répondu.

Il soupira.

Kyoko Suméragi l'aimait-elle vraiment ? Lui, Severus Rogue, le mangemort, l'espion, l'agent double, apprécié de si peu de gens ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

Et lui, que pensait-il d'elle ? Bien sur, quelque fois il l'a désirée pour son charme, sa beauté. Elle le troublait aussi parfois, si bien qu'il devait se raccrocher au souvenir de Lily. Etait-il seulement prêt à aimer une autre femme, alors que depuis plus de seize ans, il se levait tout les matins pour Lily ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait que faire et que penser de Kyoko Suméragi.

Finalement, il attrapa un paquet de copie. Mettre quelque zéro sur les devoirs médiocres de ses élèves allait surement lui faire le plus grand bien. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait jusqu'au moment où la marque des Ténèbres le brûla. Il abandonna tout et transplana.

Au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phénix, se déroulait une réunion regroupant quelques membres de confiance tels que les Weasley, Lupin, Sirius, Maugrey, Kingsley, ainsi que Kyoko… Dans la sombre cuisine, l'air grave de Dumbledore ne présageait rien de bon. Dumbledore débuta la réunion en revenant sur la situation au Ministère de la Magie. Il leva une main pour mettre fin aux conversations et commença :

-J'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit-il d'emblée. Rufus Scrimgeour, l'actuel Ministre de la Magie, a été retrouvé assassiné.

Des murmures inquiets montèrent. La Ministre de la Magie, assassiné ? Kyoko tourna la tête vers Sirius. Visiblement, elle avait loupé un épisode. Elle était restée un bon mois dans les cachots de Voldemort et deux mois dans le coma. Il était en avril. Il avait dû se passer bien des choses…

-Je croyais que c'étais Cornélius Fudge qui était Ministre de la Magie, murmura-t-elle. Que s'est-il passé ?

-En fait, souffla Sirius en se penchant vers elle, il y a deux ans, lorsque Voldemort est officiellement réapparu, Fudge aurait dû démissionner…

-C'est ce qu'il aurait dû faire en effet, affirma Kyoko d'une manière tout à fait nippone.

-Seulement, il est resté à la tête du Ministère grâce à des pots de vin et à la pression de gens et de donateurs haut placés, généralement des mangemorts, comme Malefoy… En corrompant le Ministère de la sorte, il a parmi aux mangemorts d'agir librement, tout en sauvant sa propre tête. Il y a un peu plus de trois mois, lorsque Rogue et toi êtes partis pour tenter de détruire le dernier horcruxe, nous avons mené une attaque contre le Ministère. Nous l'avons alors repris des mains des mangemorts, grâce à une aide non négligeable de Gamakitchi.

Kyoko hocha la tête, elle s'en souvenait.

-Fudge a démissionné. Rufus Scrimgeour prit sa place et lutta activement contre la corruption au Ministère. Bien sûr, Voldemort a répliqué en attaquant de plus en plus de famille soutenant les nés-moldus. Rufus Scrimgeour avait disparu depuis trois semaines. Voldemort en a profité pour reprendre tous les postes que Scrimgeour avait préservés des mangemorts.

-C'est toujours agréable d'être mis au courant de la situation, siffla Kyoko avec une amertume à peine masquée.

-Tu es mal placé pour faire une remarque, mademoiselle-je-ne-dis-à-personne-qu'on-ne-peut-pas-s'emparer-de-mes-pouvoirs, fit Sirius avec humour.

Dumbledore qui avait remarqué leur messe basse toussa pour ramener leur attention.

-Avant sa disparition, continua Dumbledore, cela faisait déjà quelques semaines que Rufus Scrimgeour était soumis à l'impérium, avec plus ou moins de succès d'ailleurs, ce qui empêchait Voldemort de prendre le contrôle total du Ministère. Voldemort a donc jugé bon de se débarrasser de lui pour asseoir son pouvoir sur le Ministère. Notre dernier rempart au Ministère de la Magie est tombé !

Un silence lourd se posa sur la pièce, Maugrey le rompit :

-Même si la population est maintenant consciente du retour de Voldemort, tous les sorciers ne sont pas encore convaincus par le fait que Voldemort ait pris le Ministère… Cela venait sans aucun doute de l'image de Scrimgeour, c'était un grand chasseur de mages noirs ! En trois mois, il a réussi à effacer l'image que Fudge avait imposée au Ministère, la tromperie et la corruption. Avec la mort de Scrimgeour, Voldemort pourrait se proclamer officiellement maître du Ministère et…

-Tom ne le fera pas, déclara Dumbledore, pas pour l'instant !

-Mais pourquoi, interrogea Lupin ?

-Parce que Tom a toujours ces deux obsessions : Poudlard et Harry Potter ! Tant qu'il n'aura pas fait tomber Poudlard, autrement dit, moi et Harry, il ne déclarera pas officiellement son retour.

-Qui va prendre la place de Scrimgeour, alors, demanda Sirius ?

-Thicknesse Pius.

-Thicknesse Pius ? Le directeur du Département de la justice magique ?

-Lui-même. Tom l'a sans doute choisi parce qu'il est un membre éminent du Ministère. Les sorciers ont confiance en lui.

-Mais Thicknesse n'est pas un partisan de Voldemort, ni même un mage noir, dit Sirius… Il va donc être soumis à l'impérium ?

-Thicknesse a un esprit plus faible que Scrimgeour, déclara Maugrey. Il sera bien plus facile à contrôler !

-Il faut se préparer, dit Dumbledore d'une voix grave. La situation va encore se durcir…

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Dumbledore se tourna vers la famille Weasley.

-Arthur, Molly, je vous mets en garde ! Voldemort pourrait très bien s'attaquer à vous prochainement. Votre soutient appuyé aux nés-moldus vous met en danger. Après tout, il s'est déjà attaquer à un professeur de Poudlard qui ne masquait pas son soutient à l'Ordre et aux moldus…

-Ne vous en faites pas Dumbledore, nous savons ce que nous risquons, déclara Arthur.

-Oui, ajouta Molly. Après tout, notre pendule indique bien « en danger » pour tous les membres de notre famille…

Le vieux sorcier ne répondit rien, connaissant le fort caractère de Molly Weasley. Il enchaîna :

-Sirius, vous continuerez à surveiller le Chemin de Travers et l'Allée des Embrumes sous votre forme de chien…

-Je vous informe dès qu'il y a un mouvement suspect, Dumbledore !

Kyoko écoutait calmement, assise à côté de Sirius. Les déclarations de Dumbledore l'inquiétaient. Sa captivité au manoir Malefoy avait fait gagner du temps à l'Ordre et elle avait ainsi montré à Voldemort que des gens pouvaient lui résister, mais il lui semblait que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un grand avantage sur eux : la puissance.

-Bien, dit Dumbledore. Kyoko ?

La jeune femme tourna lentement la tête vers lui. C'est à ce moment là que Severus Rogue entra dans la pièce. Toutes les conversations se stoppèrent. Rogue observa chaque personne assise autour de la table. Son regard froid croisa brièvement celui de Kyoko, puis il se détourna et alla s'asseoir près de Dumbledore. La jeune femme était troublée, il était impossible de savoir à quoi pensait Severus Rogue. Le vieux sorcier continua comme s'il n'y avait pas eu d'interruption.

-Kyoko. Tu vas déménager aux Quartier Général. Il faut que tu quittes Poudlard. Il est impératif que Voldemort te croie morte, pour la sureté de l'Ordre et de nos espions… De plus, j'ai déclaré ta disparition ce matin, les élèves et tout le corps enseignant ont été très touchés. C'était émouvant…

La jeune femme pâlit. Sa mort avait été déclarée ? Devant tout le monde à Poudlard ? Elle reprit ses esprits après quelques secondes d'abattement.

-Autrement dit, vous me mettez au placard, répondit-elle amèrement. Et par espions, vous entendez le professeur Rogue ?

-Exactement, si Voldemort apprenait que Severus t'a sauvée…

-Il me tuerait pour trahison, à moins que ce ne soit ce que vous souhaitiez, rétorqua Rogue, avec la malice digne des Serpentard.

« Salaud ! En plus de ne pas m'avoir répondu, tu te fiches de moi ! » Elle ravala son amertume.

-Vous savez bien que non, votre activité d'espion est impérative pour l'Ordre, répondit Kyoko comme si elle récitait une leçon.

Dumbledore se racla la gorge pour ramener le calme et chasser le trouble que menaçait de surgir.

-Pour l'instant, tu as assez donné de ta personne, Kyoko. Tout comme Sirius tu vas être écartée le temps nécessaire pour te faire oublier…

-Un long et pénible moment à passer, lui murmura Sirius à l'oreille.

Kyoko soupira et se résigna.

-Bien, la réunion est levée. Et surtout, restez sur vos garde, ajouta Dumbledore.

-Vigilance constante, rajouta Maugrey !

En fin d'après midi, Kyoko avait déménagé discrètement de Poudlard au Quartier Général. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'affaires, juste sa valise comme lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Poudlard. Son déménagement et sa mise à pied suffirent à ce que la jeune femme se remette à broyer du noir. Kyoko passa les deux jours suivant seule au Quartier Général. Gamakitchi vint la rejoindre, il ne voyait aucun intérêt à rester à Poudlard sans elle. La jeune femme était d'une humeur noire. Gamakitchi était occupé à la raisonner. Kyoko, assise par terre dans le salon poussiéreux, s'obstinait à lancer une balle contre le mur et à la rattraper au rebond. Pour lui changer les idées, Gamakitchi l'orienta sur ses amours avec Rogue, ce qui n'était pas une bonne idée !

-Fais pas cette tête là ! Tu t'entendais à quoi ? A une réplique du genre : « Oui, Miss Suméragi ! Moi aussi je vous aime ! Marions-nous ! » ! C'est Rogue ! Aussi bien, c'était la première fois qu'on lui disait ça ! Hé ! La première fois pour lui ! C'est presque mignon ! Il a dû être surpris !

-Oh, pour être surpris, il a été surpris ! Il ne m'a rien répondu. Enfin, au moins il ne m'a pas ri au nez, dit-elle sombrement en rattrapant sa balle. Tu aurais dû voir son comportement à la dernière réunion ! Il m'a méprisée comme jamais…

-Arrête avec cette balle !

-Il avait raison ! Je ne suis qu'une pauvre idiote ! A quoi pensais-je ? J'aurais mieux fait de me taire !

Elle relança sa balle.

-Arrête avec cette balle, croassa-t-il. Mais non ! C'était courageux de lui avouer tes sentiments…

-Non, c'était stupide !

Elle rattrapa la balle.

-Je ne sais plus où j'en suis … J'ai perdu mon pouvoir, je me plante lamentablement en déclarant ma flamme à l'homme le plus improbable qui soit… Et en plus, je me fais mettre au placard !

-Mais arrête de te lamenter, par la barbe de Merlin ! Tu as essayé d'utilisé la magie, je veux dire des sorts occidentaux ? Et ton pouvoir de feu ? Tu sais si tu l'as encore ?

-Euh, fit Kyoko en détournant la tête.

-Tu vois ! Tu ne sais même pas si tu as encore des pouvoirs ! Et tu veux te battre ? En plus, n'oublies à ce que Dumbledore à dis : tu dois te faire passer pour morte ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'il arrive malheur à Rogue ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et grimpa sur son genou.

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il arrive des bricoles à ton amoureux, fit-il en battant des cils ?

-Des fois, je me demande !

-Roh ! Kyo-chan !

Des voix montèrent du rez-de-chaussée, des voix remplient de panique et d'effrois.

-Tu n'étais pas sensée être seule jusqu'à ce soir ?

-Ben, si…

Kyoko et Gamakitchi sortirent prudemment du salon et se penchèrent par-dessus la balustrade.

Ils virent Harry et le professeur McGonagall. Le garçon était égratigné et sa chemise était tachée de terre et de sang. A cette vision, le cœur de Kyoko se crispa. Elle s'agenouilla derrière la balustrade pour écouter sans être vue.

-Professeur ! Lupin m'a dit que je vous trouverais ici ! Vite, professeur ! Les mangemorts s'attaquent au Terrier ! Sirius est parti pour l'Allée des Embrumes! Je ne savais pas à qui m'adresser ! Lupin, Maugrey et M. Weasley sont déjà sur place ! Ils ont besoin de renfort ! Il y a de nombreux mangemorts là-bas ! Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Lestrange…

-Calmez-vous Potter ! Je vais aller prévenir d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Retournez là-bas pour les prévenir que des renforts arrivent, mais ne prenez aucun risque !

Tout deux disparurent dans la cuisine pour utiliser le réseau de cheminée. Kyoko se tourna vers Gamakitchi. La jeune femme avait une lueur étrange dans le regard comme quelque chose qui touchait à la folie ou à la vengeance.

-Un homme prévoyant, ce Dumbledore. Il avait mis en garde les Weasley, mais je suis sûre qu'il ne pensait pas que cela arriverait si vite…

-Kyoko, pas d'imprudence ! Je t'en prie !

-J'ai perdu mes pouvoirs et je suis censée me faire passer pour morte… Mais… Malefoy, siffla Kyoko.

Une lueur haineuse s'était allumée dans son regard. Elle repensa à son calvaire dans les cachots du manoir… Et Bellatrix Lestrange, si elle n'avait pas surpris Rogue, il aurait réussi à tuer le serpent de Voldemort, la guerre serait finie et elle aurait toujours ses pouvoirs de miko. Oui, elle ne ressentait que de la haine à leurs égards. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : se venger.

-Gamakitchi, fit-elle d'une voix glaciale. Va me chercher Kurenai ! Je ne peux plus l'invoquer.

La grenouille la regarda avec un air méfiant.

-Oh, toi ! Toi, tu vas faire une grosse bêtise !

-Donne-moi Kurenai, aboya-t-elle.

-Bon, bon, fit la grenouille.

Gamakitchi ouvrit grand la bouche et en sorti le katana. Kyoko l'attrapa. Tenir son arme en main lui conféra une sensation de bien être et de puissance. Elle allait les mettre en pièce !

Harry fonça pour utiliser le réseau de cheminée. Il prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparut dans les flammes. Il réapparut dans l'âtre du Terrier quelque seconde plus tard. La première chose qu'il entendit fut des bruits de combat. Aux abords du Terrier, la bataille faisait rage. Harry s'extirpa de la cheminée et regarda par la fenêtre. Lupin, Maugrey et M. Weasley avaient été rejoint par d'autres membres de l'Ordre. Il sortit de la maison et couru vers Lupin qui était un peu en retrait.

-Les renforts sont arrivés, demanda-t-il ?

-Quelques membres ont répondu, dit Lupin tout en lançant un « expéliarmus » à un mangemort qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez !

-J'ai prévenu le professeur McGonagall…

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car un individu étrange venait d'apparaître dans un tourbillon de fumée. Il ou elle, car il était impossible de dire si c'était un homme ou une femme, était entièrement vêtu de noir. Un grand trench noir recouvrait son corps, laissant apparaitre le bas d'un pantalon et de chaussures noires. L'individu portait un borsalino et une écharpe qui cachaient son visage, laissant ses yeux dans l'ombre du chapeau. Son regard, étrangement froid et distant, fixait un point dans le vague ignorant les protagonistes autour de lui, qu'ils soient membres de l'Ordre ou mangemorts. L'individu avait un sabre accroché à la ceinture de son trench.

Lupin et Harry se regardèrent. Ils craignaient le pire.

Le rire froid et cruel de Bellatrix les fit sursauter. Elle s'avança nargua l'individu en noir.

-Que viens-tu faire ici ? Si tu tiens à mourir, ça peut se faire rapidement !

Elle éclata d'un rire hautain cette fois, le toisant d'un air plus que supérieur.

-Alors, réponds ! Espèce de sale…

Mais la mangemorte ne finit jamais cette phrase, restée en suspend dans sa bouche.

L'individu venait de bondir à côté de Bellatrix et d'un mouvement vif dégaina son sabre. Les secondes qui suivirent furent remplies de cris d'effrois. Bellatrix s'effondra. Elle avait la gorge tranchée. La mangemorte suffoquait dans une marre de sang. Avec une lenteur diabolique, la personne en noir se retourna. Son manteau était maculé de sang, la lame de son sabre brillait d'un éclat pourpre. Il éclata de rire, un rire à glacer le sang. Lentement, il s'approcha des hommes de Voldemort. Ces derniers semblaient se ratatiner sous son regard, pire que si leur maître venait de tuer un des leurs. De nouveau il bondit, maniant le sabre d'un geste maître tranchant têtes et membres dans un mélange de rires, de cris et de sang. Derrière son passage, les mangemorts gisaient dans une flaque de sang ou agrippaient leurs membres tranchés en hurlant de douleur. Soudain, il repéra une proie bien plus intéressante, Lucius Malefoy. L'individu en noir fonça vers lui, ce dernier se recroquevilla, sentant sa dernière heure arrivée. Il lui trancha le bras droit. Malefoy saisit son bras en criant de surprise de ne pas avoir était tué, mais surtout de douleur. Il lui mit la pointe de son sabre sous la gorge et lui jeta un regard de dégoût.

-Misérable… Disparaissez tous !

L'être en noir avait parlée d'une voix forte, aussi tranchante et impitoyable que son sabre. Tous transplanèrent et disparurent laissant derrière eux leurs morts gisant dans leur sang. Autour de lui, tout n'était que désolation et mort. Il rengaina son sabre dans un bruit sec et éclata de rire. Un rire glacé, peu différent de celui de Voldemort. Harry en eut des frissons dans le dos. Cependant, le jeune homme avait remarqué un détail : le sabre. Il avait déjà vu quelqu'un le manier.

Harry s'approcha et l'appela doucement, sans la fixer dans les yeux. Il s'approchait si précautionneusement qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir encore affaire à une bête féroce du cours de créatures magiques de Hagrid.

-Kyoko, est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune femme arracha son chapeau et son foulard, libérant son visage et ses longs cheveux noirs. Ses yeux exprimaient une intense folie. Kyoko fut secouée d'un rire sans joie.

-Oui, fit-elle dans un sifflement glacial. Je me suis vengée… Des mangemorts… Je veux tous les tuer ! QU'ILS VIENNENT ! QU'ILS VIENNENT TOUS M'AFFRONTER S'ILS L'OSENT ! AH ! AH ! AH !

-Par la barbe de Merlin, murmura Lupin.

-Elle est devenue complètement cinglée, s'étrangla Maugrey ! Il faut la maîtriser!

Lupin et Maugrey lui bondirent dessus et l'agrippèrent tous deux par les bras. La jeune femme se débattit.

-Lâchez-moi ! Je ne suis pas votre ennemie !

-Du calme, rétorqua Maugrey !

Kyoko essayait de se dégager de l'emprise des deux hommes, sans succès, c'était comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient. Elle n'était pas encore totalement remise de son séjour dans les cachots. En bon auror qu'il était, Maugrey profita de cet instant de faiblesse et lui jeta un sort pour la calmer. Kyoko s'effondra, évanouie.

Kyoko se réveilla en sursaut. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle reconnue sa chambre du Quartier Général. D'après la luminosité, c'était la fin de l'après midi. Elle se massa les tempes du bout des doigts. Sa tête lui faisait mal et elle se sentait embrumée, comme si on l'avait droguée. Puis la mémoire lui revint d'un seul coup. Le Terrier, les mangemorts, Lupin, Harry, elle et son élan de folie. Kyoko se souvint alors d'avoir massacré, et le mot était presque faible, toute une bande de mangemorts. Elle en eut des frissons dans le dos. La haine et la colère l'avaient donc poussée si loin ? Néanmoins, elle ne regrettait pas vraiment son geste, et c'était peut être ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

-Bon sang ! J'ai l'impression qu'un troll des montagnes vient de me piétiner ! Quelle migraine…

-Tu es revenue à toi ?

Kyoko tourna lentement la tête vers Lupin. Elle continuait de se masser les tempes. L'homme s'assit à côté d'elle. Son regard n'exprimait aucun reproche, pourtant, Kyoko sentait bien qu'il allait la sermonner. Elle détourna le regard.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça, Kyoko ?

La jeune femme gardait le regard obstinément fixé sur le mur à sa droite. Lupin l'appela avec patience.

-Kyoko ?

-Je, commença-t-elle… J'avais entendu Harry prévenir le professeur McGonagall, que des mangemorts attaquaient le Terrier, les Weasley… Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire…

Un silence s'installa.

-Et puis, continua Kyoko… J'étais en colère… Depuis que j'ai perdu mes pouvoirs, je ne ressens que de la colère, de la haine. J'avais besoin de me venger et voilà…

-Voilà ? Kyoko, en moins de deux minutes tu as tué un nombre incalculable de gens !

-Pas incalculable, marmonna Kyoko, je dirais une quinzaine, en comptant les blessés. Et puis, ce sont des mangemorts ! Enfin, c'était…

Lupin soupira. Kyoko le regarda de biais.

-Il aurait mieux valu que tu restes cachée.

-Et il aurait mieux fallu que je reste cachée dans un coin, comme Sirius ? Qui pourrait croire que je suis encore en vie ? Gamakitchi m'a raconté l'émouvant petit discourt que Dumbledore a fait pour déclarer ma disparition… Dumbeldore semblait si sincère qu'il a failli croire que j'étais réellement morte !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire…

Il regarda Kyoko, puis :

-Tu as agis sous le coup de la folie !

-La folie ? Ou est le problème ? On est en guerre ! Je n'ai fait qu'abattre des ennemis qui menaçaient mes alliés !

-Oh si ! Tu as agit sous le coup de la folie ! Une folie meurtrière !

Elle se leva brusquement et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Lupin eut l'impression de voir un animal sauvage en cage. Elle lui lança un regard intense.

-On dirait que ça te dérange, dit-elle sur un ton de défit.

-Bien sûr que ça me dérange, dit-il en se levant à son tour ! Tuer sous le coup de la folie est loin d'être une bonne chose ! Crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est !

-Oui, ça tu sais ce que c'est, la folie qui se cache au fond de soi !

Elle vit immédiatement que ça remarque blessa Lupin. Elle se ravisa. Lupin se prit le visage dans la main droite. Kyoko le regarda, penaude.

-Je… Désolée, je ne voulais pas…

-Oui, je sais ce que c'est, la folie qui se cache au fond de soi, dit-il en relevant lentement la tête. Et je tiens particulièrement à ce que tu n'y sombres pas ! Je suis un loup-garou, je sais quelle erreur la folie meurtrière peut commettre ! C'était imprudent de ta part, Kyoko, tu aurais pu être démasquée ou blessée…

Kyoko baissa la tête, embarrassée. Puis :

-Je déteste être mise à l'écart… Je suis incapable de rester bien tranquillement à ne rien faire, alors que mes amis sont en danger… J'ai besoin de me sentir utile et reconnue ! Je sais que ce n'est pas humble…

Elle releva la tête.

-Lupin, dit-elle gravement, je suis un cas unique dans l'histoire des mikos. Normalement, une miko peut perdre son pouvoir de deux façon, soit par l'acte sexuel, soit par la mort. J'ai traversé les frontières de la mort, on m'y a arraché mon pouvoir, mais grâce à l'acharnement de ce cher Rogue, je suis toujours en vie ! En plus, comme si ça ne suffisait pas, je suis la fille d'Uruki Suméragi. J'ai donc une chance sur deux pour être le fruit d'un viol.

Lupin déglutit avec difficulté, gêné.

-Je suis quelqu'un de particulièrement détesté. D'après de nombreux sorciers japonais, je n'aurais même pas dû naître. Ma seule chance d'être reconnue était de devenir une miko de renom ! Comment je fais maintenant ?

-Tu as déjà été la miko d'un des sorciers les plus puissants du monde. Car seul un imbécile pourrait ne pas reconnaître que Dumbledore est un grand sorcier. C'est une sacrée référence, tu ne trouves pas !

-Oui, admit-elle.

-Tu as suffisamment donné de ta personne, Kyoko. Et tu devrais avoir plus confiance en Dumbledore ! Il fera appelle à toi dés qu'il le jugera nécessaire.

Lupin se leva.

-Reposes-toi, Kyoko. Je dois aller assister à une réunion.

Il allait sortir lorsqu'il se retourna et dit :

-Ta petite incartade risque d'attirer des ennuis à Severus. Vu la manière dont il a sursauté lorsque sa marque l'a brûlé, Voldemort semblait être très en colère.

Kyoko pâlit.

-Quand rentrera-t-il, demanda-t-elle anxieuse ?

-Aucune idée, tout dépendra de la colère de Voldemort. Mais ne t'en fais pas, il est toujours rentré.

A près s'être forcée à dormir une heure ou deux, Kyoko décida de marcher pour se détendre un peu. Sirius n'était toujours pas rentré de sa mission de surveillance. Il n'y avait personne au Quartier Général. Elle respira profondément. Sa discussion avec Lupin l'avait calmée. Mais elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour digérer la perte de ses pouvoirs. Et justement, le temps manquait. Kyoko secoua la tête comme pour chasser une mouche exaspérante. Et Rogue ? Elle avait agi sans réfléchir et il subissait à présent les foudres de Voldemort. Elle désirait sincèrement qu'il rentre sain et sauf. Qu'il lui arrive quelque chose à cause de son statut d'agent double était une chose, mais qu'il se fasse blesser, ou pire, à cause d'elle, c'était une idée qui lui était insupportable. Toute fois, c'était un homme courageux et fort, après tout, c'était bien pour cela qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. La jeune femme secoua de nouveau la tête pour chasser cette pensée. Elle remit à plus tard la question de Rogue. Kyoko retourna à sa réflexion sur ses pouvoirs. Elle était presque sûre de pouvoir toujours utiliser sa baguette. Mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il en était pour son statut de gardienne de la Flamme de l'Est. Pourrait-elle encore invoquer ses flammes et le phénix. Oui, pensa-t-elle, même si elle n'était plus miko, elle était toujours une sorcière. Cependant, elle avait des choses à tirer au clair. Et Kyoko savait que le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir était de rentrer.

Kyoko s'assit dans le salon des Black. Seule dans la grande maison vide, elle attendait que quelque chose se passe, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Les coudes sur les genoux et la tête appuyée sur ses mains croisées, elle regardait fixement le feu dans la cheminée. Les flammes dansaient dans la cheminée paisiblement, projetant des ombres diffuses sur les murs. La jeune femme battait nerveusement du pied, inquiète. Gamakitchi, assit à côté d'elle, le remarqua.

-Kyo-chan ? Il ne se passe jamais rien de bien après deux heures du matin… Va te coucher !

-C'est un proverbe de Buntamama, si je ne m'abuse…

-Oui et tu sais que sur ce point là, elle n'a encore jamais eut tort !

Elle grommela une réponse vague et retourna dans la contemplation du feu. Kyoko tendit l'oreille, il lui sembla avoir entendu un bruit. Plus rien. Elle avait sans doute rêvé. Non. Elle entendit quelqu'un monter les escaliers d'un pas calme et léger. Nerveuse, elle se leva. Sirius était-il rentré ? Non, il avait un pas bien plus lourd. Kyoko se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Gamakitchi. Les pas s'étaient arrêtés derrière la porte. La poignée de porte bascula, le battant s'ouvrit et :

-Bonsoir Kyoko, j'étais certain de te trouver ici.

-Professeur Dumbledore ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Hé bien, j'ai une petite requête à te demander. Une requête qui ne peut pas attendre… Vois-tu, Severus est rentré et…

-Le professeur Rogue est de retour, dit-elle avec émotion ? Comment va-t-il ? Voldemort…

Dumbledore leva une main pour la faire traire. La jeune femme se reprit, consciente d'avoir été trop expansive.

-Severus a passé un désagréable moment. Lord Voldemort n'a pas du tout apprécié l'apparition du nouvel adversaire qui a tué et blessé ses mangemorts…

Le vieux sorcier la regarda de ses yeux bleus intenses.

-J'ouvre une petite parenthèse : je n'apprécie toujours pas le fait que tu tues, Kyoko, et encore moins lorsque que tu le fais en étant animée par la folie et la vengeance. Cela vient sans doute de la vieille promesse que j'ai faite à mon ami Hajimé Suzaku. Prendre soin de toi. Je souhaitais préserver ton âme, éviter qu'elle ne se déchire encore d'avantage… Mais il semble que cette mission me soit impossible. Comme tu n'es plus ma miko, tu peux agir comme bon te sembles. Ma parenthèse est terminée.

C'était dit. Il toussa et s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Notre Maître des Potions a subi à plusieurs reprises le sortilège doloris. Je voudrais que tu lui apportes cette potion, dit-il en montrant un flacon qu'il avait dans la main.

-Pourquoi ne la lui apportez-vous pas vous-même ?

-Oh, il a refusé de la prendre, mais je suis sûr que venant de ta part, il ne pourra refuser !

Kyoko en doutait. Dumbledore lui donna le petit flacon bleu. Elle le fit tourner dans sa main. Le directeur la regardait avec patience.

-Apporte-la-lui, maintenant.

-Heu, oui.

Kyoko passa la porte. Gamakitchi regarda Dumbledore avec suspicion. Il avait croisé ses pattes avant et hochait la tête d'un air entendu.

-Hé hé, croassa-t-il. « Mais je suis sûr que venant de ta part, il ne pourra refuser ». Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ? Un peu gros le coup de la potion… Vous envoyez directement le petit chaperon rouge se faire dévorer par le loup ?

Dumbledore cligna des yeux. Le youkai était perspicace.

-Vous êtes peut être gâteux, mais pas complètement sénile ! Après tout, rien n'est sensé vous échapper !

-Oh, vraiment, fit Dumbledore sur un ton détaché ?

-Vous, vous avez un truc à vous faire pardonner… Vous avez dû lui en demander beaucoup à ce cher Rogue, dernièrement, pour lui apporter Kyoko sur un plateau ! Mine de rien, vous êtes un sacré manipulateur !

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire et d'inviter le youkai à faire une partie d'échec. Il adorait que les choses se déroulent telles qu'il le prévoyait.

-Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec, Gamakitchi ?

-C'est d'accord, s'il y a de l'alcool !

Severus Rogue entra dans ses appartements en titubant. Son corps lui faisait mal. Il fit quelques pas et s'effondra dans son fauteuil. Il passa la main sur son visage tuméfié et égratigné. Il soupira, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers un placard. Il saisit une bouteille de whisky et s'en servit une bonne rasade. Il vida son verre d'un trait et se resservit. Un frisson de douleur le traversa. Il retourna s'asseoir, son verre à la main. Oui. Ce soir, Voldemort avait une nouvelle fois montré toute l'étendue de sa cruauté et de son sadisme. De mémoire, il avait rarement vu le Maître des Ténèbres dans un tel état de rage. Les doloris qu'il avait subis en étaient la preuve. Voldemort n'avait pas apprécié que l'on tue ses mangemorts et que l'on abîme sa précieuse Bellatrix, qui lui était si servile, si fidèle. Ainsi, Voldemort dut admettre que des individus étaient encore prêts à lui résister. Severus Rogue fut de nouveau traversé par un frisson de douleur. Idiote de Suméragi, elle n'aurait pas pu rester bien tranquille dans son coin ? Non, il avait fallu qu'elle sorte et qu'elle se jette dans la bataille. Que cette fille pouvait être tenace et têtue ! Severus porta le verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'une traite. Il commençait à sentir le doux engourdissement de l'alcool. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu.

Toc toc.

-Et merde, souffla-t-il.

Toc toc.

-J'arrive ! Quel imbécile peut bien venir me déranger à cette heure-ci, pesta-t-il ?

Il ouvrit la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Kyoko Suméragi. C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient seul à seul après qu'elle lui ait fait sa déclaration. L'air penaude, ses cheveux noirs trop longs tombant devant ces yeux, elle tenait une petite fiole dans sa main. Elle leva ses yeux à l'éclat doré vers lui. Elle regardait son visage tuméfié et blessé, il voyait qu'elle se sentait désolée. Il ne put s'empêché de la trouver belle.

« Que… ? Attend une minute, se dit-il… »

-Par la barbe de Merlin ! Suméragi, que faites-vous ici ?

-Professeur, comment vous sentez vous, demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix ?

-C'est moi qui pause les questions, Suméragi !

Kyoko claqua la langue d'agacement et détourna la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face. Le fait qu'elle lui ait avoué ses sentiments la bloquait complètement. En guise de réponse, elle lui tendit la fiole. Rogue considéra l'objet d'un regard noir. Dumbledore…

-Vous répondrez à Dumbledore que je ne veux pas de ces drogues ! Je suis tout à fait capable de supporter la douleur !

Kyoko ne bougea pas. Elle lui lança un regard pénétrant. Rogue tiqua.

-Vous ne partirez pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas bu, n'est ce pas, siffla-t-il ?

-Exactement !

Dans un geste de colère, Rogue lui arracha la fiole des mains et la vida d'une traite. Instantanément, il sentit ses douleurs s'apaiser et les tuméfactions de son visage se résorber.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-Oui, gronda-t-il. Maintenant fichez moi le camp ! Vous n'avez plus rien à faire à Poudlard ! Petite idiote !

Kyoko se sentit blessée. Comment osait-il lui parler de la sorte ! Elle serra les poings et lui lança un regard farouche.

-Très bien ! Allez au diable !

-Pas d'insolence, Miss, gronda-t-il. Le diable, j'en viens !

Kyoko le foudroya du regard. Rogue repartit à la charge.

-J'espère que votre petite expédition vous a satisfaite ! Vous n'avez pas idée des ennuis que vous venez de me causer !

-Oh ! Mais vous vous en êtes très bien sorti, apparemment, railla-t-elle ! Et puis…

Rogue posa soudainement sa main sur la bouche de la jeune femme. Des élèves passèrent dans le couloir adjacent. Rogue se plaqua contre elle et la cacha sous sa cape. Il avait cru reconnaitre Drago Malefoy. Après la réunion qu'il venait d'avoir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, être surpris entrain de discuter avec Kyoko, par des fils et filles de mangemorts, était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Kyoko, elle, sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre. Elle sentait la poitrine de l'homme contre la sienne. Ses joues prirent une jolie teinte carmin. Les pas s'éloignèrent. Rogue baissa la tête vers Kyoko. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de leur position. Il se recula lentement. Il repensa à ce que la jeune femme lui avait dit. Il se racla la gorge. Kyoko tenta de se faufiler entre lui et le mur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : partir de ces cachots. Une main se referma solidement sur son bras. Elle se retourna.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris, demanda-t-il d'une voix étrange ? Pourquoi avoir tué tous ces mangemorts de la sorte?

Kyoko se raidit et ferma son visage. Comme s'il ne le savait pas, pourquoi elle avait fait ça.

-J'étais en colère. Ils m'ont trop fait de mal. Ils ont tué trop de gens. Alors, je les ai tués.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton froid, plein de colère et de rage. Un ton si étranger à la jeune femme, que Rogue en eut mal au fond des entrailles. Elle qui était si douce et malicieuse. Etait-elle si traumatisée par la perte de son statut de miko ?

-La haine vous va très mal, Kyoko.

La jeune femme ouvrit des yeux ronds. Rogue venait de l'appeler par son prénom, pas Suméragi ou par un autre sobriquet. Et cette expression dans sa voix, jamais elle ne l'avait entendue, ce mélange de compassion et d'une autre chose indéfinissable. Une vague de soulagement la submergea, apaisant son cœur.

-Severus…

Les joues de Rogue se colorèrent et un étrange sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait jamais que Lily pour prononcer son nom de cette manière. Pourtant, Kyoko détourna vivement la tête, les sourcils froncés, elle rougissait. Elle ne voulait pas voir la réaction de Severus. Elle avait tellement peur qu'il la rejette cette fois, après tout, il n'avait toujours pas répondu à sa déclaration. Kyoko préféra sortir rapidement de ces cachots, tant elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Sans accorder un regard au Professeur de Potion, Kyoko se dirigea vers le hall.

Rogue repensa encore une fois à ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Et il se demanda comment est-ce que l'on pouvait réussir à l'aimer, malgré le soin acharné qu'il avait pris durant tant d'année, à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les autres. Severus Rogue se rappela toutes les conversations, tous les moments un peu intimes qu'il avait eut avec la jeune femme. C'était bien une des rares personnes qui l'acceptait entièrement, avec sa part d'ombre et sa part de lumière. Et lui, l'aimait-il ? Son cœur était-il donc si accaparé par le souvenir de Lily, qu'il en refusait toute relation avec quelqu'un de vivant ? Lily ne reviendrait pas. Kyoko était là, elle. Il ressentit un désir irrépressible pour la jeune femme. Une nouvelle fois, la main de Rogue se saisit de son bras et la retint. D'un mouvement, il la força à se tourner vers lui. Il s'empara des lèvres de Kyoko.

« Il m'embrasse ! Severus Rogue m'embrasse ! Oh Kami-sama… hum… »

D'instinct, elle y répondit, à la grande surprise de Rogue. C'est alors que le baiser, d'abord timide, se fit passionné. Mais ils ne s'y trompèrent pas, ce baiser avait aussi quelque chose de désespéré, comme un vide à combler. L'un et l'autre se désirait malgré tout depuis tellement longtemps. Après tout, il était un homme, elle était une femme. C'était tout.

Severus la serra dans ses bras, caressant son dos, embrassant ses cheveux. Il avait envie d'aller plus loin. Maintenant qu'ils étaient partis, il voulait bien plus qu'un baiser. Il la voulait elle, toute entière. C'était comme une faim dévorante qui s'était éveillée en lui. Ils s'embrassèrent encore. Sans rompre leur baiser, ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements de Severus. Kyoko qui avait comprit son idée l'arrêta. Elle posa une main devant sa bouche.

-C'est d'accord, murmura-t-elle. Mais pas de question. Surtout pas de question.

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment la requête de Kyoko, il affirma d'un signe de tête. Ces yeux aux éclats dorés le fixaient si intensément qu'il n'osait rien dire. Elle voulait a tout pris éviter les banalités du genre « tu es sûre ? » et autre. Elle avait envie de le faire, sans cérémonie, pour que ce soit fait, une bonne fois pour toute. Pour aller de l'avant. Pour ne plus regarder en arrière. Ils en avaient envie.

Ils entèrent dans le bureau, toujours soudés l'un à l'autre. Severus la dirigea maladroitement vers sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte. Ils se sentirent mieux, en sureté dans la chaleur et la pénombre de la pièce. Il rompit leur baiser. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce avait quelque chose d'insoutenable. La jeune femme observait Severus, il lui sembla qu'une lueur venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux. Kyoko recula d'un pas et prit une inspiration. Elle retira sa robe de sorcier et la laissa glisser au sol. Le cœur de Severus tomba dans sa poitrine. Un peu frustré de ne pas la déshabiller lui-même, il regarda la jeune femme qui se dévêtait devant lui. Son corps maigre était toujours marqué des coups et meurtri par les sortilèges qu'elle avait subis dans les cachots. Mais elle n'en était pas moins désirable. Kyoko le fixait toujours, le regard embrumé. Sans un mot, il comprit.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. Severus se déshabilla, abandonnant ses vêtements sur le sol. Lentement, il allongea Kyoko sur le lit, s'installant entre ses jambes. Il contempla un instant son corps, sa peau blanche, ses formes, ses cicatrices et ces blessures aussi… Il s'attarda sur sa poitrine. Les mains de la jeune femme effleurèrent son dos dans des gestes sensuels, traçant les contours de ces muscles. Severus sentit alors une chaleur intense dans son bas ventre, mais il reporta son attention sur Kyoko. Lentement, il caressa un de ses seins. Sa bouche s'en empara, le suçant avec délice. Ses dents lui mordillèrent le téton avant de le relâcher. Kyoko laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Elle se contacta sous lui, ses mains se crispèrent sur son dos et glissèrent sur ses fesses. Les deux amants se regardèrent, les yeux voilés par le désir. D'un geste brusque Severus caressa les cuisses de son amante, sa main glissa vers son entre jambes. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, un baiser brûlant qui semblait les consumer. Severus ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait la prendre maintenant. Kyoko sentit alors le membre dur se glisser brusquement en elle. Il la pénétra. Elle réprima une larme de douleur. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'éprouvait que la sensation, presque délicieuse, de l'acte accomplit. Il la sentit se resserrer autour de lui et étouffa un gémissement de plaisir. Severus caressa doucement ces hanches puis, il commença un lent mouvement de va et vient, glissant et entrant, ressortant dans la musique de leurs soupirs. La jeune femme gémit sous les coups de reins de son amant. Les ongles de Kyoko lui labourèrent le dos et les épaules, traçant des sillons rouges de sang. Il intensifia ses mouvements, caressant toujours ses hanches, rendant les sensations plus délicieuses encore. Il n'y avait plus que la musique de leurs soupirs et de leurs gémissements, de plus en plus nombreux. Severus accentua ses mouvements de bassin, Kyoko pouvait sentir son souffle brûlant contre son cou. Soudain, dans un dernier coup de rein savamment placé il s'abandonna en laissant échapper un grognement lourd. Kyoko éprouva une sensation étrange, de la frustration et de la satisfaction mêlée. Elle se sentait lasse, détendue. Ils sombrèrent dans un doux néant.

Le lendemain, Kyoko s'éveilla nue dans une chambre qui ne lui était pas familière. Elle se retourna péniblement sur le dos et observa le décor environnant. La pièce était sombre et avait quelque chose d'austère, les seules touches de couleurs présentes étaient d'un beau vert émeraude. L'esprit encore embrumé, Kyoko bascula sur le flanc. C'est alors que la réalité lui éclata littéralement au visage. Avec elle, nu entre les draps, se trouvait Severus Rogue qui dormait paisiblement. Son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Une fois le choc passé, elle le regarda attentivement. L'air serein qu'il arborait dans le sommeil était si différent de son habituelle froideur. Ces traits étaient détendus, il paraissait moins marqué par la vie. Son corps n'avait rien de particulier, pas spécialement musclé, un peu maigre, juste un corps d'homme. Elle eut presque envie de tendre une main pour lui caresser le visage, mais une fulgurante douleur dans le cœur l'arrêta.

Bon sang qu'avait-elle fait !

Kyoko se leva précipitamment et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire à fond et ne les referma que lorsque l'eau chaude menaça de déborder. Elle s'y glissa alors, réveillant pleinement son esprit. Elle rumina en silence sur les évènements de la nuit précédente.

Elle avait couché avec Severus.

BLAM. Elle cogna sa tête contre le carrelage.

Et lui, il avait été d'accord.

BLAM.

En fait, ils avaient été d'accord tout les deux.

BLAM.

La douleur lui indiqua qu'elle venait de se faire une belle bosse, mais peu lui importait la douleur physique. Elle se dégoûtait presque. Dans un sursaut de sensiblerie, parce qu'un homme avait dit son prénom, elle s'était laissée allée au point de non retour ? Kyoko secoua vivement la tête. Cela s'était plutôt bien passé, ça avait été bien même. A cette pensée, elle rougit et se prit la tête dans les mains. De toute manière, elle n'était plus miko, elle n'avait pas de regrets à avoir. La peur qu'elle avait ressentit un moment, avait été qu'il dise le nom de Lily Evans. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'avait même rien dit. Il avait juste émis ce grognement lourd qui faisait un peu penser à un ours. Mais son ours à elle, se dit-elle. Peut être réussirait-elle à se faire une place dans son cœur. Il s'était passé tellement de choses entre eux depuis son arrivée à Poudlard…

Elle plongea la tête sous l'eau. Elle resta à méditer ainsi, aussi longtemps que ces poumons le lui permettaient. Puis, elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose. L'heure. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle sortit immédiatement la tête de l'eau. Kyoko regarda autour d'elle. Pas de trace de pendule. Elle s'extirpa de la baignoire et se sécha. Silencieusement, elle regagna la chambre. Le réveil sur la table de chevet indiquait qu'il était six heure et demi du matin. Paniquée par l'heure, Kyoko sauta dans ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle se sentait confuse de partir ainsi, mais le temps pressait, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on la voie à Poudlard. Elle eut un élan vers Severus, elle voulait l'embrasser avant de partir. Mais elle renonça, de peur de la réveiller. En fait, elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, pas tout de suite. Elle savait qu'elle avait d'abord des choses à tirer au clair. Kyoko disparut par la porte.

Severus Rogue se réveilla une heure plus tard. Il garda les yeux fermés, un moment. Malgré les doloris qu'il avait subis dans la nuit, il se sentait étonnamment bien. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à se rappeler pourquoi. Les sensations sur sa peau lui indiquèrent qu'il était nu entre ses draps. Tient, voilà qui n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Puis, il se souvint. Kyoko. Il ouvrit les yeux et se leva brusquement. Il était seul dans son lit. La trace sur les draps lui indiquait que quelqu'un avait bien dormi à côté de lui. Il regarda la pièce. Ces vêtements jonchaient le sol, éparpillés dans un désordre qui ne lui ressemblait pas, comme s'il s'était déshabillé précipitamment. Le doute n'était de toute manière plus possible. Kyoko et lui avaient bien… Et d'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Il arracha le drap de son lit et l'enroula autour de sa taille. La porte de la salle de bain était ouverte. Vide. Il alla dans son bureau. Personne. Elle était partie ? Comme ça ? Sans un mot ou une explication ? Avait-il été si horrible cette nuit, qu'elle avait préférée s'éclipser ? Soit, il y avait un certain temps qu'il n'avait pas tenu une femme dans ses bras. Mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir été horrible, brutal, soit, mais pas horrible. Debout dans son bureau, avec son drap autour de la taille, Severus Rogue ne pouvait s'empêché de se sentir ridicule. Dans un élan de colère, il sauta sous la douche, enfila des vêtements propres et sorti. Il allait retrouver cette petite dinde et avoir une explication en bonne et due forme.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Quartier Général de l'Ordre, il se rendit directement dans la cuisine, espérant l'y trouver. Rogue vit alors Gamakitchi, visiblement d'une humeur noire, en traine de siffler une bouteille, comme à son habitude. Il voulut s'éclipser, mais trop tard, le yokai l'avait déjà vu.

-Hep hep hep ! Pas si vite !

Rogue le fusilla du regard, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il choisit néanmoins la diplomatie, voilà qui n'était, encore, pas dans ses habitudes !

-Que t'arrive-t-il donc ?

-J'ai perdu, couina la grenouille. J'ai fait une bonne vingtaine de parties d'échec avec Dumbledore et il m'a battu. Il m'a laminé, et vite en plus ! Le vieux fou a encore de bons restes !

Il vida son verre d'un trait.

-Ah ! Vient ma bouteille ! Console-moi !

-Qu'est ce que c'est, siffla Rogue en considérant la bouteille ?

-Ah, ça ! C'est pas une boisson pour fillette ! Je connaissais une polonaise qui en buvait au petit déjeuner…

-Oh, vraiment, fit Rogue d'un air faussement intéressé…

-Oui, elle est morte d'une cirrhose du foie…

-Tient donc…

Gamakitchi lorgna Rogue de ses yeux vitreux et globuleux.

-C'était bien, au fait, dit le youkai en changeant de sujet ? Dumbledore vous a arrangé un sacré coup ! Je sais pas ce que vous avait fait pour lui, mais il sait être reconnaissant… N'empêche, il m'a piqué mon rôle ! Les affaires de cœur, c'est moi d'habitude !

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Oh arrêtez ! Kyoko est revenue y'a pas une heure, complètement chose… Vous pouvez bien me le dire, à moi, que vous avez fait des trucs d'adultes consentants… Hé hé hé… Mais, si vous êtes là pour elle, ne la cherchez pas, elle n'est plus ici…

-Et où est-elle ?

-Quoi ? Vous voulez dire qu'elle s'est barrée sans rien vous dire ?

Le regard que lui lança Rogue lui fit comprendre qu'il était dans le vrai.

-Roh ! Kyo-chan ! C'est gonflé de ta part, ça !

-Où est-elle, redemanda Rogue d'une voix forte et dangereuse ?

-A Yamanashi.

-Yamanashi ?

-Yamanashi, confirma-t-il.

Le youkai pencha la tête de côté, comme s'il se remémorait un lieux.

-Ou plus précisément, dans un petit patelin tellement pommé dans les forêts et les montagnes de Yamanashi, qu'il n'a même pas de nom.

-Sacrée précision, railla Rogue.

-Ah ! Kyo-chan a bien de la chance d'être originaire d'une si belle province. J'ai toujours aimé la région du Chûbu… Bon, y'a pas la mer, mais y'a les montagnes et les cinq lacs. Elle est née à Kofu, vous savez. Il y a un très beau château là-bas… Et puis, Yamanashi, c'est aussi là que se trouve le mont Fuji…

-Alors, elle est…

-Au Japon !

Rogue n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle était partie… Non seulement elle était partie, mais elle avait mis plus de sept milles kilomètres entre eux deux ! Que devait-il en conclure ?

-Vous en faites pas ! Elle a prévenu Dumbledore qu'elle partait pour une semaine ou deux… En même temps, se faire passer pour morte ici ou là-bas, franchement, c'est pareil ! Je me demande comment ce sont passées leurs retrouvailles… Cinq ans qu'elle a pas vu sa famille et son pays, c'est long…

Gamakitchi observa Rogue. Puis, une idée lui vint.

-Ben, allé, je reprends mon rôle… J'adore me mêler des histoires de cœur de gens !

Rogue allait lui rétorquer qu'il ferait mieux de se mêler de ses affaires, mais Gamakitchi lui tira la langue.

-Hettez hotre hoigt hur ha hangue, articula la grenouille !

-Quoi ?

-Rah ! Mettez votre doigt sur ma langue !

Rogue lui lança un regard de dégout, mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer.

-Au fait, elles sont comment vos chaussettes, demanda Gamakitchi ?

-Mes chaussettes, répéta Rogue, surprit par une question aussi bête et saugrenue.

-Oui, vos chaussettes ! Elles ont des trous ?

-Que ? Non ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette question ?

-Alors parfait, dit Gamakitchi !

La grenouille sauta, attrapa l'index du Professeur de Potion dans sa gueule. Et, il aspira Rogue comme un spaghetti. Slurp ! L'homme disparut. Gamakitchi retomba à terre et poussa un rot sonore.

-Miam !


End file.
